You are my reason for being
by Raeburns3
Summary: First ever story. TAYLOR LAUTNER FF - although tagged as JB. Reasonable enough seeing as he DOES play JB. Taylor/OC romance. And that's only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

You are my reason for being.

Rae.

I didn't know what I was going to do with myself now.

My three best friends - and roommates - had moved to stupid Edinburgh for college. Leaving me behind in frigging London.

It was an emotional goodbye. I had caught the train up there with them. I knew it was a long train journey and cost me hell of a load of money. But I didn't really care. That's what you did for friends, right?

So now here I am, sitting my grumpy arse on a public train seat back down to London. Back down to my empty three bedroom house. And now back down to my pitiful and sorry social life.

I sighed as the train came to a stop at the next platform. I watched the automatic doors open and a load of people pile in. I scooted over to the corner of the six seat I was occupying so that people could sit together. I stared out of the train window, watching a mother being embraced by what looked like her two children.

"Excuse me? Is anyone sitting here?" A man's voice asked me. I turned to him…

And froze.

There standing in front of me, was an _extremely_ good-looking man. He had crow black hair, spiked up in his own personal style. His _warm_ chocolate brown eyes bore into mine as I watched his lips pull back over his teeth, exposing two rows of straight, white teeth. The contrast between the whiteness of his teeth and the darkness of his russet, bronze coloured skin was _beautiful. _

Suddenly realisation hit me.

Was it just me, or was _Taylor Lautner_ standing in front of me?

It was only when I heard someone cough behind _him_ that I noticed he was not alone. I unwillingly averted my gaze to where the noise came from.

You have got to be _serious_.

Behind _him_ stood some of the biggest acting sensations in the world.

Nikki Reed.

Kristen Stewart.

Oh, and don't forget Robert Pattinson.

Holy Jesus.

I finally managed to decide that the best thing for me to do, was not to act like a crazy fan girl. Because really, underneath the fame and fortune, they were just normal average people. Maybe not Taylor.

I should probably answer them. Staring at them was ruining my 'I'm not crazy' façade.

"Yeah. Sure." I turned back in my seat, but out of the corner of my eye, I watched them take their seats. Taylor sat opposite me, Nikki next to him and Kristen next to her. Robert sat next to me. As I tried to turn my full attention on back out the window, I noticed Taylor staring at me out of the corner of his eye, trying to act inconspicuous about it. Of course, this made my skin heat up to an abnormal temperature and my heart thud erratically beneath my ribs. I met his gaze as he met mine, his deep chocolate brown eyes were unbearably soft. _So_ soft, I felt like I wanted to melt. Even more, when he gave me a gentle nervous smile, probably embarrassed by the fact that I had caught him looking at me. I returned the smile - just as timid - before turning my head back towards the zooming countryside out the window, trying _very_ hard not to hyperventilate.

A few tense moments later, a shrill ringing made me jump as well as everyone else. I watched - still out of the corner of my eye - as Taylor quickly pulled his expensive looking phone out of his jean pocket. He checked the caller ID briefly before producing a dramatic groan, Nikki and Kristen exchanged worried glances.

"What?" He answered in a harsh, yet beautiful voice. To _my_ ears anyway…

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Whatever." He said before hanging up. Rob snickered beside me.

"Girl trouble Taylor?" He asked half-amused, half-serious in his flawless British accent.

"Like _you_ would know," Taylor muttered. For one brief moment, his eyes flickered over to my curious yet wary gaze. There was suddenly something _extremely interesting _outside that seemed to catch my attention.

"Is she bothering you _again_?" Either Kristen or Nikki asked him, it sounded like Kristen.

"Mmm. For about two months now. She wont leave me alone. That's probably…the tenth time she's called me today. I think I might get a new phone." I didn't know why, but I felt a surge of jealously coarse through my veins when he spoke of _her_.

"Excuse me?" A male British voice said. At first I thought it was Robert. But this voice was one that belonged to someone with much more flaws - I could hear it in the two words he spoke. He may not have been talking to me - he most likely wasn't, I mean, look who I am sitting next to - but I still instinctively turned my head to see if he was.

As I turned my head to where the voice was coming from, I realised I was right about how flawed and - no pun intended - common this man was. There in front of my stood a lanky man, probably in his early twenties, dressed in a pair of McKenzie tracksuit bottoms and a matching McKenzie hoodie. A Burberry placed at an odd angle on his head, hiding some of his unsightly, unnatural blonde hair.

I don't have high standards or anything, but he was just plain gross.

When he realised I was looking at him, he smirked, exposing two rows of crooked yellow teeth.

The difference between _his_ and Taylor's?

There was no comparison.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, my eyes rested on the celebrities sitting around me. They all seemed to have the same confused, disgusted expressions.

"Yeah," He waited, the ugly smirk returning.

"Well, what do you want?" I tried to sound polite, just encase he was only being friendly, but it still came out semi-harsh.

"Well, it weren't really me. But my mate was wondering if he could do ya," He started to snicker as I felt my cheeks flame. I now happened to notice, a couple of seats behind him, was who I presumed his 'mate', impossibly worse looking than his friend standing in front of me. When he noticed I was staring - more like glaring - at him. He puckered his lips at me and winked. I made a face and clenched my teeth, fighting the urge to hurl at him.

I turned back to his friend with narrowed eyes.

"Do you really think that, that is anyway to talk to a _woman_?"

I froze.

Because it wasn't _my_ voice that said that. It wasn't my anger and fury that leaked into those words.

But it was a _voice_ I would certainly _never_ forget.

Taylor was standing in front of his seat, glaring at the asshole standing in front of me. His jaw was clenched and his hands were in fists at his sides. My heart lurched.

Was he _really_ sticking up for me?

Any second now and I'll wake up from this dream.

Any second…

"Was I talking to you?" The guy asked glaring back at him, "No. So why don't you fuck off?" He finished off, turning back to me with a smirk that made me feel slightly nauseated.

Beside me, Robert stood up from his seat-much more relaxed than Taylor.

"Look mate, maybe you should just leave. She obviously doesn't want to…erm, _do_ that. So why don't you and your mate give us _all_ a break and _back off_?" He wasn't harsh, but there was a strong persuasive edge to his usually soft voice.

Literally out of nowhere his unsightly friend appeared behind him, arms folded across his chest.

"Is there a problem here?" Asked the second guy.

"Yeah. _You're _the problem." Taylor muttered.

"What the fuck did you say? Say it to my fucking face. Fucking dick." He said pushing his way towards Taylor. He looked pretty intimidating, but Taylor was physically bigger and more muscular so he stood his ground. Firmly.

"Hey! Look can you just leave? Please?" I asked standing up next to Robert. The last thing I wanted, was to have these guys getting into a fight because of me. Luckily, I got the attention I wanted.

"Fine. Lets go Sam." Said the first guy before turning and walking down the other end of the train. Sam followed, but paused in front of me, I thought he was just going to make another rude sarcastic comment, but instead, he grabbed me roughly by the waist and jerked me towards his body.

My fist connected faster with his face than his body connected with mine.

He stumbled backwards, his hand covering the place where I must have hit him. I flexed my fingers, which were throbbing slightly but it didn't feel like they were broken.

"Fucking hell bitch!" He spat.

"Don't you dare touch me again." I growled at him, my hands shook slightly. He glared at me.

"You're a fucking _slag_, that's what you are. You're going to regret you ever did that." He told me, still rubbing his jaw. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I doubt she is, now why don't you fuck off back to your hole?" Nikki spoke up from behind him.

"Yeah. Get." Kristen interjected making a face. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything except stalk off after his friend muttering something about 'fucking yanks'. I exhaled a deep breath and took my seat again as did Taylor and Rob. I looked round at all of them, who were all looking at me relieved. Taylor looked slightly concerned.

"Thank you for helping me," I said to all of them. Robert chuckled next to me.

"Your welcome. But with a punch like _that_ I don't think you really _needed_ any help," I smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks,"

"I'm Robert by the way. But you can call me Rob," He said extending his hand, I took it and smiled.

"Rae." 5,4,3,2...

"Wow, that's an unusual name. I like it though. Its different," I smiled even though I had heard that so many times I had lost count. Well, it wasn't _everyday_ a celebrity complimented my name.

"Thanks. Its Thai."

"Oh, so are you Thai?" Kristen asked.

"Mm-hmm. Only half though," I corrected.

"That would explain your eyes," Taylor said quietly opposite me. Sigh.

I had _always_ hated my eyes. I unfortunately inherited more features from my dad than my mum. His eyes were _huge_, bigger than mine. But as my mother was Thai, my eyes had an almond shape to them. My friends had always complimented them, saying that big eyes were better, but it was just a compliment I couldn't accept. I knew what Taylor meant, but I still had to ask.

"What do you mean?" I asked politely.

"Your eyes have an oriental look to them. They're really _beautiful_," My heart started to race hyperactively in my chest.

Okay, so I _was_ expecting the first part. But definitely not the second. It looked like no one else expected it either.

"I…er…Thanks." He sighed in response. In my peripheral vision I saw Nikki and Kristen exchange amused glances.

"So are you guys all friends?" I asked out of curiosity. It wasn't like I didn't already know, but still.

"Yeah," Rob said from beside me, "Oh. This is Kristen, Nikki and Taylor." He said pointing to the correct people. Kristen extended he hand towards me, a friendly smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you," She said as I shook her dainty hand,

"You too." I then moved onto Nikki who sat beside her, her hand also extended towards me.

"Nice to meet you Rae." I grinned, "You too Nikki." She grinned back at me.

I didn't know why, but when I moved onto Taylor, my heart burst into a sprint faster than any world runner and a cold perspiration dewed on the back of my neck. I smiled warmly at him, he returned the smile and extended his hand. I brought my hand more hesitantly up to his. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I had certainly never felt this way before. His large warm hand, which was now curled around mine sent electric currents coursing through my veins. My heart reacted to the touch immediately, now hammering away in my chest. Like a caged animal trying to escape.

The pounding was so loud in my ears I could hardly hear him speak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rae," Chills rippled over the surface of my skin when he said my name. I wanted to imprint it to my brain forever.

"Pleasures mine Taylor," I got a thrill out of saying his name. It looked like he did too. I unwillingly loosened my grip from around his warm, rough hand indicating that he should let go of my-now sweating-hand.

I heard Rob clear his throat quietly, muttering something under his breath. Something along the lines of 'awkward much?'

"So…where are you heading to?" Rob asked me as I leaned back in my seat,

"London," I sighed at the thought of going home to an empty house.

"Seriously? That's where we're going too." I had kind of already guessed that.

"Really? That's cool. If you don't mind me asking. Why?" Rob looked over to Nikki and Kristen cautiously, who simply nodded in return.

"We're here for the premiers of _Breaking Dawn_ tomorrow. We're staying here for a few months before we go back to L.A. As its our last premier, we're kind of staying here for a holiday." I could feel them all scrutinizing my calm expression. Probably wait for me to start screaming.

"Oh, cool. Are you guys in the film?" I asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Um, yeah." Perked up Taylor, "I play Jacob, Kristen's Bella. Nikki's Rosalie and Rob's Edward,"

"Oh, yeah. _Now_ I remember. I read those books _ages_ ago," I waved my hand, emphasizing the past tense. They all nodded warily, like they were still unsure.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. Maybe I had something on my face.

"Um. Well, its just that you're probably the first person we've met who hasn't screamed at us," Kristen explained quietly. I snorted, trying to ease the tension. It seemed to work.

"Why would I scream at you? Unless you _want_ me to…"

"NO!" They all shouted in unison, I jumped back in my seat.

"We, um, mean that we would _prefer_ it if you didn't." Taylor informed me gently.

"No problem. I guess you guys get that a lot, huh?" Nikki laughed,

"You wouldn't believe it." They all seemed to visibly relax around me.

"So…how come your coming back from Scotland?" Rob asked, I sighed dramatically before answering,

"Because I went with my friends to say goodbye."

"You don't seem too happy about that," Kristen noted.

"Yeah, I know. I'm upset their gone. But I'm also dreading the thought of going home to an empty house with no roommates." I twisted and untwisted my hands as I spoke. I didn't want to talk about this. It would just make me more upset.

"So where are you guys staying?" Curiosity and trying to change the subject getting the better of me.

"In a shitty hotel. And to top it off we're staying there for a three months!" Nikki told me in a frustrated tone, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I cant deal with it anymore. I hate staying in hotels. We could have stayed at Rob's place, but its too _small_." She shot him a dirty look. He grinned sheepishly, holding his hands up defensively.

"Hey. Its not my fault. I didn't know I was going to be accommodating for three extra _crazy_ people." Kristen kicked his seat causing him to jump, resulting in everyone laughing. It looked like he was blushing.

Then inspiration hit me like a bolt of lightening.

Just because my previous roommates had left, it didn't mean I couldn't find _new_ roommates. I didn't know if they _wanted_ to stay. I mean I had only met them an _hour_ ago. But, I wouldn't know until I asked. It wouldn't _hurt_ to ask, would it?

"Well, I don't know if you want to or anything. But I'm going to have some spare rooms in my house now that my friends have gone and-"

"_Yes!_" Squealed Nikki. She clasped both of her hands together, extending them away from her body.

"_Please, please, _please can we stay?" She begged me. I looked around her circle of friends apprehensively.

"Please?" Kristen added when my eyes rested on her. Taylor just smiled at me sweetly making my heart lurch. I took that as a yes.

"Well…" Rob said, "I _could_ stay at my own place. But what fun would that be? So yeah. I'm in." He looked at me, "If that's alright with you of course." I grinned in response. Well, that was definitely not the reaction I was expecting.

It was _better_.

"Of course its okay. Roomies." I grinned at them as did they all.

As if just to ruin the moment, Taylor's phone started to ring. Everyone groaned apart from me. I guessed that it was probably that girl that kept on pestering him. I felt anger towards whoever she was.

What gave her the right?

"Sorry," He was addressing everyone, but his eyes only seemed to gaze into mine before he got up out of his seat and walked down to the end of the carriage to take the call.

"Who's the girl that keeps pestering him?" I knew I was being nosey, but I didn't really give two shits. Kristen sighed heavily.

"Taylor Swift." My stomach lurched at the sound of her name.

So you guys know I'm a fan of Twilight. Pretty hardcore too. I've read each book about…_nineteen_ times altogether. Maybe more. I even joined a group on Facebook, which provided me with all necessary information about the Saga.

And seeing as I was a…_very_ big Taylor fan, I knew _everything_ about his relationship - or should I say previous relationship - with Taylor Swift.

That was probably the reason why I _loathed_ that girl.

"How come she keeps calling him?" I hoped that they couldn't detect the tremor in my voice.

"Because they went on a couple of dates _ages_ ago, after we finished filming New Moon. But he finished it because his Dad said that it wasn't a good idea to date, when he should be concentrating on his career. His Dad's kinda strict about stuff like that. And, now the movies are finished, she wants to get back together with him. And he obviously doesn't. So…yeah, you kind of get the picture," I nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyway. Enough about _that_. Nikki and I have something to talk to you about, which is _way_ more important." They both shifted forward in their seat excitedly as I shifted forward in mine anxiously.

"Go for it," I encouraged warily.

"Did you know that Taylor _likes_ you?" My heart stuttered before bursting into a full blown sprint. Did I just hear her correctly?

I cleared my throat quietly.

"Um, no. I didn't know that,"

"Aw, come on guys. Cut Rae some slack. I don't think this is very fair on Taylor either," Rob defended.

"Shut up Rob." Nikki told him. He surprisingly turned very quiet beside me.

"Rae. Isn't it _obvious_? I mean, the way he's been _looking_ at you. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

I'd better stick with the truth.

"Well, I have kind of noticed. But I didn't think that he…um, liked me."

"Well he does." Kristen finished with a triumphant smile.

"Okay." I responded. There was a reason why I had only said that instead of jumping around and screaming.

He's a _celebrity_.

I'm not.

He's _famous_.

I'm not.

He _can_ have _any_ girl he wants.

I _cant_ have _any_ guy I want.

And, how the heck can I compete with Taylor fucking Swift?

What if he is just putting this on to be nice?

"You don't look as happy as I thought you would," Kristen noted with a frown. Wow, I had better keep my emotions in check around her.

"No, no, _no_. It's not that I'm _not_ happy. Trust me."

"Then what's wrong Rae?" Nikki asked quietly,

"Nothings wrong," I murmured back. She raised one disbelieving brow at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Do you not like him _back_?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder to him talking impatiently down the phone. Not like him back? How could you _not_ like him?

"It's not that I'm not happy, it just…ah, never mind," I muttered the last part, as I spotted Taylor making his way back towards us. My gaze met with his briefly and his characteristic frown turned into a smile.

He was _always_ so happy, it made me happy.

"Sorry about that guys. It was _her_ again," He apologized as he re-took his seat.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We were just discussing-"

"OW!" Rob shouted, holding this place on his ribcage where I had just elbowed him.

"Jesus woman! I don't want to know what pain that poor guy is going through. But _that_ hurt!" I laughed, Kristen gave me a thumbs up and Nikki mouth 'Nice save'.

Although I was positive it wasn't.

"What were you discussing?" Taylor asked, proving my thought right.

"Oh, we were just talking about…um…" Rob looked at me desperately.

"We were just discussing what we were going to do when we get back. Weren't we guys?" They all nodded slowly, Taylor raised one black brow unconvinced.

"Oh, okay then." Phew, that was _too_ close.

"What are we doing then when we get back Rae?"

Bollocks.

"Well, first of all we have to get back and that will probably take a few hours. Then we were going to…get a Chinese take-away and watch a movie." Wow, those lies were coming out better than I thought. Although, I didn't know whether the others had eaten. So if they had…

They were screwed.

"Mm. Sounds cool. I'm starving anyway." I exhaled a sigh of relief as did everyone else.

A couple of minutes later a middle-aged woman approached us with a trolley of beverages and snacks.

"What do you want Rae?" Rob asked me as the lady handed Nikki and Kristen two bottles of Coke and a bag of Haribo and a bag of Prawn Cocktail crisps.

"Can I have a water and…some gummy bears please?" He nodded and told the lady, I turned to get my purse and stopped when I saw Taylor smirking at me.

"What?" I asked. It was actually quite funny how close we had all become in such a short space of time.

"Gummy bears?" He laughed.

"What's wrong with gummy bears?" I asked defensively, but I was positive he knew that I was joking.

"I would have taken you for a…chocolate kind of person," he informed me. I made a disgusted face.

"Ugh. No way. I _hate_ chocolate. I don't mind chocolate cake. But that it. Anything thing else is...Ugh!" I shivered at the single thought of it, he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Seriously? Well, it looks like I'm going to have to get to know you _a lot_ better, aren't I?" My heart felt like it had just fell out of my bum.

"Yup."

I retrieved my purse from my bag and held my hand out to Rob as he placed my stuff on the table in front of me.

"What's that?" For a celebrity and all. He was a bit of a dumb-ass. In a hilarious kind of way.

"The money for my things," he shook his head and raised his hands like he had committed a crime.

"Uh-uh. No way. I'm getting this. Besides, your having us living in your house for three months. It's the least I could do." I was determined to make him take the money. But he looked even more determined to refuse it. So I slipped it back into my purse with a shrug.

"Thanks," I smiled. He surprised me, when I felt him sling his arm loosely around my shoulders. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something spark in Taylor's eyes. He looked…_envious_?

Ha, doubt it.

"Anything for my _BB_," he whispered into my hot ear. I blushed.

"Rob! Stop hitting on her! Jesus, your like old enough to be her dad. Disgusting." Nikki told him. Fortunately, he removed his arm from around my shoulders, chuckling.

"For one, I am not disgusting. Two, I was _not_ hitting on her. And three, she's not _that_ young, and I'm not that old."

"How old are you?" Taylor asked opposite me. He seemed to have controlled his facial expression, although there was still something hidden deep in his mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm nineteen," I told him. He smiled slightly, before taking a swig of his Sprite.

"Seriously? Your nineteen?" Rob asked me,

"Mm-hmm, my birthday is October third. So not long until I'm twenty." I replied joyfully. Only _two_ more months…

"Oh Rob? What does _BB_ stand for?" He chuckled.

"Just an invented term. _British buds_," I laughed as did he.

"I'm only _quarter_ British," I corrected,

"And half Thai." Taylor interjected with a smirk that made me want to hyperventilate.

"What else?" Rob asked curiously, before taking a long swig from his Coke bottle.

"Um…I think I have some bits of Italian and German. But I cant really remember…"

"Taylor's part German and French. Aren't you?" Nikki nudged him playfully. He nodded, his piercing eyes on me. It made me feel slightly self-conscious.

It wasn't like I was going to complain or anything.

"Yeah. Do you speak it?" I nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm better at German than French," I didn't want to brag.

"My parents would _love_ you," I felt my cheeks re-heat. I hadn't known his a day and he was already talking about _this_ kind of thing?

I couldn't help but feel _very_ flattered.

"Thanks," He winked at me. Causing my blood to boil under my skin. Hopefully he couldn't see under my tanned complexion.

"Well come on then," Rob nudged me playfully, snapping me from my daze.

"What?"

"Speak to us in German."

"No," I whined.

"Aw, please Rae." Taylor said in the sweetest voice I had ever heard in my life. His eyes bore into mine making me lose all train of thought.

"What?" I asked, my mesmerised gaze still locked with his.

"Please speak to us in German?" He asked in the same sweet voice, I couldn't help but nod.

"How did you _do that_?" Rob asked Taylor in disbelief. Taylor broke the unbearable gaze to grin at him.

"I have my ways," I shook my head vigorously before glaring at him.

"I hate you," He gasped and held his hand over his heart.

"You don't mean that. Do you?" His bottom lip trembled slightly as he spoke.

Frigging actors.

I folded my arms over my chest and leaned back in my seat, determined not to let him use his unfair powers on me. We were both joking, but I was trying my hand at acting. So far I wasn't doing so great.

"I think she does Taylor," Nikki snickered as did Kristen and Rob who were also watching.

"Do you?" Taylor asked me in a voice that made my eyes water. I groaned in defeat.

"No! I don't, _okay_? Better now?" His sad expression disintegrated immediately, replaced by a big fat smirk.

"Extremely," Smugness radiated off of every inch of his body. I rolled my eyes before turning too the others.

"How do you stand him?" I asked them, jerking my thumb back to Taylor. They all laughed.

"Not without great difficulties," Rob told me with a laugh.

"Hello?! I'm still here!" Taylor called.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, didn't see you there, Taylor," I smirked turning back in my seat, he glared at me playfully.

"Weren't you going to speak German?" He said changing the subject, folding his muscular arms across his chest. I shrugged, trying to act unfazed by it.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say…Taylor's _hot_," he grinned at me exposing all of his dazzling white teeth. I resisted the urge to blink.

"Erm, no Taylor. Say… 'Hello, how are you?'" Rob said. Everyone stared at him.

"It's a start." He defended himself, folding his arms sulkily. I laughed.

"Okay. Its not _too_ different from English. _Guten Tag. Wie gehts?_" They all stared at me. Taylor had his mouth slightly open.

"How is _that_ even remotely close to English?" Kristen asked incredulously, I shrugged.

"Some words are,"

"_Some words_." Rob scoffed, I elbowed him playfully, which he surprisingly managed to dodge.

"Ah, your learning." He smirked.

"Okay. What else do you want me to say?"

"I have one! Say… 'Rae loves Kristen, Rob, Nikki and Taylor'" Kristen instructed me.

"Rae liebst Kristen, Rob, Nikki und Taylor." Taylor muttered something under his breath, too low for me to hear. But Nikki seemed to and stared at him with wide eyes. He noticed and his skin darkened.

Was he…blushing?

"Hmm. Okay I give. It is _slightly_ like English," Kristen allowed.

"I only speak the truth." I laughed as did everyone else.

"So guys…completely changing the subject. What's you favourite movies?" I was trying to keep the conversation up, yet I also actually _needed_ to know. Because thanks to me, we had a movie night ahead of us.

Luckily, Rob seemed to catch on.

"Do you have any movies with Jack Nicolson?" I thought for a moment.

"I think I do. Yeah, its called the _Bucket List_." I now remembered that I absolutely adored this movie. It was never failed in getting the waterworks going. I was determined to make a bucket list when I was older.

"Ah, that film makes me cry," Kristen admitted sheepishly.

"Me too!" I said.

"Me three," Nikki admitted, completely unashamed, "Well boys. You still up for it?" Nikki asked sarcastically.

"Sure. It's a great movie." Taylor said shrugging.

"Don't worry. If you guys cry, you can always use me and Rob as tissues." But his eyes only met mine as he spoke.

"Okay. But can we _at least watch_ a normal movie after? I'll be crying all night otherwise!" Nikki warned us.

"God help us. Not the crying!" Rob begged, but it was obvious that he was joking.

"Crying is guaranteed if we don't watch another movie. Now stop acting like a _moron_!" Nikki hissed at him. Rob laughed and pulled a stupid face, resulting in us all busting up in laughter.

"Comedy? Or action?" I asked.

"Action!" Taylor shouted before anyone had a chance to blink. I looked at Kristen and Nikki who merely nodded in agreement.

"Do you have _Transformers_?" Kristen asked.

"Yup. All of them."

"Can we watch the on that's just come out? I haven't seen that one yet."

"Sure."

"I _love_ Transformers." Taylor sighed. Rob laughed.

"Only because Megan Fox is in it." I shrugged.

"I don't blame him to be honest. She's a good-looking woman," I admitted.

Don't worry. I'm not a bisexual.

"So there." Taylor finished, sticking his tongue out at Rob before turning to Kristen and Nikki, joining in their sweet throwing game.

"I guess…" Rob shrugged indifferently.

"Okay then. Who's _your_ type of girl then?" I asked. For the slightest second, his embarrassed gaze flickered over to Kristen. Whoa.

Okay, well I knew that loads of people had thought that something going on between these two. But this was the first time _I_ had ever realised.

"Oh." He looked down at me from underneath his ridiculously long eyelashes.

Bless.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I winked at him and he exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Cheers Rae," he said before turning to others and complaining the 'he wanted a go'. Kristen picked out a ring from the packet of sweets and shot it straight into his mouth. I clapped my hands together. She turned to me. I grinned and opened my mouth in order to catch the flying egg.

As to be expected, the sweet managed to bounce off of my lip and land on Taylor's shoe. He laughed at my disgruntled expression, before he picked it up and brushed it with his little finger. I opened my mouth, so that he could throw it in. Surprisingly, he _did_.

"Whey!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Score!" He shouted throwing his arms up in the air triumphantly.

"Excuse me? Do you think you could keep the noise down? This is a public train. Not a playground-" A female train conductor scolded us. She suddenly froze mid-rant as she realised who was seated in front of her.

"Oh. I am ever so sorry." She apologized in her slightly Scottish accent. In my peripheral vision I saw Nikki roll her eyes. Rob sighed next to me.

"Don't worry about it," Taylor said unfazed.

"Well. I don't mean to bother you, but I am a _huge_ fan. Could I have an autograph, please?"

She pulled out a scrap piece of paper from her bum-bag and a biro and handed it wordlessly to Kristen who signed it and passed it onto Nikki who quickly signed it and thrust it to Taylor who quickly scribbled his signature down and passed it to me. I gave it straight to Rob who gave me a disapproving look.

"Rae. Your meant to _sign_ it," He told me, handing it back to me.

_What the hell?_

"What? No. They lady doesn't want _my_ signature," I looked up at the lady who was staring admiringly at the back of Rob's head. I resisted the urge to shudder.

"Would you like our _friend_ to sign it too?" Rob asked her politely. I was shocked when she nodded eagerly.

"Do you know who you remind me of? _Myleene Klass_, she's a beautiful woman," I blushed fiercely as I signed the scrap piece of paper. She wasn't the _first_ person to notice that.

"Are you sure your not?" She asked me as I handed Rob the piece of paper.

"Nope. Sorry. Just a look-alike," I smiled sadly. As I watched Rob sign the piece of paper, I couldn't help but think how much my life had changed today.

Famous roommates?

Signing an autograph?

Taylor Lautner - pause for angels to sing - calling me _beautiful_?

It was all _beyond_ reality.

"…cant wait to see Breaking Dawn. You guys are so amazing and talented." I heard the older woman gush.

"Thank you," Nikki said.

"Okay. Well, it was so good to meet you!" She said backing away, her dreamy gaze was fixed on Rob.

Ew.

"Yeah, you too." Nikki and Kristen waved, as did I. Taylor and Rob copied. When she was _actually_ gone, everyone seemed to visibly relax around me.

"Sorry about that," Kristen apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I quite enjoyed it actually. That was my first autograph." I chuckled, so did Taylor.

My phone suddenly started to vibrate in my pocket making me jump so high, I ended up on Rob's lap. I blushed and quickly climbed off of him. Everyone looked at me like I was retarded. Yet again, I caught Taylor looking…quite shocked.

"Sorry. My phone vibrated," I apologized sheepishly. They all laughed as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I checked the caller ID briefly. It was Katherine - but everyone who knew her called her Kins.

"Hey Kins!" I answered. Kins was one of my three best friends who had moved up to Edinburgh. She was probably one of my closest friends too. We had shared a room at my house.

"RAE!" She screamed, "OH MY GOD THIS PLACE IS AMAZING! I WISH-" I held the phone away from my throbbing ear, saving myself from permanent deafness. Everyone snickered around me. The buzz down the phone seemed to have stopped. I cautiously placed the phone back to my ear.

"_Please_ don't scream at me again," It was quiet down the other end of the phone.

"Kins?"

"_Who_ was that in the background, Rae?" Kins asked, her voice was like my mother.

"Just some friends." I glanced over at them. Nikki and Kristen were chatting amongst themselves quietly, whilst Taylor and Rob were having an arm wrestling match. Taylor thrashed Rob in one go.

"_What friends?_ You must still be on the train,"

"Yes, I am still on the train. I _met_ them on the train,"

"Ooh, what are their names?" She pressed. I sighed giving in. What was the _point_? She would get it out of me in the end.

"Kristen, Nikki, Rob and Taylor." Saving the best till last. It was suddenly silent down the other end of the phone. Kins wasn't a _Twilight_ fan, but she still may have recognized the names. Damn!

"There are _guys_?!" She exclaimed. I laughed in relief. That was _so_ Kins.

"Yes there are."

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me Rae?!"

"Because its not _that_ important," I lied.

"Are they _really_ hot?" She continued eagerly.

"Yes," I told her honestly.

"How old?"

"Um…hold on a sec," I pulled the phone away from my ear and leaned towards Taylor and Rob, "Hey, Taylor? Rob? My friend wants to know how old you are. Don't ask." They both laughed.

"I'm twenty-two and Robs twenty-seven." Taylor told me. Although I had asked for both of their ages, I was only really interested in _one_.

"They're twenty-two and twenty-seven." I informed her.

"Ooh. Go for the younger one. He's probably better looking," Oh how right she was.

"Okay…Thanks for that. I'll keep it in mind,"

"Seriously Rae. When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" She asked me sceptically.

"Well…I, um-"

"_Exactly._ It was _so_ freaking long ago, you cant even remember."

"I'm just waiting for the _right_ person. We cant all be hoes," I hissed. I _really_ didn't want to be talking about this. She snorted down the phone.

"Hoes or no hoes, Rae. You need someone who can look after you now me, Amy and Sarah have gone." Amy and Sarah being my next closest friends.

"They _are_ going to look after me. They are my _new_ roommates." I nearly growled.

"_WHAT?!_" She spluttered. I sighed.

"Taylor, Rob, Kristen and Nikki are _my_ new roommates." I hoped to God they didn't mind me telling her.

Well, it wasn't like she was crazy or anything.

"In some ways, aren't you _really_ glad you came with us?" She asked in a much more calm voice.

"Mm-hmm," It was quiet on the other end.

"You _don't_ believe me, do you?" I asked.

"No, not really. Sorry." She admitted immediately. I sighed and pulled the phone out from under my long dark-brown hair. I picked Taylor, as Rob was chatting to the others and Taylor was playing on his phone.

"Taylor?" He looked up instantly with a smile so big, it looked like it must have hurt his cheeks.

"Do you think you could tell my friend Kins that you guys are staying round my house? She doesn't believe that I have boys staying round my house." He smirked as he took the phone out of my hand.

I watched him intently as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked,

"Hi…_Kins_. It's Taylor here. Rae just wanted me to tell you that we are _definitely_ staying at her house. For _three_ months," He informed her in a voice that even _she_ could not _not_ believe.

There was a long pause while she said something. It must have been two whole minutes before Taylor started laughing.

"Well, that's nice to know. And, well, _thanks_ for the advice.."

Advice? I started to knaw the skin on my finger-tips. Something I did when I was embarrassed, nervous, concerned…you name it and my fingers will eventually bleed.

It was a disgusting habit.

"Would you like to talk to Rae again?" Taylor asked politely.

"Oh okay then. Will do. Bye," He ended the call before handing it to me. Smiling.

"Kins says 'she believes you and that she misses you, as do Amy and Sarah.'" He told me.

"Thanks, but what mean by 'thanks for the advice'?" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Taylor…"

"Okay fine! But don't get mad at her. She said she was only doing it because she loved you,"

Oh shit.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to listen anymore.

He seemed to be choosing his words very carefully before he spoke them. I glared at him suspiciously.

"She said… 'If you ever hurt her. I will personally come down there and rip your balls off in your sleep. And if not, then we are going to get along great.'" I felt my blood start to boil. In some ways, it was quite sweet of her to say that, but in _loads_ more ways I felt absolutely _humiliated_ by her words. No wonder she didn't want to talk to me after.

"I'm _really_ sorry," I apologized. He just chuckled.

"Don't be. It was quite funny actually," he smiled at me.

Not that goddamn smile…


	2. Chapter 2

_For the remainder of the journey we all just messed around. Exactly_ as if we were in a playground. There were hardly any people in our carriage, so we didn't have to worry about people snapping photos of us or being attacked by rabid fans. Unless you can call a pair of ninety year old 'rabid'.

We all made paper aeroplanes out of old newspaper-well, tried to at least-and had a bet at who could get theirs the furthest. Surprisingly, Nikki won and claimed that as he reward she should be allowed something from each of us, so she had something to remember us by. We all really doubted that.

She ended up with one of Kristen's many bracelets, Rob's shoelace, Taylor's empty pot of hair gel he retrieved out of his bag and my spare house key. Which was actually a brilliant idea, seeing as she might get locked out one day. She slipped the key onto the shoelace and tied it around her neck.

It was around seven when we eventually arrived in London Charing Cross. It was the beginning of August so it was still light and bright outside.

"Are we walking to your house or getting a cab?" Kristen murmured as we made our way briskly through the station. I noticed they all had their heads low and didn't make eye contact with the busy workers around them.

I retrieved my car key from out of my bag and dangled in front of her face.

"Neither. We're driving." I was pretty proud of my car. It was a dark blue Land Rover and I loved it. I had been working ever since I was fourteen. Unlike my other friends I _earned_ money. Not much - then - but it was enough and better than nothing. (I also had generous Grandparents). I was now working as a part time chef - weird?- at the most famous Thai restaurant in central London. I didn't know why I was a chef. I had always loved cooking when I was a kid.

I guess it just worked out in the end.

"Wow. Nice car." Taylor complimented as we approached my most _reliable_ friend.

"Thanks,"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but your nineteen and you can afford a car like _this_? How did you do it?" Rob asked amazed.

"I have a job. And my grandparents are generous people," I shrugged as I hopped into the drivers seat and started the car to life whilst they out their bags in the boot.

I heard Rob and Taylor discussing where they were sitting in the car. It sounded like Rob was teasing him.

I already knew who was going to be riding shotgun, yet it didn't fail in getting my heart pumping twice as fast when Taylor climbed in next to me.

"So, where do you work?" Taylor asked on the journey back to my - well _our - _house. It was only a ten minute drive. If there wasn't any traffic that is.

But there was. A lot of it too.

"In the kitchen at the Blue Elephant restaurant down the road."

"You _cook_?"

"Mm-hmm. Three days a week,"

"Hey guys. Did you know Rae's a chef?" Taylor called more loudly into the back. I blushed at the attention.

"Really?" Kristen asked. I nodded embarrassed.

"That's good. I like home-cooked meals and I cant cook to save my life." Rob told me.

"Neither can I," Kristen added.

"Same," Nikki admitted. We all looked at Taylor.

"Well actually I _can_ cook some stuff, but that's it." I laughed.

"Actually he _is_ a really good cook. With _most_ things."

"Well, it's a start."

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into. We don't go out that much otherwise we get hounded. So we're going to need someone to feed us…" He trailed off suggestively grinning. I rolled my eyes but grinned back.

"Do _you_ know what your getting yourself into eating _my_ food?" He chuckled and nudged me playfully. Luckily we had come to a standstill, so we didn't crash.

The journey took an extra ten minutes than expected, due to traffic. I pulled up to my three storey Victorian house and cut the engine. Rob let out a low whistle.

"I have a funny feeling that I am going to feel very poor over the next few months," I snorted.

"_Please!_ If it makes you feel better, I can take all your money and lock you in the house." I offered with a smirk.

"Nope this is good. Nice house by the way."

"Thanks." Wow, I was saying that a lot today.

Whilst they got their bags from the boot. I unlocked the door and left it open as were just making their way up the stairs. I locked the car before shutting the door behind them.

"You might want to take your bags with you so you can drop them in your rooms."

"This isn't _all_ we have. I'll have to call James later to drop our stuff off," Rob told me.

"Okay," I said, before making my way to the stairs. I suddenly stopped in my tracks and turned to face them. My expression apologetic.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked, his hands were slightly outstretched towards me.

"Well, I kind of just realised I have three bedrooms. Two of them have double beds and my room had two large singles…so do you and Rob mind sharing a bed?"

"Uh-uh. _No way_." Rob said shaking his head

"Why?" Kristen asked, just as confused as I was. I mean, weren't't they like best friends?

"Remember _last_ time? At your house when we all fell asleep on the floor and Taylor happened to be sleeping next to me? Well, its actually up to Taylor, he can share with me if he wants to be used as a teddy," Nikki, Kristen Rob laughed at the memory. Taylor looked like he was blushing.

"Um, I'll think I'll pass,"

"Are you sure? My arms are open for your cuddling service anytime you want." Rob teased.

"Ha, ha. _Hilarious_." Taylor rolled his eyes.

"You can stay in _my_ room if you want…" Taylor's eyes widened at my offer. Kristen visibly nudged Nikki and Rob.

"I mean, you _and_ Rob can have the two singles," I corrected. Taylor's excited eyes dulled visibly.

_He_ wanted to share a room with _me_?

I felt my pulse quicken.

"I hope you don't mind Rae. But I kind of need a lot of room when I sleep. So do you mind if Taylor could bunk in with you?" Rob asked. Taylor turned to him and said something I didn't quite catch. Rob ignored him.

"Sure. That's fine," I told him. Although I was pretty sure it was a complete lie to get Taylor to share a room with me.

It wasn't like we were sharing a bed or anything…

…

NO!

"Do _you_ mind?" Taylor asked, surprised by the fact that I didn't mind sharing the same bedroom and bathroom…with _no_ lock.

"Of _course_ not, Taylor." I smiled. He beamed in response. Nikki nudged Kristen. Again. They really needed to stop doing _that_.

"Come on. Let's go." I said before hopping back up the stairs.

"This is _my_ room," I said indicating to the bedroom door.

"And _mine_." Taylor added with a smirk. I smiled.

"That's your bed, there." I said pointing to the made white bed a couple of metres from mine.

"Well, at least its not pink." Taylor said once he had dumped his bag at the bottom of his bed.

"My favourite colour's blue. You wont find anything pink in _there_. You will in Rob's room though. Fluorescent pink." I added the last part with a snicker.

"What? Cant I have Nikki and Kristen's room?" I shrugged.

"Sure. But my room and their room are the only bedrooms with en-suite's." I told him.

"There is _no_ way in hell that your getting that room Rob." Nikki told him.

"But you're a girl! I don't want to sleep in the pink room! It just…not _manly_!" He complained.

"Yes, but you don't shower. We _do._ Look, we are not having this discussion anymore. Besides, you don't _really_ mind pink. If I remember correctly, you used to get dressed up as a girl when you were younger."

"That was my sisters!" He defended himself, although I could tell he was blushing.

"Look. Rob, you know your not going to win this. So you can have the bathroom down the hall. _All_ to yourself." I compromised.

"Fine." He muttered with a defeated sigh.

"You owe me." He said aiming his pitiful glare towards Nikki and Kristen.

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared!" Nikki said sarcastically.

"Okay. That's your room Kristen and Nikki," I pointed to the room opposite Taylor and mine which had previously been Sarah's.

"I _love_ it!" Nikki said dropping her bag on the floor and falling onto the double bed.

Kristen turned to me with a grin.

"Thank you _so_ much Rae!" She pulled me into a tight hug which was tightened when Nikki joined on.

"Yeah. Thanks Rae," Rob said hugging me also.

"Yeah. You're the _best_ Rae." I heard Taylor say, joining in on the hug. Unfortunately, I couldn't't feel Taylor's strong arms around me as I was squished in the middle. I _did_ feel his squeeze _extremely_ hard, crushing me to a pulp.

"Guys…I…can't…_breathe!_" I managed to choke out. They all laughed as they released me from their chokehold. The sound was comforting to me.

Rob patted my head.

"We're going to have to be careful with you. You're so _small_." I pouted my lips at him.

"We can't all be freakishly _huge_." I muttered eyeing him.

"I'm not tall. You're just small," 

"Hey! Rae is _not_ small! Now leave her _alone_." Kristen said slinging her slender arm over my shoulders.

"So there," I said, sticking my tongue out at him like a child.

"Come _on_. I want to see my Barbie room!" He said, clapping his hands together sarcastically. I lead them out to the hall and pointed to the second set of stairs leading to Rob's bedroom and bathroom.

"What? You're not coming with _me_?" He said in mock disappointment.

"To be honest, I don't really want to be there when you see the room." I informed him honestly.

"_That_ bad, huh?" I smirked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, I'm going. You coming guys?" He asked the others. Kristen and Nikki both nodded.

"I wanna see his face," Kristen said, behind her back she was holding a camera. She winked at me inconspicuously. Rob turned to see why Taylor hadn't responded, as did i.

"Are you coming?"

Taylor hesitated slightly; his eyes flickered to my face before he sighed.

"Sure."

"Let's go then. _Although_, I am feeling slightly nervous at this moment." I leaned against the wall as I watched them trudge up the stairs, listening _very_ carefully for his reaction.

In the end, it wasn't necessary.

"_HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!_" I heard Rob shout. I could also hear the snickers of the others.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS _THIS_?! YOU MUST BE _JOKING_ ME!"__He exclaimed. I was laughing _so_ much I felt like I was about to physically wet my pants.

"Rae?! You get your arse up here right _now_!" I hesitated on whether I wanted to spare my life or see Rob's face.

There was no way I was missing this, I had already missed too much.

I hesitantly climbed the spiral staircase to Amy's previous room. Outside the doorway Taylor, Nikki and Kristen were flicking through the photo's they must have snapped of Rob's expression. I was going to have to see those later.

Rob was standing in the room slightly, with his back towards me. As I passed Taylor, he held out his hand for a high-five.

"Nice one. His face was priceless," He grinned at me before I warily walked into the blinding room.

"What the hell is _this_?" Rob spluttered as I stood next to him, trying very hard not to laugh.

"_Your_ room," He looked down at me completely defeated.

"I guess I _earned_ that one, huh?" I nodded smiling.

"Well, look at the _bright_ side. At _least_ the duvet isn't pink." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh that makes _all_ the difference," He muttered sarcastically.

"Rob, I am _so_ putting these on Facebook." Kristen told him grinning.

"Let me see." He said, holding his hand out for the camera.

I watched over his shoulder - more like arm - as he flicked through the many snapshots of his - as Taylor put it - _priceless_ expression.

"I should have known you guys would have been behind _this_." He said handing the dainty camera back to her.

"What are girls for?" Nikki grinned.

"Ruining men's lives." He muttered, stalking out of the room and down the stair.

We all followed suit.

I showed them the kitchen, living room and dining room, which was all open plan. I also showed them where the food and drinks were and the alcohol cabinet, and that they could help themselves.

Rob immediately went to the alcohol cabinet and rummaged through a bit until he found a full bottle of 'absolut' vodka. We all watched him as he unscrewed the lid and took a swig from the bottle. He pulled a face as the chemical burnt his throat.

"Rob! You can't drink from bottles! Rae might have wanted _that_!" Kristen scolded him, snatching the bottle off of him and placing it back in the cupboard.

"She owes me anyway," He said grinning at me. Kristen smacked him on the arm.

"Kristen, don't worry about it. I don't drink it anyway. Actually I don't drink _period._" I assured her.

"You don't _drink_?" Nikki asked me slightly shocked.

"No, not really. Well…_sometimes_ I do. But I have to be in the right mood for it. But please, help yourselves."

"You sure?" Taylor asked, I nodded. I watched him as he walked - graciously as ever - to the fridge and pulled out two beers, opening them both and handing one to Rob.

"Kristen, Nikki? You guys want a drink?" I asked.

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Do you have…rum?" Kristen asked. I nodded, remembering I had bought a massive bottle of 'Mount Gay' when I went to Barbados in Easter.

"Since when do _you_ drink rum?" Nikki asked her.

"Since I _really_ feel like a rum and coke." She retorted.

"Rum and coke it is. What do you want Nikki?" She thought for a moment and then sighed.

"What _she's_ having." As I fixed the drinks, I could hear Taylor and Rob discussing the pro's and con's of American and English football from the living room. I was glad that they had settled in. I handed them both their drinks and got a bottle of coke for myself before joining them at the breakfast bar.

"You'll come with us, wont you Rae?" Did I miss something?

"Huh?"

"To the _premier's. _You'll come with us, right?" Kristen repeated before taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage.

"_You _want_ me_ to go to the premier's with you?" I couldn't help but feel _extremely_ privileged.

Going to the _premier's?_

What was going on?

"Of course." Nikki answered with a smile, "Its' the least we could do."

"But, I'm not famous." I said quietly. Kristen snorted.

"You don't _have_ to be famous. Anyway, your friends with us. We're the stars of the movie. We can get _anyone_ we want in. But we want _you_ to come," I sighed.

"I don't know guys…" I was suddenly interrupted by Taylor.

"Rae! You _have_ to come!" Taylor pleaded from behind me. Eavesdropping much?

"Please come, Rae." Nikki pleaded also. She pouted out her bottom lip and made it tremble slightly. Her expression broke my heart.

"Alright, _alright_! I'll come!"

"Yay!" Nikki sand, clapping her hands together.

Damn actors…

"Of course, you know what this mean, don't you?" Rob asked me. I turned to him, his expression smug.

"What?"

"SHOPPING TRIP!" Nikki and Kristen both shouted from behind me. I nearly fell off of the stool.

"Of course, we will buy your outfit for you…" Kristen started.

"What? NO! You can't buy my stuff for me."

"Oh, that's too bad…because we are."

"I feel like I'm stealing you're money."

"But we _want_ to buy you an outfit. So technically you're _not_ stealing. It's a gift." I sighed.

"There's no point in arguing is there?" Kristen smirked.

"Nope, none at all."

"Fine." I muttered. I felt so greedy

"But, not something expensive." I warned them both.

"That's not _fair!_ All the best clothes are expensive!"

"Well…I guess I will just have to go as a tramp." Kristen narrowed her eyes at me.

"No friend of ours, _ever_ goes out looking like a tramp. So…I guess if you're going as a tramp…you're not our _true_ friend." She sniffed, her eyes watering.

How did _they_ do that?

"Fine! Buy me _whatever_ you like. See if I care." Kristen grinned triumphantly.

"Your impossible."

"Get used to it. You've got us around for a _very_ long time."

"Boy am I glad I'm not a girl." I heard Taylor mutter to Rob.

"You got _that_ right." I agreed turning towards him.

"So are we going to get food of _what_?" Rob asked, taking my attention away from the beautiful God that sat next to him.

"Yep." I said jumping down from my stool.

"It's only down the road, so I'll walk there and get it. Exercise is _good_."

"Well, you will probably need some help with your bags, so I'll come with you." Taylor offered.

"Sure. Okay."

I was shocked by how much they all ate.

_Especially _Taylor.

Damn, you'd think he was obese or something, seeing the list of food he wanted.

But of course, he was the _complete_ opposite of _that_.

"Prawn crackers?" I asked.

"Definitely." Taylor said. I noted it down on our huge list before getting up off the floor. My joints cracked audibly.

"Come on. Let's go Taylor." I was very excited at the fact that I was going to have some _alone_ time with him. My heart pounded at the thought.

"See you later guys." I called to the others, before shrugging my light jacket on and stepping out into the breezy August air. It was dark outside, although you could never _really_ tell in London with all the lights. Taylor shut the door behind us and handed me my purse with a grin.

"Crap! Thank you! I completely forgot." I was too busy thinking about our 'alone' time.

"I'm a life-saver. Admit it."

"You're a life-saver, Taylor. I mean could you imagine if I _did_ forget it? One of us would have to make the adventurous trip of coming back and getting it! Gasp!" I teased him. He nudged me playfully as we made our way to the take-out. I could see it from here. Which meant…

Less time with Taylor.

"So…where do you live?" I asked him. He smiled, probably at my attempt to make conversation.

"LA I'm renting an apartment there, near my family home where my parents and sister live," This surprised me.

"What's your sister called?" She was probably just as gorgeous as her brother.

"Makena, she's sixteen."

"That's cool." Ugh. Was that the _best_ response I could come up with? Nice one Rae.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Well…actually, I _do_ have two half brothers. But I've never seen them in _my_ life." He looked at me confused.

"How come?" I half-smiled.

"It's quite complicated." He smiled for me to continue.

"Okay. Well, my Mum's Thai and Dad's English. I was three when they - well my _mum _-wanted a divorce." It felt weird to say 'mum'. I had never used that word much in my life.

"I'm _really_ sorry," Taylor looked upon me with sympathy filling his eyes.

"No. Don't worry about it. Happened _ages_ ago. Anyway…my dad _really_ loved her, enough to let her go. Before they divorced she asked him to buy her a car. A _nice _one too. But he did it. He did it because he thought that she would take him back. Which she _didn't_. Now he's in a load of debt because of her.

"I think my dad went to live in Thailand. He _did_ look after me, but it was hard because he was in the fire brigade…I think I'm cutting a big chunk out. I cant really remember." I told him apologetically. His eyes were focused on something in front of him. I could still see that they were pretty sympathetic. He surprisingly swung his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to his side briefly before releasing me. I was upset the he let go, but nonetheless…

"What was _that_ for?" I asked as we stepped into the humid take-out room. He smiled and shrugged.

"Just…felt like it."

"That's nice to know." he took a seat whilst I went and ordered everything and paid-with Taylor's money. He gives me my purse, but _insists_ on paying. I took a seat next to him whilst we waited.

"As you were saying…?" He said, wanting me to continue with my _un_fascinating life story.

"Right…so my dad wasn't coping, but he loved me and tried the best he could. After a while, my mum wanted me to live Thailand, as my dad had gone elsewhere. But my nan and granddad both knew that if she took me, she would just _leave_ me out there. So they decided to intervene. On _my_ behalf." A couple of rowdy boys stumbled in-probably pissed. They took a seat opposite us. I ignored them and started to twist and untwist my fingers as I spoke.

"So my mum agreed that my nan and granddad could be my legal guardians. So-" I froze at the beginning of my sentence when I felt Taylor wrap his _strong_ arm around my shoulders, he pulled me tight to his side just like before. Except this time, his arm stayed wrapped securely round my shoulders.

I looked up at him, he was staring at the two guys sitting opposite us, I followed his frown across the hazy room.

The two lads were talking about something; just chatting amongst themselves. They _seemed_ harmless enough. I couldn't understand the reason for Taylor's behaviour.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, scrutinizing his tense face. He smiled at me and bent so that his lips were as my ear. My heart raced erratically at the closeness of our faces…

Our _lips_…

"Just _go_ with me on this," he whispered, I shivered as his warm breath tickled my face. He pulled away smiling.

What the _hell_?

He bent towards me again and pressed his soft lips against my forehead gently.

…

"Relax…" He murmured against my skin, I surprisingly unstiffened my tense body, despite his previous actions.

What did he mean by 'just go with me on this'?

My heart was thumping _so_ loud, I couldn't hear properly.

I glanced up at his face again, I wasn't surprised to see him glaring at the two guys sitting opposite us.

They were still talking-surprisingly quiet compared to the state they came in. I was just about to look away, when I noticed the bigger man out of the two of them jerk his head in my direction. The second man looked over at me-not turning away when he saw that I was staring back at him-and winked at me.

They were good-looking, but their looks were _nothing_ compared to the person who had his arm wrapped - almost possessively - around me.

The other man then looked over at me, ignoring the person who had his arm wrapped protectively around me. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but instead his tongue slipped out of his mouth and across his top lip.

Gross.

I swear to God, today was _really_ one of _those_ days.

I guessed that _this_ must have been the reason for Taylor's change in behaviour.

Now I knew the reason, I decided to act along as well, although-of course-I would be enjoying it every second.

_Without_ much deliberation, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed the side of my face against his chest.

At first he stiffened at my sudden enthusiasm, but after a few seconds his muscles relaxed underneath me. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I blushed but stayed like that-not once looking over at the assholes sitting across the room. I didn't look over at them when we collected our food, or when Taylor grabbed hold of my hand, causing my heart to thump hard and loud against my ribs.

I didn't pay any attention to them, as we walked out hand _in_ hand. Although, in my peripheral vision I saw Taylor shoot them a dark look.

Once out of the sweaty room, I loosened my grip from around his hand, indicating that the coast was clear, but it seemed to have the _opposite_ effect.

"Just _encase_. You can never be sure." He told me. I smiled up at him.

"You just want to hold _my_ hand." I accused. He smirked down at me.

"What if I _do_?" He asked instead of denying it. My heart stuttered.

"Then…I guess I have nothing to say." I squeezed his hand gently.

"Well…" Taylor started, his voice slightly hoarse with embarrassment but then he grinned down at me, "I didn't want to scare you by kissing you on the _lips_." I froze and stared up at him with my eyes widened. I was extremely disturbed by the fact that I had come so close to kiss _him_. That _he_ was thinking about kissing _me_.

"_Scared_?" I squeaked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the _reaction_ you have to _my_ presence Rae." I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. He noticed and his grin got _much_ bigger.

"I know, I know. Cant get enough of me, can you?" I pulled him to a stop, still staring at his amused expression with my shocked one.

"It's a _joke_…" I laughed a shakily and started to walk again.

"Hilarious Taylor." He laughed at my heavy flow of sarcasm.

"So…you never finished your story," he started.

"Oh right. Which part was I on?" He thought for a moment.

"The part where your mom decided that your grandparents could look after you."

"Oh yeah. So, they _looked_ after me like I was their own daughter. My dad used to come back from Thailand to visit me every year. My mum…every seven years." Taylor rubbed reassuring circles on the back of my hand. I wasn't upset, but I didn't object. It felt too _good_.

"When I was about eleven, my dad decided to come back to live here with his new wife. She's not like a _wicked_ step mum. She's lovely. She's like my big sister _too_." I smiled at the fact that she _was_ like my big sister. She was closer to me in age than my dad. She even too me to a _club_ once.

"Anyway, one day my granddad got an e-mail-addressed to me-that my mum had, had _another_ child called Lewis. Except she hadn't _just_ had him. She had him _two_ years ago, and not bothered to tell me. Then a year after that, she had _another_ son called Milan. She only told me about him when he was eighteen months old.

"I forgave her when she apologized for not telling me. When she came to visit she would _always_ apologize. She did it _so_ much it used to embarrass me.

"I've _never_ seen my half-brothers, only a photo. She lives somewhere in Germany and they live in Thailand. Just like _I_ would have if it weren't for my grandparents."

Taylor came to a stop, twisting me around to face him before pulling me against his chest. His strong arms constricted around my back as I melted against his chest, the side of my face pressed against his chest. He stroked my hair sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I pulled away and shrugged.

"_I'm_ happy. I've got the best grandparents in the world _and_ a dad and step mum who love me." we started to walk again, without realising it, I re-took his hand.

"So, I don't get how come you didn't live with your dad when he came back."

"Ah, that's because we fight with each other a lot. Not like _that kind_ of fighting. We just play fight a lot. It get's on my step-mums nerves. We're like brother and sister. I get a lot of my features from him, you can tell we're related. His eyes are the same as mine, but _bigger_. I have his nose and long legs. I also inherited his temper and bad jokes, but not as much as him. But when he came back, my nan and granddad didn't want to give me up, after all those _years_ I had lived with them. My dad agreed, I mean, he had never looked after a child before, except when I was younger."

"Your right about it being complicated. You've had a pretty hectic life," He said as we both climbed the stairs to the front door.

"Yeah," I couldn't disagree with him there.

"But your happy. That's the _main_ thing." I smiled.

"It is." Before I opened the door I turned to him with a smirk.

"Are you going to let go of my hand anytime _soon_?" I asked smugly. He stared at me with his mouth open.

"If I remember correctly, _you_ held my hand after I hugged you." I blushed at his accusation.

"Fine. What if I did?" he grinned and looked down at both of our entwined hands.

"Are _you_ going to let go of _my_ hand anytime _soon_?" I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help a laugh that burst through my lips as I released his hand.

"Guys! We're home!" Taylor called once we were inside. I couldn't help but feel ecstatic when he said 'home'.

"About bloody time and all!" Rob said jogging down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Kristen asked walking out of the living room, Nikki on her heels.

"You did kind of order _everything_ on the menu." Taylor waved the bags of food in front of them. 

We all fit on the sofa easily, but we still ended up joined at each others sides. Nikki sat on the far left, Kristen next to her, Rob next to her, his arm slung over her shoulders. I sat wedged in between Rob and Taylor, my plate perched on my lap.

To the boys amusement, we _all_ did cry - it's not something you can exactly help. Despite my state, I was fully conscious of the fact that Taylor was rubbing my arm reassuringly.

"It wasn't _that_ sad." Rob said once the movie was over, probably noticing the three women with tear stained faces surrounding him.

"It _was_. You just have no emotions Rob." Taylor said, siding with us.

"Does anyone want some Cake Batter ice cream?" I asked in a thick voice, trying to take my mind off of the movie.

"Oh, that is_ so_ not fair! You have my favourite ice cream in the world, and I cant eat it!" Taylor complained next to me.

"Why cant you eat it if its your favourite?"

"Because my fitness trainer said so. And as I'm on vacation and I'm not going to the gym for three months, I have to be really careful with what I eat…"

"Is your fitness trainer here?"

"No, he's in LA-"

"Then how can it hurt him if he doesn't know?"

"She has a point Taylor. You've been working like this since we finished Twilight. Indulge yourself for once. It's not like your going to put on a stone." Rob interjected. Taylor thought for a moment, staring into my eyes until he finally shrugged.

"Fine. But if I do. Your both screwed."

_God, how I wished he meant that in the literal sense_…

"Anyone else?"

"I am absolutely _stuffed_. But you can never turn down some Ben and Jerry's." Kristen said patting her flat stomach. I nodded and unwillingly slipped out of Taylor's arm and heaved myself out of my seat.

Whilst I grabbed the large tub of ice-cream from the freezer and five spoons, Nikki put in the next movie. I plopped myself back into my seat and passed the spoons down before taking a big spoonful of the ice-cream. I handed it to Taylor, who took a _bigger_ spoonful before handing it to Rob.

"Fatty." I laughed as he started to lick the ice-cream.

"I cant help it. I have waited so long to have this," He chuckled.

"Oh get a room if your gonna start having an orgy over it," He laughed and before I knew what he was doing - stuck a bit of his ice - cream on my nose. I giggled - yes _me_, giggled - and wiped it off with the back of my hand.

The film ended around midnight, as did the ice-cream.

"Sorry Rae." Kristen said, hidden by Rob.

"About what?" I asked. She leaned around Rob, holding the empty pot up to me. She had a sheepish expression plastered onto her face, which dissolved into shock when she looked at me.

"_What_?" I asked self-consciously. I quickly noticed that her gaze was fixed on something next to me. Sure enough, _there_ was Taylor's arm wrapped tightly around me. I didn't know when, but at some point during the film, I must have shifted over, _closer_ to him. I was now resting against him, tucked underneath his chin, against his chest. The hand that was wrapped around me traced light patterns on my bare skin, raising goose bumps.

I looked back at Kristen, Nikki and Rob who were all staring at us. I blushed fiercely and shifted my position. Luckily, Taylor didn't object, and let go of me. Apart from the arm that stayed around my shoulders.

What _had_ gotten into _me_?

I glanced nervously up at Taylor, who didn't seem fazed by it at all. He just smiled down at me, causing the blood to rush to my face.

"Sorry." I apologized to Kristen. I understood that she was look out for him. They were like brother and sister.

Surprisingly she grinned and shook her head.

"No, don't apologize. You just carry on with what you doing. Don't mind us." She winked at me.

Did she actually just say _that_?

Out _loud_?

"Actually…I'm really tired." I said, before producing a big yawn helping towards my façade. They all nodded apart from Taylor, who was fiddling with a piece of my hair.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." Rob said, standing up and stretching. His joints clicked audibly.

"Mmm. Big day tomorrow Rae. You should get some sleep." Nikki said also standing, she pulled Kristen to her feet.

"Night guys." I said, as they trudged out of the room. I watched Kristen as she turned to me and nodded her head towards Taylor who couldn't see her. She gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at her. Taylor saw that as he was watching me and turned around to see who I was silently communicating with. Kristen froze before sprinting after the others. Taylor looked back at me confused.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I told him before clearing everything up.

I walked back to the lounge where Taylor was sitting, his head tilted back, his eyes on the ceiling.

"Thinking?" He lifted his head to smile at me.

"Mm-hmm."

"Are you staying up?" I asked switching off the T.V.

"No, I'm going to bed. Help me up." He held his hand out to me with a grin.

I rolled my eyes but took his hand.

"I swear some people are so lazy-_TAYLOR_!" I exclaimed. I should have known that he would have taken advantage of the situation. In my attempts to help him, he had pulled me down so that I was now laying horizontally across his lap.

He laughed, the stopped abruptly so that he could look down at me, excitement sparked in his eyes.

"Are you _ticklish_?" He asked, his face was _so_ close to mine I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue.

"Yes." I answered immediately and instantly regretting it.

"I _mean_ no." He grinned and started to tickle my sides.

Hard.

I squirmed uncontrollably, laughing hysterically as he tickled my torso.

"Taylor…_please_…no!…" Was all I managed between gasps. He just tickled me _harder_.

"I'll…bite you!" His fingers stopped moving. I breathed a sigh of relief, which was only cut off when he snickered and brought his fingers back to my stomach.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Trust me. I _was_ desperate.

During my fit, I managed to grab hold of the arm that was stretched across my body.

He must have thought that I was holding onto his arm because I couldn't bear it. I was surprised her didn't see it coming.

With all that was left in me, I yanked his arms down to my open mouth and bit on his bare flesh. Not _too_ hard, but enough to put some _meaning_ behind it. This time he stopped tickling me. He pulled his arm away from my mouth and examined the red bite mark I had left with wide eyes. I watched him smugly.

Well, he _did_ ask for it.

He looked down at me with an evil smirk and narrowed eyes.

"You _didn't_." My smug expression changed into an 'oh shit' expression.

"Taylor…" I warned leaning away from him. That didn't do anything to change his evil expression.

I rolled off of his lap and jumped to my feet before legging it up the stairs,

Screaming the _whole_ time, I might add.

"I'm gonna get _you_!" I head Taylor shout not too far behind me.

I felt his fingers brush against my waist, trying to grab hold, but I managed to push my legs just a _little_ bit harder so I could wriggle out of his grasp.

I darted into my bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Where was there a lock when you_ needed_ one?

I felt Taylor push against the door whilst I had my back pressed against it.

"Leave me _alone_." I called breathlessly, I heard him chuckle from the other side of the door,

"I'm taking a shower and there's no lock. So you better not come in, or I'll beat your arse." He wolf whistled.

"Pervert." I muttered as I started to strip off my clothes.

He listened to my words and didn't come in. For which I was grateful. I was stressed enough as it was.

Once I had dried myself off, I wrapped my white towel around my damp body and tucked it underneath my arm whilst I brushed my teeth. It was then that I realised I didn't have my pyjama's in here. 

They were out _there_.

"Taylor?" I called.

"Yeah?" He sounded like he was on the other side of the room, _not_ waiting to pounce on me.

I opened the door to find him lying on his bed, reading a car magazine. He looked over at me and took a double take. His eyes bugged as the magazine slipped from his hands. I blushed, before making my way over to my drawer, trying _very_ hard not to meet his piercing gaze.

I padded back to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. My heart pounding in my ears. I changed hastily, dumping my damp towel and clothes in the hamper.

"Taylor?" I called again.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded slightly hoarse.

"Are you going to have a shower?"

"Yeah, if that's alright."

"Sure." I got out a clean folded towel and left it by the sink for him. I opened the door to find his standing _right_ in front of it.

"Ah!" I screamed clutching my heart.

"Fucking hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He laughed.

"Your cute when your angry." He noted. Well, I certainly could be angry at him when he was saying stuff like _that_. I rolled my eyes and walked out past him.

"Now I know your _tempted_. But don't go opening the door while I'm _naked_." He called from the other side of the bathroom door. I blushed although he couldn't see.

Damn him and his _over_ observantly behaviour.

"Erm…right. Thanks for the warning." I grabbed my magazine off of my bedside table and flopped down onto my bed on my stomach. I crossed and uncrossed my legs as I flicked through my 'Heat' magazine.

As I turned the page my heart stopped.

There on the page in front of me was a picture of Taylor with his _lips_ one none other than _Taylor Swift_.

My hands tightened around the magazine. The title read, 'What's going on with these lover birds? Back together or seeing other people?' My heart felt like it was stuck in my throat, my stomach twisted uneasily.

Part of me couldn't believe this. I mean, Taylor was in my frigging bathroom for God sake.

But another part of me _forced_ me to believe. They looked so…great together. Like they belonged with each other.

I threw the magazine under my bed. I didn't want to look at it anymore. And as much as I would, I would try _not_ to think about it.

I rested my chin on my hands, daydreaming about anything but _them_.

But then it hit me.

Was I actually…_jealous?_

It was a stupid an irrational explanation, but I couldn't come up with anything else that explained my feelings when I saw that page. Being a Taylor fan, I knew the kiss they shared was for a previous movie. But she was still calling him…

The bathroom door opening snapped me from my ridiculous reverie.

I watched with wide eyes as Taylor emerged from the steamy room.

He wore nothing but a towel around his waist. Need I say more?

I had seen his half-naked on the movies he was in. Not to mention my bedroom wall at home. But this was just…

You get the picture.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Taylor take a glance in my direction, resulting in a smug smile spreading across his face when he saw my reaction.

My main reaction was to the tight defined stomach muscles that jutted out of his stomach. They were so_ hard_, I think you could walk up them.

My awed gaze followed him as he padded over to his bed and unzipped his oversized suitcase which was lying at the bottom of his bed.

I cleared my throat quietly and shook my head.

"Did someone drop off your stuff?" I asked hoarsely. He turned to me, still slightly smug.

"Yeah, when we were getting the food." I nodded in response. He turned back to the suitcase and took our something that looked like a pair of boxers.

Brilliant.

Now _all_ night there is going to be part of my mind reminding me that Taylor-freaking-Lautner is sleeping a few metres away from me. In his _boxers_.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye - just encase he caught me staring at him - slip on his pants underneath his towel. _Obviously _not worrying about the fact that his towel _could_ fall down.

What? It was a possibility.

He removed the towel from around his waist and chucked it on his suitcase. Then he turned to me.

Grinning.

I swear I tried not to look down south.

"Would you like me to put on a t-shirt?" He asked. Smugness radiated off of _every_ inch of his body. I flushed fiercely.

"No, no! I, um mean…you _can_ if you want to." I am such a retard.

"Nah. _I'm_ fine like this. I just didn't want to give _you_ a heart attack." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't kid yourself. I've seen _better_." Liar.

"Oh really? And who might that be?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

Balls.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Well…I-"

"Exactly." He finished with a smirk. I watched him nervously as his eyes raked briefly over my white silk vest and matching shorts and down my bare legs. I blushed.

Again.

He shook his head slightly, whilst my heart thumped like there was no tomorrow.

He walked back to the bottom of his bed and turned back to me with a smile.

"What are _you_ doing?" I asked suspiciously, noticing the fact that he wasn't _in_ his bed. He ignored me and took a step back away from his suitcase _and_ bed. He took one big step forward before leaping into the air.

He landed on his side on the bed. It would have been _perfect_, if Sarah's previous bed happened not to be the springiest on in the house.

I watched with wide eyes, as he bounced off the bed and landed on the floor with a bang.

I jumped out of bed to go and help him.

"Are you _okay_? See, this is what happens when people show o- WOAH!" I screamed, as on my way to help him, I slipped on a wet patch and landed…

Well I guess you know where I landed.

_Yep.__Right_ on top of him.

Awkward much?

The side of my face was pressed onto his stomach. The aroma coming off of his skin was something I had _never_ smelt before. It was intoxicating.

"What the _hell_-" Kristen burst through the door, Nikki behind her. Their eyes both widened briefly before they both smiled apologetically as they saw the position we were in.

"Whoops. Sorry for intruding." Kristen apologized closing the door.

"Wait! It's not what it _looks_ like!" I called desperately. I didn't want to be seen as some kind of hoe. On the other side of the door I heard them both snicker.

"Sure, sure." Nikki muttered. I blushed and turned back to Taylor, who was watching me with an amused expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked again. He _did_ bounce onto a wooden floor.

"I am _now_." I watched frozen as he raised his hand-his fingertips trembled slightly - to my frozen face. So gently - as if not to scare me - he brushed his fingertips over the length of my cheekbone, leaving behind a tingling trail. His finger stopped at my hairline, before sweeping my fringe behind my ear.

Surprisingly, I could feel his heart hammering away under my touch just as fast as _mine_. He placed his palm against my cheek and left it there. I watched helplessly, his chocolate brown eyes smouldering mine.

"You're so _beautiful_." He whispered. 

I think I just melted in my pants.

As if to ruin the moment completely Kristen burst through the door. _Yet again_. I swear that I would _kill_ this girl.

She grinned when she saw that we were still in the same position.

"Hey again. I found this in the bedroom. I thought you might _need_ it." She threw a small silver square onto the floor beside us. As I stared at it, I felt my cheek blaze. I grabbed the pillow off of Taylor's bed and lobed it at the grinning Kristen, who managed to shut the door quicker. I groaned and climbed off Taylor, who sighed before going to retrieve the pillow I had thrown and chucked it onto his bed.

I turned to Taylor who was still lying on the floor.

"Comfortable?" I asked sarcastically. He shrugged but held out his hand for me to help him up. I eyed him suspiciously. He laughed louder than I had heard before.

"Just help me up." I gave up, and took his warm hand, heaving him to his feet.

"You'd think someone with muscles like _yourself_ would be able to get up by themselves." I muttered.

"Was that a compliment or and insult?" He grinned, I pursed my lips.

"I'll think about it and let you know." I picked the packaged condom off of the floor and held it up to him.

"You want it?" he grinned at me, causing my heart to burst into a sprint.

"Um…I'm okay, thanks. I don't really want some cast-off's that Kristen found." I smiled and chucked it into the bin before wandering over to my bed and crawling under the duvet.

"What, no good night _kiss_?" He asked as he crawled into his bed.

"How long have I know you?" I retorted.

"A day." He answered immediately.

"_Exactly_. No goodnight's kiss for _you_." He groaned.

"I guess I saw that one coming. But it feels _longer_ than a day, don't you think?" I sighed.

"Yeah. You're still not getting a kiss." I flicked off the switch on my bedside lamp.

"Goodnight." I said, rolling onto my left side, the way I usually slept.

"Goodnight Rae." Taylor murmured back.

I drifted wondering what would happen to my life from _now_ on…


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we should wake her up." A female voice said.

"_Go_ on then." A British voice retorted.

"Why don't _you_ do it?" Another female voice hissed.

"Because she will _probably_ rip my head off when she wakes up and see's who it is." The English voice hissed back.

"Fine. _You _do it."

"Why? She looks too _peaceful_," A sweet male American voice said.

"Because we need to go _shopping_!" One of the female voice's said in frustration.

"_Also_ because she will be _happy_ to see _your_ face." The first female voice added.

"Okay." The male voice said indifferently.

There was a pause and some shuffling, floorboards creaked.

"Rae?" The male voice asked gently.

Was I dreaming?

A warm hand shook me gently.

"Rae? Time to wake up." I groaned, but made no approach to waking up. Fingertips brushed my face.

"Rae?" I groaned and opened my eyes.

"_What!?_" I snapped. There in front of me, stood Taylor Lautner, smiling.

"GAH!" I screamed, instinctively rolling away from him and immediately regretting it as I rolled off of the bed and onto the hard floor.

That seemed to knock some sense into me as the previous day flooded back into my mind. Everyone rushed around the bed, they all looked as if they were trying not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me a little bit."

"A _little_ bit." Rob scoffed snickering.

"Okay, fine! You scared the crap out of me. Now, was there a reason you woke me up?"

"YES! Rae, it's ten and your _still_ not ready and we need to go shopping!" Nikki practically yelled at me.

"Ten? Wow, okay then. I'll be ready in a few. But first you need to get out." I pointed to the door.

"What about me?" Taylor asked, slightly sad.

"This is _your_ room Taylor, I cant make you get out." I said, stating the obvious. He "YES!" She raced forward and pulled me off the bed. I shot Taylor and apologetic smile. She grabbed the bags with on hand and dragged me out of the room with the other.

"Rae! We only have _two_ hours to get ready, so you _better_ hurry."

"Two hours? That's _plenty_ of time." I said sitting down on the edge of their bed.

"Not _enough_ time for us to get ready and to get _you_ ready too." she explained, laying my outfit down next to me.

"Why-"

"We are getting you ready because this is your _first_ premier and we want it to be _special_." she interrupted answering my unasked question. I shrugged.

"Okay, but don't you usually have…stylists to do that stuff for you?"

"Yeah. But we _insisted_ that we wanted to get ready ourselves just this time. We've got _plenty_ more times to get made up." I nodded understandingly.

The door from their bathroom opened and Kristen emerged with a towel wrapped tightly around her slender body. Nikki pulled me off of the bed and practically _threw_ me into the bathroom.

"Have a _quick_ shower." She instructed me from the other side of the door.

There was no way on earth I would say no.

To _her_ anyway.

Five minutes later, I stepped out of the warm flow of the water. As I speedily dried the excess water off of my body, I happened to notice a _very_ nice black lace vintage bra and matching lingerie. _Much_ nicer than mine.

"Who's pants are _these_?" I called.

"They're mine, but I got the for you. I couldn't be bothered to go and get some of yours." Kristen called back.

"Okay. Thanks."

I walked out of the bathroom in the pants Kristen had lent me, a towel wrapped securely around my head.

"Wow. Those pants _really_ suit you." Kristen complimented as Nikki ran past me into the bathroom.

"Thanks." It was only then did I notice the dress Kristen wore. It was a beautiful black one-shoulder with cream flowers printed upon it.

"Wow. Kristen you look _amazing_." She smiled and blushed.

"Thanks." She threw my dress at me. I quickly towel dried my hair and carefully eased on my dress.

"Okay, now come and take a seat so I can do your hair." She said, indicating to the seat in front of the vanity dresser.

As she worked on my hair, I was barely conscious of the fact that Nikki was getting ready behind us, before starting to work on my face.

"Okay…you can look in the mirror now." Kristen said after what felt like and hour later. I twisted my stiff body towards the mirror.

And gasped.

The person who stared back was _pretty_ damn beautiful.

She had a thin coat of liquid liner covering her eyelids, flicking out to the sides. A minimum about of mascara covered her eyelashes. Her peachy lips, were full and parted in shock. Her dark hair was pulled off of her face and pinned together at the back of her head with a diamond grasp, that sparkled just as much as he hazel brown eyes.

"Oh. My. God! I _love_ it! You guys are the _best_! Thank you _so_ much!" I squealed, embracing them both in a tight hug.

"Your welcome." They both said in unison, resulting in all of us giggling.

For the rest of the time, they both contributed in showing me how to behave on the red carpet.

How to walk. How to stand. What to say. What not to say. How to exit the car without smacking my head and knocking myself out, e.t.c.

A rap on the door concluded my lesson 101 on Premier's.

"Are you guys _ready_?" Rob called.

"Yeah, be out in a sec!" Kristen told him. We all raced around putting on our shoes and jewellery. We all stole a last glimpse at ourselves in the mirror before exiting the room.

Outside the door stood Rob and Taylor, both dressed smartly.

I had to admit, Taylor looked so…_hot_ in a tie and waist coat He smirked when he noticed that I was staring at him.

"Wow. You look _great_ guys." Rob complimented. His eyes only seemed to reach Kristen's. Bless.

As we made our way downstairs, Taylor pulled me over to the side.

"You look _stunning_ Rae." He whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet.

"I could say the same thing about you." He grinned and winked at me.

As we made our way outside, I stopped in my tracks.

Lined up outside my house, were four limousines.

Like _that_ wouldn't attract attention.

Surprisingly, there _wasn't_ anyone standing outside. My _whole_ street was pretty much deserted to be honest. Apart from a couple of old granny's sitting on a bench.

"See you there." Rob called before stepping into his limo.

Kristen and Nikki both waved to us before stepping into each of their limo's. Taylor held the door open for me.

"Very gentlemanly." I noted with a smirk before stepping into the darkened cab.

Taylor hopped in next to me and closed the door behind him. Although the limo was air-conditioned, the space between our bodies was _unusually_ warm.

"Look Rae…about earlier…-" Taylor started after a while, but I interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." He stared at me with his eyebrows raised.

"'Not a _big deal_'?" I sighed.

"Okay. It's a _very_ big deal. It's just…" I didn't want to bring up the topic. It would hurt us both.

"It's just…_what_?" He asked softly, tilting my face away from the floor.

"I…I don't want to say." He frowned and pouted his soft lips at me.

"Please tell me." I sighed and gave up then and there.

"When you were in the shower last night, I saw a picture in my magazine…."

"Of?" He prompted, his voice clear of any emotion.

"You…and _Taylor._" I told him in a quiet voice. I heard him sigh.

"Rae…that photo was taken a _very_ long time ago," he explained emphasizing the past tense, "we weren't even dating. And besides…I like someone _else_ anyway…" He said, trailed off the last part suggestively. I raised on eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Who might that be?" I asked feeling _much_ better.

"Mr Lautner and Miss Burns, we are _nearly_ here." The chauffeur interrupted us. AGAIN. We both groaned in frustration, my lust now fading as Taylor turned for the door.

Just do it Rae.

_Do it…_ My conscience told me hastily.

Not letting myself think about it anymore - just encase I chickened out - I listened to my conscience. I grabbed the arm that was outstretched towards the door and twisted Taylor around so _I _could _kiss him_.

I _prayed_ for a good reaction as my lips moulded themselves around his own. My heart pumped harder as I felt the _urgency_ and _longing_ in the way his mouth moved against mine. I felt his hand move to my face as my trembling hands wrapped themselves around the back of his neck, clutching him closer to me in every possible way.

"Mr Lautner, we are here." I heard the chauffeur warn us. Taylor broke the hungry kiss, his usually soft brown eyes were full of excitement.

I was positive mine were too.

"About time." He teased, inhaling a ragged breath.

"Shut up." I smiled before pressing my lips gently against his. I quickly pulled away with an amused expression as I watched his lips slip into a pout.

"I _really_ think we should get out of the car."

"As do _I_." The chauffeur interjected. Taylor sighed, but let go of my face. I quickly readjusted my expression in the overhead mirror.

"Ready?" Taylor asked me, his hand on the door, I nodded nervously.

"Let's do this." I said before he opened the door.

I was _not_ expecting this.

Words cannot describe what it was like.

I was momentarily _blinded_ as I stepped out of the limo and onto my first red carpet. The screams erupted beyond the point of _pain_ as Taylor came into view of the fans.

"LOOK, IT'S TAYLOR _LAUTNER_!"They screamed as he started to make his way down the long length of the carpet. He turned to me and gave me a wink and I returned a grin before he was called over for an interview with BBC.

Nikki was right.

I was _never_ alone.

As Taylor made his way over to the excited interviewer's, a girl screamed my name.

I turned to the sound, a few girls we're leaning over a metal fence waving frantically at me. I gave them a friendly smile before making my way over to them; curious how they knew my name.

"Hey guys. How are ya doing?" I asked them. They all squealed in response.

"You are SO cute for Taylor! _Please, _go out with him!" One of them gushed, I stared at her wide eyed. One of her friends put a hand reassuringly on my arm.

"Don't worry. We saw the article. We _want _you two to go out!" I smiled sadly.

"Don't jump to any conclusions guys. I don't _think_ its like _that_." They nodded sympathetically.

"Can we have your autograph and picture please?" I was shocked, but I couldn't help but grin.

"Sure." After I had signed their t-shirt and took my photo with them, I said my goodbyes and made my way further down the red carpet. I was stopped when I felt someone sling their arm over my shoulder.

"How are you liking it so far?" Nikki asked me, I grinned at her.

"It's _amazing_. I already have three fans!" She laughed.

"I _knew_ you'd love it."

"Hey Nikki! Give us a photo with your friend!" A photographer called from the side. We both turned to the side and smiled for the many camera flashes. Someone suddenly ran into my side, making both of stumble. It was Kristen. She wrapped her arm around my waist as we all laughed in front of the cameras and fans. Taylor had just finished his interview came over and joined on, as did Rob once he had signed some fans posters. We joked around for a bit until a few of them got called away for interviews, leaving Kristen and I both wandering up the carpet.

"Hey Kristen! Can we have an interview with your friend?" A lady asked, her microphone had an MTV stamp on it. MTV came all the way to _England_? And they wanted an interview with _me_?

Kristen looked at me. I grinned and turned back to the lady.

"Sure."

"So, you go by the name Rae, right?" She asked once we we're in front of the intimidating looking camera.

"Sure do."

"Are you part of the movie?"

"No, I'm just good friends with the cast." she nodded.

"_Just_ 'good friends'? Fan sites have been saying, there's a lil' _something_ going on between you and Taylor Lautner." I pretended to act oblivious.

"Really? Where did they get _that_ from?" Although I was _damn_ certain I already knew the answer. That hoe.

"Well…SHIT, get the camera on _them_!" She suddenly broke off, pointing to something behind me where a massive eruption of screaming had started. I turned around, and nearly screamed with delight.

There in the middle of the attention was Kristen with her lips on Rob's.

YAY!

I watched - hardly concealing my glee - as he pulled away with a grin. I ran over to her - as fast as these heels let me - and hugged them both, as did Nikki and Taylor who had also witnessed it for themselves.

"'Bout time! I thought we were going to have to wait till the end of the world until these two finally got together!" Taylor teased with a laugh. Kristen shoved him playfully, whilst the paparazzi and fans went _wild_.

"You pick _this_ place to do _that_?" Nikki asked. Rob smiled.

"I couldn't _resist_ any longer." He said as he stared into Kristen's eyes.

"Don't get all gooey on us. Wait until your alone, please." Taylor taunted grinning before turning to me slightly to give me a wink.

I stifled a laugh.

"Your turn next Taylor!" A fan managed to call loud enough for us to hear.

"For what?" He called back, polite as ever.

"To give your _girlfriend_ a kiss!" I blushed and stared at the floor.

"Oh. I, er-"

"We _all_ know your dating! You said it _yourself_!" I shook my head and nudged him with my elbow as I felt everyone's eyes on us. Including Nikki, Kristen and Rob.

"See? This is what happens when you blab." I hissed at him, he turned to me with a grin.

"It's the _truth_." I stared at him confused as he turned back to the fans.

"You want me to kiss her?" He asked them. I couldn't believe it! My heart raced hyperactively in my chest. He was going to kiss me in front of all these fans and cameras? I was surprised when I heard _most_ of the fans girls scream yes.

"Do it!"

"Kiss her!" The practically screamed at us. Nikki, Kristen and Rob joined in to, embarrassingly enough. I think Taylor and I were the _only_ ones who _weren't_ screaming as he took a step towards me with a smirk.

"You love it." He grinned before grabbing me dramatically by the waist and spinning me round, so that I was bent over backwards - Taylor supporting my weight - before pressing his lips firmly against mine.

I didn't know if he was doing this, just for the media and fans sake-but in all honesty I knew he wouldn't do something like _that_. He wasn't a dick. But as soon as his lips were connected with mine, I couldn't care less.

I felt _so_ numb when he kissed me. So…_out _of it. In my own little Taylor and Rae world.

_So_ numb, that I could hardly hear the screams and cries of the people surrounding us. Or the many audible snaps of the camera's.

So it hit me like a frying pan over the head, when he pulled his mouth slowly away from mine. Smirking _his_ irresistible smirk, his lips the same peachy shimmering colour that mine were. He stood me up right onto my shaking legs as Kristen walked over to us.

"We _will_ be having a discussion later." She informed me before dragging Taylor away for a joint interview. Rob swung one arm around my shoulders, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Well, that was _something_." I rolled my eyes.

"You cant talk! I turn my back on you for _one_ minute and your suddenly all _hands-on_!" He coughed nervously and released me.

"There's someone calling you." He avoided the accusation pointing at a _very_ familiar face at the front of the crowd. I screamed as I ran over to my life-long best friend, Amelia.

"OH MY GOD RAE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled at me once I had embraced her in a tight hug.

"I got invited to the premier's." I shrugged. "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, noticing the fact that she lived near my old family home a good hour away from here.

"My brother took me to London for my birthday. We decided to come here as it was all up." it was then that I noticed her older brother standing next to her.

"Oh, hey Luke." he was gawking at me.

"Oh don't mind him, he still has that crush on you." I blushed.

"Oh right, okay then." Millie sighed.

"I cant _believe_ you're here. Remember what we used to wish when we were younger. That we would become famous?" I grinned.

"The good old days. We promised that we wouldn't leave each other behind, didn't we?" I recalled, she nodded.

"Well…do you want to see if I can get you _two_ to come in?" Her eyes bugged out and she squealed.

"Yes! Please, please,_ please_!"

"Whoa. Don't get your hopes up Mills, I need to check first." She calmed down before she spoke.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." I spotted a bodyguard by the entrance, I walked over to him a pleading expression on my face.

"Can I help you miss?" He seemed shocked that I had confronted him.

"Well, yes. I was wondering how many seats there are left in this showing?" He glanced at sheet of paper stuck onto his clipboard.

"Five, do you have any preferences to who would fill those seats?" Wow, he totally read my mind.

"Yes, please. My two good friends, just over there-" I pointed over to where Millie and Luke where standing watching me.

"Of course. Someone has to fill them anyway."

"Thank you very much."

"If you could bring them around the back here, and then they can slip through the entrance there." He pointed to a little gap which was joined onto the main foyer.

"Thank you _so_ much." I smiled at him, he blushed a little.

"My pleasure." I walked back over to where Millie and Luke where and gave them the thumbs up.

"Oh thank you so, so, _so_ much Rae!" She hugged me.

"Anything for you. Okay, so the guy said go round the back over there and then he'll let you into the foyer."

"Okay then."

"See you in a minute." She grinned before dragging her brother around the back. I met them in the foyer where Rob and Kristen were also waiting.

"Oh, my, God. That's-"

"Yes, I _know_. It's Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart." I interrupted Millie who was staring admiringly at my friends.

"Did _they_ invite you?" She asked me.

"Yeah, they did actually."

"I want to know _everything_." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It a _long_ story. I'll tell you later, okay?" She sighed and nodded.

"Okay the-That's Taylor La-" She suddenly started when she spotted Taylor waltzing in, but I slapped her on the arm.

"Millie! Stop saying that!" She nodded sheepishly, but then started to hyperventilate, her awed eyes focused on something behind me. I turned around to find Taylor making his way over to us.

"Rae," He smirked, then he noticed the person who was gripping onto me, "Oh, hi there. Is this your friend?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Millie. We've been best friends for _ages_. And this is her brother Luke." I motioned towards the guy standing behind her, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Nice to meet you. You guys come to see the movie?" Millie nodded her head shakily.

"Yeah. Rae let us in." I half-smiled.

"I hope you don't mind." I said to Taylor.

"Of course not. Well, I think we should make a move now. Everyone's going in," He said motioning towards the entrance.

"Okay. Millie, Luke? I got you two seats at the back, is that okay?" she frowned whilst Luke nodded easily.

"We're not sitting with you?" I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"No, sorry. I have a seat booked for me in the premier's section." I was silently rejoicing that I was being included with the cast.

"Okay," She sighed and then started to jump up and down, I had to put my hands on her shoulders to restrain her, "I just cant believe it! After _all_ those years! I remember when you _used_ to have that _huge_ crush on Tay-" I covered her mouth with my hand and looked nervously over my shoulder, to see Taylor making his way into the cinema with the others.

"Will you _shut up_?! Please Luke, can you restrain your sister?" I asked him in a teasing tone, he grinned at me before grabbing his sister by the arm and dragging him towards the entrance.

"If I don't see you after, I'll call you, okay?" She called over her shoulder, I laughed and nodded before she disappeared out of sight. I loved that girl to pieces, we were like sisters. Meaning that as much as we loved each other, we also fought a lot too.

"The film is starting soon miss." The same bodyguard informed me from behind. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said before making my way into the theatre.

I found them easily as the light from the screen was illuminating their faces, I took my designated seat beside Taylor. Luckily the movie hadn't started yet. I would have been _pretty_ pissed if it had. I may not have mentioned it, but I was a _huge_ 'Twilight' fan, seeing this movie was _one_ of the many exciting things that had happened to me this year.

And…Millie _was_ right.

I had a _massive_ crush on Taylor.

Still do.

"Where were you?" Taylor whispered in my ear once I had taken my seat.

"Just talking to my friend." I murmured back.

"Huh. She seemed nice."

"Mmm. She _is_." Taylor leaned away and settled into his seat but almost immediately put his lips back to my ear again.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in front of those people-" I cut him off by shaking my head.

"I wasn't _uncomfortable_. I was actually very, _very_ comfortable," I could see him smile in my peripheral vision.

"That's good." He whispered before giving me a light peck on the cheek, _nothing_ compared to his earlier kiss, but still capable in leaving my _both_ of my cheeks flushed.

As the film started, Taylor slowly reached for my hand which was resting on the arm rest, his fingers slowly linked through mine. I smiled to myself, but I was _positive_ he saw.

"That film was _brilliant_! You guys were _amazing_." I squeaked with excitement as we all piled into a cab after the movie, on the way to the club.

"It is pretty good, isn't it?" Nikki said, I nodded vigorously and sighed.

"Thank you _so_ much for convincing me to come. I had such a _good_ time guys." I smiled at all of them. Kristen squeezed my hand.

"We're glad you came. But it's not over yet," She added, referring to the party that we were going to.

"I know, and I'm glad. I'm in the _mood_ for clubbing!"

"_And_ Taylor." Kristen added with a sly grin. I blushed but straightened my shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Just as much as you are for _Rob_?" I retorted. She blushed and glanced up at Rob who was sitting next to her.

"You earned that one." He grinned at her, pecking her on the lips, interrupting whatever she was about to say.

"Ugh. I'm going to have to get used to _this_," Taylor mocked from opposite me, referring to Kristen and Rob. Kristen turned around to glare at him.

"Just like _we_ are going to have to get used to you and Rae?" She asked smugly. My heart froze like ice as I watched Taylor hesitate for a moment, but then he turned to me with a sweet smile. His eyes full of something I had never seen before.

"If she _wants_ me." The air dragged past my lips at an alarming rate.

"Oh Taylor!" I cried as I threw myself at him across the cab. He gentle laughter rocked through my body as he stroked my back.

"I was worried that you didn't want _me_." I murmured. He pulled me back so that I could see his expression was shocked, nearly _mad_.

"How could I _not_ want you?" He whispered, a flash of pain touched his eyes momentarily.

"Oh get a _room_!" Nikki interrupted our very _intimate_ conversation. Taylor grinned at her whilst I took my seat.

"We _did_ earlier, but you _still_ interrupted us." Taylor reminded her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened _earlier_?" Kristen asked in an animated tone, leaning forward to Nikki.

"Well," Nikki started just as animated, but then she turned to Taylor with a confused expression, "what _did_ happen?" Taylor leaned back in his seat, arms folded.

"Why should I tell you? Weren't you _just_ telling us to 'get a room' and now you want us to _tell_ you _what_ we were doing in the room? You are _unbelievable_ sometimes, do you know that?" She smiled at him wryly.

"Yes I _do_ know that actually. _Guys_ usually tell me that in bed." We all grimaced and moaned in unison.

"We're here." The cab driver announced through the fibre glass divider.

The club was pretty packed. Most of the people - well, _celebrities _- that were at the premier's were attending the after party as well. I recognized most of the faces at this upbeat party. Quite a few of them had been idols of mine when I was younger. One _so_ much, that I couldn't resist going up to her and asking for an autograph.

"You want _my_ autograph?" My life long idol, Rachel Stevens asked me amusedly over the loud music.

"Of course. You're my _idol_." She smiled at me brightly, the lights reflecting off of her white teeth.

"Aw, thank you," She said as she signed a piece of paper I had stolen off of a guy behind the bar, "I'm _sure_ your going to be exactly the same for _a lot_ of girls too." She said as she handed me back the piece of paper.

"What do you mean?" I asked her politely.

"When Taylor kissed you," She stated.

"I _still_ don't understand." I admitted after a moment of concentration.

"_Loads_ of girls are ecstatic to finally see someone who isn't _majorly_ famous getting together with one of the hottest guys in the world," She explained to me, "_Especially_ the _British_ girls."

"_Why?_"

"I think it makes them feel more confident that they might have a _chance_. Not with _him_," she said quickly, seeing the frown on my face, "but maybe at becoming famous or getting married to a celebrity. Don't tell me you never wished that." She stated. I laughed and shook my head.

"Trust me. I was _always_ thinking about _that_." She laughed and placed one hand on my arm.

"I know this is early. And I _cant_ see the future. But just be careful who you turn into Rae. Fame does that to you. Don't let it forget who you _really_ are, or you might end up with _no one_." I hugged her thankfully.

"Thank you Rachel. I wont forget. If I _do_, I'll let you beat my ass." She laughed.

"Well, how about _you_ give _me_ your number and I'll text you mine, so we can meet up for a coffee sometime?" I beamed and willingly gave her my number and said goodbye.

I didn't know how _anyone_ could get bored with _this_ life.

"Come on, please?" Nikki and I begged Kristen to come and dance with us.

"Okay! Fine!" She gave in letting us drag her onto the glass dance floor. We all danced together, laughing around as we swayed to the heavy beat.

We danced until our feet we're in so much pain, we had to sit down. The guys brought us drinks.

"Wow. I'm actually having _fun_!" Nikki admitted after she had taken a long drink from some alcoholic concoction. Whatever it was, it look _really_ good.

"Hey, can I try that?" I asked her. She pushed the large glass towards me. I took a small sip before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked me, he had just settled down next to me with a Coke I had asked for.

"Sorry, thanks for getting that. But I _really_ want one of _those_," I pointed to Nikki's cocktail, "What's it called?"

"Sex on the beach." She grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Right." I made my way over to the bar.

"Can I get you something?" The bartender asked me as he handed the man next to me a martini.

"Uh, can I have a Sex on the Beach please?"

"Sure thing." He said before getting started on my cocktail.

"'Sex on the Beach' kind of gal, huh?" The martini man smirked next to me.

"Yeah, I guess so." He didn't look very familiar. Huh. Maybe he was just a friend like _I _was.

"Name's Aaron." He said extending his hand.

"Rae." I said clasping onto his hand. He surprised me by yanking me towards his body.

"Hand shakes are for _boring_ people," he slurred in my ear, his breath smelt strongly of alcohol as he hugged me inappropriately.

It was inappropriate because I could feel one of his hand moving down my waist. I pulled away nervously before he got any lower.

He grinned and winked at me whilst I watched him warily, just encase he decided to make another move. He wasn't bad looking, brown hair, blue eyes. But I was a _little_ bit in love with someone _else_ .

"You wanna dance?" He asked me as the bartender handed me my drink.

"Um, no thanks." I said amazingly politely before walking away.

"I'll see you _later_ Rae," He said as I walked past him, his hand grazed the top of my thigh. I paced quickly back to where everyone else was sitting.

"You took a while." Taylor noted over the loud music as I took a seat next to him.

"Uh, yeah. There was a queue." I took a nice long sip of my drink and instantly forgot about the previous incident.

"You wanna dance?" Taylor asked me once I had finished my drink. I was surprised that he had asked me.

"Sure." He held his hand out for me and I willingly took it as he led me onto the still crowded dance floor. After a few minutes of dancing, Kristen and Rob came and joined us.

"Where's Nikki?" I shouted over the bass beat. Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Getting chatted up by this guy." I laughed.

The DJ then turned it to one of my all time favourites, Sexy Bitch-David Guetta. I don't know what Taylor thought - but I think he liked it - as I started to grind my waist down on his. He smirked down at me and I felt one of his large hands move up and down my bare leg, up to the point where he might as well of had his hand in my pants.

"I'm _your_ Sexy Bitch," I murmured into his ear, my waist still pressed against his.

"You _are_." He whispered back, his hand still on my leg.

I wasn't drunk - none of us where - but I think we had all drank enough to make the evening _better_, enough to let ourselves go a little bit.

"Shall we go?" Kristen asked around one o'clock, she had her heels off and was rubbing her feet.

"Yeah. Party's dying down a bit." Nikki mumbled, pointing out the fact that most of the attendees had left.

"Okay. Just going to the little girls room," I staggered to my feet - not because I was drunk, because my feet where killing me like bitches - and walked straight over to the bathroom. You had to go down a few corridors before you actually _got_ there, but it was worth it in the end. It was nice and peaceful compared to the booming music that I had been listening to all night.

As I exited the ladies room and into the corridor, someone grabbed my arm from behind out of the shadows. I _thought_ it was Taylor messing around, so I wrapped my other arm around him and leaned against his body.

"This was _easier_ than I expected." A familiar voice mumbled into my ear, his breath intoxicated me.

"Aaron get your hands _off_ of me." I growled trying to push away from him, but to save himself the hassle, he shoved me against the wall. He put his lips near mine, but I turned my face away in just the nick of time.

"Come on baby. Don't be like this." He started to kiss up my neck whilst I tried to shove and kick him off of me. He was _too_ strong. And by doing this, it made him _mad_.

He shoved the one hand which wasn't holding me in place up my dress and started to fumble around with my pants, I screamed but the noise was nothing compared to the loud music.

I cried out as I felt his plunge his single finger roughly inside my pure sex.

"Someone help me!" I tried to yell, but Aaron shoved his other hand against my jaw, shutting my mouth and making it difficult to breathe.

"Rae?" Another familiar voice asked. It wasn't the voice I _wanted_ to hear, but I didn't care.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Rob yelled at Aaron who had now released me. I ran over to Rob and pulled him away before either of them did something stupid. He pulled me into the next corridor and pressed me gently against the wall. I didn't realise I was shaking until Rob pulled me into comforting hug.

"What _happened_?" He asked me quietly once he had released me.

"I just came out of the bathroom and he was _there_," I rambled

"Did he follow you?"

"He must have. I spoke to him earlier, when I was getting my drink. And he hugged me inappropriately, but I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think it was a big deal." He hugged me again, I felt much better now. Aaron didn't do any damage, but he _would_ have if it weren't for Rob.

"How did you find me?"

"I _didn't_. Well, I went to the bathroom and when I came out, I heard someone scream. I turn around and it's _you_."

"Come on. Let's head back. I bet Taylor's throwing his nut," He said as he pulled me away.

"I don't think we should tell any of them. Taylor might end up in prison," I worried.

"That _guy_ should _be_ in prison," He muttered but then continued, "Okay, we wont tell them."

He was right. Taylor _was_ throwing his nut. When we arrived back, he was pacing anxiously.

"Rae! Where _were_ you?" He started as he pulled me into his arms.

"In the bathroom." My voice was even. That was good.

"You were there for _ages_."

"Um, yeah. I got talking to my friend Rachel again," I lied. I was positive she had already left. But Taylor didn't seem to notice.

"Women talk _too_ much," And men think too much about sex I wanted to say.

"Come un, let go!" Nikki slurred as she staggered to her feet. She was the most drunk out of all of us.

I didn't see Aaron as we left the club, which was good, because I might have ran out of the club and then what would I say to Taylor?

It was about one-thirty by the time we got back, surprisingly no of us where tired at all. Our feet _were_.

"Its over! I cant believe it!" Kristen wailed as she flopped onto the sofa.

"Yeah, this is going to be weird." Taylor added, I went and sat by his feet on the floor.

"Let's make this a night to remember!" Nikki cried as she kicked off her shoes and nearly toppled over.

"It already _is_ a night to remember Nikki." I mumbled whilst Taylor playing with my loose hair.

"I know, Raisy! But let's have a sleepover!" She continued using my nickname.

"A _sleepover_? But we're sleeping in the same house!" Rob said exasperated. Nikki made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and rolled her eyes.

"No! Get some mattresses from upstairs and bring them down here, stupid ass." Kristen laughed.

"You have some really weird ideas sometimes. But I quite _like_ the sound of that one." She said and then turned to me.

"Can we? Get some blankets and stuff and bring them down here and have a sleepover?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I have another idea to add to that one as well."

"And what would that be Einstein?" Taylor chuckled from behind me. I jumped to my sore feet.

"MATTRESS SURFING!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay. Everyone ready?" I asked once we were all standing on the landing in our pyjamas. I had gotten out three spare mattresses from out underneath each of our beds and lined them up at the top of the stairs.

"Wait! Lemme get my camera and I can put the photo's on Facebook!" Kristen darted back into her room and them emerged with her camera.

"Okay, girls first. So one of you guys take the photo's." Nikki told the boys, Rob took the camera out of Kristen's hands and went downstairs so he could take the photos from the front.

"Taylor, your going to have to give us a push." Kristen said as she took a seat at the front, I sat down behind her and Nikki behind me.

"This is safe, right?" Nikki asked suddenly as we all gripped onto the sides for dear life.

"Sometimes." I laughed.

"One…Two…Three…GO!" Kristen shouted before Taylor pushed the mattress over the edge of the stairs, shooting us down the stairs, us screaming the _whole_ time.

"Shit!" Rob said, diving out of the way before we crashed into him. The mattress flew into the wall Rob was standing in front of, piling all of us on top of each other.

"That was…so _cool_!" Nikki laughed breathlessly as she climbed off of me.

"Okay guys, your turn." Kristen said as she pulled the mattress out of the way.

Before Rob and Taylor's mattress crashed into the wall like ours had, Taylor managed to throw himself off and onto the floor, leaving Rob the only one to fly into the wall. I think he screamed.

"Ha, nice one Rob! I got your face!" I chortled waving the camera in his face. He scowled playfully at me.

"Okay, lemme put it on timer and then we can all go _together_!" Kristen announced. Rob gaped at her.

"Are you _crazy_? I nearly got concussion on my own!" He exclaimed glaring at Taylor who just laughed at him.

"Aw come on! We'll go at the front if you're a baby." Kristen said referring to the girls.

"Fine." Rob muttered before stalking back up the stairs.

"I wanna go at the front!" Nikki said taking the stairs two at a time.

"And your _not_ allowed to jump off." Kristen said pushing Taylor who smiled sweetly at her.

"How are we all going to fit?" I asked, noticing the fact that this mattress was exactly the same size as the previous ones.

"Sit on each others laps." Taylor answered giving me a playful wink. We all settled in onto the mattress whilst Kristen set up the camera. Nikki at the front, me behind her, Taylor behind me, Kristen and Rob at the back. We all had to squish up in between each others legs to fit on. I think Taylor enjoyed _that_ part quite a lot.

I could _feel_ it poking against me.

I blushed, but didn't say anything as Rob was heaving the mattress off of the edge of the top stairs.

"WAHOO!" We all chorused as we flew down the stairs and past the flashing camera straight into the wall.

"Ow, my back." Rob muttered somewhere in the pile.

"Oh stop complaining." Taylor retorted from on top of me.

"Okay, guys! I cant…_breathe_!" Nikki complained from underneath me.

"Me either." I gasped, trying to wriggle out from underneath their heavy bodies. It was use less until Rob, Kristen and Taylor clambered off of me and Nikki.

"Air!" Nikki said, taking a deep breath of oxygen she had been deprived of.

"Let's get the mattresses ready and stuff. And I'll get some snacks out." I said.

"Okay, okay! Does anyone have any scary stories?" Kristen asked once we had each confessed our most embarrassing moments. Quite a range if you ask me.

All the snacks had been devoured _ages_ ago, we now all lay sprawled out on the bedding on the floor telling stories as we stared at the ceiling. My head was on Taylor's stomach, Nikki's legs were draped over mine, her head on Kristen's stomach and Kristen on Robs meaning Rob's head was right next to mine. It wasn't as comfortable as the pillows we had thrown everywhere, but it was definitely more preferable.

"I have one! It's not very good but oh well. Okay, so there was this lady and she was on her way to bed. As she walked up the stairs she happened to look out of the window where she saw a clown-"

"I HATE clowns!" Nikki wailed.

"It's not a true story." I assured her.

"I know! But still-"

"Oh will you _shut up_?! For Christ sake woman!" Rob complained next to me. She surprisingly went quiet.

"Okay, so saw this clown and got freaked, so she ran downstairs and phoned her neighbour who was sleeping. She said 'look out of the window, there's a clown standing outside my window' the neighbour looked out of her window and saw nothing so she told her to 'calm down and go and get some sleep'. So the lady went back upstairs and looked out of the window again. The clown was there, but this time, he was sharpening a knife." Nikki whimpered at my feet.

"If I get nightmares, I will _slaughter_ you Rae." She hissed. I laughed and continued.

"So she ran back down stairs and phoned up her neighbour again, who went and looked out of her window and saw nothing, she told her to walk upstairs and not look out of her window because she was probably hallucinating. So the lady went back up the stairs and was determined not to look out of the window, but she couldn't help herself. This time the clown was standing there with his knife at the ready…

"The next morning, the neighbour decided to go and visit her to make sure she hadn't given herself a heart attack. When she got there, she found the lady dead on the floor in front of the window with the knife in her back."

"Shit!" Nikki's voice wavered with fright. I thought it was a bit of a pathetic story to be honest, I thought it was brilliant when I was like…fourteen.

"Why was it in her back?" Kristen asked quietly.

"_Because_, the clown was _always_ standing behind her." I said, almost smugly as I finished my story.

"Oh, I _get_ it. That's why the neighbour couldn't see the clown!" Rob said, obviously pleased that he had sussed it out.

"No shit Sherlock." I taunted.

"Wow," Taylor murmured, tracing delicate patterns on the side of my face but then he started to snicker, "I bet Nikki's _crapping_ her pants!" We all laughed apart from Nikki.

"Hey! It's not funny!" She complained.

"It _is_ and you know it." Kristen laughed. Nikki sighed and then yawned setting all of us off too.

"What time is it?" Rob asked, I glanced over at the oven clock.

"Three." I answered, "Are you guys doing anything tomorrow-I mean _today_?"

"Nope. Our holiday officially starts _today_." They all gave out a pathetic cheer around me.

"What dya' wanna do?" I murmured only half coherent.

"Dunno. Talk 'bout it when we wake up," Taylor mumbled before going still underneath me, his hand still cradled my face. Everyone else was quiet around me, soon after Taylor had zonked out so I was left the only one half conscious.

While I lay in the comfort of my friends, I let my mind wander, waiting for my it to drift into unconsciousness.

Taylor hadn't kissed me since the dramatic show he had produced at the premier, this worried me slightly. He hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend, did he want me to be? I remembered what he said in the cab, 'If she wants me'. Maybe I had gone over the top with the excitement. Maybe he just wanted a holiday fling.

But hadn't he told basically _everyone_ that we were dating?

So maybe we _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend? Were relationships different in America? Was a kiss on the lips, just another way of expressing you friendship?

But, he still _showed_ interest in me. I thought back to when he would wink at me and when we were dancing in the club, and in the cinema where he had _kissed_ me on the cheek _and_ held my hand through the _whole_ movie.

If someone didn't _care_, they wouldn't have done _that_, would they?

I couldn't believe that he _wouldn't_ care.

He did.


	4. Chapter 4

"RAE!" Some shouted jumping on top of me. I snapped my eyes open to find Taylor straddling me, jumping up and down so that I bounced on the mattress.

"What is it?!" I panicked, was there a fire? Had we been broken into? I couldn't remember if I had locked the house last night. I was stopped mid-panic by a few audible snaps of a camera to my right followed by three recognizable snickers. I turned to them with a shocked expression on my face, they all laughed as they snapped more candid shots of my un-amused face.

"For the love of God! I thought the house was on fire!" I smacked Taylor on his hard stomach before flopping back down onto the mattress. My fingers throbbed slightly. I was still fully aware of the fact that Taylor was still straddling my waist with his and _a lot_ less aware of the snickers from Kristen, Rob and Nikki. I turned to glare at the suspiciously.

"I don't know what _your_ laughing at." Maybe it was the fact that I was being pinned to the mattress by a guy in his sweatpants.

"Your face!" Nikki chortled.

"What about my face?" I touched my face nervously, maybe I had a rash on it or something…

"You may want to look in the mirror." Taylor chuckled. I eyed him.

"_You may_ want to get off of me so I can look in the mirror." I retorted, causing him to laugh and climb off of me. I got up onto my stiff sore legs and walked out to the mirror in the hall.

The person that looked back at me had the work of _four_ annoyingly artist drawings on her face.

She had a massive black moustache drawn above her top lip in some eyeliner. Someone had gotten the _reddest_ blusher you could probably find and blotted it on her cheeks so that she looked Gretel. Her lips, a fluorescent pink and her eyebrows drawn on _above_ the _real_ eyebrow, making her look like some kind of evil villain.

I stalked back into the room and pointed to my face.

"This _better_ come off, or I might scream." I threatened them as they all laughed at my disgruntled expression.

"Don't worry Rae. It's only make up." Kristen pointed to one of their pink bags of over flowing make-up.

"I don't see why you guys always pick on me." I grumbled as I made my way over to the inviting beds.

"I wasn't involved," Taylor defended as he shuffled closer to me, "_and_, we _all_ had it done. Well…apart from Nikki. She was the one that started it." I raised my _real_ eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Kristen also turned to Nikki,

"Now that hardly seems fair Nicole." She said in a serious motherly tone, even using her full name.

"Is doesn't does it?" Rob said joining in the 'gang up on Nikki' moment.

"Hmm. What to do, what to do." Taylor said tapping his finger to his chin as he crawled forward to Nikki who was cornered against the wall.

"I have an _idea_," I said grabbing the bag of make up with a grin, before we all attacked her with the make-up.

"Don't fight it." Kristen said when we were nearly done. Kristen and I had been making over her _very_ amusing face whilst Taylor and Rob pinned her down.

"Nearly done." I said applying the last touches to her actually _terrifying_ face.

"There we go. That wasn't so bad was it?" Kristen said as the boys released her, she glared at us before getting up and stalking into the hall. We all held our breath as we heard the high pitched scream that echoed throughout the whole house as she saw her face for the first time. As she ran back into the room, Kristen snapped the photo's of her face.

"FUCK! THAT WAS _NOT_ FUNNY!" She yelled as she frantically dug through the duvets until she found a make-up wipe, scrubbing vigorously at her _clown_ face. We were all in stitches whilst she tried to get the painted clown off of her face, like she thought it would get stuck the permanently. Once I had controlled my laughed fit, I decided to rub my Heidi face off.

"Let's have a look at the photo's," I said whilst I rubbed at my face.

They were quite amusing, I started on the ones of Rob's face the first day, when he saw his room. Then I scrolled through onto the ones of our mattress surfing; they were _really_ funny to look at. I then flicked onto some more intimate ones, the first ones were of Kristen and Rob sleeping, her head on his chest. They looked so _adorable_ together.

The next made my heart start to thump hard in my chest as I looked at the pictures of me lying snuggled up to Taylor, his arms wrapped tightly around me, lips slightly parted which made me wonder if he was snoring.

The next ones made me laugh, the first was of Rob with his face made up like a princess, the next was of Kristen _her_ face made up like a pirate then Taylor's _nerd_ face, which he _still_ managed to pull off. Finally, my and Nikki's horrified faces. I laughed as I handed the camera back to Kristen.

"There _good._"

"Yeah. Can I plug it into the computer so I can put them on Facebook?" She pointed to the computer by the breakfast table.

"I already told you to help yourself to _anything_." I reminded her. She smiled before getting up off the floor. I decided to go and get myself ready as it was nearly one in the afternoon _and_ I had work tonight. Which for _once_, I really didn't want to attend.

I could hear that Taylor was in the shower, so I pulled my clothes out and my work clothes that I had to get changed into before I went to work. Strict rules.

As I sluggishly pulled my clothes out the home phone rang. Luckily it was on the side of my bed so I didn't have to move very far.

"Hello?"

"Rae? Its nan here." My nan's familiar voice breezed through the phone.

"Oh, hey nan. How are you?" I asked happily. It always put me in a happy mood when I spoke to my family. I was that kind of girl.

"I'm very well thank you darling. I was actually phoning to ask why your granddad and I have just seen you on the news." I sat down on the bed.

"Oh, I er, got invited to the premiers,"

"Well, yes. We figured _that_ part out. What about the part where that lad you had a crush on had his tongue down your throat." She asked.

"Nan!" I looked over my shoulder, it sounded like he was still in the shower, "He _didn't_ have his 'tongue down my throat'" I muttered into the phone.

"Okay then. How about explaining _why_ he was kissing you then?" I sighed.

"Because he's my _boyfriend_." I semi-lied. He had said that we were dating himself, but my mind still reminded me that he hadn't kissed me since the time that was being broadcasted all across the world at this very second.

"Oh. That _is_ a surprise. Oh well, me and your grandfather are very happy for you and was it…Taylor?"

"Yes, and thanks Nan." She laughed.

"Well, I should expect you'll be getting _a lot_ of phone calls today." I laughed too.

"I'm sort of expecting it."

"Yes well, you'll be visiting soon right?" She said completely changing the subject.

"Nan…I visited the other day."

"I know, I know. But we're _always_ missing you," I sighed.

"Okay, I'll come down soon."

"Okay then lovie. Take care, and we'll see you soon. Feel free to bring your boyfriend and friends if you want." I laughed nervously.

"Okay nan. Thanks for _that_. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye darling, love you."

"Love you too." I hung up.

"Was that your nan?" Taylor asked from behind me, making me gasp in fright as I whirled around to face him in nothing but a _towel_. Again.

"Uh, yeah. Jeeze, you _really_ like to sneak up on people don't you?" He smirked and slowly walked forward to the end of the bed where I was perched. He walked so close to me that I could smell that same unknown fragrance wafting off of his damp glistening skin.

I swallowed nervously.

"You like it really." He murmured as he gently coaxed me back onto the bed, my heart raced hyperactively as he climbed in between my legs. Supporting his weight on his forearms either side of my head, he started to bend towards me.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, his face was in my neck, his breath made me shiver with pleasure.

"Nothing," He murmured as he started to drag his lips back and forth across my throat. I tried to concentrate on breathing as I spoke.

"I-er, we should. Um, we shouldn't…" I rambled, he surprised me by pulling his face back sharply so he could stare me in the eye.

"What do you mean 'we shouldn't'? Cant I do _this_ with my _girlfriend_?" He asked me, I stared at him, my eyes wide with joy.

"We're going out?" I managed to choke out after a minute. I watched his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Of _course_ we are. Well I _thought_ we were after last night. Why wouldn't you think we were going out?" He asked me confused.

"I just…I thought because you hadn't kissed me since last night…you didn't want it to be anything for real." I mumbled embarrassed. He held my face in his hand.

"No…" He said slowly before grinning, "I'm _pretty_ sure this is _real_." I smiled at him tentatively.

"Then forget what I said earlier," He shrugged.

"Fine by me." He said before slowly inclining his face to mine. His lips slowly brushed mine which frustrated me by the second. The annoying thing was, was that he _knew_ I knew he was teasing me, and seemed to be enjoying it. After a minute of him teasing me, I pulled my face as far away as I could get from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, I folded my arms across my chest.

"If your not going to kiss me, then I'm not going to kiss you." I told him sternly. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"If you insist…" He murmured before crushing his lips to mine with so much force, I think I cut my lip on my teeth. My hands instinctively went searching for something to hold onto, so I think it made him jump a little when my hands grabbed hold of his torso, and pulled his chest down to mine.

I was glad that he didn't fight it, glad that he wasn't worried that he might be crushing me under his heavy weight. Not just because I preferred the feel of his body hard against mine but because it made me think that he wasn't scared to be himself, instead of treating me like I was some fragile doll.

As we both clutched onto each other, me wildly gasping for air as his was closer to a snarl, I felt his tongue slowly sweep across the length of my bottom lip.

I knew what he wanted, but just as I was about to give it to him, he pulled away sharply.

His lips pinker than usual.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, still holding his body on top of mine. He stared at my mouth shocked.

"I made you _bleed_." He sounded appalled. I let go of him with one hand and touched my mouth, blood smeared my fingertips.

"It's no big deal." I shrugged, wiping it off with the back of my hand.

"I'm going to have to be more _careful_ around you." He murmured as he stared into my excited eyes.

"Please _don't_. I…I _like_ it." I told him honestly, letting a small plea escape into my words.

"I _know_. But, I don't want to _hurt_ you." He whispered. His heart melting gaze flickered back and forth between my eyes and my lips. I snorted.

"Like I _care_." I laughed before pulling his head back down to mine before he could say anything else.

Nearly three seconds into the lust filled kiss, I felt his tongue glide over my bottom lip again. Just as I willingly parted my mouth for his persuasive tongue, the home phone rang right in my ear making me jump away from Taylor.

I gave him an apologetic smile before picking the phone up, I think I heard him groan.

"Hello?" I answered as I still lay underneath Taylor's body.

"RAE! I have left you SO many messages on your mobile!" I recognized Amy's voice yell at me.

"Oh, sorry Amy. I've been a little um…_busy?_" it was meant to be a statement but it came out more like a question. I glanced up at Taylor who was smirking at me smugly, _still_ on top of me.

It wasn't like I was going to complain or anything.

"_THAT_ was the point _we_ we're calling! Why the _fucking hell_ did we just see you snogging Taylor-_fucking-_Lautner?!" She was known for her abusive language. It was amazing how many swearwords this girl could fit into one sentence. As Taylor was on top of me, watching me, I was one-hundred percent sure he heard every _single_ word.

What with his super hearing powers.

"Well…it's a long story…" I mumbled into the phone.

"Trust me. I've got _time_." She let the sarcasm flow thick in her words.

So I explained _everything_ to her from start to finish as quickly as I could, as a _certain someone_ was getting impatient, as he kept on kissing my neck and the _top_ of my chest. Making it _very_ difficult for me to talk, think…_breathe_.

"Have you been _running_?" Amy asked me after I had 'spilled the beans'.

"No. Why?" I murmured as Taylor dragged his lips across my throat.

"You sound…_breathless_." she sounded suspicious. I tried to control my heart rate before talking to her.

"Oh…I'm, well…" I heard a gasp on the other end of the phone.

"You're having fucking SEX?!" She yelled at me, so loud that Taylor easily heard and burst into a roar of laughter.

"NO!" I yelled back at her.

"Oh my _fuck_. He's _there_ isn't he? Why didn't you fucking tell me?! What is he _doing_ to you?!" She exclaimed as Taylor chuckled, he put his lips by the speaker on the phone.

"Just making out on her bed. Don't worry, it's only PG13." He laughed into the phone before bringing his lips back to my throat.

"OH MY _FUCKING _GOD! HE JUST _SPOKE_ TO ME!" She screamed with excitement for a moment, "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE FUCKING MAKING OUT!" She exclaimed after a moment of dumbness. I didn't answer that, encase it was a rhetorical question.

"Okay Amy. I'm going now, talk to you later. Bye!" I hung up before she could say anything else. It just so happened that as _soon_ as I put the phone down, it starts ringing _again_. Taylor groaned more loudly this time.

"What is it Amy?" I sighed down the phone. There was a pause.

"Actually it Millie." Millie said down the phone. I groaned internally to myself.

This was going to be one _fucking_ hell of a long day.

After _many_ phone calls from school friends, _work_ friends and even my overprotective dad, my phone _finally_ went quiet. Throughout the _whole_ time I was on the phone, Taylor stayed snuggled on top of me; still in his towel, allowing me to drag my fingers through his dry flat hair.

After I had hung up on the last call, Taylor didn't move from his position like he usually did. Huh. Maybe he had gone to sleep.

I kissed the top of his head before attempting to wriggle out from underneath his body. His arms constricted tightly around my body as he lifted his head up to grin at me.

"Where do you think _your_ going?" I half-smiled.

"I thought you were sleeping." I traced the hollow underneath his eye.

"Nope. I was waiting for your _popular_ self to get off the phone actually." I smirked and pretended to play innocent.

"Waiting? _Why_ were you waiting?" He pulled himself forward so that his face was inches from mine.

"So that I could do _this_." He whispered before crushing his lips to mine in his too persuasive kiss. Without asking, he parted my lips with his own and let his tongue dart into my mouth and melting against mine.

I thought that he was just so _eager_ because he thought that the phone might start ringing again, interrupting us for what felt like the _hundredth_ time. But after about ten minutes of full frontal passionate make-out session his enthusiasm hadn't wavered the tiniest bit.

Neither did mine.

I don't know how. But part of my uninvolved mind managed to remind me that there was stuff to do before I went to work. Like shower and get food. As it seemed like Taylor wasn't breaking the kiss anytime soon, I was the unfortunate person of having to do that task. As he moved his lips to my neck, I took that as my opportunity.

"Taylor…" I breathed as my hands twisted through his hair.

"Mmm…" It wasn't a '_Mmm, what is it?_', it was more of a '_Mmm_' in acknowledging I was speaking to him.

"We need…_I_ need to…um," I completely forgot what I was supposed to say, when Taylor just happened to start sucking on my neck, his tongue rubbed softly against my skin sending me into near convulsions. I could feel myself getting wet as his hard erection rubbed against my sex through the fabric we had between our bodies.

I _think_ it was about a full five minutes before I managed to shake my mind out of the pleasurable trance I was in, and spit out whatever I was meant to say before Taylor _inappropriately_ interrupted me.

"I _need_ a shower." I blurted out before he could interrupt me further. He slowly pulled away from my neck until his face was in front of mine again, his cheeks had the subtlest shade of pink tainted onto them. It was so _hot_.

"You don't need a shower," he mumbled before beginning to nuzzle my neck again.

"Do so," I said back more fiercely.

"Do _not_." He growled into my neck.

"Do so,"

"Do not,"

"Do so!"

"Do not!" We bickered playfully until I started to become desperate.

"If you get off of me, you can _join_ me…" I said as seductively as possible, in the end it wasn't really necessary, as one minute he was on top of me, the next he was standing at the bottom of my bed looking down at me.

I smirked as I rolled off of the bed and walked past him.

"Kidding," I snickered as I walked into the bathroom. I turned around to shut the door, but he was suddenly _there_ door already shut behind him. Glaring at me.

"You know…that wasn't very nice Rae. Breaking promises will get you no where in life." He scolded me in his _stupid_, _extremely sexy_ voice. I folded my arms and glared right back at him.

"I didn't promise _anything_!" He shrugged unfazed by my attempt to knock him down.

"Fine. But it still wasn't very nice." I grinned wickedly at him.

"Who said I was a nice person?" He couldn't help a small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Hmm…" he thought for a moment, probably plotting something whilst I stood there watching him suspiciously, "I never did get you back for biting me the other night." he said after a moment.

"Yeah? Well I never _did_ get you back for sexually harassing me in the changing room either." For a fleeting second, he looked as if he was blushing, but before I could take a proper look, he had composed his facial expression to a sly smirk.

"If you think _that_ was sexual harassment, you ain't seen _nothing_ yet honey." I smirked back at him, but I couldn't help the hoards of butterflies that invaded my stomach.

"Well, I guess we're even then. Now if you'll excuse me, I am in need of some privacy." I motioned towards the door behind him, but he didn't move an inch.

"You've already had a shower, now it's my turn. So sod off." My words didn't move him an inch, apart from when he shrugged.

"I don't mind having another shower," He eyed my silky attire briefly, "'Specially if _you're_ having one." My stomach did a nervous somersault.

"Well I am." He grinned.

"Good. Now what temperature do you like you showers to be? Or would you prefer a bath? I don't really mind, I can do either." I gawped at him.

Was he serious? His face didn't show anything that made me consider that he could be joking…

"Are you _actually_ serious?" I managed to ask him after a minute. He shrugged away from the door and sauntered over to me until his chest was touching mine. His large hands held onto my hips as he looked down at me with his melted chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes. I am one hundred percent serious actually." He murmured, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Well…I. guess I could um, run a bath…" I couldn't believe I had just agreed that I would share a bath with him. I mean, wasn't he worried about the…_nakedness_?

I guessed not.

"That a girl…" He murmured triumphantly, inclining his head so that he could give me a sweet intense kiss. I drew in a ragged breath and shook my head.

"Do you do that all the time? Seducing young girls so that you can see them naked?" I asked him bluntly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. You're the first…and the _last_." I smiled up at him weakly.

"Good, good." I patted his chest and turned around to run the bath. As I was bent over the edge of the bath, testing the water and filling it with bubbles and bath salts, I felt Taylor very _inconspicuously_ place his hands on my arse, rubbing them against the silk. I laughed quietly as I swished the water with my hands creating more bubbles.

"Is there a _reason_ why your hands are on my arse?" I chuckled still bent over the bath, but turning my head to look at him accusingly.

From the position we were both in, it made me blush with embarrassment. To be honest, it looked like he was shagging me doggy style.

Now that _was_ something I wouldn't mind

The thought made my cheeks flame even more.

"Well it was just _there_. And I couldn't help myself anymore." I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Right…Well, you know this looks really dodgy from here, right?" He looked down and then back up at me again.

"It looks dodgy from _here_ too."

"Then _why_ are you doing it?" I turned off the flowing water.

"Would it be really pervy if I said that your ass feels good?" I pretended to think for a moment.

"Yeah, you might as well have paedophile tattooed on your forehead." He laughed and started to toy with the elastic band on my silk shorts.

"So…are we going to get in, or what?" He sounded slightly nervous, so I decided to lighten the mood slightly.

"If you let go of my arse." I joked, he laughed and released me. Now it was _my_ turn to be nervous.

"So…which end do you want?" He chuckled but didn't answer my question. Instead, he unravelled the towel from around his waist and let it drop to the floor.

I resisted the urge to gasp as I stared in awe at his naked body.

Damn he was _huge_!

My wide eyes followed his V line coming off of his eight pack, to his pulsing erect, very large manhood, dark hair curl around it.

He seemed slightly gleeful at the fact that I was staring, _a lot_, as he crossed the small distance between our very _tense_ bodies. His looked a little more tense than mine. In a _very_ physical sense.

"Um…" Was all I came up with as he slowly started to pull my silk shorts down. Well what could I say? Damn boy, you've got the biggest dick I've ever seen! Maybe, why do you have an erection? I'm not even undressed yet. I couldn't really say anything as he let my shorts drop to the floor.

His hoarse voice suddenly broke through my unintentional daze.

"You wear underwear to bed?" He asked, referring to Kristen's French lingerie I still had on, covering basically what was left of me.

"Um…yeah. Yeah I do actually," I managed to tear my gaze away from down below to look him in the eye, "Why? Do you have a problem with that?" I taunted although my pulse was whipping in every vein.

"No…It's just another layer to peel off." He smirked as he started to run his finger underneath the elastic, slowly shuffling the scanty pants lower and lower. As I tried very hard not to blush, I couldn't help but realise that Taylor wasn't the only one who had done that.

The black lace fell to my feet before I kicked it off as well as the shorts. As I did this, Taylor - always too slowly - lifted the top over my head before throwing it to the floor alongside my other clothes.

Now it was _his_ turn to stare.

I felt funny underneath his penetrating gaze. It was probably because my stomach was doing little flips and my heart was thudding so hard it felt like it could burst through my chest any second. Or maybe, it was because I was feeling more nervous by the second as he stared long and hard at my nudity, the weirdest feeling occurring in between my legs.

It was weird, but it felt quite good.

I wondered if this was the same feeling guys got when they had an erection.

I cleared my throat nervously, breaking him from his trance.

His fingers linked through mine securely so that he could lead me to the bath. Without a word, he helped me into the warm lotus smelling water, before climbing in after me. He sat with his back against the end of the bath, his feet by the taps, before turning me around and pulling me in between his legs, so that I was now leaning back against his chest, his arms wrapped around my naked body.

"This is more comfy." I smiled after a moment at the fact that it was _so_ much comfortable. He chuckled from underneath my body sending vibrations through the water.

"Mmm…I'm a genius." I laughed as I toyed with his fingers.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." He started to rinse my hair for me, making me feel like such a baby. Undressing me first and now washing my hair? It felt too good so I wasn't going to complain anytime soon.

"You're the first person y'know." He murmured as I lay my head back against his chest.

"First person to what?" I could feel his heart thumping against my back.

"First person to see me naked." I felt my heart rate quicken as realisation took over from embarrassment.

"_You've_ never had sex before?" He was quiet for a moment, the only sound apart from out breathing was the annoying dripping of the cold faucet at our feet. But then he sighed.

"No. I haven't had sex before." I was shocked beyond reality. I'm sorry if no one else is seeing this, but how can you _not_ be a _teensy_ bit surprised that twenty-two year old Taylor Lautner - aka the sexiest man alive - had never had sex before?

Huh. Maybe it was just me.

"Have you ever…y'know, done _other_ stuff?" I asked after I had managed to compose my gleeful self.

As my whole body was pressed against the _whole_ of Taylor's - and I mean the whole - I didn't miss the little nervous fidget he produced in response to my question.

"Well…" He started before I could assure him that he needn't tell me if he didn't want to, "I've been to second base…with _myself_," I was about to ask if _his_ base converted the same as _my_ base. But when he said 'with myself' I had no need to ask.

There was only one thing you could do with yourself.

"Ah, I see." He chuckled nervously, but then his body shifted from tense to slightly over confident, as his hand started down my leg. I lay frozen and helpless.

"So what about you?" He murmured into my ear. I blushed, I guessed I had opened myself up for that one.

"Um, well I've been to,"-nervous cough- "third base." I was nervous at first at the fact that I was nineteen and still hadn't had sex, but that quickly disintegrated when I remembered that Taylor was just as much as a virgin as I was. I was also nervous at the thought that he might think of me as a whore.

Did he?

I felt instantly relieved when his soft laughter rocked through my body and in between my legs.

"For you or for _him?_" There was a twinge in his tone as he mentioned the other guy, so I decided to lighten it up a bit.

"Neither. For _her_," I admitted in the most serious tone I could pull off. I left it for a moment, letting him fully comprehend what I was saying.

After a long moment his body stiffened and his nails clawed into the top of my thigh.

"What?!" He gasped in my ear. I slowly shifted my weight so that I could turn around and face him. I stared at his expression for a long moment before turning back around.

"It was a joke Taylor," I chuckled as I resettled back into our position, "I'm not bisexual." He exhaled in relief and rewound his arms around my body.

"As much as I am happy…well, that is kinda _hot_." I processed that for a moment and then shrugged.

"So you wouldn't mind if I brought in a chick and started making out with her?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Actually, I change my mind. Stick with guys."

"_Guys_? So you wanna have a 'gang-bang', huh? Tell me something Taylor, are you sure _your_ not bisexual?" He laughed and kissed my wet hair.

"If I was, then I would be turned on by Rob. But I'm not,"

"Okay, good point."

"So, you never did tell me who _it_ was for…" I shifted nervously in his tight grasp, rubbing my back against his hardened appendage. I think I heard him sigh quietly.

Maybe it was a groan.

"It was for _me_." I tried unsuccessfully not to blush.

"Interesting…and _how_ was that for you?" I twisted my head around to stare at him incredulously.

"Are you seriously asking me _that_?" He pouted his lips at me innocently.

"I just want to know more about you," He said in the same innocent tone that nearly had me in believing him.

"Why didn't you just say so? Okay then…what do you want to know?"

"Do you have any pets?" He fired off. I nodded as I splashed my arms with some of the scented water.

"I have a Golden Retriever that lives with my grandparent's, called Suzie." Funny name for a dog if you ask me. But who cares? I love that little bundle of fluff.

"I have a Maltese, called Roxy. Another thing we have in common," I laughed quietly and without realising it, ran one of my hands down his toned leg.

"What else?" The was a short pause.

"How about you just tell me everything I don't know and then I will tell you everything you don't know," I shrugged, that seemed fair enough.

"Okay well, my birthday is the 3rd of October. When I was at school I was always the 'dorky' one, always trying to fit in with everyone _else_. Um…I have five piercing's in my ears altogether. When I'm nervous I have a really bad habit of…er, biting my _skin._ One year when I went to Thailand I had my teeth whitened. I have a scar on my arm the shape of Barbados," he laughed at that one, "I have asthma, so I'm not _really_ sporty, but I really like netball and rounder's, lacrosse and hockey-"

"I _love_ hockey!" He exclaimed suddenly, I laughed.

"Sorry carry on…"

"I hate swimming over dark shadows in the sea because I think it's a shark. I hate spiders and snakes. Oh, and I _hate_ throwing-up. I love my family, my friends and people who are nice to me. I love things that get my adrenaline pumping, like roller-coasters. Umm, I _love_ travelling, but I'm scared of planes…I love _hot_ countries as my grandparents have an apartment in Barbados…and that's all you need to know really." I took a deep breath and slumped back against his vibrating chest.

"Now its _your_ turn…"

"Damn Taylor! I look like a prune!" I complained as I examined my hands close to my face, a towel wrapped securely around each of our bodies.

"Well, I'm not surprised. We stayed in that bath for a good hour," I turned to him as he was drying his hair with the towel the _should _be wrapped round his waist. I guessed he wasn't nervous around me anymore.

Psh. Like he was in the beginning.

"_What?_ Why didn't you tell me?" I checked my watch and yelled 'shit' before flying out of the steamy bathroom, water dripping from my hair.

"Rae? Why are you in such a hurry?" Taylor emerged from the bathroom with a towel finally around his waist.

"Food shopping. Cook dinner. Work!" I rambled as I pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and hoodie. I couldn't be bothered with my hair so I pulled my hood up and tucked my hair underneath it.

"You have to go to work?" Taylor asked with sheer disappointment. My heart lurched towards him. _Please don't make it harder than it already is_, I wanted to say.

"Yeah I do. At six. And before I go I need to get some food and cook you guys dinner. I don't want my tenants to starve. Sorry." I stole a quick kiss on his cheek, avoiding his mouth for one reason. I didn't want to see the sadness in his eyes. That was the single most thing that killed me most.

Fuck, I _really_ didn't want to go to work!

I flew down the stairs and grabbed my bag and keys, as I pulled on my Keds, I peeked into the living room to find Nikki and Rob lounging on the sofa watching the uninteresting television. I hated to admit it, but they looked a little bored.

Suddenly a thought hit me like a ten ton brick.

What if…

Yes. Yes, I would do that. It was a quick rash, maybe even silly decision to make.

But sometimes in life, you have to make sacrifices.

"Guys, I'm just going to Waitrose for food." I told them hastily, after making one of my biggest decisions this week. Maybe even year.

"Oh wait! I wanna come!" Nikki cried, jumping to her feet and running past me to pull on her Nike trainers.

"I'm only getting food,"

"I know. I just wanna come and get stuff as well. I sometimes have cravings." She grabbed her handbag and pulled up her hood as well as we stepped outside. Despite being envious of Nikki's beauty, I was happy she came out with me. Even happier that we were wearing matching clothes and zilch amount of make-up.

"What were you doing upstairs? You've been up there for like…four hours," Nikki started as she messed with my radio.

_Why me?_

"I, um, got a load of phone calls from family and friends." _Stick to the truth Rae_.

"Huh. I heard the bath running."

"Er, yeah Taylor was having a bath…"

"Then how come _your_ hair is wet?" _Mother of…_

"Look, what are you trying to find out exactly here, Nikki? Will you just spit it out?" In my peripheral vision, I saw her grin at my agitation. The cow.

"Okay. Statement or question?" I sighed.

"Statement."

"You guys _so_ took a bath _together_!" She practically screamed in my ear, making me swerve slightly, but not just from the screaming. _How the fuck did she know this stuff?_ I bet she was spying on us through the peephole.

Instead of denying it, I didn't something I could quite literally punch myself for.

"How did you know?" _Fuck me_…

"YOU _DID_! I _knew_ it! Ha, ha, ha!Wait until Rob hears _this_! Oh my God, and Krist-"

"NO! Nikki, you cant tell anyone! I'm serious!" I watched her out of the corner of my eye, her expression shifting from excitement to mirroring the same emotion I had displayed on my face.

"Okay, fine. Only because I _love_ you." I sighed with relief, but couldn't help the retraction of the muscles around my eye, causing it to roll at her words.

"Thanks _so_ much. No, but seriously, don't even mention it to Taylor. He might think I've been bragging or something." She nodded, over exaggerating the seriousness.

"You're secret is safe with me." She whispered despite the fact that we were alone in a car.

"Are you _pissed_?" She sat back in her seat and folded her arms huffily.

"No I am not. I cant believe you would think so little of me Rae." I stared at her expression for a long moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry Nikki. Love you really," She stared grumpily out of the window in an attempt to ignore me. But I saw the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Caught ya!" I poked her in the rib and a giggle burst out of her lungs.

"Come on, were here." I said after we had controlled out laughing moment.

I was surprised that no one looked over at us as we made our way into the shop, especially considering the fact that it was a sunny August day and we were wearing hoodies and large sunglasses. And when they did look at us, they were probably considering the fact that we were planning on robbing the expensive food shop.

"Do you guys like steak?" I asked as she grabbed a load of snacks and sweets.

"Yeah! Have we got that tonight?"

"Mm-hmm. Salad or potatoes?"

"Salad. I'm trying to cut back." I laughed so loud a few other customers took a step away from me.

"Sure…what_ever_." I said pointing to the _mountains_ of junk food in our trolley.

"_Yeesh_! I swear someone actually tried to look in our bags." Nikki complained as we drove away from the paps and fans that had ambushed us when we stepped out of the shop and into broad daylight.

"Oh God! Could you imagine if someone saw the amount of _pure crap_ you bought! It would be over every magazine in the world!" I taunted causing her to laugh. It was quiet for a moment and I debated on whether I should tell Nikki about my latest decision. Unfortunately, she noticed the fidgets of my mental debate and perked up.

"What's bothering you?" I nearly groaned, but managed to contain it. I was actually slightly glad, now that she had opened up the conversation for me to launch into.

"Well, I've been thinking that…I'm going to hand in my resignation tonight when I go to work." She gasped audibly and hit the off button on the radio.

"Why?!"

"Because I _need_ to spend more time with you guys. I wouldn't be a very good host if I didn't."

"We're fine," I shook my head and looked at her meaningfully in the eye.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you and Rob earlier, looking bored as hell," She looked at me as if she didn't want to hurt my feelings. Bless her.

"Nikki, don't worry. I'm not hurt or upset or anything. I actually think this is a good time to leave. I've been there for a pretty long time now."

"I just don't want you leave the job you love and are good at, because of us." I placed a reassuring hand on top of hers.

"Thank you. But I'm not leaving because of you…it's just a bonus for _you_ guys that I am because I will be able to spend more time with you all. But it is time for me to move on. Three years in a kitchen is good enough for me." She considered this for a moment.

"Wow," she murmured, "I never knew you were there for _three_ years. I guess that _is_ pretty long…" she paused for a short moment, "Are you going to tell the others when we get home?" I pursed my lips.

"Can you do me a _favour?_"

"Sure." She was happy to take on any challenge.

"Do you think that _you_ could tell them when I'm at work? It just saves the explanation."

"That's fine Rae." I beamed.

"Thanks Nic. I owe you one." she grinned at me.

"Why else do you think I'm doing it?"


	5. Chapter 5

"**Mmm. Oh God. That's was **_**so**_** good!" Misinterpretations are **_**funny**_**.**

"**It's only **_**steak**_**." I laughed.**

"**But still," Taylor interjected next to me - fully clothed now- "it tasted **_**amazing**_**."**

"**Thanks guys," I said as I stacked the plates in the dish washer.**

"**Okay. I've got to go and get ready for work now. And when I come down, I don't want **_**any**_** of you to laugh at me. It may be the last thing you ever do…" I threatened in the most menacing voice I could put on. Apparently, it didn't work.**

"**We'll try. But no guarantees." Kristen smirked.**

**I was surprised that Taylor never walked in on me as I changed in our bedroom. I guessed that he was waiting downstairs with the others, waiting to humiliate me.**

**Once I had dressed in my chef attire, I pinned my hair up and then placed the black small cooks hat on top, and pinned that to my hair. I applied a small amount of make-up and some mineral powder to my face, which stopped it from getting **_**too**_** greasy in the kitchen. I pulled on my black sneakers which I kept in my wardrobe upstairs before making my way **_**down**_**stairs, to the wrath of my friends…and **_**boy**_**friend.**

"**Oh my LORD girl!" Nikki exclaimed, trying to hold her laughter as Kristen snapped unexpected shots of my outfit and unimpressed face.**

"**Wow Rae. That sure is **_**something**_**…" Rob pursed his lips in a tight line to keep him from laughing.**

"**Oh for fuck sake. Laugh all you want." I gave up with a huff, followed by all of them bursting into an uproar. After Taylor had picked himself off of the floor, he came and wrapped him strong arms around me and pulled me to his chest.**

"**I think you look **_**hot**_**." He whispered into my ear, probably just trying to make me feel better, but I still took it as a compliment. Blushing fiercely and patting his arms.**

"**I'm glad you've enjoyed yourselves. But I'm off now…see you guys lat-, actually scrap that. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Taylor arms constricted tightly around me, making it difficult to breathe. **_**Is this what it felt like to wear a corset?**_

"**I don't want you to go…" He whined in my ear. My heart shifted into over-drive.**

"**I **_**have**_** to. Anyway, there is something Nikki needs to tell you **_**all**_**," my gaze flickered over to Nikki, she winked at me, "I'll see you later." He nodded sadly and inclined his head for a short kiss on my lips, still capable of leaving me breathless.**

"**I'll be waiting." He murmured before letting me go.**

**During the short journey to work, I tried to think of things I could tell the manager, Ryan. Despite being the manager of the busy restaurant. He was a good-friend of mine. He used to be a chef when I first joined, so we had known each other for sometime now.**

**Maybe he **_**would**_** understand.**

"**There **_**she**_** is!" My friend Liang yelled to me as I entered the kitchen through the back door. The other chefs on tonight, Jeff, Faro and Nang, dropped what they were doing and erupted in a small round of applause. Quite unnecessary if you ask me.**

"**You gonna give us some trade secrets Rae?" Jeff asked over the loud noises around us.**

"**There are no secrets to be told Jeffery. Now mind your own business!" He winked at me before returning to the smoking frying pan on the open flame.**

"**Come on Rae. There's a lot of orders up and I am dying to know **_**all**_** the details!" Liang beckoned me over with her free hand.**

"**Hold on one sec. I'm just going to have a word with Ryan." I wandered out of the busy hot kitchen and found him talking down the phone to a customer, probably booking a table. He waved at me whilst he spoke hurriedly down the phone. I leant against the wall behind him, waiting patiently for him to finish.**

"**Ah Rae! I cant believe you!" He pulled me into a friendly hug once he hand put the phone down.**

"**Yeah, I cant believe it either." I muttered into his shoulder.**

"**So, what brings you out here, my good friend?" **_**This was going to be hard**_**…**

"**Well Ryan…the thing is, is that tonight I have decided to ha-"**

"**-hand in your notice?" He finished for me with a surprising smile.**

"**Um, yeah. How did you know?" He shrugged.**

"**When Liang told me that you had told **_**her**_**, that you had three celebs staying at your house. I **_**presumed**_**…that you would need to care for them as much as you could. You wouldn't be able to do **_**that**_** if you worked here, now would you?" I half-smiled and shook my head. For one emotional moment, I felt like I wanted to cry. Maybe I was coming on my period…it usually makes me cry and cranky. Or maybe I was emotionally coordinated.**

"**I swear you can sometimes read my mind." He rubbed my arm reassuringly, he could probably see the tears now.**

"**Working with you for **_**this**_** long," he shook his head and smiled, "sometimes I think I **_**can**_**." He pulled me into soft hug as a few tears dribbled down my cheeks.**

"**I'll work for as long as you need me to, until you find someone else." I mumbled into his chest. He pulled away from me, but kept his hands gripped to the tops of my shoulders as he stared at my tear stained face.**

"**Rae…this will be your **_**last**_** night. If you want." I stared at him, my brow furrowing.**

"**How? How did you find someone else so quickly?"**

"**Well…I didn't find someone else. But Ollie, y'know, the guy that's been working part time on the days that you don't work?" I nodded when he didn't continue, "well, he's been asking for a fulltime job for a while, but I haven't been able to give it to him because we **_**had**_** enough chef's on the days he wanted to work. So this **_**can**_** be your last night…" I thought about it for a moment.**

"**That will probably be for the best. Doing that is helping out more people." He smiled and sighed.**

"**Always thinking of other people," **

"**What can I say. It's a gift." He laughed and shook his head.**

"**Oh! Speaking of gifts, I have something for you. I'll give it to you after work."**

"**What the hell Ryan? You didn't even know for sure that I was leaving and you already have a gift for me?" He chuckled.**

"**Actually I **_**don't**_** have it. I was just going to get it now…"**

"**Oh…well, you don't have to do that-"**

"**Yes I do actually. So shut up and get back to work." He joked pointing back to the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at him before trudging away. Ryan managed to smack my backside playfully before I was fully out of reach.**

**And don't worry, it would never be like **_**that**_**.**

**You see, Ryan is **_**gay**_**. So no worries.**

"**Rae! About time. What were you do-…Have you been crying?" Liang asked when I reached my post.**

"**A little bit." I admitted shamefully. I always felt embarrassed to cry in front of friends.**

"**Why hun?" She grabbed the tops of my arms.**

"**Rae's crying?" I heard Nang ask the other guys.**

"**Ow babes…why have you been crying?" Jeff asked sympathetically putting an arms around my shoulders, Faro and Nang both stopped what they were doing to also come over and comfort me.**

"**Because…" I sniffled but was interrupted by Liang gasping loudly, both her hands clamped over open mouth.**

"**No," she shook her head, "you didn't, did you?" A few tears streamed out of my tear ducts as I nodded my head sadly.**

"**I did. I **_**need**_** to. Liang, this is my time **_**now**_**." I watched in grief as Liang burst into tears, using Faro as her tissue. I had seen her cry often, but somehow, this was different.**

"**Guys! What are you **_**talking**_** about?" Jeff demanded next to me, his arm still round my shoulders.**

"**Cant you see? Rae's **_**leaving**_**!" Liang wailed into Faro's tear soaked shoulder. There were three collective gasps around me.**

"**What?" Nang asked rhetorically.**

"**You cant **_**leave**_**!" Faro objected. I could tell Jeff was just about to complain as well, but stopped when I threw my arms around his waist and cried into his chest, he ended up soothing me instead.**

"**I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" I cried as they all surrounded me in a comforting group hug, "But I need to do this. Three years is long enough." There were a few murmured complaints around me, but in the end they turned into to sighs of agreement.**

"**What's going on here then?" Ryan asked from outside of the group hug. We all jumped and dispersed to our stations, rubbing our faces clean. He was the manager after all.**

"**We were just having a group hug. Seeing as we **_**just**_** found out about Rae leaving." Jeff scowled at his best mate.**

"**I know, I know. Tonight, it's a big deal-"**

"**What?" Liang cried next to me, "**_**Tonight**_**?" Ryan and I both nodded.**

"**Yes, tonight is her last night unfortunately. But we will all get together soon."**

"**Of course we will." I agreed sadly.**

"**Now, before you get cracking, I need to talk to you guys about something quickly outside…not you, Rae." He added. I stared at him suspiciously, before shrugging and turning back to the curry I was preparing. I knew what they were discussing.**

**But I tried not to think about it.**

"**Thanks guys, you really shouldn't have." I took a small sip of my glass of champagne, my friends had all contributed toward, as well as the small blue box that I held in my left hand.**

"**You haven't opened it yet." Jeff said before taking a large gulp of his own champagne. I placed my glass down before tugging at the decorative bow and unravelling the blue paper which covered a Tiffany box. **_**Shit**_**, I thought as I opened the box revealing a beautiful silver Tiffany bracelet already **_**five**_** little delicate charms linked onto it.**

**I gasped in wonder as more tears sprang to my eyes.**

"**Aw guys I **_**love**_** it!" I cried, yet again. Embracing them in another hug. Liang helped my to link it together on my right wrist.**

"**How did you afford it? Just **_**one**_** charm is mega expensive." I said as I twisted one of the charms - a four leaf clover - between my fingers.**

"**Rae, **_**chillax**_**. You make good money right? Well, so do we. And what would be better to spend it on, than our best friend?" Faro asked, he was always the sweet sensitive one.**

**I beamed before hastily downing the remains of my drink after glancing at my watch which read twelve-thirty. If Taylor had stayed true to his word and really was **_**waiting**_** for me at home, I shouldn't really keep him waiting much longer.**

**Plus, I was fucking knackered from the emotional stress **_**and**_** the fact that I had been on my feet cooking for six hours straight.**

"**Well guys…I think we oughta' make a move. Got to close this baby up for the night." Ryan concluded, somehow not his usually bubbly self. Most likely because the amount of times we would see each other, well…it didn't look so good anymore.**

**And I know, I **_**know**_**, everyone says 'Oh, we **_**mustn't**_** lose touch!' or 'We'll see each other soon enough!' - I have been one to say that many times, so I should know - But **_**seriously. That **_**has got to be **_**one**_** of the biggest **_**global**_** porkers **_**ever**_**. **

**Because **_**you**_** really know - deep, **_**deep**_** down - that there is quite a **_**large**_** possibility that you may be kidding **_**your**_**self. Why keep up the pretences?**

**I guess you cant exactly say, 'It's been great knowing you - fucking slag. But I **_**know**_** that we wont keep in touch, because quite honestly we both think of each other as vile, puke inducing, little mother-**

**They all grabbed me up into one **_**final**_** group hug, dragging me away from my mental rant.**

"**I love you guys. This has been one of the best moments of my life, **_**ever**_**. I'll never forget you."**

"**Even me?" Jeff asked once they had all released me.**

"**Even you Jeff." I grinned in a poor attempt to hold back the tears.**

**I slowly made my way to the back door with my balloon tied to my waist. I turned to face them all, my eyes brimmed with tears.**

"**Love you guys." I croaked and blew them all a kiss before making a get away before I could have an emotional melt down.**

**I shut the front door quietly behind me as I took off my shoes and placed them on the stairs. I wasn't sure if anyone was awake, but there were a couple of lights on upstairs, lighting up the hallway enough so that I could stumble into the kitchen.**

**After I had untied my balloon from around my waist, I went straight for the washing machine - something I always did when I got home from work, as my clothes smelt **_**so**_** bad - and started to peel the sweaty and tear stained layers of clothing from my body until I was left in my raunchy underwear (something I was wearing more often now that Taylor seemed to catch me in.)**

**I don't know when or how - maybe even why - but one minute I was leaning against the kitchen surface watching the clothes in the washing machine swirl around, the next, I was slumped onto the cold wooden floor, arms around my bare legs, crying quietly.**

**I didn't know how or when he got there, but I was sure glad to see him - or should I say **_**feel**_** him - as his large strong arms constricted tightly around my body, pulling me gently against his, allowing him to rock me soothingly until the tears stopped completely.**

"**Thank you." I whispered in my thick voice as I wiped my cheeks dry.**

"**Anything for you, baby." He whispered back before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. Whilst still in grieving for the absence of my friends that I - may - have lost this evening, I couldn't help the feeling of passion that assaulted my whole body when he gave me pet names. It made me feel a whole lot better.**

"**That's pretty," he murmured, lightly touching my new bracelet. I nodded in thorough agreement. It was **_**beautiful**_**.**

"**My friends got it for me as a leaving present." **

"**Mmm. That's something I need to talk to you about. Seriously, **_**what**_** were you thinking! I never wanted you to leave the job you love for **_**us**_**."**

"**Is that what Nikki told you?" I asked as I pulled away to look at his dimly lit - yet god like - face…and chest and abdomen and-**

"**Well…no, not really."**

"**Taylor," I sighed, "I didn't leave my job because of you." Although that was the upside, "Did she mention how long I've been working there?"**

"**No. I don't think so." Oh, just leave out one of the biggest point Nikki!**

"**I've been working in that same kitchen for **_**three**_** years straight. Three years. That is longer than I ever thought I would work there for. So no harm done." I finished with a shrug. He sighed and picked my hands up in his.**

"**Rae, if there was no harm done, then why were you crying?"**

"**I'm not really sure." I semi-lied. It was hardly a lie because I didn't know if it was true of not, but I was almost positive it was **_**that time of the month**_** at the moment.**

**He sighed after a moment but then groaned quietly. I glanced up at his face in confusion, but happy to a see a small smile twitch at the corner of his lips.**

"**What?"**

"**You have **_**no idea**_** what those panties are doing to me right now…" I let my eyes drift over his bare skin, resulting in the same tingling sensation running through my womanhood.**

_**God, the things I would do to him…**_

"**You never answered one of my questions earlier…" He said suddenly, dragging me from my lust-filled imagination. I stared up at him, but for once he wasn't looking into my eyes but having a very blatant, long stare at my chest.**

"**D cup." I answered the unasked question about my babies. He grinned and winked at me, the previous tension, all seemed to have disappeared.**

"**Come on. I'm going to bed." I said with a weary sigh, clambering back to my feet slowly**

**He hopped up next to me and wrapped a supporting arm around my waist, so that he could help me up to our bedroom. I would have usually objected that he was supporting most of my weight, but my body was aching with exhaustion that I'm not too sure that I would have been able to make it up the stairs on my own.**

"**There we go," He said, settling me onto my bed gently. I rolled over so that I was on my stomach, my hands found the cool spot underneath the pillow.**

**Maybe I was awake, maybe I wasn't. But at some point during this time, it **_**seemed**_** like I felt the bed move slightly before a nice pressure was applied to my back, my neck, my shoulders and…I cant remember the rest because I was out.**

**I awoke the next morning with the August sun, blasting through my window and onto my face. I pushed myself up slowly on my forearms, my chest aching from where I had been sleeping on it all night.**

**As I stretched out my arms - there's nothing like a good stretch in the morning - there was a muffled groan from the bottom of my bed. I turned my head to see Taylor, sprawled out over the width of my bed, his legs dangling off of the side, cocooned in my duvet, holding my foot in his large hand.**

_**I thought someone was giving me a massage…**_

**I couldn't help my smile at the sight of him holding onto me in his sleep - even if it was my foot. He looked so peaceful and handsome and he was **_**mine**_**.**

"**Oh Rae…" He groaned. And apparently I was his too. Even in his sleep.**

**Huh. I never knew he spoke in his sleep. But I couldn't help but become absolutely thrilled that he was dreaming about me. I hoped it was a **_**good**_** dream.**

"**Mmm. Touch me Rae." **_**Okay**_**…so that answered my unasked question. He seemed to be having a **_**very**_** good dream. So good, that I can actually picture what is happening in his Armani's right this second.**

**I slowly and carefully disentangled my foot from his grasp and shuffled over to his sleeping form, waiting for him to speak again.**

**A couple of minutes passed and he still hadn't uttered a word since the last time. I was becoming impatient. I had this disturbing urge to hear him groaning my name over and over again. It would be and addition to my fantasies.**

**After another minute I decided to intervene, if he woke up, so be it. I slowly inclined my face to his and placed a soft kiss on his parted lips. He groaned almost immediately, making me consider that I might have woken him up, but instead of opening his eyes like I thought he would have, he spoke.**

"**Oh God Rae. Ungh. So **_**wet**_**." I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop the laugh that was desperate to burst out of my lungs. **

_**So wet?**_

**Now **_**that**_** is what I call getting into the details.**

**I gently peeled away the duvet from Taylor's twitching body, until he lay in front of me in just his boxers. His **_**very**_** tight boxers.**

**I placed my hand on his chest and slowly started to drag my fingers lower and lower until they were at the edge of his pants. He moaned and fidgeted.**

"**Teasing. Don't. So…hard." Well that was true. He was so hard I cant even imagine the aching he must be going through right now. So I stopped teasing him - like he told me to. Because I was satisfied.**

**Taylor had had a wet dream over **_**me**_**!**

"**So it's all sorted then!" Nikki clapped her hands together.**

"**What's sorted?" Taylor asked entering the kitchen in some sweatpants, rubbing his sleepy eyes. I nearly choked on my cereal at the thought of him half an hour ago.**

"**Rae's taking us to **_**Thorpe Park**_** today." Kristen said through a mouthful of Coco Pops.**

"**What's Thorpe Park?" He asked as he took a seat next to me and poured himself some of his 'special' muscle cereal. Disgusting stuff.**

"**Only like the best theme park in the **_**world**_**." Rob answered before taking a bite out of his slice of buttered toast.**

"**Oh. Cool. When are we going?"**

"**As soon as we're all ready…which should be **_**soon**_**, you don't really want to get there late. It get's **_**really**_** busy." On that command everyone started to shovel their breakfast into the mouths faster.**

"**So…" I said when everyone had left the room "Did you have a **_**good**_** sleep?" I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he accidentally inhaled his breakfast.**

"**Um…yeah." He managed after he had finished coughing.**

"**Did you know you talk in your sleep?" I came straight out with it. Well, not **_**really**_** straight out with it otherwise I would have said something along the lines of **_**Did you know I heard ever single moan and groan whilst you were dreaming about touching my wet pussy whilst I jerked you off?**_

**I watched with pure satisfaction - how evil? - as his bronze skin turned red. Not pink. Fucking **_**red**_**.**

"**Do I?" His voice shot up two octaves. I smiled at him sweetly.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Oh. I, um…what do I say?" His naturally handsome face was the most embarrassed I had ever seen, so I didn't want to embarrass him **_**too**_** much. Just rub it in a little maybe.**

"**I'm not gonna tell you. But I'm **_**guessing**_** you had a **_**very**_**…pleasurable dream." I smirked. I could tell by the way he looked at me, that he knew I knew.**

"**Don't worry," I said, leaning across the table and lifting his face up, "It was **_**such**_** a turn-on."**

"**Are you fucking joking me?! I am **_**not**_** going on **_**that**_**!" Nikki exclaimed thumbing the largest ride at the park, **_**Stealth**_**.**

"**Aw come on! It only goes **_**ninety**_** miles per hour in two seconds, and goes vertically up two-hundred and six feet before dropping, all in the space of roughly **_**seventeen**_** seconds." Taylor blurted out. **

"**How did you know that?" I asked whilst Kristen and Rob tried to calm Nikki down. He grinned at me and pointed to the huge sign saying everything he just mentioned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before turning to Nikki.**

"**Nikki! Look, we're all going on the ride. If you don't want to, then **_**fine**_**. But I think the new headline for the next week will be: Nikki Reed, doesn't like Stealth. So you can either sit here and get papped and sexually harassed," I jerked my thumb over to a guy and a few kids snapping photos of us and these two lads watching our conversation, the same ones who had followed us from **_**Nemesis**_**, "or you can get your arse on the ride with us."**

"**Wow," she murmured, " I never thought I would get told off by someone younger than me." She managed to crack a smile.**

"**So, what's the verdict after the ultimatum?" Rob asked with a grin. Nikki sighed in defeat.**

"**I'll come, okay! But I am sitting next to one of you guys, or I will actually shit myself."**

"**I don't mind sitting by myself. I've been on it before."**

"**What?" Taylor whined, "I wanted to sit next to you." I smiled up at him whilst my heart started to beat irregularly in my chest.**

"**You can in **_**Colossus**_**." He huffed.**

"**Okay." Then a small smile crept onto his lips, he nudged me and pointed to his mouth. I rolled my eyes, but stood on my tip-toes so I could give him a quick peck.**

"**Fast ride or slow?" The guy asked when we were at the top of the stairs in the Fast-Track queue.**

"**Fast, please." He nodded and pulled the chain away so we could step onto the platform.**

"_**Fast?!**_** Isn't it fast **_**enough**_**?!" Nikki grabbed me by the arm.**

"**Yes…but if I chose slow then the ride has more of a chance of rolling backwards at the top."**

"**Oh…" She let go of my arm.**

"**I'm at the front!" I called before anyone else could. I went and took my seat in front of Taylor and Rob and pulled the huge metal frame over me. **

**A girl came and sat next to me and pulled her bar down as well.**

"**Is this your first time?" She asked me. I caught one of her hands shaking with excitement. Or maybe she was just shitting her pants.**

"**No. Is it yours?" She nodded weakly.**

"**Don't worry. It's really fun. You'll be glad you did it when its over." She managed a smile before settling back in her seat.**

"**I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" I heard Nikki wail a couple of rows behind me. I couldn't help the giggle that burst through my lips.**

"**Was that your friend?" The girl asked me. I nodded.**

"**Yeah, she doesn't really like rides."**

"**Then why did she come to Thorpe Park?" She asked the most obvious question, resulting in me laughing.**

"**I don't know. But you should always do the thing that scares you most. That's probably why she's on the ride." We didn't say anything after that as the staff came round and made sure that we were tightly secured before the red lights started to light up.**

**One, two, three, four, five…**

**Green lights, the carriage jerked forward slightly (something it always did, they did it just to trick the riders).**

**Half a second later and we were flying at the speed of G-Force. I didn't want to keep my eyes open on the way up, but I couldn't find the strength to close them. **

**So I screamed and bared it.**

"**Fuck. That was **_**amazing!**_**" Rob said clambering out of his seat, whilst Taylor just jumped.**

"_**OhmyfuckingGod.**_** I am **_**so**_** glad I did that!" Nikki jittered. Her hands were shaking like crazy from the adrenaline.**

"**I am **_**so**_** hyped right now." Taylor admitted. Even he was shaking.**

"**Let's go see the photo's." I dragged them over to the stand where they displayed the photo's the automatic camera had taken at the beginning of the ride.**

"**I'm getting our one!" Kristen laughed pointing to the screen shot of herself and Nikki screaming at the top of their lungs with the ninety mile per hour wind blowing in their faces. The shot of Taylor and Rob was pretty comical too, Rob has his eyes squeezed shut and Taylor had his eyes open so wide, you'd think he had just seen someone give birth. They ended up buying theirs too.**

"**This is getting **_**ridiculous**_**," Rob hissed as we made our way through the crowds of people who had recognized **_**our**_** faces, "I'm gonna call James." Lucky for us, we decided that it was best we brought James and a few others along with us today, making them wait in the shadows until we needed their help.**

**Trust me, we **_**needed**_** help.**

**Fortunately, we had been on all the rides we wanted to go on and were actually making our way back to the Exit when we were, well…attacked. Not in a physical sense - although Kristen and I both had to guard our men from the hands and **_**mouths**_** of the swarms of girls.**

**We took refuge by the donut stand, until James and his posse finally arrived and pulled together a protective circle around all of us, keeping it there until we were finally piled into the safe confines of my car.**

"**Well that was fun." Nikki huffed in the back. Rob chuckled.**

"**Which part?" I watched in amusement as Nikki stared at him as if he was a retarded.**

"**Which part do you **_**think**_**? Dumb shit."**

"**This day will be remembered forever." I murmured to Taylor as I pinned the photo's I had bought onto my cork board. I felt his bare arms snake round my waist as I admired the pictures. He surprised me by jerking me roughly backwards by the hips, so that my arse was pressed **_**very**_** hard against his - just as hard - member. A small blush scampered up to my cheeks.**

"**Um, Taylo-" I started nervously, but was cut off instantly when I felt his lips brush the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine and straight to the muscles in my sex walls. **

_**Oh God**_**…**_**That feels so good.**_

**As I tried to suppress the shivers that rippled over the surface of my skin, I wondered what was going through Taylor's mind right now…**

**Taylor.**

_**Oh fuck…I am so desperate for a wank right now. **_**Wait, scrap that - **_**I am **_**so**_** desperate for a fuck right now**_**. That's more like it.**

**God, she really didn't know what she did to me. Just **_**standing **_**there pinning up a few photo's she had bought earlier, her shirt rising over her low rise jeans, baring just the smallest amount of her hips, had my cock straining against my jeans.**

**I don't think I had **_**ever**_** had so many boners in my life in such a short space of time. It seemed to occur frequently when I remembered what she looked like **_**naked**_**.**

_**Damn!**_** There I go again! Just rethinking of the image of her sun kissed bare limbs, her pert full breasts and the soft crease of her womanhood, had my what-was-a-semi now a full frontal, aching erection.**

**She wasn't skinny, like all the other celebs, but she wasn't fat either. She had beautiful curves - an hourglass figure - some parts of her body had more muscle in places than others, especially her legs and arms. But the thing that **_**really **_**attracted me - aside from her tits, ass and beautiful **_**different**_** face - was that she was **_**normal**_**.**

**Yeah, I **_**never**_** thought that I would get with a normal girl, a British girl. But she was herself around me - trust me, you can tell after seeing so many fakes in Hollywood - and that was what had me lusting over **_**her**_**. **

**I found that she was everything I looked for in a girl. She didn't always want to be the centre of attention. She admitted that she was dorky when she was at school, meaning she had brains. Yet, she could let loose and still have a laugh without it getting too out of control. If I had a check list, it would be full with ticks right now…**

**Because deep down, in my swollen heart - and dick - I really and **_**truly**_** love her.**

**Yes! That was the **_**only**_** reason that explained my feelings I had for her. The words that explained the reason for my erratic beating heart.**

**I was physically **_**in**_** deep, deep, love with her.**

_**I**_**-**

"_**I love you**_**!" I nearly screamed in her ear, I felt her jump in my possessive arms before tensing completely.**

**Oh shit.**

_**Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!**_

**I was just as frozen as she was, mainly because of my stupidity. How could I have let **_**that**_** slip? It was like, one of the most **_**important**_** things you could say to someone. And I had just blurted it out because that's how **_**I**_** felt.**

**What did she feel?**

**Was it too early to tell her?**

**Maybe I had put her off completely. What if she told me to get out? What would I do then? **

**As I was having an internal breakdown, I never noticed Rae slowly turn around in my arms. My eyes were hazed over**__**as I stared at something my eyes could quite make out. Most likely the floor, but I couldn't tell. I was too busy beating myself up.**

**Suddenly, out of nowhere, something grabbed my throbbing cock. I jumped in surprise, most guys would do that if someone grabbed your dick encase they were planning on ripping off you're the crowned jewels. But when I came crashing back into reality, I finally noticed how the hand wasn't hurting me, but softly groping. Sending me into a near frenzy.**

**My eyes suddenly refocused, and I was staring at Rae's dainty hand curled around my expanded crotch. My embarrassed - still ravenous - gaze finally flickered up to Rae's penetrating gaze. I felt weak at my knees.**

"**Did you hear what I just said?" She asked quietly, her voice triggered off my love radar automatically.**

"**I, er…no. Sorry." I apologized lamely. I was quite ashamed to admit, that I was more…**_**interested**_** about the fact that she was still groping me gently.**

"**I said that…**_**I love you too**_**." I blinked. Now **_**that**_** was something that would catch my attention any day.**

"**What?" I gasped, inhaling her sweet breath. Had I just heard her correctly?**

"**Bloody hell, Taylor. I've said it twice now," she smiled and shook head at me, her hand gently released me below before placing itself on my thudding chest, "I **_**said**_**, I **_**love**_** you…I am **_**in**_** love with **_**you**_**, Taylor Lautner." My heart shot up into my throat and started to race whilst an uncomfortable perspiration dewed on the nape of my neck. She said it!**

**She loved me too.**

**I beamed at her beautiful face.**

"**You have just made me the happiest man on Earth." I laughed breathlessly, before picking her up in a tight hug and twirling her around in a circle. I set her down on the floor and kissed her on her full soft lips, my hands pulled her face harder against mine, deepening our kiss. I pulled away slightly, to give us a breather, but her hands found my face and pulled my mouth back to hers. I could feel her smiling into the kiss.**

**No doubt I was too.**

**The was a timid rap on the door.**

"**Come in." Rae called breathlessly, after disentangling herself from my arms.**

**Rob cracked open the door, and peeked his head in. I laughed at his comical timid expression. I was in the best mood **_**ever**_**.**

"**I'm not interrupting anything…am I?" His wary eyes darted quickly around the room.**

"**No, not at all. You can come in Rob, we **_**don't**_** bite." Rae grinned.**

"**I wouldn't mind biting **_**you**_**." I murmured into her ear as Rob **_**and**_** Kristen and Nikki all entered the room and threw themselves onto my bed. I watched Rae suppress her laughter behind her hand.**

"**Rob gave us an idea of something else we could do whilst we were over here…" Kristen started. Whilst listening, I grabbed the baggy sweater off of Rae's bed and donned it. Pulling it as far down as I could get it, in a poor attempt to hide my erection before anyone else noticed. How humiliating can it get?**

"**So what is it?" Rae prompted. Their eyes all glimmered with excitement.**

"**Camping!" Nikki squealed.**

"**In the New Forest." Rob added.**

"**For a week." Kristen finished.**

"**And we can visit your grandparents on the way back. Taylor told me your nan wanted to see you." I clenched my fist at Rob, the person who had assured me that he **_**wouldn't**_** tell Rae that I had mentioned her fascinating life story to them. When I finally brought my embarrassed gaze up to Rae's face, she didn't look like she minded.**

"**That's a **_**great**_** idea! I haven't been camping in **_**such**_** a long time. And, thanks for including my grandparents into the scenario." She nudged me playfully with her bony elbow, which I teasingly returned.**

"**No probs. I got the idea when I spotted all this camping stuff in my **_**Barbie**_** room," Rob explained.**

"**Yeah. We all used to go camping quite a lot when we first moved here." As I was leaning against the chest of drawers next to Rae, I didn't miss the small sigh she gave out when she spoke of her friends. My poor girl…**

"**So…when do you guys wanna go?" I watched with amusement as all their eyes twinkled at Rae's question.**

"**Now."**

"**Once we've packed."**

"**And brought groceries." They fired off after each other. Rae stared at them, her large eyes, well…**_**larger**_**.**

"**You want to go **_**now**_**?" She asked disbelievingly.**

"**Well, yeah! What's the point in waiting? If we go **_**now**_**, then we'll have more time to do other stuff later. Trust me honey, when your living like us…**_**everything**_** is last minute." Nikki chuckled melodically. Rae seemed deep in thought for a moment.**

"**So…what do you say?" Kristen asked quietly. Rae shrugged easily.**

"**I don't see a problem with it. I know a place we can go that doesn't need any booking or anything, it is basically just a big empty field, so there will be no one snapping photo's or anything. There's a lake where you can go fishing and swimming too…although, I'm not sure you wanna go swimming in **_**this**_** weather. But **_**who**_** cares? Let's do it!" Rae clapped her hands together in utter excitement before getting swarmed by Nikki and Kristen, who started a discussion about what they should take.**

**Whilst Rob sauntered out of the buzzy room, I decided to get packing myself, hardly hiding the excitement myself. I had **_**never**_** been camping before. Probably in a tent, in my backyard when I was a kid, but my memory doesn't go back **_**that**_** far. So really, this was my first time.**

**I threw a variety of 'old clothes' into my large backpack, before adding other essential's, like toothbrush, anti-per spirant - not my hair gel, for **_**once**_**, it was just us, it wasn't like there was a mirror or anything either.**

**Whilst I grabbed a few other pieces, Rae gasped.**

"**Shit!" She moaned, my eyes immediately went on a frantic search for hers, natural instinct, "When you guys 'suddenly' decided to go camping, did you consider how long it would take to get there?" She interrogated Nikki and Kristen who had brought their stuff into our room, so they could all pack together.**

"**Yeah." Nikki answered.**

"**Well?" Rae raised one of her perfect waxed eyebrows "It's going to take us about…**_**four**_** hours to get there. Not to mention we have to stop by the store **_**and**_** pitch-up when we get there. Unless you guys are planning on kipping in the car and pitching up tomorrow…?" Silence filled the room for a moment.**

"**Who cares?" Nikki shrugged, "We can try and pitch up when we get there. We'll buy a load of flashlights." Rae laughed and shrugged too.**

"**Whatever you say." Rae smirked her sexy smirk that produced a dimple on the side of her face.**

_**Fuck me**_**…**

"**You **_**really**_** want to pitch up now, huh?" Rae questioned, looking out into the dark windy field, where we had **_**eventually**_** arrived.**

"**Nice one Nikki." I muttered also casting a glance out into the…**_**not-so-appealing**_** field. I'm sure it was **_**great**_**. In the **_**day**_**. But it wasn't daytime. It was twelve o'clock at night. And we had no where to sleep.**

**Not to mention, I was dog tired.**

"**Oh, stop moaning. At least it's not raining." As if there was someone who was listening in on our conversation (and controlling the weather), the was a loud rumble of thunder before a heavy shower of rain started to pellet the car. **

**Fan-fucking-tastic.**

**Everyone turned sharply to glare at Nikki, wedged underneath her duffel bag of clothes. She tried to smile, as if to lighten the mood, something that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. Apart from Nikki, Rae seemed the only one who wasn't in the worst mood.**

"**Okay, so this **_**has**_** gone tits up. But it doesn't matter. We'll just have to sleep in here until it gets light…which shouldn't be **_**too**_** long." Assured the problem solver. **_**My**_** problem solver. My depressed mood - a **_**very**_** rare emotion for me - shifted instantly to mirror Rae's easy going one, which Kristen copied, which left Rob eventually tagging along.**

**I clapped my hands together and rubbed them as if to heat them up.**

"**So. Who's sleeping in the trunk?" I grinned at the trio in the back and raised my eyebrows suggestively.**

"**NOT ME!" Kristen and Nikki screamed at the same time, hitting Rob in the face like a wet fish.**

"**Woah…chill guys. Rob, you don't have to sleep in the boot," Rae grinned, "The seat's recline, like ours, so no worries." Rob sighed in relief before unbuckling himself and reaching into the back for our sleeping bags. **

**There were a few giggles and frustrated groans as we all tried to get comfortable in our sleeping bags and reclined leather chairs. Not an easy thing, let me tell you **_**that**_**.**

**It was quiet for about a **_**second**_** before I hear someone groan.**

"**I'm **_**so**_** fucking **_**cold**_**!" Nikki's teeth audibly chattered together behind me. Everyone laughed in unison at Nikki's capability of being **_**overdramatic**_**. It wasn't cold. It was actually quite hot from all the body heat trapped in the car. The moon illuminated the windows enough so that I could see the condensation streaking down.**

"**Get used to it. Because it's a whole lot colder in the tents." Rob told her bluntly. Blunt was good. We had all been living the life where you **_**would**_** get **_**anything**_** at the snap of your fingers. It was a good lesson for us. Survival even.**

"**Fine," she grumbled, "at **_**least**_** could you **_**please**_** pass me that blanket by your feet?" There was some more rustling before things **_**finally**_** fell silent. The pounding of the rain the rain had died down slightly, so there was now only the quiet pitter-patter as the rain hit the surface of the human filled Jeep. It was kind of soothing in a way.**

**Not as soothing at the thought of Rae sleeping inches away from my body. The thought that **_**now**_** had me urging to reach out and pull her into my arms, so I could feel her warm body against mine. As inconspicuously as I could be, my hand would gently caress the side of her covered breast before trailing down her waist and settling on the small of her back before pulling her unconscious form slightly closer to mine, in a poor attempt to satisfy my boner as much as I could…**

**But that was just **_**me**_**.**

**So **_**instead**_**, I reached out for the hand that I could see resting on the surface of her sleeping bag and entwined it with mine. **_**Much**_** less satisfying, but at least I was touching her. I felt much **_**more**_** satisfied, when I felt her thumb start to gently rub soft circles on the back of my hand. Letting me know that she was awake…**

**And that she could most **_**likely**_** see my ten foot erection.**

**There was a sharp bang, jolting me from my **_**luxurious**_** dreams of Rae's hand re-clasped around my crotch like in our bedroom. Her fingers slowly massaging my groin sending shivers of pleasure coursing through my pulsing veins…**

**I sat up **_**so**_** fast, I managed to smack my head on the dashboard. Damn hard too. That was going to leave on hell of a bruise, I thought, moaning whilst I clutched my throbbing head.**

"_**What the hell was that for?!**_**" I heard Rob's thick sleepy voice yell, reminding me that he was probably the person who had woken me from my, my…**_**dream**_**. I turned my aching back to see Rob glaring bleary eyed at Rae who was glaring right back at him, squeezing onto her pillow.**

"**You were fucking snoring, all fucking night! I couldn't take it any more!" Rae snarled at him, her eyes half closed with fatigue. I laughed half-heartedly at their little tiff, before pulling my pillow back over my head. **

**Now, **_**where was I…**_

"**I don't see why I get all the blame. Taylor was making as much noises as I was. Talking **_**all**_** bloody night…" I shot out of my seat again, somehow managing to miss the dashboard. Shit! This is **_**not**_** good.**

**The **_**only**_** dreams I had been having lately - since I met Rae - were **_**of**_** Rae. And her naked body. And her full breasts. And the wetness of her pussy, underneath the rough plunging of my eager fingertips…**

…

**Oh FUCK!**

"**Yeah. I guess I heard **_**that**_** too." Rae buried her face in the assaulting pillow, I could still hear the muffle of her laughter. My cheeks flamed as I cringed at the thought of what I had most likely said. But I could only come up with **_**one**_** conclusion.**

**If there is a God out there…**

**He **_**hates**_** me.**

**Personally, I don't see what I've done wrong. But obviously, he does.**

"**Um…" I murmured awkwardly. I surprisingly **_**thanked**_** God that Nikki and Kristen started to stir, giving us the chance to move onto a different subject. Fingers crossed.**

"**What's going on?" Kristen yawned, stretching out her - most likely - stiff body.**

"**Nothing," I told her quickly, "Rae was just giving Rob a thrashing for snoring." Rob shot me a quizzical look, and I gave him a **_**Keep your fucking mouth shut or you'll regret it**_** look. He decided to stay wise and said nothing all the way up till we were alone fixing up the tent - nearly finished, I might add.**

"**What did I say?" I asked him in a hushed tone. The girls where only round the corner fixing up the campfire and dragging logs from the nearby forest for seats.**

"**Hmm?" Rob raised one eyebrow at me, looking up from the peg he was stamping into the ground.**

"**Y'know. While I was sleeping. What was I talking about?" He tried **_**not**_** to laugh now. Asshole.**

"**Oh, you **_**know**_**. 'Rae that feels **_**so**_** good. Please, **_**suck**_** me harder. **_**Squeeze **_**me tighter. Make me come.' You get the picture." I felt completely humiliated. And to top it all off, Rob had to put on a sissy voice when he pretended to be me. I've already mentioned that someone hates me, didn't I? Thought so.**

**I buried my face in my hands.**

"**Shit Rob…Hey! This isn't a laughing matter!" I growled at him as he snickered at my weakness.**

"**Taylor…" He said in a very serious tone, reminding me of my dad, "How many wet dreams have you had?" He burst into a roar of laughter again. I punched him in the arm.**

"**Fuck you. Crazy ass white boy." I grumbled, sulkily returning to my duties. His amused snorting finally seemed to die down, after a **_**very**_** long time.**

**I felt him place his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Okay. I'm serious now. And, I **_**think**_** I have a plan…" I turned to him hopefully, although slightly apprehensive that he would probably just throw it back in my face. I was glad to see that he **_**did**_** have his serious **_**serious**_** face on.**

"**Well?"**

"**Well…I guess, I'm the same as you **_**really**_**," he rubbed the back of his neck shamefully, "I **_**used**_** to have really **_**bad**_** dreams about Kristen…Sorry mate, but it's the truth," He apologized when I cringed at the thought of two of my best friends like **_**that**_**, "So yeah. But I haven't been having **_**wet **_**dreams anymore since we started to do a little…**_**foreplay**_**." I raised an eyebrow.**

"**Foreplay?"**

"**Jesus Taylor," He rolled his eyes but then stopped abruptly, "Oh sorry. I forgot you were a twenty-two year old virg-"**

"**Yes. I know that." I snapped at him, I sighed before continuing - as calmly as I could, "Foreplay **_**helps**_**?" My voice rose an octave higher. I cleared my throat. He nodded earnestly.**

"**It seriously does. Sure, you'll still have the dreams. But they wont be **_**wet**_**. You don't want to get rid of the dreams altogether, do you?" **

"**Hell no."**

"**Good. Well just do that. But can you at least wait until we're at home? These pods aren't sound proof." I rolled my eyes at him and shoved him away playfully before stamping the last peg into the ground in one go. **

"**I didn't know you fished." I was shocked at how much Rae knew about tackle, types of fish, bait and…how to actually **_**fish**_** in general. I liked it. She wasn't afraid of grabbing a worm and spearing it on her hook. I **_**loved**_** it.**

"**I've fished all my life. All the men in my family love it, so I just to tag along too. And I found that I love it too. When I was like seven I used to enter competitions, I wasn't very good at it. Although, I **_**did**_** get a fiver once. Big achievement." She smirked as she bit on the lead weights for my rod. Yeah, **_**my**_** rod. **

**Sure, I knew how to fish. I didn't know how to actually **_**set**_** the rod up. Smart-ass Rob did and was already fishing at the edge of the bank with Kristen. Nikki, Rae and I were sharing a rod as we only brought two.**

"**There ya' go." Rae handed me the reel-less rod with the bait already squirming on the end. You gotta give it to her. She's an intelligent girl.**

**I sat on the edge of the bank next to Rob before flicking my line into the calm slightly murky water. **

**I don't think my bait had been in there for a minute before the **_**whole**_** float disappeared under the surface of the water. I struck as quickly as my brain could function, the end of the rob bowed with the weight of what felt like a pretty heavy fish.**

"**Wow. That's a good one Taylor." Rae's voice was heavily impressed as she placed on hand on my shoulder. Her fingertips grazed my neck.**

_**Concentrate man! She's only got her hand on your shoulder. Not your dick**_**. My conscience warned me. It took most of my might to remember that I had a whopper hanging off the end of my line.**

"**Its putting up a good fight." Rob said next to me, trying to keep his attention on his own float. Rae grabbed the landing net and crawled to the edge of the back, trying to get as near to the struggling fish as possible…and giving me front row seats of her lovely ass. I tried as hard as I could to concentrate on dragging the fish into the net instead of watching the pretty curves of her tanned behind tensing from exertion.**

**After what felt like a lifetime, Rae managed to scoop the large fish up and slowly pull it to the edge of the bank.**

**I peeked into the net and nearly pushed Rob into the lake in utter triumph. It was **_**huge**_**! Big brown gold colour with bright red fins.**

"**It's a roach." Rae told me examining it over my shoulder, her hair tickled my neck. "Fucking big one and all." Nikki added also taking a look at it. She reached out and trailed her fingers of its slippery body.**

"**Ew. It's all slimy." Everyone groaned.**

"'**Cause it's a bloody **_**fish**_**!" Rob yelled.**

"**Nice one Rob. Yell a bit louder, I'm not sure you scared all the fish away."**__**Rae muttered.**

"**Oops."**

**Once I had un-hooked it, I held my rod and dangling hook with half-chewed bait on the end as Rae crouched by the edge and set the fish gently back home.**

"**Okay, my go." Nikki grabbed the rod sharply off of me. The taut line slipped from my fingers and the barbed hook shot up straight into my palm. With the dead worm on it.**

"**OW!" I yelled, frantically trying to pull the rod off of her so that my hand didn't get completely ripped off. Of course, Nikki thought I was being greedy and pulled back, penetrating my hand even further.**

"**THE HOOK IS IN MY HAND! GIVE ME THE DAMN ROD!" I yelled at her. She suddenly thrust me he rod which I was still pulling on with all my strength.**

**Three things happened at once.**

**As I was pulling the rod towards me when Nikki **_**decided**_** to give it to me, I went off balance. You know, like when your pushing on a door and then someone suddenly opens it and you fall onto the floor. Just like **_**that**_**.**

**I stumbled backwards, the rod in one hand the hook **_**in**_** the other. I would have probably been able to regain my balance, if we **_**weren't**_** on a lumpy hill, sloping down towards to the lake. And a certain someone sitting on the edge.**

**I was pretty surprised that she didn't move out of the way. But then again, I was running backwards at twenty kilometres an hour.**

**The back of my foot hit her small body first, before her whole body was knocking the ground from my feet. The weight of my body knocked her into the water before I went in. I managed to gasp a breath of air before I was completely under the surface of the cool - most likely dirty - water.**

**My feet touched the muddy bottom of the lake easily, so it was easy to spring off of the bed and break through the surface.**

**I drew in a ragged breath and shook the water from my face, seeing as I couldn't wipe it off with my hands.**

**My worried gaze instinctively went searching for hers. I was glad to find her clinging onto the bank her eyes on me instead of face down in the water.**

"**Rae!" I breathed as I kicked my way over to the shallower area, "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" I held the rod **_**with**_** the hook in one hand so I could cuddle her goose-pimpled covered body in my arm. She willingly hugged me back, a small tremble shook through both of our bodies.**

"**I'm fine Taylor." She murmured into my chest, moments before three **_**annoying**_** people - our so called friends - burst into a roar of laughter. We both turned to glare at them as they lay writhing with laughter on the grass. Even Nikki - frigging Nikki - had the nerve to join in the mock 'Laugh at Rae and Taylor' scenario. That bitch.**

**Before I could get out of the water to give them all a thrashing, I spotted Rob's abandoned rod being dragged towards the water. Only then did I realise that a fish was dragging it away whilst he rolled around on the floor like an imbecile.**

"**Rob! Your rod!" He stopped laughing and glanced at his rod getting dragged away. I watched amusedly as he lurched to his feet stumbling forward trying to grab his rod.**

**Now it was **_**his**_** turn to trip over his girl.**

**He shot head first into the opaque water, Kristen followed shortly after. Breaking through the surface moments later, gasping furiously from the cold and shock. She clung onto the muddy bank as Rob came to the surface, shaking his wild hair, with his fishless rod in one hand.**

**He clung onto both Kristen and the bank whilst **_**everyone **_**cracked up. You have to admit, it was pretty hilarious.**

"**Now, look who's the black sheep." Rae laughed whilst looking at Nikki who was standing at the edge of the bank watching us with an amused expression.**

"**I really wanna get in now." We all laughed.**

"**I'm gonna change into my bikini and then get back in. It's starting to get sunny." It's was true. The sun was now high in the sky, beaming down at us with not a cloud in sight.**

"**Yeah me too." We all clambered out of the water, my clothes felt heavy, especially my pants. I had to hold onto them with one hand to stop them from falling down.**

"**Before everyone disappears, can someone **_**please**_** get this damned hook out of my hand?!" I held my injured hand, with the worm still attached to the hook, which was attached to my hand. Kristen took one look at it, squealed, and ran to the tent.**

"**Come on, baby-boo. Let's get that nasty thing out of you." Rae crooned at me playfully. She took my hand gently in hers and examined the wound like a professional. **

"**Ouch. That's deep. But don't worry, we'll get it out." Her soft voice had my heart racing. I watched her fascinated as she tugged the soggy bait off first before starting to gently tug the hook out of my hand.**

**I knew that it should hurt. But my body couldn't seem to locate the pain. I actually felt quite numb as I concentrated on Rae's calm face whilst she 'operated' on my hand. She felt like my painkiller. Soothing me until I felt Jell-O.**

**I didn't even realise she had finished until I felt her gently swipe a baby-wipe across my palm before placing a feathery kiss against it. The pain vanished as quickly as it appeared.**

"**Better?" She asked softly still cradling my hand in both of hers. I nodded and smiled.**

"**Much."**

"**You going in the water?"**

"**Yeah." She grinned before gently dropping my hand and taking off to the tent.**

"**See you there!" She called over her shoulder, whilst I stood there watching her like a love-struck fool.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Who's going in fir-" I stopped mid-question as I spotted Rae running from the tent, in a…**_**blue bikini**_**. I watched as she ran straight for the water, her breasts moved with every stride she took. I listened to her scream as she leapt off the edge of the bank, catapulting her body through the air before slicing through the surface of the water, plunging deeper until I couldn't see her anymore. Panic overtook.**

**I couldn't see her. What if she got stuck at the bottom? Would I be able to find her in time?**

**A few air bubbles floated to the top, before she broke through, her dark - almost black - lengthy hair streaked across her face. She laughed breathlessly, treading water whilst removing strands of hair from her dripping face.**

"**Does that answer your question?" Rob turned to me. I shrugged before taking a large stride towards the bank, I used the edge as a spring board, flinging myself into the air high enough so that I could squeeze in a back flip before landing in the cool water.**

"**Show off." Rae laughed splashing me as the others threw their hot bodies into the refreshing water.**

"**You love it." My fingers tickled her torso underneath the water, she squirmed and squealed, kicking away from me towards the others who were splashing around like little kids. **

"**Oh!" Nikki gasped as we reached them, "I **_**just**_** realised we're swimming in fish shit."**

"**Where's Rae?" I asked looking down at the others as they lounged around the campfire. It was our third day out here. We had managed to keep ourselves entertained fully so far, so I was pretty sure we would last until the end of the week. We had adjusted to our body odour by the second day, although I still tried to douse mine out my coating myself in anti-per spirant. I heard girls didn't really like guys that reeked of body odour.**

"**I saw her walking to the lake." Kristen told me, twisting her skewered marshmallow over the open flames. I grabbed one of our many flashlights and made my way down to the glistening lake. **

**I was about to start calling her name, when I heard a humming. I heard Rae humming.**

**I flicked off the light and peered over the shrub that divided me from the noise. I nearly fell over at what I saw.**

**Standing at the edge of the water, stood Rae. Who I had caught stripping off her panties.**

_**Oh dear God…**_

**My cock sprung into action immediately at the sight of her naked silhouette, the reflection off of the surface of the water, gave me enough illumination to see the outline curve off her ass and breasts, even the small semi-circle of her hardened nipple.**

**I groaned quietly to myself as I hastily unzipped and unbuckled my pants pulling them down along with my boxers letting my member free from its aching captivity. I nearly shredded my t-shirt, trying to get it off as quick as could. **

**I **_**could **_**quickly beat off behind this plant, but that would most likely freak Rae out, so I gently slipped into the cold water on my side of the hedge and quietly waded round to Rae's side.**

**I watched speechlessly as she resurfaced, drops of water streamed down her face and curves, dripping back into the lake. She had her back to me, facing the full moon, disallowing me the view of the front of her naked body.**

**And that just wasn't acceptable.**

**I didn't know how to approach her. If I started to speak to her, she would probably scream, and that would attract **_**all**_** the wrong kinds of attention. Not to mention the questions.**

**There was only **_**one**_** way that came to mind. It wasn't very nice. And I was probably risking my balls, but I couldn't think of any other way to approach her.**

**I slowly closed the distance between both our bodies, and clamped my hand over her mouth whilst she bathed her arms.**

"**It's me, it's me!" I whispered loudly in her ear, before she hand time to bite me or rip off my dick.**

**I was relieved when I felt her relax in my arms, tugging my hand away from her mouth so she could turn around and face me. My cock rubbed hungrily against her stomach.**

"**What the hell are you doing here? You scared me so much!" She scolded me quietly, although her arms wrapped around my neck, keeping me in place.**

"**I didn't know where you went, so I came looking for you. And when I saw you…**_**unclothed**_** I couldn't help myself." I told her truthfully.**

"**Oh…" She looked down at the point where both our bodies where touching.**

"**It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," I trailed my fingers she her spine, she shivered against my body, coaxing an even worse reaction out of my penis.**

"**I know," she murmured. I pulled her tighter against my body, her breasts flattened against my chest.**

"**I'm not sure if you've noticed. But your erection is digging into my stomach," She laughed quietly before planting light kiss over my chest. I groaned loudly.**

"**Trust me. I know." I barely choked it out, as she began to kiss my nipples. My head lolled backwards when I felt her supple tongue, flick at the hardened nubs. My knees trembled as my hands gripped her soft ass, a little to tightly, but I couldn't find the words to apologize.**

**Her body rubbed up against mine, as she reached up to nuzzle my neck, her tongue slowly lapped against my skin. The lust overflowed. I couldn't bear it.**

**I **_**wanted**_** her.**

**I was a man, she was a woman.**

**At this point in time, there was only **_**one**_** purpose for men and women that flashed in my mind.**

**A good hard **_**fucking**_**.**

**I pushed her roughly up against the bank, grabbing her hard by the legs and lifting her, my shaft rubbed against her womanly folds causing me to curse under my breath. My arms crushed her tightly against my body as I prepared myself to enter her sex. My eyes were squinted shut as I kissed her painfully on her soft neck, my teeth grazing the skin.**

"**Taylor!" Rae whispered breathlessly in my ear, her voice aroused me more than ever.**

"**What?" I snarled, pushing her harder against the bank, she whimpered, her nails pierced my shoulders.**

"_**What are you doing**_**?" She breathed, her tone shocked. Not as shocked as me. I released her from my grasp and took a step away from her. How could I have lost control like that? My chest heaved heavily as I looked away shamefully.**

"**I'm sorry," I murmured, "I never **_**meant**_** to do that. I lost control." My hands clenched into fists under the dark water. She was suddenly in front of me, her palms pressed against my chest.**

"**Don't be sorry. I really **_**don't**_** mind. You just surprised me a little, that's **_**all**_**." I placed my hand over hers.**

"'**That's all?' You…**_**wanted**_** it?" My voice rose an octave higher, embarrassing me further.**

"**Well…I've waited long enough."**

"**So have I."**

"**And…we love each other, right?" I kissed her wet hair.**

"**Of course."**

"**That's why I didn't mind."**

"**Oh…" I was surprised. No, I was beyond surprised. I never would have thought she would have wanted this as much me. I mean, I was **_**beyond**_** horny. Did that make her the same as me?**

**I looked down into her big, brown eyes lovingly.**

"**There is nothing more I would love to do…than **_**you**_**. But…I don't have any…protection." I admitted lamely.**

"**Oh. Well we can always do **_**other**_** stuff." She murmured. My heart leapt up into my throat.**

"**Foreplay," I stated under my breath, repeating Rob's earlier word.**

"**If you **_**want**_**…" I wound my arms around her torso and inclined my head to give her a lingering kiss.**

"**What did you have in mind…?" I murmured against her soft lips. There was not a sound uttered up until the point where I felt Rae's hand curl around my erected dick, her thumb stroked the tip softly. I moaned heavily against her open mouth, my tongue licked at her own. I hardly coped with **_**that**_** as I felt her hand grip my length, before moving slowly down. **

**Several strokes and I was already twitching and moaning. Rae dutifully continued to plant passionate kisses on my mouth and neck as her movement increased in speed.**

**As I was already **_**so**_** horny, I knew that it wouldn't be long until I came. And I knew, when I came I would come hard, as the things Rae was doing to me had me gasping for air.**

"**Uh…fuck," I groaned, 'Rae…I'm-Ah…!" I shuddered uncontrollably as Rae pumped the needy orgasm out of my tense body, leaving me ejaculating into the water. The release had me repeating her name over and over again. I rested my head against her shoulder, trying to calm down my speeding heart.**

**I would have preferred it to last longer, but now I was just being picky.**

"**You…were **_**amazing**_**," I breathed against her neck. Her hand stroked my length one last time before releasing me. She brought it up in between our touching bodies, tracing my tense muscles.**

"**Why thank you." She smiled up at me, one side of her face illuminated, the other so dark I couldn't see.**

**I pulled her up and kissed her parted lips. Savouring the sweet taste of her mouth against mine, the slipperiness of our tongues merging together as one. She pulled away suddenly with a smirk, my mouth slipped into a pout from the loss of hers.**

"**I think we should head back now. They'll probably be getting ideas, like they do." I unwillingly nodded and hopped out of the semen filled water, leaving Rae to pull on her clothes whilst I went to grab mine, stealing one last glance at the bare parts I could see, not **_**too**_** sure of when I would see them again.**

"**Taylor Lautner! Were you **_**spying**_** on me?" Rae gasped playfully when I ducked behind the bush. I felt the blood creep to my already flustered face.**

"**Maybe…"**

"**You dirty man." She scolded, when I reappeared with clothes **_**on**_**.**

"**I cant **_**help**_** it…" I murmured innocently as I took her hands in mine.**

"**Yes, you **_**can**_**. It's called **_**self-control**_** darling." I pretended to look around.**

"**Hmm…nope. Don't see any of **_**that**_** around."**

"**It's because it's pointing at me through your boxers." I smirked.**

"**Would you like to take a closer **_**inspection, Doctor Burns**_**?" She smirked back.**

"**With what part of my body?"**

"**For **_**you**_**…any part you want." She rolled her eyes and pulled me down for a kiss.**

"**You're a **_**hopeless**_** romantic." Her lips brushed mine.**

"**I try."**

**The rest of the trip was **_**great**_**…I guess. We did plenty of activities, picnic's, climbing trees, going on walks, eating roasted crap from the campfire, watching Rob getting chased by a cow. But **_**nothing**_** seemed to satisfy me enough as that night in the lake.**

**A few times I tried to lure Rae away into the water or the forest or **_**somewhere**_** where we could be alone. But we **_**always**_** seemed to get interrupted, even though we hadn't even started anything in the beginning.**

**I never thought I'd say this, but Rob **_**was**_** right.**

**I would just have to wait until we got home.**

**Which was **_**painfully**_** longer away than I thought, as instead of keeping on the freeway straight to London, to **_**home**_**. We ended up arriving at a small cute cottage set in the heart of the countryside.**

**Her childhood home.**

**Her grand**_**parents**_** home.**

**My heart beat slightly frantically against my ribs as we all hopped out the sweaty car and onto the gravel of the drive. I was **_**never**_** usually scared. First impressions were **_**my**_** thing.**

**But I couldn't deny the fact that I was. A little bit anyway.**

**I'm not sure what state I would have been in if I were here alone.**

**But I was **_**pretty**_** sure it wouldn't be a good one.**

"**Are you okay Taylor?" Rae asked me tentatively as we approached her beautiful home. We walked past a large pond at the front of her house, swarmed with ducks. **_**Very**_** animal friendly.**

"**Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I smiled at her half-heartedly and reached for her hand in my clammy one. I hoped she didn't notice.**

"**You have a really pretty house Rae." Kristen complimented her. I nodded in thorough agreement.**

"**You do." Rob and Nikki murmured their own agreements too. I watched her visibly beam.**

"**Thanks. Although, it's not my house." I didn't get a chance to say anything as the large wooden front door opened, and Rae's nan **_**ran**_** out.**

**I wouldn't even call her a 'nan'. She was slim and petite, her hair was short and had been professionally highlighted in an assortment of red and dark browns. She wore designer glasses and nice clothes, making her one of the coolest nan's I had seen. I dropped Rae's hand so she could embrace her 'mom' back in a bone crushing hug.**

"**Rae! It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" Her tone was light and motherly, no sign's of aging whatsoever. She pulled away and her friendly eyes settled on her guests.**

"**Nan, this is my **_**boyfriend **_**Taylor. And my friends Nikki, Kristen and Rob. Guy's this is my nan Yvonne-"**

"**But you can just call me nan. I would say call me 'mum' but there's Rae has another set of those. So I'll leave it to them." She pulled me into a soft, yet tight hug which I pleasantly returned. She hugged all of us in turn, welcoming us to her home the same time Rae's grand**_**dad**_** stepped out of the house.**

"**Hello darling!" He embraced Rae first before Rae re-introduced all of us, to her granddad, Eric, who we were told to call granddad. **

**A sudden barking made all of us jump. Rae's dog Suzie, trotted out of the house, snuffling all the intruders. When she approached me, I scratched her head and let her lick my hand.**

"**Um…why don't you guys head in. I'll be right back," Rae offered, she shifted uneasily before darting into the house, slamming a door behind her.**

"**You guys must be dying for a drink after all that **_**water**_**." We all nodded enthusiastically at our saviour. We all followed the large man and skinny lady into their quaint home. My curiosity getting the better of me, I silently slipped down the other end of the hall to the door that Rae had slammed through earlier.**

**I knocked softly on the door.**

"**Rae? Can I come in?" There was a rustling.**

"**Um…wait! Hold on a sec!" She called, there was a rustling and frantic voice made my brow furrow.**

"**What are you doing in there?" More rustling.**

"**I…um, **_**nothing**_**! Sod off!" I laughed.**

"**Well now you said **_**that**_**. I'm coming in…" I waited about half a second before opening her rustic wooden door. The smell of **_**woman**_** hit me in the face, filling my lungs with each breath I took. It was mixture between a musky perfume that had my taste buds tingling and a floral fragrance, which left me gasping for more. **

**I **_**might**_** have grabbed a bottle and ran around the light purple room, trying to nab as much as I could, so I could keep it with me. But Rae standing breathlessly by a wardrobe stopped me in my tracks, her expression told me she was hiding something. Something in the wardrobe she had her foot placed against.**

**How **_**un**_**-inconspicuous can you get?**

"**What are you hiding?" I asked accusingly walking towards her, past her double bed and white vanity.**

"**Nothing. Why would I be hiding anything?" I raised an eyebrow at her and nodded down at her foot that was pressed against the door.**

"**The fact that your acting all suspicious. And the fact that I **_**know**_** what your hiding is in **_**that**_** wardrobe. Something that you wont be able to hid from long because I **_**will**_** see it."**

"**No you **_**wont**_**." She growled at me.**

"**Wanna bet?"**

"**Sure." I smirked.**

"**Okay." I grabbed her by the tops of her arms and threw her - as gently as I could - onto her bed. Whilst she tried to figure out what had just happened, I opened the wardrobe and started searching.**

**I didn't have to search far.**

**I reached for the posters propped up to the side as I heard Rae gasp in fury.**

"**Oh, would you look at this. Tut, tut, tut. You never mentioned that **_**you**_** were a fan of **_**me**_**…" I tried to mention it as coolly as I could but I couldn't quite believe it.**

"**Taylor!" Rae shrieked as she made a lunge for the posters, "Give it back!" I held them out of her reach in one hand, and kept her at arms length with the other. I grinned teasingly at her.**

"**Why? Were you planning on sticking them on the wall at home?" She growled and shrieked and tried to snatch the many posters off of me, until I finally gave in and handed them to her.**

"**You **_**dick**_**!" She continued to yell at me, but I managed to clamp my hand over her mouth before she said anything worse. She fumed beneath my hand.**

"**Shh! Don't be angry! I'm not freaked out or anything. It's quite cute actually." Her breathing slowed dramatically. I released my hand from her face.**

"**I thought you would run away," She whispered, **_**too**_** quietly compared to earlier. **

"**I wouldn't run away. I love you, for who you are. I don't care if you have posters of me half-naked," I couldn't help the grin that took place on my lips, "I'll **_**still**_** love you. If I remember correctly, I **_**did**_** say that I would date a fan, now look at me. You could have told me though." Her smile turned into a frown.**

"**But I thought you would be freaked. I didn't want you to think I was like other girls." I pulled her into a loving hug.**

"**Your not like other girls." She pulled back and smiled.**

"**Thanks."**

"**No problem, baby. Besides," I took the posters off of her, "I wouldn't blame you if you had these on your wall. I think I look pretty **_**hot**_**." I held up a cutting out from a magazine, from my Vogue photo shoot and a poster of as Jacob Black from **_**New Moon**_**. She laughed slightly.**

"**I think so too."**

"**What was going **_**on**_** in there?" Nikki asked us when we entered the open plan living-room, kitchen and dining area. The whole **_**family**_** were chatting to each other, like we had known each other forever.**

"**I found Rae's posters of me," Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Rae blushed fiercely and hid slightly behind my frame.**

"**I told you, you should take them down." 'Nan' scolded her teasingly.**

"**Yeah, well I obviously wasn't listening." Rae muttered before trudging off to the kitchen to get some drinks.**

"**Were there any of **_**me**_**?" Rob asked, smirked **_**his**_** smirk. I think I saw Kristen drool a little.**

"**Yeah. There was a **_**Twilight**_** group one, with all you guys." I answered.**

"**Actually. I used to be a **_**huge**_** fan of you Rob. But then I kind of fell in **_**love**_** with Taylor." Rae explained - not as embarrassed - as she passed me a beer. I beamed at her, even though I was pretty grossed out that she used to be in love with my best friend.**

"**Sorry, darling. But it's true." Nan laughed breezily. Granddad chuckled and nodded in agreement. **

"**Oh. I feel **_**so**_** loved." Rob chuckled. We all laughed in unison.**

"**We've got a barbeque for dinner, 'cause Dad and Jeaby and the Uncle Steve and Aunty Mel are coming up." Granddad informed Rae. I thought I saw a flash of panic flit across her serene face.**

"**Okay. And the cousins?"**

"**Yep." Oh **_**God**_**. The **_**whole**_** family. I silently **_**prayed**_** to God that they were like Rae's grandparents.**

"**I don't suppose they've matured very much since I last came?" Granddad chuckled.**

"**No. Not really."**

"**How old are your cousins?" Nikki asked.**

"**Um…Luke is sixteen. Alice is thirteen and Issy is ten."**

"**What did you mean by 'they haven't matured'?" Kristen asked.**

"**Well," Nan answered, "Rae doesn't really have a very strong connection with them. She does with Luke. But the two girls look up to Rae, and follow her around a lot, when they're not fighting." I managed to suppress a groan. Even better. So now I was going to be fighting with two girls over Rae?**

**Life is a bitch, **_**that's**_** for sure.**

"**It's fine. I'll just tell them to piss off."**

"**Rae! You cant say that." Nan scolded her, but couldn't quite hide the smile twitching at her lips when we all laughed.**

"**It was a joke." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.**

"**I don't suppose you guys want a shower, do you? You…**_**smell**_** like you haven't had a good wash in a while." She offered. Kristen laughed.**

"**A whole week. I would **_**love**_** a shower, thank you." We all agreed whole-heartedly. Minus Rob,**_** really**_** - I'm sure your aware of his infrequent showers.**

"**Well, there's a shower in our bedroom. There's one in Rae's. And there's a bath upstairs with a shower in it." We all thanked her and headed off to the different bathrooms. Nikki and Kristen upstairs, Rob in their bedroom and me in Rae's.**

**I enjoyed the refreshing feel of the warm water cleansing my dirty body. I cleaned myself as well as I could with Rae's mint shower gel, before stepping out of the flow of water and drying my fresh body with her blue towel. I ran my hands through my damp hair in the mirror, styling it in the way I usually wore it as much as I could, before wrapping the towel around my waist and stepping out of the en-suite.**

"**Good to see your covering yourself up." I gasped and jumped back against the door frame in shock from the voice that came from the bed. In the process of jumping in surprise, I noticed that the voice belonged to Rae - who else? - who was sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed, facing me.**

"**Now you know how it feels." Her expression was smug as she watched my I-just-nearly-screamed face.**

"**Your gonna pay for that." I glared at her whilst she hopped off of the bed.**

"**I'll be looking forward to it." She whispered, pausing briefly by my side, touching her lips gently to my shoulder, before waltzing into the bathroom and shutting the door, leaving me completely drained.**

**Some girlfriend, huh?**

"**Hey dad!" Rae said embracing the tall, **_**handsome**_** man. He had hair slightly darker than Rae's, his eyes were more green than hazel. But apart from that, he looked like an older, **_**male**_** version of Rae. She was right, you **_**could**_** tell they were related.**

"**Hey Jeaby!" Rae embraced a young, pretty oriental, who looked the same age as Rae. I stared at her wide-eyed as I realised that **_**she**_** was her step mom.**

"**You must be Taylor. Nice to meet you mate." Rae's dad - Neil - held his hand out to me, a friendly smile on his face.**

"**It's nice to meet you too, sir." I said, shaking his hand in mine.**

"**Oh, call me Dad. I'm fine with that." I grinned before he went on to say hello to Nikki, Kristen and Rob who were sitting in the patio chairs with nan and granddad.**

"**Taylor, this is my step mum."**

"**Jeab. But you can call me Jeaby, everyone does." Her English was perfect, but I could still detect the Asian accent in her words as she embraced me in a hug.**

"**Nice to meet you Jeaby." She released me and joined **_**dad**_** in greeting my awestruck friends.**

**I glanced down at Rae when she took my hand, relieved that I had got on with her family straight away. She did too.**

"**If you don't mind me asking, how old are you Jeaby?" Rob asked as we all tucked into nan's **_**mouth watering**_** food. You could tell where Rae inherited her cooking gene from.**

**We **_**all**_** now sat outside in the last day of August air. 'All' including Rae's three cousin's and her Aunt and Uncle. All nice people. Luckily.**

"**I'm twenty-seven." She laughed as all the 'new guests' dropped their forks. Including me. No wonder Rae didn't mind going out clubbing with her.**

"**Ha, ha. That's the same age as Rob!" Everyone around the table laughed as Rob blushed. We all chatted pleasantly with one another about **_**everything**_**. But for once, not about **_**us**_**. Not about how 'being famous' was like. Or how much money we earned. Although the topic of Rae's **_**huge**_** crush on me was brought up quite frequently. But **_**I**_** didn't mind that.**

**For dessert, Nan baked a cheesecake that left us going for more, until we had finally ended up in the living room. Dad, Jeaby and the cousin's left half an hour ago, leaving us watching the news in front of the warm fire with a mug of hot chocolate.**

**We all watched lazily, stuffed from the barbeque, as the Entertainment News came on. There was a shocked gasp.**

"**That's **_**me!**_**" Rae squealed inside my embrace. I looked from her face to the screen to see that she was **_**right**_**. The Entertainment reporter was talking about the 'Hot Twilight Stars, finally found their girls', then to all of our amusement, it showed the clip of Rob kissing Kristen and me kissing Rae.**

"**Oh my God!" Kristen leaned forward next to us, just as shocked which surprised me, "My zipper isn't done up properly! Why didn't anyone tell me?"**

"**Maybe because you cant see it?" Nikki asked**

"**Whatever. **_**I**_** can see it." I watched Rae as she watched the screen intently. She looked like she was enjoying it. I couldn't help but notice how much of a **_**natural**_** she was. I was ecstatic that I could give her something she wanted.**

**After a heated discussion between **_**all**_** the women about the dress designers they wore to the premier's, Rae got to her feet.**

"**I think we should go now." I yawned and slowly got to my feet. It was late and I was slightly pissed. I was glad Rae was driving, being the only one who didn't drink excessive amounts of alcohol today.**

"**You could always stay here for the night." Nan offered. Rae thought about it for a moment.**

"**But where would we sleep?"**

"**Rob, Nikki, Kristen can have upstairs, there's two singles and the electric blow-up mattress. You and Taylor can sleep in your room." I nearly got on my hands and knees and started to kiss each of her polished toes. She had known me for one day, and she was allowing me to sleep in the same room, same **_**bed**_** as her granddaughter?**

**My cock twitched in excitement.**

"**I don't mind. What do you guys wanna do?" Rae addressed all of us. To be honest, I **_**wanted**_** to stay. If we drove home, Rae and I would both be too tired to 'play' around. Although, if we stayed, we would have to be **_**extremely**_** quiet, as her bedroom wall was shared with her grandparents…**

**We were staying.**

"**I don't mind staying." I said quickly, knowing that everyone else would most likely follow my decision. **

"**Yeah, me neither. It's a long journey back. We can leave tomorrow morning." Rob agreed. My dick nodded in approval.**

"**Well, if we're staying. I'm going to bed." As Rae stretched, she turned her face slightly towards mine, so that I could see her wink. I resisted the urge to shred her clothes in front of everyone.**

"**Me too." Rob got to his feet, pulling both Nikki and Kristen to theirs.**

"**We're just going to watch the news for a bit longer and then we'll be off too." Nan said as we said our 'goodnight's', Granddad already looked asleep. Even better.**

"**See you in the morning." Rae and I both waved to the guys as they descended the stairs. Rae towed me slowly - too slow - out of the living room. I managed to successfully close the thick lounge door quietly behind me, as well as her bedroom door. Extra protection.**

**As soon as we were in her bedroom, I practically **_**tore**_** her clothes off as she pulled at mine. Our mouths were locked together in a mind-blowing kiss as I pulled her brassiere and panties off and laid her on her inviting bed. **

**She watched naked, eyes wide with excitement as I quickly jumped off of her and pulled my boxers off **_**over**_** my erection, before climbing back in between her parted legs, rubbing my length against her warmth.**

"**Oh Taylor," she sighed quietly as I kissed her neck hungrily, "You don't know how much **_**I**_** want **_**you**_** right **_**now**_**." I pulled away sharply to look at her dreamy face.**

"**I think I do. I want you just as much." My tongue found hers whilst I slowly trailed my hand that wasn't supporting my weight down the side of her breast. My thumb gently rubbed over her hardened nipple, electricity bolted through my length.**

"**Have you ever **_**touched**_** a girl before?" She breathed heavily. I pulled away so I could look at her face. I deliberately grabbed as much of her left breast as I could in my clammy hand.**

"**That's not what I meant. Have you ever touched a girl, like I touched you in the lake?" I stared at her wide eyed as she started to rubbed her leg up my thigh. My hand still held on to the soft flesh of her quivering breast. I shook my head wordlessly, slightly ashamed. Sure, I had **_**seen**_** it, in - cough - **_**porn**_**. But never had I **_**experienced**_** it. There's a significant difference.**

"**Would you **_**like**_** to?" She whispered, her hands were tangled in my wild hair. I nodded eagerly. How many dreams had I had about this?**

**Without another word, Rae gently picked up the hand groping her tit, and started to trail it slowly down her body. Every now and then, my fingertips would graze her stomach, sending a little shiver of pleasure thought both of our bodies.**

**I nearly ripped off my lip I was biting down on, when she softly placed my hand in between her legs, on her wet slit. My thumb stroked her shaved warmth slowly, savouring the slippery feeling of her juices against my eager fingers.**

**I slowly pushed my index finger inside her tense walls, her body shook under mine as mine shook over hers. As I - gently at first - plunged my single finger into her womanhood, Rae's teeth bit down gently on my bottom one, before she produce a loan moan, sending **_**me**_** into a near frenzy.**

**She was trying to be quiet as I slipped my middle finger inside her contracting muscles and rubbed her clit with my thumb, but she didn't **_**quite**_** succeed. Her soft breath quickened so much, she had to pull away from our kiss. One hand gripped onto my shoulder, the other on the iron bed frame behind her.**

**Well, at least I was doing something right.**

**I could tell she was going to come, by the way her walls were clenching around my - now three - fingers. The way she was shaking under my body, blinking blindly as she reached her peak. Just as she came, she opened her mouth, which I quickly covered with my free hand just in time, as she produce a groan - luckily muffled by my hand. Her juices squirted onto my already wet hand, before I slowly pulled my fingers out of her soft folds. The air bit at the warmth on my fingers.**

**Her hands pulled me down onto the space beside her, my arms pulled her against my chest.**

"**I love you." She kissed my chest.**

"**I love you more." She laughed quietly and stretched the length of her body so that she could give me a sweet kiss. As I kissed her back, I didn't miss the hand that stroked down my torso slowly, before grazing my still erected cock. I pulled my face from hers.**

"**What are you doing?" She looked confused.**

"**Don't you want me to?"**

"_**What?**_** Of course I do, I just…-" I **_**was**_** going to be the thoughtful boyfriend, and mention that she must be tired, but she managed to interrupt me.**

"**Oh. You want me to do something **_**else**_**?" I stared at her for a long moment, not sure where this was leading to. But a part of my mind, told me I knew damn well what she was talking about.**

"**I…I, um-" She was suddenly on top of me, straddling me on my stomach. Her wet pussy, rubbed against my muscles.**

"**It's fine Taylor," She slowly shuffled down my body, I swallowed loudly, "I don't mind." She smiled up at my frozen face, as she climbed between my parted legs. She rubbed the pre-cum with her thumb over my tip, before placing both her hands either side of my legs, lowering her mouth over the head of my boner. **

…

**Mother of shit.**

**I **_**nearly**_** screamed as I felt her tongue slide slowly around my length, as she moved her full lips up and down my wet member, trying to get as much in her beautiful mouth as possible. **

**My hands secured themselves in her sticky hair. I tried not to push her, but I was little helpless at that point in time. My hips started to twitch forwards, as my heart rate increased dramatically. My eyes closed without permission as I felt the build up, waiting to be released.**

"**Rae…" I moaned as quietly as I could, my words did not falter her fast movements at all, "I'm…going…to **_**come**_**…" My bleary gaze found hers, she was looking up at me, but still moving upon me. She didn't care…**

**She **_**wanted**_** to taste me?**

**Instead of pulling away, she worked faster, sucking and licking harder, until I grabbed the pillow from under my head and smothered it over my face, covering up most of my moans and grunts and pants as I finally spilled in her mouth.**

**I was disgruntled.**

**I **_**really**_** had to stop getting so **_**horny**_** and worked up. If I didn't, I'm gonna find myself coming every three seconds.**

**I shakily removed the pillow from my perspiration covered face, to find Rae softly licking the extra spunk the was running down my dick.**

**She was by **_**far**_**, the best girlfriend **_**ever**_**.**

**I mean, she **_**swallows**_**. Any one who does that has got to be pretty amazing.**

**She crawled up dutifully to my side, snuggling down into my opened arms. I lifted her head so that I could kiss her shiny lips. I could **_**taste**_** myself of her.**

"**I can taste myself." I licked her bottom lip.**

"**Mmm…I like it. It's **_**sweet**_**." I chuckled and sucked on her top lip as she tasted my lower.**

"**I am **_**so**_** glad I got on that train." I murmured, leaning around her to switch off the night light.**

"**Me too."**

**Rae.**

**The cold wall against my bare back woke me up from my dreamless sleep. I patted the space to my right, expecting to find a warm naked body beside me, but disappointed when all I found was a bunch of empty sheets. I hopped out of bed and pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, covering my bare body, before exiting the memorable room.**

**I heard a chorus of 'Aww's', from the living room.**

**I padded into the lounge, to find **_**everyone**_** watching a video of me when I was one.**

**How sodding unfair is that?**

"**There she is!" Kristen pulled me down next to her on the sofa, before focusing back on the stupid show.**

"**Nan!" I addressed the only reasonable culprit, "Why did you get out the baby video's?" She passed me a bacon sandwich, peace-making.**

"**Well, they told me they knew about your…disturbing past. Well some of it…-"**

"**You missed out **_**a lot**_** of details." Taylor got off of the floor and came and sat by my side, he wore yesterday's clothes. Such a shame to see him dressed.**

"**I didn't think you needed to know. You guys don't tell me about your lives." Okay, so I had heard about Taylor's. But that wasn't the point.**

"**It's because everything there **_**is**_** to know. Is always being broadcasted in magazines and fan sites. So you do **_**sort of**_** know about us." Rob explained.**

"**I guess…" I endured the 'Aww's' and 'Ooh's' everyone produced as the mini version of me toddled across the screen. My 'disturbed' cry's produced the same response. Sometimes none at all.**

"**I look like a boy." I muttered. Everyone laughed at the fact that it was **_**true**_**.**

"**Just a little bit." Nikki giggled as I started to have one of my 'screaming fits'. The room went quiet.**

"**She did **_**that**_** for four years. There was nothing we could do, but lay her on the floor and cuddle her until she felt better." My granddad's tone was soft. I felt my eyes prick. My childhood **_**was**_** sad. It wasn't sad, it was the biggest stage of depression I have ever had.**

"**We never knew what she saw in that house." My nan murmured. Taylor's arm tightened around me.**

"**I think you've done a **_**great**_** job. You've raised her into a lovely woman." Taylor said. Nikki, Kristen and Rob all nodded in agreement.**

"**We think so."**

"**I am just gonna dump this shit in the washing machine. It **_**reeks**_**." Kristen said once we were in the safe confines of our **_**own**_** home. It felt good to be home. **

**For more than one reason.**

**Yep. I was **_**craving**_** to get Taylor alone by himself. To do **_**something**_** with him that could satisfy my needs for him for just that **_**little**_** but much longer.**

**But of course. We're talking about something you cant always get.**

"**We're going out tonight." Nikki informed us as we all stuffed our dirty clothes in the washing machine.**

"**Where to?" I asked.**

"**Restaurant. Gordon Ramsay's. We got a last minute reservation. Then we're going to the O2 arena concert. They've got Beyonce and Chris Brown performing."**

"**That is **_**so**_** cool! I've never been to either of those places."**

"**Neither have we."**

"**Well, how long do we have?"**

"**We're leaving at six, for the meal. The concert starts at seven-thirty till midnight." I nodded - trying to conceal my glee as much as possible as I watched the three musketeer's take a seat in the lounge before turning on the MTV channel, volume full blast.**

**Time to seduce.**

_**I **_**was about to drag Taylor to our room, but he managed to beat me to the punch.**

"**You don't know **_**long**_** I've waited to do this." He whispered as a pulled me hastily up the stairs.**

"**Do what exactly?"**

"**You'll see." He winked at me before pulling me into the our room, locking the door behind us.**

"**You remind me of a pervert, locking kids away in his room and raping them when he wants to." He laughed quietly as he started to un button my blouse with his talented fingers.**

"**I wouldn't go **_**that**_** far."**

"**I would."**

"**I'm not going to rape you. I still don't have any…**_**contraception**_**." I was surprised, yet slightly disappointed at the same time. What did he have planned then?**

"**I don't think rapist's really consider birth control."**

"**Good point." He laid me down on his bed, my bra and pants off. As I watched him lustfully pull his shirt over his head, not bothering to undo each button, before pulling down his pants and boxers, freeing his awaiting erection. I wasn't sure if it was from the angle I was lying in, but he looked bigger today.**

"**What exactly did you have in mind? I'm open for anything." I breathed in between his painful kisses. I ran my hands up and down his abdominal muscles, mesmerized by the hardness of each of them.**

"**That's good," his teeth grazed my lips, "because I'm going to repay you, for what you did to me last night…" My heart started to crash against my ribs as he kissed the valley between my breasts, before planting more kisses **_**all**_** over them. His tongue curled slowly around my pert nipple, causing me to moan quietly.**

"**I want to taste you." He whispered, his hot breath raised goose bumps on my tits. He seemed to notice.**

"**You do?" He nodded eagerly, his chocolate eyes melted me in more that one place. I watched him, half crazed, as he lifted himself and shuffled down the bed, still between my parted legs. I was sure he could smell my arousal now as I was already wet. Wet and waiting for him.**

"**Open your legs wider." I did as I was told as I listened to his hoarse voice. He looked at my expression one last time, his fingers stroked at the damp folds, spreading them open, before he inserted his tongue.**

**I cried out. Loudly.**

**He didn't look up, for that I was grateful. I wouldn't have let him stop. Not even if the house was on fire.**

**His fingers rubbed circular motions on my pearl, causing my hips to buck and my body to writhe as if I was in pain. His tongue lapped in my soft crease, the tip plunged in and out of me, resulting in me producing unfamiliar noises in the back of my throat, tiring me so much I started to pant. Heavily.**

**His large hands lifted my twitching hips higher to his face, burying him deeper into me. His tongue delved into me, like I had never had it before. Like a professional.**

**Jeff - yes, **_**he**_** was the person who had tried it out on me. We were both drunk (a first), and we were bored, end of story. We could hardly remember by the next day, - well, he was **_**nothing**_** compared to the being between my legs.**

**Nothing.**

"**Oh God…" I groaned, as his slippery tongue flicked, sucked, twisted and licked at my flesh. My walls tightened, more as he rubbed my clit harder. And uncomfortable sweat formed on the back of my neck and forehead, as I shuddered and panted uncontrollably.**

**There were a lot of things I wasn't able to control at the moment.**

**Like the fact that this pleasure, was coming to an even **_**pleasurable**_** end.**

"**Taylor…!" I gasped, my heart rate faster than even, pounding all over my body. His mouth sucked on my orifice, making me moan heavily. My juices overflowed as I orgasmed, breathing too hard. He licked at me, swallowing me in his mouth, before raising his head from between my legs, his pink lips shined from me.**

**He leaned over me and brought his mouth in front of mine, but not touching. I knew he wanted me to taste. Like he did with me last night. So I craned my neck, and let my tongue swipe me from his lips. It was tangy. Different from his salty, sweet flavour.**

**After I had cleaned his mouth, he licked it himself, before pressing his chest against mine, his manhood against my womanhood.**

"**You taste **_**good**_**." I kissed his nose.**

"**Hmm. Not as good as you." I lifted his chin up, so I could feel his tongue on mine again.**

"**It made me dizzy."**

"**Ha…me too." I closed me eyes for a long moment.**

"**Rae?" I opened my eyes to see Taylor resting his cheek against my breast.**

"**Yeah sweetie?"**

"**I love you." I touched his lips with my fingers.**

"**I love you too, Taylor." He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment.**

"**Good." It was quiet for a long moment, until I decided it was time to get ready.**

"**Hey," I brushed my fingers over his closed eyelid, "Do you want a shower?" His eyes slowly opened.**

"**Only if your in it."**

"**That was the point." His eyes twinkled.**

"**Then the answer's yes."**

"**Get off me then." He laughed briefly and gave me a short, yet breathtaking kiss, before hopping off of me, with his agile body.**

**As he towed me to the bathroom, I didn't miss the fact that his erection was still waving at me desperately.**

**I shut the door behind me.**

**I could easily fix that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**After we had spent about an hour in the shower, touching, kissing, and me presenting Taylor with the king of all blowjobs, we were now fully clothed, clean of bodily fluids, and waiting downstairs in the lounge for Nikki. No surprise there.**

**We were all dressed pretty smartly, as we were going to one of the most expensive restaurants in town. I wore a white backless fitted boob tube dress, Kristen had bought me when she bought my premier's dress. I had no idea why, but she did. I wore the black ankle breaking heels they had bought me too.**

**Taylor…well, he was just **_**Taylor**_**.**

**His white Ralph Lauren polo shirt, fit his muscles snug, as did his black jeans.**

**Rob wore an un tucked shirt, jeans and a zip up hoodie. His hair wild from the amount of times he ran his hands through it.**

**Kristen was dressed large frothy white shirt, tucked into a black bubble skirt and a cool pair of Vans.**

**When Nikki finally let herself into our presence, she wore her pretty wavy hair pinned from her face, a black bustier with a paint splattered petticoat skirt and heels **_**twice**_** the size of mine.**

**I couldn't help but feel like I **_**belonged**_**.**

"**Table booked under Pattinson." Rob told the waiter, when we entered the packed restaurant, the few paparazzi preying on celebrities that visited this - bloody expensive - restaurant, had already snapped shots of us all as we exited James black sedan. We were trying not to act all 'lovey dovey' out in public, as we all knew it would upset most of the hardcore fans. I mean, I was **_**distraught**_** when I saw Taylor and-**

**Her. So I would prove to people that I actually considered people's feelings. No matter how much they hated me.**

"**Ah. Right this way, sir." A few of the posh diners stared as the immaculately dressed waiter lead us to a booth at the back of the restaurant, out of the way of most people. I guessed Rob had made a request.**

"**Well, this is **_**nice**_**." I commented as I shuffled onto the cushioned semi-circled sofa chair, in between Kristen and Taylor.**

"**Only say that once you've eaten the food." Rob informed me. I nodded and shrugged.**

"**Good point." On cue, the waiter handed us some fancy menus. I laughed quietly to myself at the prices of the food.**

"**Ooh! I forgot to tell you. I was on fan sites earlier and I saw the new name everyone has made for you two. You know, like **_**ours**_** is **_**Robsten**_**." Kristen addressed me and Taylor. I remember when I had previously looked on fan sites, people had made a **_**ridiculous **_**name for Taylor and **_**Taylor**_**, who **_**weren't**_** even going out. **_**Swiftner**_**.**

**How stupid can you get?**

**Maybe I was just jealous.**

"**Yeah…?" Taylor prompted. His hand rested on my thigh.**

"**Well, the name **_**fans**_** have made is…drum roll please…**_**Raylor!**_** Sounds like Taylor's name…but with Rae instead of Tay on the front." Taylor and I both looked at each other at the same time before bursting into a fit of laughter. People stared, but we didn't care.**

**Raylor! How funny is that? I guess it is pretty clever that they considered it was pronounced the same, but it still made me laugh.**

"**What's so funny? I think it's **_**cute**_**." Kristen asked when our laughs had died down, Nikki looked as if she didn't know us.**

"**No, it is cute. I don't know. It just made me laugh." A small giggle burst through my lips.**

"**Oh, and when we stopped by at the garage on the way back from your nan's, I bought **_**Heat**_** magazine," she grabbed her hand bag off of the floor and started rummaging through it, "I didn't show you before. Because you and Taylor both buggered off to your room." She shot us a pointed look as she handed me the creased magazine. I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks.**

**I glanced down at the magazine in my hands and gawked. On the **_**front**_** page, was a picture of me and Taylor and Kristen and Rob, the title read 'Our Favourite Boys Are In Love. Yay!' I was speechless. Being on the Entertainment News was one thing, but having my face posted on the front of my favourite magazine, was a **_**whole**_** other thing.**

"**There's more on the inside." Nikki told me. And she was right.**

**There was a **_**whole**_** article about what had happened that night, what fans had said about us - surprisingly quite a few nice things - what I looked like, how old I was, what Taylor had said about me - all nice things, but nothing very romantic as we weren't 'official'.**

**On the 'couples' page, we were on there **_**too**_**, as well as Kristen and Rob. When I closed the magazine so the waiter could place my **_**appealing**_** looking food in front of us, I was still gob smacked that I had just read a magazine which **_**I**_** was on.**

"**Mmm. This smells good." I inhaled the herbs and spices from my flash grilled seafood skewer on coriander rice. My mouth watered. I had only eaten the bacon sandwich from this morning…**

**And Taylor's cum for lunch, but you get the picture.**

"**It does." Taylor agreed as he inhaled the appetizing odours wafting out of his tin-foiled steamed sea bream.**

**As I looked up from my mouth watering meal, my heart froze. I **_**thought**_** I saw, a flash of brown hair, blue eyes…**

**But before I had time to panic properly.**

**I was back in the restaurant.**

"**For fuck sake! How long is it going to take James? We've been in here for an hour now." Nikki was getting impatient. We were stuck in a hell load of traffic on the way **_**back**_** from the exhilarating show. It was amazing the things people did for you when they knew your faces.**

"**I'm not sure. I'll check on the radio." He switched on the fancy stereo and paid close attention. After a few minutes of unintelligible words, I tuned it out and concentrated on the person sitting underneath me. As we weren't in a limo, we had to be crammed into the three seats in the back, Nikki in the middle and Kristen and I both on our men's laps. The front seat in the car was taken up with all of James unnameable equipment.**

"**Shit…" Kristen groaned, bringing back to reality and away from the fact Taylor had the hand that wasn't on show to everyone else in the cab inconspicuously up my dress and was stroking my arse.**

"**What?"**

"**I'm sorry, but there has been an accident in town. This traffic isn't going anywhere. People are turning around. Would you rather wait in this traffic, or would you like me to phone up the Hilton? It's the closest hotel to our current position." Hotel?**

**Is it just me, or do people relate sex to hotels?**

**I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.**

**Rob sighed, "Let's just go to the hotel. We could be here forever." James nodded and indicated out of the stretched queue.**

"**Taylor, if you bounce your knee one more time. I might actually go and sit on Nikki's lap." I warned him as we approached the tall well lit hotel. The bouncing stopped immediately, his fingers dug into my skin tighter. Possessive.**

"**If we meet in the breakfast room at ten tomorrow? I'll be in room three-oh-one, if you need me." We all hopped out of the car which was parked in front of the lobby. The foyer was brightly lit, with a few people strutting across, hardly making it seem like one thirty in the morning.**

"**Um, you go get the key Rae. I'm just going to…go talk to James." I frowned at Taylor as he released my hand.**

"**Are **_**we**_** sharing a room?"**

"**Of course. So are Kristen and Rob. Nikki wanted her own room."**

"**Okay." I did as I was told and went to fetch the key from the bubbly lady behind the desk, said night to everyone and retreated to our room…on the fifth floor.**

**Good job there's an elevator.**

**I wandered down the red carpeted hall until I found 'our' room, I unlocked it and walked in, leaving the door a jar for Taylor, whenever he decided to turn up.**

**I kicked off my shoes and coat, and slung the key on the varnished table beside the door, before having a little nose. **

**It was a **_**very**_** big room, the biggest **_**I**_** had ever been in. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi bath installed **_**as well**_** as a shower. A **_**huge**_** king-sized bed took up hardly any space in the bedroom, allowing room for a flat screen T.V. in front of the bed. There was a small kitchen and breakfast bar, most likely for people who stayed for more than one night.**

**I opened the French doors, leading onto a small patio with two chairs and a table. I leant against the glass railing and inhaled the London air, looking over the car park and traffic. Not the **_**best**_** view in my opinion, but who cares, when you can use your evening to look at Taylor Lautner?**

**It was starting to get cold, so I headed back inside, closing the sliding door behind me. I was startled to see Taylor sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling and staring the way he **_**always**_** had.**

"**What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" He laughed, his usually so **_**sure**_** voice, tremble slightly. He stood off of the bed and walked towards me until his chest touched mine and our breath was mingled as one.**

"**Am I not allowed to look at you anymore?" His breath smelt of mint. Fresh and faint-inducing.**

"**No, no. I just…well you-" He chuckled again, cutting me off of my useless comeback. What? I didn't know what to say.**

"**Actually…I **_**was**_** looking at you for a reason. You looked so…"**

"**So what?" He pursed his plush lips.**

"**It's hard to think of a good enough word." I blushed. I don't think I would ever get over the fact that he would **_**always**_** be able to make me blush.**

"**I love making you blush." To his amusement, I blushed further, I buried my face in his chest so he couldn't see.**

"**You're embarrassing me." His rumbling laughter, vibrated through my body.**

"**I have something for you." Different topic, different reaction.**

"**Why? I didn't get you anything. It's not Valentines Day, is it?" I realised after my moment of stupidity that it **_**wasn't**_** bloody Valentines Day. We were still in September.**

"**Rae," he shook his head, "you **_**never**_** have to get me something because I get you something. It's a joint present anyhow." I stared at him in confusion as he opened my hand and placed something light in my palm.**

**I looked down from his face, and my heart shot up into my throat.**

**My stomach did a sequence of somersaults.**

**I stared nervously at the unmoving, small, **_**silver**_** packaged…**

**Condom.**

"**Where did you get this?" I whispered, not looking at his face. I was sure he could hear my heart beating from where he was. He didn't need to see my face.**

"**When we came in, I saw the hotels convenient store was open. I told you I went to talk to James, when I was actually **_**searching**_** for those. It was quite embarrassing actually." He chuckled nervously. Without looking at him, I could picture him rubbing the back of his neck.**

**I gave out a small laugh of my own, as I pictured him walking into a small store, searching for contraception.**

"**I thought that this would be the best time ever. For one thing, we're **_**alone**_**…" I finally looked up at his face, he was already staring at me, the same small smile appeared on his lips when I looked into his eyes.**

"…**and we love each other. I wouldn't do **_**this**_** if I didn't love you." I told him honestly, glad when he nodded in agreement.**

"**Of course. And," he took my face in his hands, "we're **_**together**_**. I wouldn't do this if it was with anyone, but **_**you**_**." I smiled, but sighed.**

"**You shouldn't say that. You **_**wouldn't**_** have said **_**that**_** if we had never met. If we hadn't met, you could be saying that to someone **_**else**_** right now." His eyes narrowed.**

"**Yeah, well I met **_**you**_**, so that's just too bad." He lent down for a kiss.**

"**I guess it is." I smiled against the curve of his lips.**

**I gripped the condom in my left hand tightly as he unzipped the back of my dress and pulled his shirt over the top of his head. His mouth met mine again, and I started - one hand-idly - on his buckle and zipper, letting his uncrumpled trousers **_**crumple**_** to the floor. He guided me backwards towards the neatly made bed, lips locked, hearts crashing, pants dropping to the floor like a trail for Hansel and Gretel, until we were both completely naked, me lying on the middle of king Henry the 8th****'s bed, Taylor sucking on my nipple, body between my legs.**

**I moaned as I pulled his mouth harder against my flesh. I could feel myself leaking onto the bed already, as his tip rubbed between my open legs. He was killing me, oh, so **_**very**_** slowly.**

"**Taylor," I ground out, "Stop messing around," I shuddered as his teeth grazed my left nipple, before his tongue started to massage it.**

"**I'm not messing around," his innocent voice had me digging my nails into the back of his neck. He let out a hiss.**

"**Sorry." I whispered. He raised his head from my breast.**

"**You don't have to apologize. We're learning **_**together**_**. It's the nerves." I managed a teasing grin despite my state.**

"**Ya think?" He laughed once and kiss my neck.**

"**Remember, I'm just as nervous as you are." I kissed his chin.**

"**That's hard to believe."**

"**That's why I'm an actor." I rolled my eyes and ran my hands down his toned back.**

"**Are you saying I cant act?" He stared at me, his black eyebrows knitted together.**

"**No, no! Of course not! I think you're a great a-"**

"**Shh! I was joking! Now shut up and kiss me." He grinned.**

"**With pleasure." His mouth attacked mine yet again. The thing that changed, was that he took the sweaty condom out of my fist and in his own. He pulled his lips gradually away from mine, winked, and leant back, his shins folded underneath his thighs.**

**I watched lustfully as he carefully tore the square open and pulled out the condom. Pinching it at the top before sliding it down his hefty length with expertise.**

**Someone had been paying attention in sex education classes.**

**He climbed back between my spread legs before clapping his hands together. The main light went out. The light shining through the glass doors was enough to see his face.**

"**You didn't want the light on did you?" Always the gentleman.**

"**No…if I couldn't see your face then it would be a different matter." He half smiled.**

"**Same here." We both breathed heavily as he pulled my legs around his waist, locking them at the small of his back.**

"**I'll go slowly. Tell me if I do something wrong." I brushed my hand through his wild black hair above my face.**

"**You wont do anything wrong. I **_**trust**_** you." His trembling fingers touched my parted lips, before positioning itself on the other side of my head.**

**He gently spread my juices with the head of his cock which he held in his free hand. The same hand guided his member to the entrance of my sex, positioning himself, before being slowly inserted halfway.**

**I whimpered quietly.**

**I was glad he didn't ask if I was alright. I wasn't really sure I would have been able to answer anyway. We were both concentrating on breathing **_**too**_** much.**

**He was patient enough to wait for me to adjust, both of us experiencing the unfamiliar warmth. His on the outside, tight and hot. Mine on the inside, stretching and cold from the lubricant.**

**He inserted the rest of his length.**

**I ground my teeth together as he sighed. For me, the worst part was over. I think.**

**I hadn't noticed a couple of tears had escaped from the corners of my eyes, until I felt him kiss them away.**

"**You…okay?" His breath was harsh, mint gusts blew in my sticky face. I opened my eyes and nodded weakly, not wanting to open my mouth encase I screamed.**

**It wasn't a good reason to scream.**

**Apart from in pain, maybe in rejoice.**

**Because I had just lost my virginity to my celebrity crush. Taylor Lautner.**

**I tightened my feeble grip on top of his shoulders and around his waist, as he pushed my legs wider with his iron thighs and repositioned his hands above my head.**

**He then moved into me again.**

**Once in, once out.**

**I winced at the sting I could feel as he stretched me to a size I never thought I was capable of taking.**

**Again. He moved upon me slowly. He had been holding his breath, which he exhaled sharply into my strewn hair. When he moved down, I saw the look of concentration on his absurdly handsome face.**

**A few more gentle movements later and I could see his arms shaking. Well he wasn't exactly going the speed of a hare.**

"**You can go faster," I murmured my first words since he took my virginity. The pain wasn't so bad anymore. But I wasn't exactly in my peak at the moment.**

**He looked up at me then. His eyes half closed in…I have **_**no idea**_**.**

"**I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. His voice was an octave higher.**

"**You wont hurt me. Now do as your told." He laughed shakily, the movement vibrated through the point where we were joined.**

"**Here," I repositioned his arms either side of my body, and hooked my joined feet around his backside, making it more comfortable for the both of us.**

**He did as he was told.**

**The thrusts he exerted were hard and sharp. Harder than I ever thought he would be with me. But I liked it.**

**Because the faster he moved, the quicker the pain dulled.**

**Well, the quicker I learned to **_**accept**_** it.**

**As he penetrated my skin with each single plunge of his lean hips, I could **_**hear**_** his flesh against mine. I could hear the movement underneath my body as he pushed me further up the bed. And the same creak would appear when he moved down onto me.**

**And the pants. Oh, the **_**pants**_**. That would be the single most **_**loudest**_** thing I could hear at the moment. And I was surprised, because it was coming from **_**both**_** of us.**

"**Shit…" Taylor groaned. He pulled my hips higher to his moving ones. The movement startled me, as I felt his cock push further into me. I whimpered again.**

**I mean, **_**how much **_**more**_** is there?**_

"**Rae…" he sounded as if he was going to cry my name. But it came out as a weak moan. He rammed into me repeatedly, until I was sweating and making the same unfamiliar noises in the back of my throat.**

_**No**_**, I wasnt having an orgasm. I was already **_**expecting**_** that. Sex isn't **_**always**_** meant to be the most pleasurable thing in the world on your first go.**

**The person inside me may beg to differ.**

"**Fuck." Down.**

"**Shit." Up.**

"**Rae…" Down, up.**

"**Fuck me." **_**What do think I've been doing?**_** I wanted to ask him, but an unexplainable squeak escaped from the back of my throat.**

**He was sweating now. The lights from the world outside illuminated Taylor's face enough so that I could see the perspiration droplets on his forehead and shoulders. I could feel the dampness under my hands which were now placed against his chest. **

**There was no doubt about it that I was sweating too. I could feel my hair sticking to my face and neck. It was uncomfortable and was pissing me off by the second. So I was **_**slightly**_** embarrassed when Taylor noticed, and freed one hand which was supporting his weight, to gently brush it off my face.**

**My eyes searched for his dark ones and found them almost instantly, looking down at me.**

"**I…love you," he kept his fast rhythm as **_**he**_** ground out those words. I responded by sighing his name softly. Not the best I could do, but I seemed to have just started to…**_**feel**_** something.**

**And **_**no**_**, it was his dick thrusting into me. It was the response my body was coming to. As if it had just finally registered what it was meant to do in this point of time.**

**But of course, life is **_**never**_** fair. And it looked like Taylor was going to come **_**a lot**_** sooner than I was.**

**Sodding men.**

"**Ba…by…! I…I'm-" He was trying to tell me that he was going to come. From the way his body trembled over mine and how his pace had slowed dramatically, savouring his slow throbbing movements, I knew what he was moaning about.**

_**That**_** moment happened five thrusts, five grunts, five heartbeats later.**

"_**Rae**_**…!" Taylor cried out, jerking his hips to mine, one, last, time.**

**His arms shook so violently, that they gave out, and his body came down onto mine. Hot and damp with sweat. Both our hearts crashing against each other.**

**I didn't know what to do. So I just held him.**

**I held his heavy form in my arms, stroking his back, his wet hair. Kissing his forehead, eyelids, nose, lips…everything I could **_**reach**_**. And everything I did touch, sent small electric bolts through my body.**

**So nothing had obviously changed in **_**that**_** department. Which was **_**good**_**.**

"**I cant believe you did that…" I exhaled shakily. If I were standing on my feet, there's no doubt that I would have collapsed.**

"**I cant believe I **_**felt**_** that…" Taylor breathed, his cheeks pressed against my chest. But then he turned his face towards me, so that his chin was resting on my valley. I wiped a drop of perspiration from the side of his face.**

"**You didn't…**_**feel**_** anything, did you?"**

"**Hmm…?" I refocused on his eyes, and not the patterns I was drawing on his cheek.**

"**You didn't feel anything." I looked at him for a long moment before shaking my head. I understood what he meant.**

"**But practice makes perfect, hey?" I smiled lightly at him, which - to my relief - he returned.**

"**It's strange isn't it?"**

"**What is?" He carefully lifted his weight off of me and looked down. I followed his eyes, to see the point where we were joined still. He gazed back up at me, waiting.**

"**I guess its more different than strange." He nodded slowly, before gently lifting his bare hips, taking his cock out of me.**

**I ground my teeth together in an attempt to hide the new pain. Unfortunately, Taylor noticed.**

"**Rae. Are you alright?" I blew out a gust of air and opened my eyes.**

"**Fine. Just a bit of a shock that's all." He sighed before placing himself on the space next to me. I felt more colder and emptier than I had ever felt. So I was glad when Taylor wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back against his chest, nuzzling his face into the nape of my neck. I stroked the arm that was wrapped around my waist.**

"**I hate hurting you," he murmured against my neck.**

"**I wouldn't even class it as hurting Taylor. Someone had to do it. And I'm glad it was **_**you**_**,"**

"**True." He kissed my naked shoulder softly. I pulled the linen sheet up from our entwined feet and draped it over our spooning bodies.**

"**Love you Taylor," he squeezed me tighter to his body.**

"**Love you more."**

**And I feel into a deep, happy, dreamless slumber. Knowing that, with Taylor's arms around me, I would **_**always**_** be safe.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Rae…" A recognizable groan awoke me. My sleepy eyes flickered open slowly to the hotel room. The clock beside me read nine, as did the light shining through the foggy windows.**

**Something twitching between my legs, reminded me why I had woken up.**

**Sometime as **_**we**_** were sleeping, Taylor's cock had **_**decided**_** to comfortably wedge itself between my legs, rubbing against my soreness with every hard twitch.**

**I turned myself around in his arms, gently due to the soreness of my muscles. I looked up to **_**surprisingly**_** see Taylor looking down at me with sleepy eyes.**

"**Oh, did I wake you?" I whispered. He looked down the place where his stiff cock was trapped between my legs and swallowed audibly before gazing back up at me.**

"**No…**_**that**_** did actually," he murmured, nodding down at his member, which nodded back. I smirked.**

"**Found it's way back, did it?" He smiled and tilt my head up for a lingering kiss.**

"**Back home." He whispered seductively against my lips.**

**Before I knew it, he was back on top of me, memories from last night returned to my mind, as Taylor kissed me forcefully on my parted lips, spreading my legs further around his own.**

**Breaking the kiss for a moment, he grabbed another condom off the bedside table and tore it open, before pulling it over his fully erect length.**

"**I really should go on the pill." I said between kisses, wrapping my legs around his hard arse.**

"**It's fine. I know you cant swallow tablets." I smiled lightly against the curve off his soft mouth.**

"**You listened." He placed one arm to my side, as the other held onto the head board behind my head.**

"**Don't I always?" And with that, he plunged into me for the second time **_**this**_** morning.**

**To my surprise, I **_**didn't**_** scream, I **_**didn't**_** whimper and I **_**didn't**_** cry. But I **_**did**_** gasp.**

**Because for the first time in my life, I was starting to experience the **_**pleasures**_** of sex.**

**And boy, had I been **_**missing**_** out.**

"**You okay?" My nails dug into the into the back of Taylor's hard shoulders, as I meaningfully looked him in the eye.**

"**If you stop one more time, I swear to God, I will rip your dick off." I breathed heavily as Taylor stared at me with an amused expression. My nails dug deeper into his shoulders. He took me seriously.**

"**Oh **_**God**_**…" I panted, Taylor pushing harder into me, I have no idea how much longer later. I seemed to lose all concept of time, whilst I concentrated on fucking Taylor.**

"**Taylor…"**

"**Oh God..." he managed to get out before producing a loud guttural - almost - growl from the back of his throat. He repositioned his hands either side of my body like last time. Allowing him to drive deeper and harder into my sore, ravished sex.**

"_**Harder**_**…" I moaned against the sweet smelling skin of his neck. He did as I requested. Grasping onto my hip, increasing his movements to a speed that had us both gasping in pleasure.**

"**Ah **_**fuck**_**…**_**!**_**" I croaked, as his flesh slapped against my own. I could feel myself on the edge. On the **_**peak**_** I had never experienced before. I was throbbing all over. My hot walls were contracting around Taylor's hard cock.**

"**Don't…**_**stop**_**, please…!" I cried, perspiration trickled into my mouth. Salty like tears.**

"**Fuck." Taylor snarled. The side of him I had never seen before seeping out.**

**I hastily pressed my mouth against his neck, before I reached my first climax. Because if I didn't, I knew I would **_**scream**_**. As it happens, I **_**did**_** bite him in my poor attempt **_**not**_** to wake up the whole of London with my cracked cries and broken moans.**

**Taylor hissed as I bit into his damp salty flesh, before breaking out into his own string of noises and cusses, climaxing seconds after me.**

**Before collapsing with exhaustion, he pushed his length into my aching vagina a few more times. Slowly milking what was left of our orgasms.**

**And **_**then**_** he collapsed on me. Well to the side of me, his body slid off mine with the amount of perspiration that drenched our joined forms and mattress underneath us.**

**He pulled his leg over both of mine, his cock still intact, dragging me closer to his steamy body. I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck, kissing his adams apple softly. He twitched.**

"**Someone ticklish?" I asked quietly, my heart rate had now slowed to a reasonable pace.**

"**Only when **_**you're the**_** one providing the tickling."**

**I untucked my face from his neck, so I could gaze up at his glistening face. Which was closer than I thought…**

**Yeah, you know what happened next.**

"**Sorry I bit you…" I murmured as Taylor plastered kisses on my face, his fingers teased the nipple of my right breast.**

"**I don't mind. It felt **_**pretty good**_** actually." I laughed quietly, bringing him up for another sensual kiss.**

"**Your quite **_**disgusting**_** sometimes, do you know that?"**

"**You love it."**

"**I **_**know**_**. How sad is that?"**

"**Not as sad as the fact that we're having unconscious sex." I stared at him quizzically before looking down, realising that we were **_**still**_** joined in our most private parts.**

"**Oh. Well **_**it**_** probably knows that this will be the last time we have sex…" Taylor snapped his head up sharply away from his silky cock. His head smacked into mine.**

"**Ow…" We both groaned in unison. I held my head against his smooth chest, whilst he rubbed his with his hand.**

"**Way to ruin the moment…" I grumbled. **

"**Yeah, well you did **_**sort of **_**scare me. Were you serious?" I glanced up at him with a smile.**

"**Am I **_**ever**_** serious?" He laughed for a moment and then shrugged.**

"**You were **_**pretty**_** serious earlier…'Stop one more time and I will rip your dick off?'" He quoted with an amused grin.**

"**Yeah, well we were…**_**making love**_**. I'm always serious then."**

"**What do you think we're doing now? Discussing world politics?" He jerked his head back down south. I tried not to look. Failing miserably.**

"_**That's**_** not 'making love'. I think it requires a certain amount of movement, to make love." **

**A twinkle of excitement shone in his chocolate pools, before he deliberately thrust into my wet core. My breath hitched.**

"**Is **_**that**_** enough movement for you, Rae?" He whispered into my ear. His hot breath tickled my cheek.**

"**No…but I- **_**SHIT!**_**" I sat erect - all pun intended - clutching the sheets to my **_**empty**_** bare body.**

"_**WHAT!?**_**" Taylor jumped up beside me.**

"**It's ten past ten! We were meant to be down in the breakfast room at **_**ten**_**!"**

"**Oh damn…Quick, pull on your clothes. We'll have to shower when we get back." I nodded and hopped out of bed. But **_**apparently**_** my ankles had other ideas. Giving out as soon as I put weight on them, letting me fall to the carpeted floor.**

"**Aw fuck," I muttered, my bare body pressed against the floor.**

"**Rae, are you-" Taylor rushed round to help me, but stopped when he saw me tangled in the sheets in a heap on the floor, before bursting in a roar of laughter.**

"**This **_**isn't**_** funny!" I hissed, attempting to untangle myself on the floor.**

"**Sorry. Here, let me help," As he helped me onto my feet and unravelled the sheet to reveal my stark naked body, he couldn't help the few snickers that escaped his lips.**

"**Quit laughing at me, and pull on some pants, will you?" His eyes travelled down and then back up again. A large - **_**fucking sexy**_** - smirk spread across his face.**

"'**Does my being **_**naked**_** bother you?'" He semi quoted himself, from **_**Eclipse**_**.**

"**Ha, funny Jacob."**

"**You just called me Jacob!"**

"**That was the **_**point**_**,"**

"**Oh…I get it." I laughed and pushed him away, before grabbing my clothes I wore last night and hastily pulling them on my aching body.**

**I ran to the mirror and nearly died with embarrassment at the state I was in. My make-up was all smudged and my hair looked as if a bird had nested in it. I groaned in humiliation.**

"**Rae?" Taylor walked into the bathroom, his flies undone.**

"**I cant **_**believe**_** you wanted to have sex with **_**this**_**!" I pointed to my face and hair, before turning to the sink and soaking a flannel so I could **_**attempt**_** to wash my face. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.**

"**It doesn't matter what you look like. You could look like a cow and I would still have sex with you." He rested his chin on my shoulder as I dried my face.**

"**Good way to boost a girls ego Taylor." He grinned and kissed my neck.**

"**Well your not exactly celibate, so it doesn't matter. You've **_**already**_** had sex with **_**me**_**."**

"**Yeah well, your not celibate either! Honestly."**

"**I **_**did**_** actually consider it. But then I thought, I might end up getting married when I'm **_**thirty**_**. And there was **_**no way in hell**_** I would lose my virginity then. So I just promised **_**myself**_** that I would wait until I **_**fell in love**_**…" I beamed at him in the mirror.**

"**Me too. All my friends were in a competition on who would screw the first. Ended up being my friend Hannah. She was **_**fourteen**_**. And guess what? She regretted it. Just like I knew she would. And I know I've waited longer than my friends. But I'm glad I have, now that I have **_**you**_**."**

"**As am I." He turned me round so he could kiss me.**

"**What, your glad that you have **_**yourself**_**?"**

"**What? No, I mean-"**

"**Kidding Taylor." And with that, I walked out of the door leaving Taylor watching after me with his jeans round his ankles.**

"**There they are!" Kristen called from a table, James, Rob and the **_**unusually**_** quiet Nikki were already sitting.**

"**Hey, sorry we're late. We…"**

"**Slept in." I finished Taylor's sentence.**

"**It's fine. We did too." Rob grinned and winked at me. I glanced over at Kristen who looked as if she was blushing.**

**No freaking way…**

"**So the traffics cleared now. We can head back home whenever you like." James interjected.**

"**Sure." We all got out of our seats.**

"**Hey Taylor, I'm gonna grab some food for the car, do you want anything?"**

"**Yes, **_**please**_**. I burned off **_**a lot**_** of carbs earlier," He winked at me before following Kristen and Rob out.**

**I spotted Nikki grabbing a muffin at the deli and went to go join her.**

"**Hey, you getting some breakfast?"**

"**Yeah." Her voice cracked, and I immediately became suspicious.**

"**You okay Nikki? You don't sound so good." I said tentatively, whilst picking up two muffins, a flapjack and two bottles of energy juice.**

"**I'm fine."**

"**No your not." She turned to me with a sigh.**

"**Fine. I'm **_**not**_** okay." She turned back.**

"**Well…are you going to tell me what's wrong. Or am I going to have to guess?" She turned to me again.**

"**Did you know that my room was between **_**yours**_** and **_**Rob's**_**?" I thought for a moment about what she was going on about. As realisation took over, I couldn't help the string of apologies leak out of my mouth.**

"**Oh **_**God!**_** I am **_**so**_** sorry Nikki!" I whispered in utter embarrassment. I was **_**minutely**_** relieved when she smiled slightly.**

"**It's fine, don't worry. I'm a little shaken up that's all."**

"**Well, you **_**would**_** be. After **_**hearing**_** that." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.**

"**Let's just not talk about this anymore. It's a little embarrassing." **

"_**Your**_** embarrassed? What about **_**me!**_**" She laughed, sounding much more like herself.**

"**I guess. I just feel so **_**lonely**_** now. Your with Taylor and Kristen's with Rob…" I put my arm around her as we made our way to the car park.**

"**You can always invite someone over…" **

"**Like who?"**

"**Do you have a boyfriend at the moment?"**

"**No…"**

"**Well, what about a good friend, or someone that wont feel uncomfortable…? I don't mind them staying." She looked deep in thought for a moment, before looking up at me. Her eyes twinkled.**

"**Well, there's **_**Kellan**_**. He text me this morning saying he's back from holiday. I could get him to fly over."**

"…_**Fly over?**_** Just like **_**that**_**?"**

"**Don't forget Rae. We **_**are**_** celebrities." I rolled my eyes.**

"**Oh, how could I possibly **_**forget**_**?"**

"**Well, is he allowed?" She was beaming at me.**

"**I think you've got a little **_**crush**_** on Kellan…" She gasped, but could hide the blush on her cheeks.**

"**No, I…okay, **_**maybe**_** I do. Just a little."**

"**Then **_**of course**_** he can stay! Just keep the hanky-panky to a minimum around me."**

"**Oh, just like you did this morning…?"**

**Aw damn.**

**Since Nikki phoned Kellan, inviting **_**him**_** to **_**my**_** house, a **_**whole**_** week had passed. And now we were **_**finally**_** on our way to Gatwick Airport in a limousine - only because none of us could fit in anything else - to give Kellan a **_**true**_** welcoming.**

**Nikki even made a banner and everything so was **_**so**_** excited.**

"**Come **_**on**_**! Can we **_**please**_** hurry up a little bit!?" Nikki was hopping up and down on the seat next to me with excitement.**

"**See, this is what Nikki is like when she hasn't had any **_**action**_** in a while." Kristen murmured loudly.**

"**I heard that." I laughed and started running my hands through Taylor's stiff hair - as his head was resting on my lap, (he never got much sleep last night, as **_**we**_** were…entertaining ourselves. Sue me.)**

**He had decided that **_**now**_** was the best time to catch up on his beauty sleep, before we had another chance to think of another position we wanted to try or have a sudden hormonal burst, and end up shredding each others clothes.**

**I was quite shocked but how…**_**experimental**_** we were with each other. There were only a **_**few**_** positions we **_**hadn't**_** tried out, but I was pretty sure we would come round to them. My personal favourite was **_**standing**_** up in the shower.**

**I think it was his too. He seemed to enjoy licking the water off of my body, as he supported my arse against the tile wall, slamming into my responsive body as the **_**cool**_** water washed the uncomfortable heat away…**

**It was quite enjoyable really.**

"**Rae!" I looked around frantically as my cheeks heated up. Oh fuck, had I just said that out loud?**

"**What?"**

"**I **_**said**_**…how long until we get there?" Nikki repeated. I exhaled in relief.**

"**Um, how long have we been in here?" She glanced up at the digital clock on the ceiling.**

"**About an hour…"**

"**Oh, would you look at **_**that**_**. We're here!" I pointed out the window with my free hand to the 'Welcome to Gatwick Airport' sign. Nikki squealed as we pulled into the pick up area. The limo seemed to catch everyone's attention on the curb.**

"**Go, go, go, go!" Nikki chanted opening the door before we had come to a complete standstill, flinging herself into the airport with so much speed, no one would have recognized her face anyway.**

**I wonder if I could do that…**

"**Taylor…" I shook his sleeping form gently. A little too gently because he didn't stir.**

"**Taylor, wake up." It was just us now, Kristen and Rob had followed in Nikki's footsteps and were already in the airport.**

"**Taylor, if you don't wake up. It'll be no **_**sex**_** for a week." His eyes suddenly snapped open and a big grin spread across his face.**

"**Glad to find something that could wake you up." He yawned and opened his eyes, suddenly just seeming to realise that my low cut top was right in his face. Including my cleavage.**

"**Not now Taylor. We need to go an meet Kellan." I smacked his hands away which were creeping closer and closer to my breasts.**

"**Aw man…" He whined, clambering off of me so I could dash out of the cab, he followed on my heels.**

**We entered the large area full of sun burnt people and immediately spotted Nikki and Kristen waving the large 'Hey Kellan!' banner above their heads, while Rob hid behind them from the people who had started to notice them.**

"**Come on." Taylor linked my hand through his arm and pulled me over to when everyone.**

**See? This is what you get when you have a sweet, sensitive boyfriend.**

"**Hey, guys what took you so long?"**

"**Had to wake Taylor up from his enchanted sleep." I laughed.**

"_**There he is!**_**" Nikki squealed, before ducking under the railing, leaving Kristen to hold up one side of the banner, and running into the arms of Kellan.**

"**Young love." Kristen sighed. I laughed at the fact that is was **_**true**_**.**

"**Hey Kellan!" Kristen hugged his huge frame once he had reached us. Rob and Taylor gave him a 'manly' hug and handshake, before he turned to me with a friendly smile.**

"**And who's this shortie?" He winked at me and opened his arms, welcoming me for a hug.**

"**That's Rae. She's the person letting you stay in her house." Nikki explained as Kellan squished me in his arms.**

"**Nice to meet you **_**too**_**!" I squeaked, as my ribs crushed. It was funny, all the guys had a unique smell to them. Rob's was musky - probably from where he hadn't washed - but it was**_**n't**_** a **_**bad**_** body odour smell. Kellan's was a strong aftershave, inviting and quite irresistible. And Taylor's…**

**Well, it was Taylor. Strong male deodorant, but sweet from the soft fabric he wore which fragranced his skin, to something so mouth watering it was **_**nearly**_** indescribable…**

**We made our way back to the awaiting limo slowly, **_**them**_** signing autographs, and all of us getting papped by the lurking media. It was **_**weird**_**. Completely messed up, people taking photos of you wherever you go, but you had to accept it.**

**If you wanted to live the life.**

"**Do you **_**know**_** what complete chaos you've caused in the States?" Kellan asked, once we were all in the tinted cab.**

"_**I**_** know. My mom told me." Taylor answered easily, his arm round the back of my seat.**

"**You spoke to you mum?"**

"**Mm, when you were on Facebook the other day for like **_**three**_** hours." He grinned down at me. I snorted and rolled my eyes, nearly nodding in agreement.**

**It was roughly around that amount of time.**

**No, I was **_**never**_** the **_**really**_** popular one. Sure, I hung out with the 'in' crowd. But I wasn't one to get pissed and hang out in the park until midnight, what with curfews…**

**But I seriously nearly wet myself with laughter, when I saw how many of my friends had 'decided' to get back in touch, 'Oh Rae, we should meet up', 'Remember when we were like **_**best friends**_** at school', 'I promised I would never forget you. I miss not having you around.' What a load of **_**bullshit!**_** I wanted to post on their walls.**

**Guys who hung out with my friends, adding me and starting to talk to me - good job Taylor was upstairs - complimenting how pretty I was and that we should meet up. **_**Fuck off!**_** I mean, seriously! I'm not even famous like **_**that**_**! Yet just because I'm going out with one of the most- scrap that, **_**the most**_** hottest guy on the planet, guys want to 'get to know me' because they might end up in a magazine and girls want to 'meet up' so I can bring Taylor and watch them **_**attempt**_** to screw him.**

**No way **_**in hell**_**.**

**But I replied to all their comments, because some of them **_**were**_** my good friends from school. And, **_**I know**_**, they had decided to talk to me now of all times, but we were friends. And I knew they were genuine, so I didn't mind.**

**Every other bastard I deleted.**

"**Ooh! I just remembered something. I've been invited out tomorrow night with my old class. Well…I actually got invited a month ago, but its tomorrow and I just remembered. Can I go?" Taylor looked down at me with a wordless, opened mouth smile.**

"**Your asking **_**me**_**?"**

"**Well, I just thought that you might be lonely. So I wanted to check with you first."**

"**Rae," he shook his head, "Of **_**course**_** you can go. You can do **_**whatever**_** you want. Just don't ditch me." I rolled my eyes and reached up to kiss his plump lips.**

"**I would **_**never**_** do that." He smirked and bent down for another kiss. It felt like it was just me and him…**

"**Do you want me to come with you?"**

"**Oh, I don't mind. You might not like it. We're just going to a restaurant up town." He stiffened suddenly.**

"**Are guys going to be there?"**

"**No. I went to an all girls grammar school. No worries. But…the invitation said you can bring your boyfriends or **_**husbands**_**…" Even if Taylor didn't go - which was probably the most wisest thing - I would still be rejoicing to myself that I actually **_**had**_** a boyfriend. I was dreading the thought of going and someone asking me if I did…**

**That was **_**before**_** I met Taylor of course.**

"**Then I'm **_**coming**_**." I raised my eyebrows at him.**

"**Really? Twenty-five girls?"**

"**If there's guys I'm coming."**

"**Taylor, they're only coming because they're either dating or **_**married**_** to one of my friends. They wont hit on me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He sighed and smiled tentatively at me.**

"**It's fine. I wont feel uncomfortable. Besides, I'm not gonna sit at home with this bunch, waiting for you to come home." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to Rob and Kristen in a sweet kiss and Nikki and Kellan cuddling up at the back.**

**Huh, I guess they **_**were**_** a little more than friends.**

**I watched with a smile as Kellan quickly pecked Nikki's parted lips.**

_**Yep. **_**They were **_**definitely**_** more than friends.**

**What is wrong with us people?**

"**Are your friends up in Edinburgh coming down for the 'party' tonight?" Taylor asked, as we got ready after our…**_**sensual shower**_**.**

"**Only Kins. It's only our split group class going. Sarah and Amy were in different classes." I explained as I pulled on a black strapless maxi dress. The restaurant was quite upmarket, so that was exactly how I was going to dress.**

**As for Taylor…**

**He could wear rags and pull it off.**

"**She's coming all the way down from Edinburgh by herself?" **

"**Well, no. Apparently she's bringing her new 'boyfriend'. Poor bloke." As I fixed my hair and applied my make-up, I couldn't help but quietly rejoice to myself that it was just Kins coming and not Sarah.**

**You see, Sarah is **_**that**_** kind of girl.**

**Jaw dropping beautiful, slim figure, tanned, brown hair, big boobs, you name it - the good stuff - she's got it.**

**It infuriated us so much that any guy we would like, would **_**always**_** like Sarah. And now I've **_**finally**_** found someone. I don't want him to be taken from me either.**

**Hopefully he wouldn't do that anyway.**

"**Are you alright Rae? Your shaking." Taylor observed my trembling hands as I tried to clip my fringe up.**

"**I'm fine. I'm just excited I guess. I haven't seen some of these people in quite some time," I glanced over to him. My heart started to beat as if it were for two bodies. He stood at the large mirror, styling his jet black hair into his signature way. Wearing dark jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black trimmed leather jacket. I wiped my mouth self-consciously, just encase I was drooling.**

"**I'm a little worried about **_**you**_** actually." I told him honestly once I had finished my hair.**

"**Me? Why should you be worried about me?" He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, pulling on his Nike's.**

"**Well, I…um, never mind," I turned to him, ignoring the fact that he was eyeing me suspiciously, "Ready to go?"**

"**What are you worried about?" He pressed as I pulled on some high gladiators. What? It made me look taller.**

"**Nothing. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the door. Of course, I didn't get very far, because he had planted his feet firmly to the ground. Did I mention that he weighed two times the amount of me?**

"**Tell me."**

"**Taylor, its not a big deal." I didn't admit it, but I was actually a little embarrassed to tell him.**

"**If you don't tell me…I'm not gonna come." He threatened, in a dark voice. Reverse psychology time.**

"**Fine. See you later." I released him hand and made my way to the door. But didn't get very far. Obviously.**

"**Okay! I'll come, but can you tell me anyway?"**

"**Hmm…how 'bout, **_**no**_**?"**

"**Well, can I guess?" I shrugged.**

"**Go for it. But you wont get it. And it's…**_**kinda**_** embarrassing."**

"**Rae," he sighed as he retook my hand, "How many times have I told you not to be embarrassed around me?" I groaned, as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. And did something **_**completely humiliating.**_

"**I was worried about you coming **_**because**_**…." I came straight out with it **_**so**_** fast, I was **_**praying**_** that he wouldn't have been able to catch a word of it. But **_**of course**_** - note the sarcasm - he had super hearing powers, didn't he?**

"**You…think I would…**_**go off with someone else**_**?" He was upset.**

**Oh fucking hell Rae! How much of a tit head could you possibly be!**

"**I, yeah…I **_**mean**_** no, I-" Then he was laughing. **_**He was laughing!**_** Three bloody seconds ago he looked as if steam was about to blast out his ears. And now, he's clutching his sides with the amount of **_**laughter**_** choking its way out his throat.**

"**Ah Rae," he laughed shaking his head, wiping the dampness from his eyes, "that was a good one."**

**And that was **_**it**_**.**

**He took my hand, and we both made our way to the restaurant.**

"**Are you **_**sure**_** you're alright?" Taylor asked quietly as I parked round the back. I didn't realise I was shaking again until Taylor put his hand over mine.**

_**That**_** was how apprehensive I was about bringing him in.**

"**I'm good. Let's go." I went to get out the car, but a warm rough hand stopped me.**

"**Hey," Taylor lifted my face round to his, "I love you. Always have. Always will." I felt my eyes prick.**

"**Love you more." He beamed and lifted my mouth to his for a short, tentative kiss.**

"**Okay, we seriously need to go. We're already ten minutes late." I said in between kiss. I had to stop now, before I got carried away.**

**Although, I would mind **_**him**_** carrying me away…**

"**Fine, let- Oh shit…" He slumped down in his seat, pulling me down with him.**

"**What?" I whispered, even though we were the only ones in the car.**

"**Media's outside the front. How did they know?" I shrugged, pretty awkward thing to attempt to do when your in a heap on you seat.**

"**Not sure. What do you wanna do?"**

"**I don't know. I don't want to go in the front and put myself in plain view. It will ruin the whole evening 'cause they'll know I'm in there."**

"**Then go round the back. I'll go round the front. They don't know me." Taylor gave me a sceptical look.**

"**Okay. They know me a **_**little**_** bit. It's fine. Just do it."**

"**You sure?" **

"**Positive." I gave him a quick parting kiss and we both slipped out the car, Taylor round back, me round the front.**

"**Rae?" I heard a familiar voice ask me in the darkness. I turned around, to see the one and only Kins, holding hands with - who I presumed - her northern monkey.**

"**Kins!" She dropped the poor guy and ran up to me and into my awaiting arms.**

"**When did you get here?" I asked once she had released me.**

"**Like…**_**five minutes**_** ago! The cab dropped us off round the corner."**

"**Oh, is that your boyfriend?" I asked in a hushed tone. She nodded eagerly and motioned for the nice looking guy to come over.**

**He was good looking, brown hair, eye's **_**so**_** blue they looked like ice.**

**He reminded me **_**a lot**_** of someone I met before…**

"**Rae this is Zac. Zac…you know who this is." He smiled and shook my hand.**

"**Nice to meet you." His accent was strong, but not too strong so I couldn't understand what he was saying.**

"**You too."**

**Kins linked her arm through mine as we walked through the car park.**

"**So where's lover boy?" She asked, nudging me in the ribs.**

"**He had to go round the back, because of them," I nodded my head towards the awaiting paparazzi.**

"**That is **_**so**_** cool! Are they gonna take photo's of us?" I rolled my eyes at her.**

"**Probably yes. But **_**don't**_** attract any attention to us, okay?"**

"**Yes, sir." We rounded the corner then. My head down as I spoke in hushed tones to Kins and Zac.**

"**Hey!" **

"**Aw fuck…" I muttered as one of the guys called out my name. I heard the audible snaps and saw the flashes of the white light. But only **_**once**_** did I look at the camera, and that was so I could see whether the door was push or pull.**

"**Well that was something…" Kins murmured once we had safely closed the door behind us. The paparazzi now dispersing that Taylor Lautner was no where to be seen.**

"**Tell me about," I chuckled, before turning to the waiter.**

"**Hi, we're her for-"**

"_**Rae! Kins!**_**" I heard someone squeal from the back of the restaurant. I looked up to see few of my old friends, Bryony, Gemma, Hannah and Sarah running over to greet us. God, how much they **_**hadn't**_** changed.**

"**Hey guys!" Kins and I both embraced all of them tightly.**

"**Rae, I cannot **_**believe**_** you! Remember when we were at school and I had that obsession with Jasper and you had one with Jacob?" Bryony spoke privately to me, as Kins introduced the others to Zac.**

"**Yes. I remember quite clearly actually."**

"**What are you guys talking about? Rae's obsession with Taylor?" Gemma butted in, the others came to listen too. I felt weird being the centre of attention.**

"**Oh God, you wouldn't shut up about him…" Sarah - different Sarah - moaned in reminiscent.**

"**Yeah. And now look at me." I laughed, everyone joined in, like I was the funniest thing they had ever came across.**

"**Oh fuck! Is he here?!" Bryony grabbed my arm. I winced as her nails cut into my flesh.**

"**Um…no. He couldn't make it." I lied. What? I wanted to surprise them.**

**And boy, were they gonna be surprised.**

"**That sucks." They all relaxed slightly around me as we made our way to the full bustling table at the back. I couldn't help but wonder where the hell he was.**

**After meeting and greeting all of my old 'suddenly enthusiastic' classmates and their boyfriends and husbands and all that shit. He **_**still**_** wasn't there. What if he had seen the amount of my friends and freaked?**

**I tried not to panic as I chatted to my friend Georgia - who had also had a crush on Taylor when we were fifteen, she managed to grow out of it, unlike me.**

**No one had sat down yet, which was good. Because if he **_**did**_** turn up, I didn't want him sitting by himself.**

"**Have you se-" Georgia was interrupted by a loud crash that came from the kitchen. About three seconds later Taylor practically fell out the door. **

**Smooth way to make an entrance.**

**I sighed in relief as all my classmates gasped or squealed before turning to me for an explanation.**

"**Surprise?" I asked with a smile.**

**And then all hell broke loose.**

**Okay, **_**over**_**-exaggeration. But there were a few squeals, flirtatious looks, brushing arms. Not as bad as I **_**expected**_** it to be. But not how I wanted it to be.**

**Taylor spotted me immediately and smiled - almost in relief - before making his way past my throng of drooling friends and straight to me.**

**We **_**both**_** ignored the gasps and the 'Ooh's' or 'Aww's', and even the murmurs of jealously, as Taylor gave me a brief, public, kiss on my lips, before entwining his hand through mine. Hardly allowing me to extinguish the light blush on my cheeks.**

"**What was that for?" I whispered to him.**

"**Just marking **_**my**_** territory. For both you **_**and**_** me, just encase." I smiled again - something I was doing so much now.**

"**Where were you?"**

"**Oh, well I kind of surprised the chefs in**_** there**_**. And I told them I couldn't go round the front because I would get swarmed. And just to let me through, the made me sign all their hats." He rolled his eyes as I laughed and added,**

"**Before you tripped over a load of pots and pans on your way to get out." He blushed slightly, the most beautiful colour I had ever seen, before I pulled over to the table taking a seat in between Taylor and Kins. I was glad Taylor was next to a guy for more reasons than one.**

**Jealously does that to you.**

"**Did you know that Rae used to be completely obsessed with you?" Gemma asked Taylor with her big mouth, as we drank our tea and coffee.**

**I knew what that **_**bitch**_** was doing. Okay, we were friends, but in all honesty, **_**everyone**_** hated the rat. I could see she hadn't changed much. Hardly at all actually. She was trying to make me look bad. That was her plan:**

**Make Rae look bad, and embarrass her, leading to everyone loving me.**

**I tried to hide my smile as Taylor answered her.**

"**Actually, I **_**do**_** know. And I love her for it." He squeezed my hand under the table.**

"**Oh…" Dwarf bitch was floored.**

"**Oh God, remember when you had **_**so**_** many spots on your face and you thought you were pretty?" Sarah asked. Everyone burst out laughing. It was a joke and she knew it. But the rest of our class all exchanged amused looks.**

**She hadn't changed in **_**that**_** department either.**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Okay, I think it's time to take you home before you get **_**completely**_** shitfaced," Taylor announced. It was just **_**us**_**, Sarah, Hannah, Bryony and their boyfriends now. Everyone left half an hour ago, while we stayed behind at the bar, drinking cocktails and downing shots - well, I had one.**

"_**Me?**_** 'M not…**_**shitfaced**_**." I mumbled before chucking back the remainders of my Martini. I slipped off the seat, Taylor managed to grab my arm before I hit the floor.**

"**Yes **_**you are**_**. We're going." I nodded obediently, said goodbye to my sniggering friends before getting dragged outside.**

"**I laave…you, ba-biee," I sang to Taylor, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he supported me to the car. He laughed as he helped me in the passenger's seat gently.**

"**I love you too." He buckled me in. I tapped my mouth with a smile when he looked up at me.**

"**Wanna kiss…" He smiled and rolled his eyes before kissing me softly on my lips. I watched with hazed eyes as he climbed into the drivers seat. I frowned and brushed his arm.**

"**How come you driving…?" I murmured, fascinated by his zipper on his jacket. He grabbed hold of my hand in his, I looked up at him like a child would to his parent.**

"**Like I said. Your drunk. I cant let you ride in a car like **_**that.**_**" I trailed my fingertips down the side of his chest slowly, watching his nipples erect under his tight t-shirt.**

"**I don' wanna ride in car," I brushed my fingers over the distinct bulge straining against his jeans, "I wanna ride **_**you**_**." And despite my slurred words and hazed gaze, it was the complete truth. It was a well known fact with me. The more I drank, the **_**hornier**_** I got.**

**And I had drank **_**a lot**_**.**

**I heard him swallow loudly as my grip tightened around his hard crotch. He didn't stop me. His hands were limp by his sides.**

"**I…er…no. No, we shouldn't Rae. Come on, let's get you ho-" I unbuckled myself and climbed over the handbrake to straddle his waist on the first 'no' that came out of his mouth. **

**I had hitched my long dress up to the tops of my thighs, so I could **_**feel**_** his hardness against my aching, slick pussy. His large hands rested on my thighs, gripping at the skin tightly so that I shivered. His breath hitched audibly as I ground myself down onto him. Nearly coming then and there.**

**He didn't stop me when I unbuckled his seat belt. Or when I reached down to recline his chair so that we were horizontal. Not even when I undid his jeans and shuffled them down his open legs, before running my fingertips between the elastic of his tight boxers and his hard skin, slowly and seductively pulling it over his huge boner, which flapped against his stomach.**

**He did watch me. His eyes full with desire and lust I nearly jumped him there. Once I had licked the head of salty pre-cum - not giving him an **_**actual**_** blowjob because I was scared I might bite him in my condition - he reacted.**

**Not that he hadn't been reacting before, but he tugged my elastic strapless dress down at the top, not all the way, but just so that it was underneath my breasts. He pulled me down towards him so that he could reach round to my back and hastily unclasp my bra, letting it drop to the floor. He took one breast in his mouth immediately, his tongue rubbed viscously against my hardened nub, making me drip with passion.**

**I lowered my breast deeper into his hot mouth, before reaching under my dress to pull of my soaked pants. I pulled myself out of his mouth and lifted myself over him, holding his damp cock at the entrance of my vagina, before lowering myself onto him.**

**I moaned with **_**need**_** as I started to slowly rock back and forth on him. Up and down. I had never done this before. **_**He**_** had always been the one to screw me senseless, and I never objected because he was too good and I never thought I would be able to live up to that standard.**

**But right now, it looked as if I could by the amount of grunts and groans echoing out of Taylor's heaving lungs.**

"**Rub me…" I whimpered, my hands on his chest as I rode him faster now, pushing his **_**too**_** large amount deeper inside me until our pelvis's were rubbing. He did it. His hand brought me more pleasure than before as it fingered and rolled my pearl under his calloused tips.**

"_**God**_**, so **_**wet**_**…" He ground out as he spread my juices, before bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking it clean. He pulled me down so he could kiss me. So he could taste me on his tongue which stroked my own. He kissed my neck, my lips, nibbled my earlobe and licked my tongue, as I worked harder, pushing us closer to the climax.**

"**I want you to come," I moaned, my breasts bouncing in his face, one of which he ceased in his sweaty hand.**

"**I…am. Fuck." He growled like an animal, much how I imagined **_**Jacob Black**_** would if he had sex. God, those fantasies…**

"**Go…slower," He panted, I did as I was told. It actually felt better this way, slower, bringing out more of a reaction between both of our bodies. **

**My walls constricted around his pulsing cock as I came, crying out for a moment, before I felt Taylor spurt his hot seed inside me, grinding out my name.**

**I fell onto his sticky shirt - something we never removed - breathing heavily, as I listened to his drumming heat beat, replaying how it felt to have Taylor actually come **_**inside**_** me. By far the best feeling ever.**

**As he lazily stroked my spine, he stiffened abruptly.**

"**Rae, we didn't use a condom," he breathed. I smiled up at his tense face and kissed his chest.**

"**I got the injection the other day." I murmured. Sex after alcohol **_**really**_** seemed to sober me up. Well, **_**enough**_** so that I could talk properly.**

"**You did?" He traced my bottom lip. I nodded as I fingered the hardness of his nipple. He gave out a short breathless laugh.**

"**Well **_**that**_** is going to make things a lot easier." I nodded again, fatigue disallowing me to speak any words.**

"**Come on then, baby. Let's **_**actually**_** go home."**

"**What time to you call this?" I heard Kellan ask in his teasing tone, as Taylor helped me into the house. He had had to **_**sort of**_** dress me in the car - not an easy thing for one to do, let alone someone else - before we entered the house. **

**Well we weren't exactly decent.**

"**Oh God! What did you **_**do**_** to her Taylor?" Nikki gasped. I felt her soft hands help support my toxic, energy**_**less**_** body.**

"_**I**_** didn't do anything. Just make a note, that Rae and Martini's do **_**not**_** mix well together." Although the was something in his strong voice that made it sound as if he was lying. I wonder why.**

**Maybe because, if I **_**hadn't**_** drank those Martini's he might not have got his 'ride' in the car?**

"**She's pissed?" I heard Rob's amused face. I lifted my head weakly to give him a pathetic glare.**

"'**M not…**_**pessed**_**." I grumbled. My ankle gave out suddenly and I nearly fell to the floor. Good job everyone had a supporting hand on me.**

"**I'm going to take her to bed," Taylor announced. I eyed him for a moment.**

"**I wanna take **_**you**_** to bed," I retorted, loud enough so that our audience could hear.**

"**Rae. We **_**had it**_** about ten minutes ago. Your tired." He whispered as he helped me stagger to the stairs.**

"**We had **_**sex**_** ten minutes ago?" I asked in my loud stupid voice. Hadn't I just been thinking about it? There was a chorus of hoots and wolf whistles from our by standing friends.**

"**Nice one Taylor." Kellan clapped him on the back.**

"**Yeah. Where'd you have it? The back alley?" Rob snorted with amusement. I lazily looked up at Taylor, who was staring down at me with a small smirk.**

"**No actually. In the **_**car**_**. But Rae doesn't seem to remember, although **_**she**_** was the one who provided the 'riding' lesson." He said, almost smugly, as Kristen squealed.**

"_**Too much info!**_**"**

"**Ha…Oh that's gross. We sat in that car." Rob's amusement turned into disgust. As they all bantered, the guys about how Taylor got laid, the girls about where **_**they**_** had got laid. I managed to wriggle out of Taylor's grasp and start to crawl up the stairs on my hands and knees, seeing as I couldn't walk by myself.**

"**Looks like you lost your **_**girlfriend**_** already…" I heard Rob say. The stairs creaked loudly as someone approached me from behind.**

"**Hey, where you **_**running**_** to?" Taylor chuckled in my ear. He let me crawl to the top step before helping me to my feet. He lifted me easily over his shoulder, like a fireman would, and carried me to our bedroom. I would have objected, but I was concentrating too hard on **_**not**_** being motion sick.**

**I gave a small sigh of relief when Taylor set me down on **_**our**_** bed - our two previous beds we had pushed together.**

**I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of Taylor pulling my clothes gently off of my body. He left my in my pants and bra as he hung my dress over the bottom on the bed.**

"**Taylor…?" I asked, my eyes still closed, "Can you take…off **_**the**_** bra…?" There was a slight hesitation.**

"**I swear to God you'll kill me **_**and**_** my dick one day." He chuckled before crawling onto the bed. His warm fingers grazed my back tentatively before pinching the clasp together. I lifted my chest off the bed slightly so that he could pull it out from underneath me.**

"**Nigh', nigh'" I sighed, when I felt Taylor climb into bed next to me. There was a soft kiss placed upon my shoulder. His arm wound around my bare back, as did his legs around my own.**

"**Night baby."**

**I woke the next morning with one fucking **_**hell**_** of a headache. I wanted to get some painkiller, heck loads of them too, but I **_**really**_** couldn't be bothered to get out of bed.**

**Okay, so I couldn't be **_**bothered**_** and I actually **_**physically**_** couldn't get out, due to the fact that Taylor had his arm and legs wrapped around me.**

**I tried to get comfortable in his embrace and fall back to sleep. But the throbbing in my head was too much. I groaned as I struggled against Taylor's cage, waking him up immediately.**

"**What is it?" He yawned behind me.**

"**I need…painkiller," I groaned.**

"**Oh…well you did drink a lot last night,"**

"_**That's why**_** I need the painkiller!"**

"**Oh, sorry," he chuckled and unwound himself from me, I pulled the duvet off of my semi-naked body and gingerly sat up, not wanting to trigger off a worse pain or any nausea, "Go get some aspirin but come straight back," I felt him stroke my spine with his fingertips, "I have a surprise for you." I turned to look at him over my shoulder.**

**He lay there with one arm behind his head, the other stroked my spine. The duvet was tucked around his waist, giving me the pleasurable view of his…**_**torso**_**.**

**God, I would **_**never**_** get that out of my mind.**

"**How can it be a surprise, if I already know what it is?" I asked sceptically. I made sure I didn't give him a view of my breasts, wanting to tease him as much as possible. Although, I could see him straining his neck, as if to get a peek.**

"**How do you know what my surprise is?"**

"**Is it sex?"**

"**Yes." He grinned. His cheeks had a tint of pink to them.**

"**Caught ya."**

"**So you did. Okay, so it's not a surprise anymore, but come back to bed anyway…" He winked at me.**

"**If you stop stroking me inappropriately," I glanced pointedly at his hand which was making it's way round to the side of my breast. He frowned and dropped it instantly.**

**After dissolving two aspirin and downing them both with some water out of our bathroom tap, gagging slightly at the salty taste. I went to the loo, something I did regularly before I had sex.**

_**God, just thinking about sex with Taylor makes me wet**_**. I thought as I sat on the toilet.**

**As I went to flush, I noticed something down the loo. And **_**no**_** it wasn't piss.**

**It was blood.**

**I felt my heart sink as I flushed. The lady said the injection was meant to **_**stop**_** periods. Fuck. She also happened to say that if I was coming up to my 'time', it wouldn't prevent that one. But the ones **_**after **_**that.**

**I 'hmphed' before exiting the bathroom.**

**I leaned against the door frame as I watched Taylor. He had his arm's behind his head and his eyes closed. He could have passed for someone who was asleep. Apart from the fact that he wore a huge smile on his face. And I was going to be the one who wiped that clean.**

**I padded over to the bed and climbed under the duvet next to him. I watched Taylor's eyes open before he turned on his side to me, his hand found my breast and his lips were about to find it too, when he noticed my disgruntled expression.**

"**I'm on my period." I informed him before he could ask. His expression once confused, now mirrored my own.**

"**But I thought you had the injection?"**

"**I **_**know**_**. But the lady said that if I'm coming up to my period. Then it works **_**after**_** that one." I sighed.**

"**Cant we **_**still**_** have it?" I rolled my eyes at him.**

"_**Sure…**_**let's just forget about the fact that if we **_**do**_**, our bed is going to look like World War **_**Three**_** just broke out under the sheets."**

"**Oh…" he looked as if he was blushing. I flung my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest.**

"**Don't worry. There's always other stuff we can do…"**

"**Is there anything I can get you, honey?" Taylor asked softly as I clutched at my lower stomach, lying on the floor.**

**Yeah, I was one of those **_**really**_** unlucky sods that had a period like Niagara Falls and pains the same as contractions.**

"**Some **_**tampons**_**!" I wailed. What with all that was going on lately, I had forgotten to get an essential item on my shopping list. And was now having to substitute with Kristen's **_**last**_** sanitary towel.**

"**Yeah. While your out can you get us some too, Taylor?" Nikki asked by my feet which she was graciously rubbing. Not that I could really concentrate on that right now. Even pain meds couldn't save me.**

"**You want **_**me**_** to go and get **_**tampons?**_** Are you shitting me? I'm not going out in broad daylight to buy tampons!" Taylor complained. There were a few snickers.**

"**I dare you." Rob sniggered.**

"**Yeah. I **_**double**_** dare you." Kellan added. I opened one eye to see Taylor looking at all their faces in disbelief.**

"**Why **_**me**_**?"**

"**Because…we dared you." Kellan retorted. Taylor glared at him.**

"…**if I **_**do**_** this. Can we play truth or dare when I get back?"**

**I moaned in pain.**

"**Yes! Now go and get the fucking tampons!" Kristen instructed.**

"**I am **_**never**_** doing that again!" Taylor huffed as he waltzed into the room a good twenty minutes later, a bag **_**full**_** of…women's **_**items**_**.**

"**Why, what happened?"**

"**Everyone looked at me as if I was some kind of transvestite! Not to mention the pap were waiting outside. I think they got a good shot of what was in the bag…" Everyone burst out laughing. I even gave a weak laugh at the thought of Taylor grabbing handfuls of tampons and pads.**

"**Glad to see your feeling a bit better." He murmured, taking a seat on the edge of the sofa.**

"**Because your back." I snuggled my face into his hand.**

"**And because we drugged her up." Kellan interjected with a smirk.**

"**You drugged her up?" He then turned to me, "How many pain meds did they force down you?" I shrugged.**

"_**That many**_** you cant remember?" He then turned to everyone, "You drugged my girl."**

"**Hey, hey," Kellan said sliding off of the bar stool, "At least she isn't **_**dead**_**." Taylor shot out of his seat.**

"_**What?**_**" He growled.**

"**Hey! Taylor I'm fine. I only had a few dissolvable ones. I'm breathing." It was the truth.**

"**Okay fine. I didn't know which ones to get. So I got…**_**all of them**_**." He handed me the bag. I pecked him on the lips before dashing to the loo.**

"**Truth or dare?" Taylor asked Kellan with a grin. He got to go first because he did his did his dare like he was told to. And now it was pay back time.**

**He was taking it seriously too. We all sat in a circle on the floor, with a empty beer bottle in the middle.**

"**Dare." Kellan challenged with a flash of his pearly whites.**

"**Ooh, I dare you to…kiss Rob. On the lips." Everyone laughed as Kellan and Rob balked.**

"**What?!"**

"**No **_**fucking**_** way!"**

"**I'm not kissing him! He has bad breath!"**

"**I do **_**not**_**!"**

"**If you think you don't, then let him kiss you!" I yelled exasperated.**

"**You heard her. Dare's a dare. You gotta do it." Taylor folded his muscular arms across his **_**muscular**_** chest. I had to tear my eyes away to see Kellan get on his hands and knees and crawl across the circle.**

"**I'm gonna kill you Taylor. Rob, don't breathe." We all held our breath as Kellan quickly pecked Rob on his tightly closed lips. Before shuddering and both wiping it with the back of their hands.**

"**You call **_**that**_** a kiss? It was pathetic!" Taylor complained. Kellan turned and jumped on his surprised form. The both wrestled on the floor beside me.**

"**I told you I was gonna kill you!" Kellan grunted as he caught Taylor in a head lock.**

"**It was a dare! I did mine! Now piss off- OW!" Taylor struggled, as Kellan rubbed his knuckles hard against his scalp, in the attempt to give Taylor a noogie.**

"**ENOUGH ALREADY!" Kristen - usually **_**so quiet**_** - roared. They both stopped and dropped each other, before crawling back to their originals places, **_**laughing**_**.**

**I took it this was something that must have occurred often.**

"**Who's turn is it?"**

"**I believe it's mine." Kellan leaned forward and with a give flick of his wrist, spun the bottle so fast it was a blur.**

"**Oh, nice one. We could be here all day waiting for the bottle to slow down." Nikki muttered.**

_**Eventually**_** the bottle did come to a stand still.**

**On me.**

**Kellan rubbed his hands together.**

"**Ooh, I do like a bit of girl **_**on**_** girl." He got a punch.**

**I swallowed.**

"**Girl on girl?" I asked.**

"**What, you didn't think your gonna get away with something mediocre, did you shortie?"**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**Bring it Shrek."**

"**You asked for it…I dare you to kiss Kristen on the lips…" We both shrugged, that wasn't so bad, I had kissed friends on the lips before. **

**But then Kellan added to it.**

"**With tongues."**

"**WHAT?!" We both shrieked simultaneously.**

"**That's not fair!"**

"**Never said I was…now shut up and get on with your dare."**

"**Nikki, I swear to God you have the biggest **_**ass**_** of a boyfriend. **_**Ever**_**." Kristen muttered as she crawled over to me.**

**I tried to ignore the hoots of amusement as Kristen apologized to me.**

**And then **_**she kissed me**_**.**

**I didn't concentrate on the fact I was blushing like hell, or the feel of the weird unfamiliar tongue touching my own. It was a dare of course. It didn't mean we were lesbians. We both pulled away from each other, laughing. It was quite funny, seeing all the reactions of the guys sitting around us.**

"**I think I just got an erection." Taylor admitted. I looked down at his pants to see that there **_**was**_** a slight bulge pressing against his nylon slacks.**

"**Me too." Rob and Kellan said in unison. All the girls laughed at their weaknesses.**

"**Okay. We did it. Now, it's **_**my**_** go."**

"**I think this is seriously starting to turn into a porn game." I said, after I had licked the whipped cream off of Kellan's v-line.**

"**Me too. We need to do some **_**extreme**_** dares." Taylor added. As I crawled back to his side, I could see the glint of jealously in his eyes.**

_**Well…**_**I'm sure there's a little more cream left…**

"**Okay. Spin it Rae." I spun a slow one. It landed on Rob. Poor sod.**

"**Hmm, okay…I dare you to walk through Leister Square. With your shirt off." That may not have been an extreme dare for a normal person. But for **_**Robert Pattinson**_**, it was like Fear Factor gone wrong. Plus rabid girls.**

"**Without my shirt on?" He asked in disbelief.**

"**Yep. Don't worry, you wont get cold. It's an Indian Summer." I winked.**

"**Go on Rob!" We all chanted, banging our hands on the wooden floor.**

"**You only have to make one lap around the main square, and we'll be down the side alley to pick you up in the car." I compromised, leaning back on my hands.**

**He huffed a sigh. "Fine." He grunted, "But if I get hurt in any possible way, I **_**will**_** be pressing charges." We all got to our feet and made our way to the car. I grabbed the bottle before shutting the door.**

"**This is going to be all over the tabloids!" Rob moaned in the front seat, rubbing his face with his hands.**

"**Isn't that the funny part of the dare?" I questioned.**

"**This **_**dare**_** isn't even funny." He muttered.**

"**Okay, we're here." Kellan announced, pulling up on the pavement. Giving everyone in the car a clear view of the main square**_**.**_

"**Get ya' kit off." Nikki hollered at him. Rob rolled his eyes, but pulled his shirt over the top of his head and passed it to Kristen.**

"**Wish me luck."**

"**We wish you **_**a lot**_** of luck, Rob." Taylor leaned around me to pat his bare shoulder, before watching him open the car door and step and wander out of the alley, into broad daylight. Shirtless.**

**I'd be wouldn't be surprised if that was the last time he ever took his shirt off.**

"_**DRIVE DAMMIT!**_**" Rob yelled at Kellan after flinging himself into the car. Girls and guys with cameras screaming and yelling, some even crying.**

**It made me sad to think that I was one of those girls, fading away as Kellan stepped on it.**

**How depressing.**

"**Did ya have fun?" Taylor sniggered next to me. I was half way on his lap. It was a tight squeeze all four of us in the back. I would have preferred to sit on his **_**hard**_** inviting lap, and I'm sure he would have too, but seeing as we were in London without tinted windows and police patrolling every street. It wasn't exactly possible.**

"**Didn't you see me? I practically took **_**one**_** step out into the square and I was running. Never again." Rob shuddered, before pulling his shirt back over his head.**

"**Well, at least you did it." Kristen noted.**

"**Yeah. I feel **_**so**_** proud. Ha. So…is it my go now?" Kellan pulled over to the side and I handed Rob the bottle and a book a brought so that we could spin it on. He rested it on the cup holder and spun, we all watched the bottle's blur start to slow.**

**We feared what would happen next.**

_**Oh for the love of God Rae, it's not that bad**_**. I thought to myself, preparing myself mentally for my next, and **_**final**_** dare.**

**Okay, so the other's dares weren't as bad as mine. Lucky **_**them**_**. Taylor had to hang out of the window, as we drove past a load of Londoner's and scream 'Bogies' at the top of his lungs. We all had to hold him back as girls managed to recognize him swiftly enough as nearly pull him all the way out of the car.**

**Nikki was dared to walk up to a traffic light. And start **_**pole dancing**_** on it. That one was pretty funny.**

**Kellan, had to go into the busy Chinese restaurant, ask for some chopsticks, and stick them up his nose before running round like a retard. What a **_**loser**_**.**

**Kristen was dared to enter the ice cream parlour, ask for the most colourful one she could find, walk out into the centre of the bustling pavement and smear it **_**all**_** over her face before running up to people and screaming at them. Ha. I think I spotted a couple of people capturing that on camera.**

**And mine…**

**Well, mine was a **_**lot**_** more different than theirs.**

**I didn't **_**really**_** want to do it. It was unnatural, and gross. Taylor didn't want me to do it either. Hell, he didn't want me to do it more than I did myself. But it was a dare.**

**That was the **_**explanation**_**.**

**So, **_**my**_** dare from **_**lovely**_** Kristen, was to approach this 'guy', I hadn't seen his face, but apparently she had. Ask him if he 'recognized' who I was, which he unfortunately would if he had enough common sense to watch television and read. And if he said 'yes', I had to…kiss him. On the lips. A **_**complete**_** stranger.**

**And, if he didn't know who I was. Then I had to kiss him **_**anyway**_**.**

**I sucked in a deep breath, shot a glare at the car in the shadows where they were watching, and approached the brown haired guy from behind before tapping timidly on his shoulder. He turned to me.**

**And right then and there, I nearly **_**screamed**_**.**

**Screamed in fright.**

**Blue eyes pierced my wide, terrified own.**

"**Well, hello again," His husky voice brought back memories of the night I wished I could forget.**

**I turned my head frantically to the car, pleading. I watched Kristen step out and painfully encourage me to continue. Something I wished I didn't have to.**

**But I didn't want to attract attention. Especially from Taylor. I doubted that Rob could see who it was from where they were parked. He hardly even got a good view that **_**night**_**…**

**My hands trembled slightly as I turned back to **_**Aaron**_**. He was waiting with a smile.**

"**Well?" I exhaled a large shaky breath. The one I had been storing for the scream I wanted to share.**

"…**hi." I squeaked. He grinned in response.**

"**Was there a reason you called **_**my**_** attention Rae?" The sound of my name on his tongue sent shivers down my spine. And not the good ones either.**

"**Um…" **_**Oh God, why me?**_** "…do you recognize my face?" I asked quietly. **_**Of course he fucking recognizes your face!**_

"**Why of course I do." He replied, somewhat joyfully as he folded his **_**strong**_** arms across his chest. My heart felt pained to do this.**

"**Okay…" I whispered, before sucking in a deep breath, leaning forward onto the balls of my feet. And pressing my closed mouth against his parted one.**

**Despite my better judgement, I **_**knew**_** I was going to get grief if I left it at that. So I **_**forced**_** myself to keep on, just another **_**three**_** seconds will do…**

**In that small amount of time, I felt him relax against me. His arms unfolded, and I felt his hands brush my waist. He groaned slightly in the back of his throat.**

**That was enough.**

**I pulled out of his grip sharply, before he realised what I was doing - the only real way to break away from the creep. Without looking at him, I fled to the car. Begging inwardly that I wouldn't start shaking.**

**I threw myself into the car.**

"**Go…" I whispered, sitting on my hands.**

"**That was way good Ra-"**

"**Just GO!" I shouted, my voice trembled. I ignored the looks I got as Kellan obeyed my order. It was disturbingly quiet.**

**As we drove down the street, I spotted him. In the crowd, looking straight at me.**

**He smiled.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What's wrong?" Kristen asked softly when we got home. She sat herself gently on the sofa beside me. Everyone had gathered in the living room. Still bewildered by my sudden outburst and unusual behaviour.

I didn't want to say. But I had to.

I surprised everyone by picking myself up and practically throwing myself at Robert. I didn't cry. But scared trembles rocked through my body and into his.

"What is it Rae?" He asked me, his voice soothed me like it did that night.

"What's going _on_?" Taylor asked, his voice full of suspicion. He was agitated, I could tell by his voice.

"It was _him_ Rob. The _same_ one." I whispered into his chest. I looked up into his teal coloured eyes. He stared at me for a moment, confused, before suddenly stiffening. He glared down at me.

"What! I _need_ to know! What is going on here?! This is driving me nuts!" Taylor yanked me out of Rob's embrace and crushed me in his own. He held my face firmly between his hands.

"I want to know what is happening _right now_!" He ordered, both me and Rob.

"I'm sorry Rae. I didn't know." Rob apologized solemnly.

"Sorry for _what?!"_ Kristen yelled.

I looked at Rob pleadingly.

"Tell them. They need to know." It wasn't _that_ important. But it could be.

"I know…" he ran his hand through his hair, "The other week. The night of the premier. When we were at the club and Rae went to the toilet. She took a while…-"

"You said you were talking to your friend." Taylor noted. I wanted to reach up and smooth out the strained creases on his forehead. But I remained still.

"I lied." I whispered.

"You _what_? Why? Why would you lie?" His voice sounded pained. It broke my heart.

" I lied because, I didn't want to scare you with something I thought was unnecessary. I lied because…"

"Rae nearly got raped that night." Rob finished. I cringed as Taylor dropped me, I could hear his harsh breathing.

"What?!" Nikki and Kristen gasped. Kellan growled, just how I imagined my older protective brother would. And Taylor…

He smashed a glass. _In_ his hand.

"What the _fuck!?"_ He roared. His eyes flickered from mine to Rob's.

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds," I murmured. I watched painfully as a couple of drops of blood, oozed out of Taylor's palm.

"How can you make it sound any _better_!?" I flinched away from the anger Taylor exposed for the _real_ first time in front of me. I didn't like it. And he saw it. His face smoothed out slightly and he pulled me into a loving embrace again.

"I'm _so sorry_," he whispered, "but can you please tell me the _whole_ story. Now." I sighed and pulled away, turning to face everyone.

"It started when I went to buy a drink. And _he_ was there -"

"Who was?" Kellan interrupted.

"I, I don't know his name." I lied. I didn't know why. But I did.

"So he was there. And he hugged me and…_touched_ me. I didn't like it so I came back. And then I went to the loo and when I came out…he was _waiting for me_," Taylor's eyes narrowed at this but I ignored him, I was concentrating too hard on not breaking down, "and I thought it was _you_…and then he-" I was cut off by a sob that cracked through my throat. Nikki and Kristen pulled me into their arms, Taylor was too tense for that.

"Then what?" Nikki asked softly as trapped tears leaked out of my eyes.

"A-and then he, he pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me. But I didn't let him, I tried to scream but he wrapped his hand around my throat and he pushed his hand up my dress…" I looked up at my two comforting friends, wanting them to understand.

"Did he…_finger_ you?" Nikki asked. I knew I should be embarrassed, humiliated even, but I could bring myself to be.

"Yes." I whispered. Another glass smashed behind me. They waited for me to continue, so I did.

"And then Rob found me, and stopped the _guy_. And then I told him not to tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to make a big fuss over it. And then…today, with the dare. It was the same guy."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I tried. But no one took any notice." I whispered. Nikki and Kristen apologized softly and hugged me close.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Taylor growled behind me.

"I'll help." Kellan got up from his seat. His arm muscles flexed visibly.

"No! You cant! You'd go to prison! It's not even a big deal! He didn't _actually_ rape me. Please, all of you just let it go. I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's all in the past, and today was just bad timing. Please, _just leave it_." I clutched onto Taylor's arm. My eyes begged him with mercy.

His angry glare focused on me for a brief moment, before softening. He sighed as he pulled me into his arms.

"I don't _believe_ you," he huffed, "You sound as if you want to protect that worthless piece of sh-"

"I _don't_. Of course I don't. I'm worried about you getting into trouble. If _any_ of you guys went to prison. I would _die_." There was a tense moment of silence.

"I'm so sorry baby. I never knew." Taylor sounded broken. My heart lurched for him.

"It's no ones fault."

"Yeah. But if that creep comes back again I'll-"

"He _wont_ be back. Because I'll know about it." Taylor growled at Kellan. There was another long pause as Taylor swayed our bodies gently.

"Well this has been a _great_ end to the day. Who's hungry?"

"I think it's swelling." I heard Rob complain as I fixed the dinner. Kristen was holding an ice pack against the arm Taylor had punched him in after his 'meant-to-lighten-the-mood-comment'. A sodding hard punch and all.

"It wasn't _that_ hard." Taylor commented as he took a peek at the bruising on Rob's arm.

"Yeah. Whatever. If you were me, you wouldn't be saying that."

"Is it too late to say _sorry_?" He grinned sheepishly at Rob. Rob rolled his eyes but raised his 'good' arm to give Taylor a noogie.

"Cant help but love this kid."

"Hey! I'm not a kid! Jeeze, when are you people gonna stop calling me that! I'm twenty-_two_ years old."

"You'll always be a kid to me." I laughed as Taylor rolled his eyes, before turning to me.

"You want some help?" I quirked an eyebrow. A guy wanting to help cook?

"Sure. Easy or hard?"

"How hard, is _hard_?" He challenged with a grin.

"You may walk away with only three fingers." He laughed.

"Maybe I'd be better with easy. First."

Okay, everyone was right. Taylor was a really good cook. As were they to be honest - we all ended up in the kitchen making our favourite meals, no idea why, but they sure could cook, I was pleasantly surprised.

And now here we were, sprawled out in the lounge, rocking out on _Rock Band Wii_.

"_What I've done…!_" Kellan screamed into the microphone, whilst Taylor strummed rhythmically on the guitar, Kristen smashed the living shit out of the drums. The simulated crowd applauded. Rob groaned in defeat and handed Kellan ten quid.

"You gotta have more faith in us, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll remember that."

"Who wants to go catch a movie?" Nikki suddenly fired off. I really had to start getting used to the randomness and sudden ideas that would pop into their minds. Especially Nikki.

"Movies? Now? Isn't that like the _worst_ place to go? I mean, Breaking Dawn's just come out, there are gonna be _loads_ of people in the cinema's." I commented.

"Jeeze Nikki, even Rae knows _that_."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" I threw a pillow at Rob.

"Okay fine! Why don't we…_disguise_ ourselves. Like _really_ well, so no one with recognize us?"

"In what? It's not like we have a spare beard with us." Taylor laughed.

"I knew that," she shook her head at him, "Let's just do our make-up really dressy up, and pull on some clothes we could just pull together as a costume…" Everyone looked at each other as we heard Nikki's plan, before bursting into a roar of laughter.

"I don't know what your laughing at. I thought it was a pretty good idea." She folded her arms, unimpressed.

"It's a brilliant idea Nikki! Let's do that!" I exclaimed, lighting her pretty face up like a Christmas tree. Everyone turned to give me a look, as if I had just pulled the strangest stunt.

"You. Wanna. Go. Out…like _that_?" Kristen said before laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut up and get your ass upstairs."

"I feel like such a goon. Do we have to do this?"

"Hey, you were the one that seconded Nikki's idea, this is all _your_ fault." Rob answered. I flicked the back of his head.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun! I must say, we look pretty damn amazing." Nikki chimed in, pulling out her compact mirror and readjusting her fairy wings.

"Mm, you make a really _hot_ dork." Taylor whispered in my ear, too low for anyone else in the car to hear. I grinned at him goofily and pushed my lensless large glasses up my nose for extra measure.

"Aye, aye, capp'n," I pinged his eye patch lightly.

"I am _so_ taking you hostage when we get home."

"Ahem, Taylor, were not _deaf_." Kristen snickered, much to his embarrassment. He laughed it off, as he always does.

"Your just jealous, because a priest cant touch a schoolgirl, like a pirate can."

"Oh shush."

"You know Rob, you remind me of that dude from the exorcist." Kellan chuckled.

"Nice mate. Don't think I could get a better compliment. And what do you look like? Hobo from Trampsville? Bagged a nice one there Tinkerbell." Rob snorted.

"I'm not a fucking hobo!" Kellan argued.

"Oh yeah? What are you then?"

"A hobo." He grinned.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" Taylor asked.

"Are you shitting me? Look at us! I can hardly recognize myself. Remember, we're actors. We can do this _if we just believe_." Nikki started to laugh at her own lil joke at the end, as we all rolled our eyes at her.

I wont deny it, we got some very weird looks as we entered the bustling cinema and went to buy our tickets. But can you blame them? What would your reaction be, if a hobo, priest, schoolgirl, nerd and pirate waltzed in, acting as if they were completely normal…

We must have done our make-up good, no one approached us or pulled out their phone and started to snap pictures. They did laugh, but wasn't that kind of expected anyhow?

We ended up going to see the last Saw. No idea, how Nikki let that one go, I mean wasn't she afraid of clowns? Okay, so that weird dude on the tricycle wasn't _really_ a clown, he was more of a ventriloquist doll, damn I hate those things…

Why the hell am I going to see this again?

Oh right, because my _boyfriend_ begged me not to ditch him.

Ah, the crazy things you do for love.

***

Life continued better than I ever imagined. I was constantly surrounded by my friends - normal and _famous_. I grew a close friendship with Rachel, as Millie grew closer to everyone at home. I was forever being treated and presented with random gifts I would have previously had to _beg_ to get for Christmas.

I had spoken to Taylor's parents over the phone, and discovered he had a _really_ nice family back in LA. I found his dad was just a bunch of laughs, his mum - mom - was generally a sweet, kind lady, as was his little sister, Makena.

_And_, down here I had the most _amazing_ boyfriend. Things were pretty intense now. Between us anyway, but we didn't show it in general public. I still didn't think it was fair to give those dedicated fans that kind of heart break, and Taylor agreed.

Now we could talk about the mind blowing sex. But that's a _whole_ other story.

But despite all of that - my life that girls could only dream of having - I was starting to worry.

No, I wasn't starting to lose myself in the fame and fortune or shit like that, Rachel made sure of that. But my birthday was approaching faster than I imagined, and I was suddenly not sure I wanted to turn twenty.

Not because have a phobia of turning old - which FYI, I don't - but because, my time was running out. Or should I say, _their_ time.

Yes, _three_ measly months was the time they had to spend in England. And that time was coming up, soon after my birthday to be precise, so you can see why I'm sort of dreading it.

Maybe, I wouldn't be dreading it so much if someone spoke to me about it - or rather, _I _spoke to someone about it. But not a word had been mentioned about the matter from either me or _them_. And if they weren't going to broach the subject, then _neither_ was I.

My family and friends were constantly asking me what I wanted for my birthday, and I _honestly_ told them I didn't want anything at all. Apart from a small get together. I wasn't pulling a _Bella_, I loved gifts don't get me wrong. But I had been showered with them so frequently lately, I couldn't think of anything I was in desperate need of.

The downside of hanging around with people who could afford _anything._

But hey, I'm trying to be an optimist here.

"Rae!" A recognizable voice whispered to me. I kept my eyes firmly closed, although I was fully awake.

"What!" I whispered back in the same tone. Whoever woke me, seemed to be briefly stunned that I had actually answered back, when I should have been sleeping.

I opened my eyes slowly to give them - actually Taylor - a sleepy grin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR RAE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO _YOU!"_ I was presented with Nikki, Taylor, Kristen, Rob and Kellan singing loudly at me, as I stared in utter shock in the confines of my duvet.

"Aw, thanks guys!" I opened my arms, an invitation for them to _all_ bundle on top of me in a group hug. Also giving them an open invitation to permanently imprint me into the bed, by the mass of their bodies.

"Okay, I think she's stopped breathing. Time to give her some air," I heard someone faintly mutter above me. They all willingly climbed off of my crushed body.

"Is she dead?" Rob asked.

"That is the last time I am at the bottom of a bundle." I choked out, trying to will my limbs to move.

"Cant kill the birthday girl now, can we?" I sat up slowly, my back cracking audibly.

"Nah, just break a few of her ribs." Kristen snorted, perching on the bed beside me.

"How's life being twenty feel?" She poked me in the ribs.

"Not sure. I've only just woken up to it. Give me a moment," I flopped back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Oh, so I guess you don't wanna see what we got you." I was sitting again.

"You guys got me something? Aw, you shouldn't have. What is it?" I grinned excitedly. They all laughed at my enthusiasm.

Nikki handed me an envelope.

"It from all of us. Apart from Taylor." She explained. I chewed my lip, before hesitantly tearing the seam. I pulled it out and examined the paper carefully.

Before screaming.

"YOU GUYS CANT PAY MY BILLS FOR ME!" I yelled in shock.

"We already have. So don't even bother wasting your breath." Kristen told me smugly. I groaned but hugged them all in turn.

"Thank you."

"Why thank us? You're the one who's let us stay in your house all this time rent free, it's the least we could do." Rob patted my shoulder.

"It's not rent free when you paid the whole damn thing."

"Oh, will you just open Taylor's present now?" Nikki pressed excitingly. I raised one eyebrow at her, before turning to Taylor who was grinning wildly.

"This is for _my_ birthday girl," he held out a white satin box in his palm, "but first," he pulled the box away from my reach and pointed to his rose coloured lips, "I want my birthday kiss."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Well…yeah. But we're not gonna get picky now, eh?" He grinned and winked, and before I knew it his soft, warm lips were placed upon mine in a sweet, sensual kiss. Not passionate and hungry unfortunately, _they_ wouldn't have allowed that.

"Oh just give her the goddamn present and quit tongue fucking." Nikki sighed impatiently. I slowly pulled away and held out my hand.

"I'm waiting." He smiled and handed me the box. I could see everyone had stepped closer to get a better look.

"Ten quid says she's gonna cry." I heard either Kellan or Rob mutter. I swallowed loudly and braced myself for the worst as I lifted the lid.

Nestled into a white cushion was an intricately designed silver chain - what I could only imagine _really_ silver. On each link was a single tiny diamond, so beautiful I nearly choked. On the underside of the lid were some words I had been hearing often lately.

"_Dreams do come true."_

"Oh Taylor! It's so beau-" I was gushing with excitement, about to hand him a loving embrace, when I pulled the necklace out of the cushion and found a brass key dangling off the edge.

"W-what's this?" I murmured, pinching it between my fingers.

I didn't even know what it was for, but my stomach was already doing little flips of it's own.

Taylor cleared his throat quietly before speaking. He knelt down in front of me, so he could stare in my eyes.

"Rae, I know we haven't spoken about it. But I'm sure you've been fully aware that our _holiday_ time is coming to an end, and that were all going to have to go home soon…" I nodded slowly, "Well, you know how much I _love_ you, right? Meaning that when I go back…" He grasped tightly onto my hand, "I cant go back on my _own_." He sighed and swallowed, "What I'm trying to say is. Will you move with me to LA?" His voice shot two octaves higher as he choked out those words, that I knew would change my life forever.

But also, the ones I so longed to hear.

"You. Want. Me. To…"

"Come and live with me in LA." He finished off for me. I stared at him for a long time, into those chocolate pools, to find nothing but underlying love and adoration. I knew I had to give him an answer now, his hands had been sweating too long for that.

I threw myself into his arms, with so much force I knocked both of us to the ground.

"I love you," I cried into his chest.

"Hey, told you she was gonna cry. Where's my money?" I turned to glare watery eyed at Rob.

"I'm not _really_ crying, I'm just so _happy_." I turned back to Taylor, to place a big kiss on his parted lips.

"I take that as a yes then…?" He grinned. I rolled my eyes and tilted his chin to give his another tender kiss, before clambering off of him.

"IM MOVING TO LA!" I screamed in pure joy. I hugged all my friends, wanting to share the happiness I was feeling right now.

"I've always wanted to live in America. And now…I'm living there with the _best_ boyfriend I could possibly imagine," I pecked Taylor on his lips, as he wound his arms round my waist, "_and_ the best, _best_ friends." I squeezed each of there hands.

"That was the single most terrifying thing I've ever done. I thought you were going to say no…"

"Then you obviously don't know me that well-"

"Don't say that! I know you like the back of my hand!" He childishly covered his hands over his ears, smiling goofily.

"Well, now she's said yes. You can give her the _other_ present." I nearly swallowed my tongue.

"Other present?" I squeaked, before turning in Taylor's arms to face him.

"Here, don't ask, just open it," he handed me another envelope which had previously been tucked under the elastic of his sweatpants. I shook my head at him before slowly ripping open the thick envelope.

I did exactly what I did with the first envelope. But a little louder.

I screamed.

"YOU BOUGHT ME A HOUSE?!" I screamed. Complete shock and _a lot _of excitement coursed through my pulsing veins as I stared wide-eyed at the pieces of paper confirming the purchase on a - mother fucking expensive - modern three story, complete with _two_ garages and full set of _modern_ furniture, all set in the heart of Beverly Hills.

"I bought _us_ a house." Taylor clarified, excited to see my reaction was this good.

"Hang on a sec. _We_," I motioned towards both of us as one with my finger, "are going to live in this house?" He nodded slowly.

"Well…yeah. That's what I was asking you. What? Did you think I would ask you to come and live in a _completely_ different country, without anyone to show you the ropes?" I blushed and dropped my gaze nervously to my feet.

"No…"

"Aw, isn't she the _cutest_?" Nikki giggled wrapping her arms around my waist and placing a kiss upon my flaming cheek.

"Shut up,"

"Rae…" Taylor smiled with a sigh, "That is…ok, right? You don't have to…" I grinned and wound my arms around his waist.

"It's better than okay. I'm _ecstatic_! We're moving in together damnit, of _course_ I'm happy! I cant believe you bought a house for my birthday!"

I sighed happily against his chest.

No one had had a birthday like this.

"I feel so happy right now," He kissed the top of my head.

"You? What about me?"

"And me!" Kristen chimed in.

"And me! Now we have an extra person we can take shopping!" Nikki laughed.

"I have someone else to pick on now. Taylor's getting a bit old to put up with my crap." Kellan snorted.

"And of course, I've got a BB now." Rob grinned, I smacked my fist against his.

"British Buds."

Day continued pretty normally, apart from the few other gifts Nikki and Kristen handed me, - M.A.C. make-up and a Valentino bag (I didn't even wanna think about how much that cost - over breakfast that they all prepared for me, they let me know that we would be going out tonight for a birthday meal, just close friends and family.

I spoke to all my friends and family that called, very surprised that my relatives already knew about the plan for me to move to LA - apparently Taylor had asked for their consent before, being the gentleman he was - and they were one hundred percent okay with it. Heck, they congratulated me even. My nan seemed to take this as a sign that things were getting pretty serious…

Oh God. They were, weren't they? Woah. Maybe it's just hit me, but I think I've just come to terms that I am _moving_ in with Taylor Lautner. The guy of my dreams…

I need some air.

Instead of taking the seat on the front steps, I ventured - hastily - to the roof. Just a small flat space, with a couple of chairs - my friends and I liked hanging up there on our own whenever we were stressed, or whenever we felt like spying on the neighbours.

I took the small staircase past Kristen and Rob's bedroom to the door which led me to the roof. I was just about to burst through the door, when I heard music playing from outside. I gently turned the knob, and peeked my head out - enjoying the cool breeze - whilst watching Rob, strum gently on his guitar.

He was sitting my the edge in one of the plastic chairs, with his feet up on the wall, singing quietly to himself. He stopped halfway through a long note and scribbled something down on the piece of paper, underneath his ashtray.

"Writing music?" He jumped so high I thought he would go straight over the edge. Bad idea.

"Fuck. You scared me Rae!" He laughed breathlessly.

"Sorry." I grinned sheepishly, pulling out one of the chairs beside him.

"Nice place up here. Peaceful and quiet." He picked up his cigarette and took a short drag.

"Mm, I need a bit of that right now. I felt a bit claustrophobic down there." He grinned at me, before picking up his pack of Marlboro, he opened the lid and offered me one.

Ah, what the hell.

I took one and stuck it between my lips, before taking the lighter, inhaling the thick smoke.

"Hey, you're a natural. Are you sure you haven't smoked before?" I rolled my eyes at him, as I exhaled through my nose.

"Of course I have. I haven't been living in a hole y'know." He chuckled and picked up his guitar again.

"So, you never answered my question…"

"What? Oh…well, yeah I guess. I'm just trying things out I guess."

"Can I hear it?" I asked.

"Um, sure. It's not very good though." He muttered shyly, before his fingers started playing one of the most brilliant pieces I had ever heard.

"You're a fucking liar. That was brilliant!" I stubbed out my cigarette so I could give him a small round of applause. He looked as if he were blushing.

"Thanks. It's a working progress though." He lit up another fag, and offered me one but I declined.

"I'll tell you one of your pieces that I like…"

"You've heard me play before?" I grinned.

"Hey, your talking to a TwiHard here." I pointed to my chest. He laughed.

"How could I forget. Was it one that they put in the movie? _Never think_?"

"No, it was the other one…_Let me_…-"

"Let me sign," He finished for me. I snapped my fingers at him.

"Can you play it? Birthday special." I smiled.

"Sure." He started to strum into my all time favourite piece of his. I didn't realise, but I ended up singing along too.

"You've got a pretty voice." He complimented. I snorted in amusement.

"Do be serious."

"Is this my serious face, or is _this_ my serious face?" He pointed to his…_serious_ face.

"It's your goof ball face." I started to laugh, which he ended up joining in too.

"Well, this was fun. But I think I'm gonna go and get ready for tonight." I heaved myself out of the uncomfortable chair and patted his shoulder lightly as I passed him.

"Yeah, I'll be down in _uno momento_." I heard him say, before shutting the door lightly behind me and descending the stairs.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, hopping up and down excitedly in the car. Taylor pulled me tight against his body in an attempt to restrain me.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Kellan winked in the rear view mirror.

"Very original."

"You know it."

A minute later, and we were pulling into the car park of the Blue Elephant, best Thai restaurant in town. Also, my former place of work.

How awkward, I wonder if they knew.

My excitement didn't falter as I hopped out of the car, I didn't mind really. This meant I could see my friends I thought I'd never see again. I would definitely be able to enjoy myself tonight.

"So, which one of you guys chose the-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I was greeted with a loud chorus of cheers, as I stepped into the familiar restaurant, filled with all my family and close friends.

It was decorated beautifully, candles, garlands and balloons were everywhere I looked. In the middle of all the beautifully decorated round tables was _another_ table, piled with presents. In the middle was a beautiful white cake saying:

Happy Birthday Rae. In the middle, and all round the outside had been decorated with each of my family and friends signatures.

And before I knew it, I was crying.

"Aw…" Everyone chorused, as I blubbered into my nan's comforting embrace.

"Why are you crying, lovie?"

"Because I'm so happy!" I wailed, drying off the streaming tears, I didn't want to look like a fool in front of everyone. Although I'm pretty sure I've already passed that point.

"Did you do all this?" I asked her, she smiled and shook her head. I turned to my friends. They all shook their head.

"Nikki? Did you do this for me?"

"No way! Do you really think _I_ could put this much effort into something? I helped get the décor, that was it." She helped. Which means it was most likely someone from our ho-

I gasped loudly.

"Taylor? You must be joking me." He grinned.

"I am one hundred percent serious." I inhaled a deep breath, slowly and surely before turning to my on looking family and friends.

"I would be grateful, if we could all give this dude a round of applause please. After all this hard work," I started to clap fiercely, as did everyone else, Kellan and Rob hooted in amusement and clapped him on the shoulder.

I made my way over to him and wound my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest.

"Just thought I'd like to rub it in a little bit," I sighed. He lifted my chin up, so we were face to face.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that right?"

"I know," I kissed him softly. Someone snapped a photo from the side.

A picture to keep, locked away in my heart.

After my eventful birthday, all the necessary arrangements were made. My house was sold by the next week, as was all the furniture and items I didn't need to take. I said my 'proper farewell' to my close friends, but reassured them that I would be back soon enough. I mean I had family to visit.

Ah, my family.

That was the _hard_ part. It was painful giving my grandparents, dad and step mum that 'temporary' goodbye. But not everything's a cake walk. Taylor promised them that he would make sure I called at _least_ twice a week, at _first_, which seemed to relieve my parent_s_ greatly. It was funny how quick they had adjusted to _loving_ him. It made everything a whole lot easier.

I woke up in my empty room, alongside Taylor, Kellan, Nikki, Rob and Kristen all tangled up in our mess on the floor, seeing as we had got rid of the beds yesterday.

The day _before_ I left my home country. Oh God.

"Guys! Get up!" I poked them all in turn, resulting in them producing the same tired groan.

"Five more minutes…" Rob muttered, face pressed into his pillow.

"No, not five minutes. _Now_. I just got a text message. James is _outside_. So get your arse up!"

"What…he's outside now? Wait, what's the time…?" Kristen rubbed her eyes as she picked her phone off of the floor and looked at the screen.

"Get your fucking ass up! We're gonna be late!" She started to jump on everyone, waking them up instantly.

They all groaned as we hopped out of the mess on the floor, frantically pulling on our clothes, using the bathroom in turn as quickly as we possibly could.

Before I knew it, we were all downstairs letting James and his 'posse' load our bags into the awaiting vehicles. I had already mailed over a few items of my own, which Taylor's mother had kindly picked up for me and already put in our house.

_Our house_. That could take so time to getting used to.

The sadder part was that, I was now standing in my empty hall, saying goodbye to my house, my memories.

_But there will be much more memories to come_, a small voice reminded me. I couldn't disagree there.

With one last feel of the smooth wall, and whiff of the mixed berry 'Glade' scent, I shut the door and left.

The whole journey to the airport, I couldn't stop bouncing up and down with pure excitement. Even when Taylor shoved the phone, under my mouth so that I could speak with my nan - only because I couldn't hold it, I was shaking _that_ much - I couldn't speak somewhat coherently.

Naturally, fans were waiting at the airport to give them an emotional goodbye. I was nicely surprised when I got a few good words of reassurance, and a nice amount of friendly hugs. I wasn't sure if they knew I was actually _moving in_ with Taylor, instead of going on a holiday back with them. But I wouldn't let them know that. As far as I was concerned, I was a _friend_ of the cast. Sure, they knew Taylor and I were dating. But that was the extent of their knowledge. Although, I was pretty sure they would find out soon enough…

James escorted us as swiftly as he could through security, keeping a sharp eye out for any…_overbearing_ fans, before following us to First Class lounge. Taking a seat close by us as we waited to board the British Airways jumbo jet.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" Taylor asked tentatively, reaching out across the mahogany table to take hold of my hand in his own.

I nodded a jerky movement.

"Cause I know you don't like flying-"

"I'll be fine." I hastened to reassure him. He raised one eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything more.

"So, Rae. You ever flown First Class before?" Kellan grinned.

"Nope. I'm looking forward to it though." And I was. I probably wouldn't find the _eleven_ hour flight so scary and claustrophobic, in a place where I can actually stretch out my legs.

"You should be. Getting drunk on champagne is quite fun."

"Don't listen to him. He's still a virgin." Rob whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Say it a bit louder Rob, I'm not sure everyone in Japan quite heard you." Kellan mocked.

"We can go and board now." James announced. No one else was boarding yet, but seeing as _we_ couldn't risk our arses, we were allowed to board before everyone else.

I took one quick glance back into the airport before letting the security door swing shut behind us.

_Goodbye England_.


	11. Chapter 11

Someone shook me gently awake.

"Hmm?" My eyes blinked open slowly.

"Hey sleepy." Taylor placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. I rubbed my face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" I yawned, snuggling into his open arms.

"We're landing in about fifteen minutes. You need to put your seatbelt on."

"I cant believe I'm saying this, but I am actually _too_ comfy. Your arms are strong enough, wrap them around me."

"Put your seatbelt on and _then_ I will wrap my arms around you. Until then," He sat up out his reclined chair, next to mine and pulled on his own seat beat. His warmth now gone, my body started to shiver from the cool air conditioning.

"Party pooper." I grumbled, as I sat up in my own chair and strapped myself in. As soon as the audible click from the seatbelt was heard, Taylor's arms were back around my waist, pulling me against his side. I rest my head against his shoulder.

"You've been really quiet. Is something wrong?" He asked in a hushed tone, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I've just been thinking…"

"About what?"

"Y'know, what if I don't fit in? What if everyone hates me?" He sighed beneath me and kissed my head.

"No ones gonna hate you. And of _course_ you'll fit in, you've got all of us guys. Besides, if I thought people would hate you, or you wouldn't fit in, then I would have never asked. You know that."

"Yeah," I yawned again, causing Taylor to chuckle.

"Don't tell me your still tired. You practically slept the whole journey." I smiled and snuggled a little deeper into his chest.

"What can I say? I love my sleep." He laughed again_._

I very _nearly_ fell asleep again, as the plane angled towards LAX airport, but the stewardess managed to swiftly wake me up, and ask - a little too politely - if we could pull the arm rest back down.

What a party pooper.

"Now the media and fans, don't know your arriving back today. But I suggest you try and disguise yourselves a little bit. Y'know how their always lurking." James told us, leaning across the aisle as the plane as it started to come to a standstill. The pilot came onto the intercom, wishing us a good stay in LA.

My _new_ home. I swallowed audibly.

"Not like that time we went to the cinema…?" I asked. James raised one eyebrow, while everyone around me burst into a roar of laughter. I blushed and ducked my head.

"No, Rae," Kristen chuckled, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Just put on some sunglasses, or a hat or sweater. Not fairy wings." She started to snort in amusement again.

"Alright, alright. No need to take the piss." I rolled my eyes and unbuckled myself so I could grab my carry on from the cupboard beside me. I rifled through my bag until I found my large D&G's - birthday present - and held them up to Nikki questioningly.

"Perfect."

The others pulled on some items of their own, Taylor some Ray-Ban's and a red baseball cap, Kristen also wore Ray-Ban's and her hood pulled up. Rob pulled a beanie on, as well as his Ray-Ban's (I have no idea what is with celebs and those sunglasses.) Nikki just wore some huge sunglasses like me, and Kellan fitted a cowboy hat on his head as well as dark sunglasses.

We waited until everyone had left the plane, until _we_ left. Hiding in the shadows before collecting our bags and going through customs, James escorted me to a separate area so I could hand in my Visa, letting them know that I was an American citizen now. Oh _yeah._

Taylor and I both said a brief goodbye to the others on the curb outside the exit in the blaring heat, seeing as they had homes of their own. But they assured us that they would be over later to have a peek of _our_ house, which was roughly one block away from them.

We were practically neighbours.

"So, are you excited?" Taylor asked me as we both slid inconspicuously into the darkened cab. I took a deep breath and gripped tightly onto his hand, sliding a little closer to him.

"You have no idea."

"I think I do. I can see your pulse whipping in your neck." He chuckled. I pressed my palm against my neck, not surprised to feel the soft hammering against my fingertips.

"If you think that's bad, feel this," he picked up his large hand and placed it over my thumping heart. His grin changed into a smirk, as I felt his finger trace the crease between my breasts.

"Um, not the best place for that Taylor…" I shivered, as his light touch brought goose bumps to my exposed skin.

"Why not? It's not like anyone can see us," He scooted that little bit closer to me, so I could now feel his breath on my neck. The finger that had be tracing my cleavage, now slipped under my bra strap, inching further down by each heartbeat.

Like I wasn't tense enough as it already was.

"Dude, there's a guy driving this car not one metre from you, and your-" I was cut of suddenly, by the unexpected warmth of Taylor's palm kneading the tingling flesh of my right breast. I moaned quietly into his shoulder.

"He cant see anything. There's a divider between us." He murmured.

"I'm…supposed to be seeing the wonders of LA from the car window, yet your…" I lifted my forehead from his shoulder and raised one eyebrow at him. His palm stilled around my breast.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Don't tell me your trying to get lucky." He chuckled, but said nothing.

"Well?"

"You told me to not tell you if I was trying to get lucky, which I _am_. So I didn't tell you," He grinned.

"Very mature."

"Only mature people can do _this_." The few top poppers of my plaid shirt unclipped, and before I had time to blink, Taylor's other hand was on the underside of my bra, groping my neglected breast. His lips seized mine in all their fiery passion, making it _impossible _to speak.

Well, put yourself in my position - I know you want to - if Taylor Lautner was ravishing you, you wouldn't exactly want to object anytime soon, now would you?

Didn't think so.

The little installed intercom suddenly came on in the back of our tinted cab, making us both jump away from each other in surprise. I just thanked God, the chauffeur didn't pull back the black divider.

"Which number is it again, sir?" The crackly voice asked. Taylor grinned at me, watching me hastily button up my shirt and readjust myself before he pulled the divider back.

"Thirty-three," Taylor informed him.

The divider was left back, so I took this as an opportunity to gaze out of the window and into the neighbourhood. It wasn't a typical Beverly Hills neighbourhood, big houses, but not mansions with pillars and gold bars like the gates of heaven. These houses were modern _and_ huge. I had already seen a photo of our house, which was just as modern as all of these ones - but without the unnecessary space and twelve hundred rooms. I was _that_ kind of girl.

Modern, with no extra baggage.

"Here we are," I was surprised when we pulled up outside a beautiful chic house, unique to all the rest surrounding it. At first I thought we had got the wrong house, but if I took my mind back, it was the _same_ house as the picture on the piece of paper.

It obviously hadn't done it justice.

Not to mention the fact that it was fucking…_big_.

"This. Is. Our. House." I stated, my legs had somehow carried my tingling body out onto the pavement, under the blazing heat. I was faintly aware of Taylor putting down our suitcases beside me, or more importantly, winding his arms around my waist.

"Sure is," He answered happily.

"I love it," He chuckled in my ear.

"That's good to know, but you haven't even seen the inside yet."

"Good point, lets _go_," I picked up my suitcase and nearly ran for the front door. Bouncing from one foot to the other as I waited for Taylor to catch up.

As soon as he was by my side, I gently tugged my necklace off and inserted the key gingerly into the slot, turning it easily between my fingers. The door swung open and I resisted the urge to gasp.

It was everything anyone could have possibly dreamed of _and more_.

"OhmyGod," I gasped, dropping my suitcase to the floor. There was a light laugh from behind me.

"You like?" Taylor whispered in my ear. I turned to him with impossible speed and threw my arms around his neck.

"More like, I _love_!" I gushed, peppering light kisses all over his face.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel," He laughed before unexpectedly swooping me up in his arms, bridal style.

"What are you doing?! Put me _down_!" I squealed against his tight embrace.

"I have to carry you over the threshold, it's tradition." He stated.

"Tradition. For a _married couple_!" He looked me in the eye - seeing as we were the same height now - before shrugging easily.

"Close enough," He stepped over the 'Home sweet, home' mat and into the open space of our hall, living room _somethingelse_room but I couldn't quite see round the corner of the white wall.

I was momentarily dragged away from my awed observation by the small sigh from Taylor.

"Home sweet home, huh?" He smiled gently, as I beamed up as him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I murmured happily, before slowly extending my neck to give Taylor a brief sweet kiss.

Well, it was _meant_ to be brief, but ended up turning into something a little longer than that. As it happens, it was meant to be sweet also, but that soon disintegrated into a passionate make out session.

He placed me slowly on my own two feet, but constricting his arms tight around my waist, pulling me tight against his body. I trailed my hands ever so teasingly down his chest, when I reached his tight black jeans, I ran the tips of my fingers on the underside, between his skin and denim.

"Meet me upstairs in five." He gasped against my mouth. I smiled deviously before releasing him and wandering off for my first grand tour of my home.

Words cannot describe this.

From the outside, the house looked huge.

And from the _inside_ it _was_ even bigger.

Glass walls surrounded the open plan space. White velvet sofas, glass tables and a huge plasma screen television placed in the lounge. A massive kitchen - obviously Taylor realised I would be bringing my cooking with me, and had accommodated to my taste as much as possible - with a breakfast bar and a large dining table for guests.

A fully equipt study, bathrooms, as well as a large bedroom complete with an en-suite, I also discovered downstairs, before the garden.

The garden, something I never saw on the information sheet, was _fucking amazing_.

Clad with white cushioned beach beds and pretty exotic plants and palm tree over shadowing the glistening pool.

Yeah, _pool_. Never saw that one coming lemme tell you that.

I slowly climbed the wooden stairs overlooking the- well, _everything_, taking in the whole view of my beautiful home.

Before going to discover more of it.

Which was another humongous bedroom and bathroom - I thought would be our room, but seeing as Taylor was nowhere to be seen, it obviously wasn't - a 'playroom' or another lounge, but this one had a snooker table, darts, play station 3, glass stereo - I know - and a whole other variety of games and gadgets.

A gym - which I was momentarily surprised to come across, but when I thought about, I shouldn't really have been surprised, I mean I was living with Taylor Lautner for Christ sake. A man of _many_ muscles.

I smiled lightly to myself as I made my way round the large room, inspecting all of his cardio work out equipment, small fridge full of protein shakes and snacks and sauna.

Wait. Sauna?

Pool, gym, _and sauna_? Please God, don't tell me there's a helicopter pad on the roof.

No, I discovered, there's a Jacuzzi and bar though.

I left the door at the end of the top floor till last, as it was slightly ajar from all the _others_ which had been fully closed, letting me know that someone had obviously been in it.

My heart shot into my throat, just at the thought of what _condition_ I would be in, in about _ten_ minutes.

"Taylor?" I asked, as I entered the - bigger than all the rest - room. A king-sized bed took up a small amount of the middle space, with frothy white curtains around the outside, a loveseat took up one of the corners with a bookshelf built into the wall beside it. A _massive_ walk in wardrobe was to the right of the room, assorted with both mine and Taylor's clothes already. Note to self: Thank Taylor's mom.

To the end of the room, there was another door which lead to an en-suite, with both shower and bath. The bathroom was probably he same size as my _room_ back ho-

"Boo," Someone whispered in my ear. I screamed and nearly - very nearly - jumped out my skin.

"_Don't do that!"_ I panted, turning around to playfully swat his laughing form.

"I'm sorry," he breathed once he had stopped laughing, his arms wrapped around my waist, both hands resting on my backside, "Will you forgive me?" He started to kiss all my sensitive spots on my neck.

"How about, no." I wriggled out of his grasp, smirking at him. He smirked right back at me.

"How about yes?" I pretended to think for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure it was a no."

"Well, how about I _make_ it a yes?" I raised one eyebrow appraisingly.

"Are you gonna make _me_?"

"Nope," His eyes raked over my body for a moment, before travelling back up to my face, "I'm gonna _force_ you." He grinned and started to count down from three.

Me being caught up in his mind wrecking gaze that had my mouth watering, I only realised that I was meant to run away when he got to one.

"Got ya!" He growled playfully in my ear, crushing me against his body from behind as he struggled with my squirming body over to the luxury gold trimmed bed, "Wow, you're really bad at this. I thought I was gonna have to chase you round the house." He nipped my ear lightly before letting us both fall onto the soft bed.

"You are a _real_ horndog today, huh?" I laughed breathlessly, from struggling against his iron arms.

He laughed too from on top of me, but not denying it.

"Do you like the house?" He murmured as he straddled my torso, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor before ripping open what was left of my buttons.

"I love it. It's one of the best gifts I could ever get." I helped him pull off my shirt, before starting to work on his buckle.

"What's your best gift then?" I looked up into his eyes, as I trailed my nail lightly around his belly button.

"You." He stopped trying to unzip my jeans, and gazed into my eyes with a intense yet loving emotion.

He groaned and rolled up over so that I was now straddling him.

"I love you _so much_." He pulled me down so that he could kiss me tenderly on my part lips.

"Love you too," I whispered, before finishing pulling down his skinny's.

"Wait," He panted, "Move up a bit." He tugged me further up his body, so that I was now sitting on his stomach.

"Why?"

"I'm so hard it's killing me." I bit my lip and tried not to laugh, before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"Well, we're going to have to do something about that, aren't we?" I teasingly licked the length of his neck with the tip of my tongue, letting my teeth graze his soft spot right under his ear. He moaned quietly.

"_Please. _I'm dying he-" He was interrupted by the chiming of the door bell.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. But who ever it is, they can _frigging wait_." I hopped off of his lap and onto the floor, pulling on my shirt hastily.

"Wait here." He propped himself up on both elbows.

"Don't leave me!" He whispered loudly, "They can come back later! I'm going to literally _explode_ here."

"Nice choice of words," I grinned before slipping out of the room full of sexual tension.

The door bell rang again as I jogged through the kitchen, trying not to slip on the ceramic tiles.

"Coming!" I called, skidding round the corner. I unlocked the door…

And nearly died where I stood.

"Um, hi." I cleared my hoarse throat, and put on the nicest smile I could muster up.

"Hi, your Rae right?" I nodded awkwardly.

"Your _Taylor_? Oh wait, that was really stupid, sorry." I mumbled, embarrassingly enough. She laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." We both stood there for a moment, shifting our weight nervously from one foot to the other. I broke the silence first.

"Sorry, how rude of me. Come in," I stood aside and let her in before shutting the door behind her.

"Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks." She said, sitting down on the velvet sofa. I sat down beside her. It was weird. _Really_ weird. I mean, I used to hate this girl for all the wrong reasons. And here I was sitting next to her, smiling.

"So, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I guess I just stopped to say _welcome_ really." She explained.

"Oh, that's kind of you. Thanks." The words I never thought I would ever say to her. But I was giving her the benefit of the doubt, even though the thought of her drooling over my boyfriend who happened to be under this very roof chilled me to the bone.

"No problem. And…I'm happy for you…_two_." I swallowed.

"I, well. I didn't mean -" I was interrupted by the soft padding of footsteps.

"Rae, who was tha-" I heard _him_ start as he rounded the corner in nothing but gray sweatpants, he froze in his tracks as he saw who I was sitting with.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief, with a mild hint of frustration. She stood up and straightened out her expensive looking top.

"Just stopped by to say hi to Rae. Seeing as _you_ never told me about her before."

"Why would I need to tell you about her?"

"Shouldn't ex-girlfriends know about that kind of thing?" I swallowed.

"This is hardly the place to discuss that," He hissed. I slowly rose to my feet, not making eye contact with either of them.

"I'll just be in the kitchen." I murmured.

"No Rae! You don't need to go anywhere. Taylor was just leaving." Taylor grabbed hold of my hand as I tried to pass him.

"Yes. Well, it was nice talking to you Rae. Hopefully see you around some time." She said before making her way to the door and letting herself out.

I perched on the edge of the sofa.

"Well, that was weird."I murmured. Taylor sighed and also perched himself on the sofa beside me, but lifted his legs up and draped them over my lap.

"Don't listen to her Rae. I know what she's trying to do. She's _very_ manipulative."

"She seemed like a nice person to me." Taylor cocked his head at me.

"Well, she is. I guess. It's just…she _might_ be putting it on. And I don't want to see you get hurt." I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder, toying with the drawstrings of his sweatpants.

"So," I smiled lightly, "I thought you said you were going to explode? Looks like you've contained that _beast_ of yours quite nicely." He chuckled, sounding slightly relieved that we had moved onto a different topic.

"Well, you were longer than I thought. So I kinda had to take care of things in _my own hands_."

"Oh…"

"That doesn't mean anything though. You know how to push my buttons." He said quickly, with a playful smirk. He inclined his head to give me a lingering kiss, giving me enough time to slip my tongue into his mouth.

He gasped quietly, as I slipped my hand beneath his slacks, edging closer and closer to his co-

The doorbell tinkled loudly, making us _both_ groan in sexual frustration.

"Damnit. _Always_ in the way," he growled, throwing his head in his hands in defeat.

"Who is it this time?" I whispered mainly to myself.

"I don't know, you answer it. I need to go…_masturbate_. Again." He admitted honestly. I ran my hand through his hair.

"Your time will come," I kissed his forehead.

"I damn-well hope so," He sighed lifting his head, to give me a parting kiss, before sprinting up to the bedroom, hand on his crotch.

I smiled to myself as I went to answer the front door.

A cute girl, smiling lady and large man stood before me, it took me a moment to realise that they we-

"Oh my, your Taylor's parents? It's so nice to finally meet you!" I hugged them all happily, as well as Makena.

"You too. It's good to put a face to the name," Mom - she told me to call her that on one of our phone calls - laughed.

"Same here. Please, come in. Taylor's just having a…_shower_. He'll be down in a minute." And hopefully not in his pants.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, please." I smiled as they all propped themselves on the bar stools, before rummaging through our - well stocked monster of a refrigerator - for drinks. That reminds me…

"Oh. I almost forgot. Thank you _very_ much for bringing my stuff over. I really appreciate it. It saved me a lot of time."

"No problem, sweetie. Gotta welcome you to the country as much as possible."

"Well, I love it here. And this house is quite something, I never thought it would be quite so big…" I trailed off gazing round the open space.

"Neither did we. But when we came to drop off your things, we were like…_whoa_." Makena added.

"She had a go in your pool. Hope you don't mind." _Dad_ chuckled.

"Of course not. You can have a go now if you want. You can borrow one of my swimsuits, if you'd like." She smiled and hopped off of the bar stool.

"I'm okay, thanks. I already have mine on." She said before dashing out of the back glass door towards the pool.

"Oh, that reminds me. We brought some more groceries over for tonight." Mom handed me a bag of meats, snacks, potatoes.

"Oh yeah. It's a house warming thing, right? All the cast are coming over soon, I think. Well, I better prep some of this food."

"Here let me help." She got to her feet and started pulling out the ingredients from the bag.

"I'll go sort out the barbeque. I have the gas canister in the trunk. When Taylor comes down, tell him to come out and give me a hand. It's a pretty darn heavy thing." Dad smiled before making his way back outside_._

We both chatted happily about general topics, until Taylor waltzed into the kitchen. Wearing clothes, _thank God_.

"Mom!" He said in surprise, pulling her into a tight hug, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey honey. Good to see you. I've missed you." She ruffled his hair lightly.

"Missed you too," he looked as if he was blushing, but I just thought it was the cutest thing ever. He then glanced over to me, marinating the steaks, a smile on his face, "I see you've met Rae."

"Yeah. Finally. We're just getting the food prepped for later." She explained, coming back to my side and re-skewering the kebabs and raw vegetables.

"Oh, your dad wants you to go and help him with the barbeque."

"Okay then. Kristen text me, she said they'll be over in about half hour." He passed me, placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before stealing out the house.

"Your blushing." Mom noted with a laugh. I cleared my throat and laughed along with her.

"Your son has that effect on me."


	12. Chapter 12

"**God, I **_**love**_** your house!" Nikki squealed along with Kristen as soon as I opened the door, to a **_**very**_** large amount of guests I might add.**

"**Nice to see you too." I grinned playfully and pulled them both into a hug.**

"**Hey guys. This is Rae, Rae this is Ashley, Jackson, Edi, Rachelle, Alex, Chaske-"**

"**Dude, I know who they are." I interrupted Nikki, she grinned at me knowingly.**

"**Nice to meet you!" Ashley hugged me, along with Jackson - God Bryony would kill me - Edi, Rachelle, Alex, Chaske, Kiowa, Bronson, Tyson and the list goes on. Well, only to Peter and Elizabeth.**

**Taylor emerged from out back and greeted our guests whole-heartedly, offering them to have a mooch round, while we both concentrated on being good hosts.**

**We kind of all ended up cooking the food, as when Dad handed the duty over to Taylor for a minute. Well Taylor trying to entertain as much as possible, ended up chatting to Edi, not watching the pork chops…until they caught on fire.**

**It took two screaming girls and a grown man to get it under control.**

**Taylor stayed with topping up drinks from then on.**

**Apart from that, the whole evening went without a hitch. The food was good, the drinks were good, the gossip was good and Taylor looked **_**so damn fine.**_

**Whoa. Change of topic there, but at least you know how I feel.**

_**Very, very horny**_**.**

**I hated to admit it, but I was kinda glad when the first few people started to leave - being mom, dad and Makena, seeing as she had school the next day.**

**After a game of throw Rob into the pool, a few more of the load left, handing me their numbers and friendly hugs before disappearing home. In the end it was just Kristen and Rob who were left tidying up with us, which wasn't very much so they weren't around for long.**

**I sighed as I bent down to put away the last china plate.**

"**Ooh, now **_**that's**_** what I like to see." I heard a prominent chuckle behind me. I jumped in shock and smashed my head on the underside of the cupboard.**

"**Whoa. You okay?" Taylor's arms lifted me up, he stroked the throbbing spot on the back of my head.**

"**One day," I shook my head, "You will kill me." He laughed and kissed my head.**

"**I love jumping out on you. I cant help it."**

"**Yes you **_**can**_**. I might be dead before twenty-five." He rolled his eyes and stared at me for a long moment, gently stroking the back of my head with his fingertips. It felt nice. I rested my head against his chest.**

"**Hey, I've got something that'll make you feel better…" I smiled up at him. I **_**so**_** knew where this was going.**

**Thank fuck for that.**

**I grinned at him sheepishly before grabbing his hand, "Let's go." I started to pull him to the staircase. He laughed wildly behind me, before swooping me up and over his shoulder, taking the stairs two at a time. I kept squealing and smacking his butt until he threw both of us on the bed.**

"**Unnecessary." I breathed, as I ran my hands through his gelled hair. He winked and kissed me softly on my parted lips, the tip of his tongue traced the curve of my smile.**

"**I'm just excited."**

"**I thought you got rid of that pent up energy this morning. **_**Twice**_**." He stopped trying to pull off my bra, to raise one eyebrow appraisingly at me.**

"**Honey, that was only a fraction of what I've got stored below my belt. **_**Trust me**_**."**

"**That's good. Your gonna need all the energy you can get tonight."**

"**Right." He grinned as he hopped off of the bed, pulled both his jeans and boxers down in one swift movement, freeing his thick erect cock from it's tight confines, before hopping back on the bed. He tore my pants off in another swift movement, so that there was now no piece of fabric separating us.**

"**So," he nuzzled his face into the side of my neck, "How do you wanna do this?" He placed light kisses down my neck and chest until her reach my nipple. His teeth circled around the outside slightly, before he enveloped the swollen bud in his mouth. His tongue swirled over it, sending me into a near frenzy.**

"**Um, well…" I groaned as he started to nibble on my quivering flesh. God, that felt **_**so**_** good.**

"**Tay-Wait. I cant think. Stop. Biting. Me." I panted, I was almost positive there would be bite marks in the morning. He slowly withdrew his face from my left breast, grinning smugly. His hair stuck out in little tufts from when I hand been running my hands desperately through it.**

"**Okay. I've stopped." I exhaled a long breath. I came straight out with it.**

"**In the bed?" He chewed his lip a moment before answering.**

"**Yeah. I like to think of it as almost a **_**christening**_** of this bed." I snorted in amusement.**

"**With your sperm." He laughed quietly.**

"**I'm tense, but not **_**that**_** tense. I washed **_**a lot**_** of it away earlier. I'm sure I could fill the bed tomorrow."**

"**Tomorrow? What makes you think your gonna get lucky twice in a row?"**

"**Rae," he chuckled and shook his head, "Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at me. Besides, we haven't had sex in ages…"**

"**It was last week. You senile old man." I laughed.**

"**It doesn't matter. A day, a week mean the same thing when your strutting past me all the time. My mind doesn't really process time and day."**

"**Tell me about it." He laughed and kissed me tenderly on the lips.**

"**So, Alex told me this…**_**position**_** we haven't tried out…" He trailed off suggestively with a flex of his eyebrows.**

"**Oh, guy talk. Mm, I can see where this is going…"**

"**Yeah," he chuckled.**

"**So, anything **_**I**_** know?"**

"**Not sure. I actually cant really remember what it's called. Something to do with a flower."**

"**Flower?"**

"**Yeah, or plant. Lily? Lave- Um…"**

"**Lotus?" I asked. God, I had heard of that one before alright. Come to think of it, I'm quite surprised we hadn't tried it…**

"**That's it. So, what do you say?" He breathed, ducking his head to nibble my collarbone.**

"**I'm up for anything."**

"**Good," I could feel him smiling against my neck, "because I think it's gonna be a good one."**

"**Okay," I breathed as he rolled to his knees in between my legs, crawling up to my side. I also lifted myself off of my back so that we were facing each other. It could have been awkward, but I think both Taylor and I were past **_**that**_** stage now.**

"**I hope you know what your doing," He nodded with a wordless smirk and pulled his legs round to the front so that he now sat before me cross-legged. His stiff cock pointed straight to the canopy above us, the head glistened with pre-cum in the dim light.**

**I had to swallow the extra fluids in my mouth.**

"**Come here," he took my hand, and pulled me towards his body. I knelt above him, so that my breasts were now dangerously close to his face. He seemed to notice that, as his tongue flicked out at the corners of his mouth, before moistening his beautiful lips.**

"**Now what?" I whispered, my hammering heart beat sounded audible to my ears.**

"**Wrap your legs around my back…**_**and sit on me**_**." He almost panted. I willingly obliged, parting my legs around his crossed ones, we were pretty close, so close Taylor had his face resting very blatantly against my chest as I adjusted myself.**

**I took his 'sit on me' not as a sit on my lap, but actually sit **_**on him**_**. So before I fully wrapped my legs around his back, I took his silky cock in my hand and aligned the flaccid tip against my dripping, aching sex, gently and **_**ever so teasingly**_** brushing it against my slit.**

**He groaned underneath me, "Rae," he gasped, "Just…**_**please**_**."**

"**Please what?" I whispered innocently, I dipped my head slightly and tugged on his top lip between my teeth, but not actually lowering myself enough so that he could slip into me.**

**I wouldn't give him the satisfaction and the pleasure of that.**

"**Please…just **_**fuck me**_**." His fingers dug deeply into my hips, as I chuckled darkly.**

"**Maybe, I don't want to after all…" He took a deep deliberate breath, before raising his head from my chest, in the space where his eyes met mine, something glinted in those chocolate pools that was completely unmistakable. Uh-oh.**

"**Too bad." Was all he said, before both of his hands were under my legs, knocking them out from underneath me, slamming me down on his hot dick.**

**I cried out from the sudden penetration, but the release felt **_**so fucking good**_**.**

"**Now look who's in charge." He growled breathlessly into my ear. I whimpered and constricted my legs tighter around the small of his back, my nails dug deeper into his broad shoulders.**

"**Hmm. Maybe it's just me…but aren't **_**I **_**the one who's on top?" I whispered. He made this half strangled noise in the back of his throat, as his head buried deeper into my neck. I took that as a confirmation, leaving me nothing to do but roll my hips and let pleasure take its course.**

"**Oh God…this is the…**_**best**_** fucking position…ever." Taylor rasped into the side of my face. His kissed blindly across my cheek until his lips locked in an open mouth kiss with my own. His tongue was in my mouth, stroking some response out of my own tongue, as I jerked my hips down to meet his thrusting ones.**

"**No, no, no, **_**no**_**…" Taylor started to almost **_**cry**_** against my lips.**

"**What…is it?"**

"**No…!" He wailed, throwing his head back in a mixture of ecstasy and…**_**annoyance**_**?**

**Well, this was different.**

"**I'm gonna…**_**come**_**." He groaned. Despite my state, I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows.**

"_**Already**_**?" Wow, I really **_**must**_** be doing something good.**

"**I don't want to…! I **_**need**_**…to make this…last."**

"**Stop…tensing. You cant, not," I panted, grinding my hips deeper into his own as little spasms of pleasure rocked through my body.**

"**Fuck…" He snarled, lifting my hips sharply from his, before ramming them back down so his cock was deeper than it had ever been before, touching places that put other things into a **_**wholly**_** other different perspective.**

**He came harder than I thought he would. Positively **_**screaming**_** my name, before spurting his hot spunk into my throbbing sex. My body swallowed him, enjoying every drop.**

**I felt bad. **_**Really bad**_**. But not bad enough to call it quits on my own mind-wrecking climax.**

**Without disconnecting our gyrating hips, I pushed him gently onto his back, so that I was now hovering above him, before starting to drive into him. Well, let him drive into **_**me**_**. So I could reached that light at the end of the tunnel…**

**Taylor ruthlessly kissed me roughly, nibbled, **_**bit**_**, sucked and licked every part of my body he could reach, as I trembled violently over him. Sweat dewed out of my pores as I was assaulted by a vast amount of shivers.**

**I cried out his name just before reaching my goal. And **_**then**_** I was seeing stars. A hell lot of them too. Prancing around beneath my closed lids as my walls clenched tightly around his member, and my juices flowed relentlessly.**

**Taylor's sticky palms pulled me down to his chest, where I snuggled up comfortably, completely spent, sticky, and **_**very full**_**. Despite Taylor's earlier words.**

"**You need to stop getting so worked up," I murmured, touching my lips to his chin. He chuckled lightly.**

"**It's not doing me any good, is it?"**

"**Well, no. Not **_**really**_**. I feel really bad doing that to you." He laughed again and brushed his lips across my glistening forehead.**

"**Okay, I promise I wont get so worked up before." I laughed.**

"**Maybe you should take it out on something. Or…maybe I shouldn't tease you so much,"**

"**Yeah. That didn't help anything, missy." He tickled my sides briefly, watching in amusement as I laughed uncontrollably, before gathering me back up in his arms. I curled back into his side, as he cocooned himself around my body, his lips stayed touching my forehead, one of his arms was draped across my back, the other held tightly onto my hand.**

**I sighed quietly before speaking, "So…what's happening tomorrow?"**

"**Up to you. I could take you on a tour…or **_**we could stay in bed**_**," he chuckled darkly, as his fingertips probed deeper into my back.**

"**Morning? Yes. All day? **_**Maybe**_**. I think we should try to do something…not related to sex though,"**

"**But sex can still be included in tomorrows schedule, right?" He pressed eagerly. I laughed quietly.**

**No fucking way in heaven **_**or**_** hell would I be saying no to **_**that**_**.**

"**Of course, honey." He squeezed me tightly.**

"**Yay." I snorted in amusement.**

"**Maybe…you should go hang out with some of your friends? You've been spending all your time with me, I feel selfish," **_**No you fucking don't, you lying cow**_**, the **_**honest**_** part of my mind scolded me.**

"**What? Don't you want me anymore?" He lowly chuckled in my ear. I rolled my eyes, although he couldn't see.**

"**I am going to completely ignore that." He laughed again before speaking.**

"**It's very kind of you to think of that for me, but I actually have two interviews tomorrow. Actually, make that three. I have a joint one with Kristen at eight on Jimmy Kimmel…" Well that surprised me.**

"**That's fine. I'll go hang out with Nikki, do you mind if I take the Porsche?" I asked, referring to his previous car that now hid in the safe confines of our double garage. I didn't know a lot about car parts, but I knew what I liked. And that was a **_**sweet**_** car.**

"**Of course. I'm gonna be getting a lift anyway."**

"**Thank you,"**

"**Hey, what's mine is your's, right?"**

"**And vice-versa." I added. I could feel him smiling against my forehead.**

"**So, do you have a lot more of this…promotion stuff?" He shrugged lightly.**

"**Well, we finished the tour, so there's nothing major left. Just chat shows and interviews I guess. Nothing, not close to home." I yawned, before smiling.**

"**Good, good." He stroked my back gently, the feeling dragged me deeper and deeper towards the edge of unconsciousness.**

"**Get some Z's. You must be tired."**

"**Mmm, drained."**

"**I think I have that effect on you," He laughed quietly, as I tried to remember where I had heard that from, before I was out.**

**Taylor.**

**A hard bang, snapped me out of my dreamless sleep.**

**I yawned and rubbed my eyes with one hand, as the other patted the space to my left side for the other warm body.**

**Empty.**

"**For fuck sake…" I heard Rae grumbled. I sat up in bed and tried to locate where the noise was coming from.**

"**Rae?"**

"**Yeah…um, down here." I dragged myself quickly across the - quite large - bed and peered over the side, to find Rae sprawled out of the hard wooden floor.**

**I seriously tried not to laugh, but failed in doing so miserably.**

"**What is with you and falling out of bed?" I laughed, as I stretched out my arm for her to take.**

"**I really don't know. But if this happens one more time, **_**I will sue**_**." Her back clicked audibly as I pulled her into the safe confines of our bed.**

"**I don't know **_**how**_** you can fall out of this bed though. It's pretty darn big." I shook my head as I pulled us both under the thick comforter.**

"**I was trying to find you with my eyes still closed, and I think I went the wrong way."**

"**You think right." I laughed, "Try to remember, I'm this side of the bed."**

"**Thanks for the heads up." She scowled playfully at me, before snuggling deeper into my chest. Her little cold hands which were also pressed lightly against my stomach, raised goosebumps on the surface of my back, the nice ones too.**

**Like I wasn't already damn hard enough.**

"**What time is your first interview thing…?" I nestled my face into the top of her head.**

"**Ten…" She picked up my arm and twisted it around slightly so she could read my watch.**

"**That's in half hour." I pulled my wrist out of her grasp to double check.**

"**Aw shit…" I groaned as I sat up, she sighed from behind me and rubbed my back, "I thought we would have enough time to…**_**y'know**_**." I looked over my shoulder at her, and **_**really**_** wished I hadn't.**

**She lay snuggled in the same spot beside where I was sleeping, with the warm quilt wrapped loosely around her feminine frame, half of it covered one side of her chest. The other was on full display for **_**me**_**.**

**I think I just came a little.**

"**Okay…this is really not helping, my don't-get-a-boner-before-lunchtime pact." I quickly averted my eyes, before slipping unwillingly out of bed, whilst Rae tried not to laugh uncontrollably at the fact that my semi was waving right at her despite my previous words, and making my way into the bathroom to **_**clean up**_** and get ready.**

**After showering, **_**masturbating,**_** and dressing, I stood in front of one of the many bathroom windows styling my hair, as Rae hopped out of bed and came and stood next to me.**

**Stark naked.**

"**TAYLOR!" She gasped/squealed. My eyes started to ache from the amount of pressure I was putting on them, as I **_**forced**_** them not to look in her direction.**

_**I cant lose this, I cant lose this**_**, I repeated to myself, **_**be a man, damnit**_**. My primal instinct fought back, **_**You are being a goddamn man! Hot girls + Erections = 100% male, stop averting your eyes, you pussy hole!**_** I swallowed, but kept my eyes glued to my uncooperative hair.**

"**Look what you did," You see, I'm **_**usually**_** strong willed. But when my naked girlfriend asks me to look at her **_**naked**_** body, I cant…**_**not**_**.**

"**Oh my God! What is that?" I was momentarily distracted from her exposed breasts and shaven sex, to the **_**many**_** prominent bite marks and hickeys over her neck, shoulders and chest. The closer I looked, the more they seemed to appear. I was surprised I hadn't seen them before.**

"**You horny…vicious, **_**abusive**_** man!" She playfully scolded me, brushing her fingers over the red marks. **_**God, how much I wished she would grab those full boobs and shove them in my-**_

**My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, pushing me further away from my pleasurable day dream.**

"**Hey James, I'll be out in a sec." I answered straight away down the phone, before hanging up.**

"**Have fun." Rae murmured, pulling on a cashmere robe, that I just wanted to rip right off.**

"**Yeah. Ha, maybe you should try wearing a scarf or something. Might hide up those love bites." I snickered, washing my hands free of gel.**

"**No, I think I'm just going to walk down the street flaunting these off." She replied sarcastically, turning on the shower. I laughed, before pulling her into a soft hug from behind.**

"**I'll see you later."**

"**Yeah, what time will you be back?" I contemplated for a moment.**

"**How about I get Nikki to drop you off at the steak house? Because, we **_**actually**_** haven't really been on a **_**proper**_** date. Like just the two of us. And seeing as we both have an interest in stea-"**

"**That's sounds great. I'll see you there about…nine?" She interrupted me.**

"**Sounds like a date." I kissed her cheek softly and patted her ass, before going to do something **_**non Rae related**_**.**

**On the way to LA studios, I text Nikki telling her that Rae was dropping by later and if she could give her directions or a lift to the steakhouse. Immediate reply: Of course! You guys are going on a date together? How cute!**

**Typical Nikki.**

"**Okay, so you've got an interview with Access Hollywood first, then a joint one with Chaske and that lot about twelve with MTV, okay? And your booked in for a book signing also, after lunch, I hope you don't mind…It's with Stephenie." My publicist fired off, tapping hastily on her Blackberry.**

"**Sure, that's fine." I said, before hopping out of the car and entering the large air conditioned room round back. There were many interviews going on, so I saw a few of my buddies before I was hustled into my room. Sherry, my publicist hot on my heels. **

**I briefly hugged the interviewer, Shaun Robinson, who I had known since I started Twilight. We were friends to say the least**

"**Okay. You've got ten minutes." Sherry told her firmly. She nodded easily and rifled through her cue cards. The camera was put on before she fired off.**

"**So, Taylor, you look like you've visibly bulked up for this movie. Is it true that you wanted to put on some more weight?"**

"**Well, yeah. I mean, for Jacob's character, Stephenie describes him as **_**always**_** getting bigger. It wasn't required for me to do that, but I feel if I stay truer to **_**him**_**, then it will be portrayed better in the movie."**

"**Have you still got that personal trainer? The one you had in the previous two movies?"**

"**No, I work from home now. I'm not working out as much and as often as I used to, but I still have protein shakes. I don't want to get any bigger though."**

"**Now, you say you work from home…? So, this presumably means you must have a bit of room to put all your weights and athletic…stuff, right?" I laughed along with her.**

"**Well, I didn't actually have my work at home before. But I recently bought a house not too long ago, and that has room for all of my equipment, so yeah." She raised and eyebrow.**

"**A house? Or a condominium?"**

"**A house."**

"**All by yourself? Doesn't it get a bit lonely? But, I guess you have all your co-stars living quite close, huh?"**

"**Yeah, they do live like just around the corner. But I also have my girlfriend with me too, so it's great." She stared at me opened mouth, as she heard this first piece of information I had given out to any form of media.**

"**She's living **_**with**_** you?"**

"**Yup." I nodded. Screw not telling anyone. I'm not gonna make us live in a hole forever. They need to know.**

"_**OhmyGod!**_**" She squealed, clapping her hands together in utter surprise and amusement, I laughed lightly along with her, until she decided to speak again.**

"**So this is the same girlfriend from when you went on the Breaking Dawn tour in England?"**

"**The very one."**

"**What's the lucky lady's name again?"**

"**She's called Rae." She nodded approvingly.**

"**Rae…exotic name."**

"**That's what I thought when I first met her." I snorted at the memory.**

"**Which was…?"**

"**On a public train actually." She laughed.**

"**Very romantic." I rolled my eyes, smiling.**

"**It wasn't very romantic, really. Nikki, Kristen and Rob were there…"**

"**So, you asked her to move in with you, when you were in England?" I nodded.**

"**Yeah, it was on her birthday." She 'aw'ed.**

"**I bet that was a bit of a shocker to her." I started to laugh at the **_**other**_** memory.**

"**It was indeed. She screamed at me." Now it was her turn to laugh.**

"**Scream? What angry scream? Or happy?"**

"**Hopefully happy."**

"**How are the fans liking her? I know quite a few of the girls have a bit of an obsession over you…"**

"**I think it's going okay. She's great, I hope the fans like her. Because I **_**do**_**. She has met a few of them, and they were really supportive. So thanks you guys!" I winked straight at the camera, positive that they would see that on You Tube.**

"**Is Rae liking all of this…?" I nodded vigorously, a small smile tugged at my lips.**

"**That's another great thing about her. She's actually a **_**fan**_**. Like mega big fan of the series and Stephenie Meyer's work. So, it was almost easy bringing her into this, because she **_**wanted **_**to. It's difficult when a girl doesn't really like what has been one of the most memorable experiences of your life"**

"**Of course. I bet that must make it a whole lot easier." Sherry then motioned that the time was up. The camera was cut and a I gave Shaun a close hug and wished her well, before exiting the room and joining some of my cast mates in the lounge.**

**I grabbed myself an energy drink before taking a seat beside Alex, who was Twittering on his oversized phone.**

"**So, I told Access Hollywood about me and Rae." He snapped his phone shut and raised one eyebrow at me, kicking his feet up onto the table in front of him.**

"**I thought everyone already knew about you guys…?"**

"**Yeah, well, kinda. I've only ever told one person that we were dating, and that was when we were…**_**not**_** dating. We've been keeping on the low down in public. And the topic kinda came up earlier, so I told her…-"**

"**And basically all the population of girls." Alex rolled his eyes with a smirk.**

"**Yeah…"**

"**What's that other chick gonna think?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Um…Taylor Swift? Who else?" I was the one who now rolled my eyes, but no amused smirk displayed itself on my face.**

"**She dropped by our house yesterday," He leaned forward, instantly more animated.**

"**Shit. Why?"**

"**I have **_**no**_** idea. I was upstairs," **_**beating off**_**, "and Rae went to get the door, and she was a while so I came downstairs and she was sitting on the couch talking to Taylor. She even had the liberty to say ask me why I hadn't told her about Rae because shouldn't 'ex-girlfriends' know about that kind of stuff." I shook my head and sunk deeper into the cushions.**

"**I don't get what is wrong with some girls. You'd think if you got another girlfriend, they would get the picture."**

"**Tell me about it."**

"**So…what did she actually want?" He asked after a moment. I shrugged, not actually knowing.**

"**That's the thing. I have no freaking clue."**

"**Maybe she just wanted to see that pretty face of yours." I rolled my eyes.**

"**Doubt it…"**

"**See what Rae's like. Maybe to see what Rae's got that she hasn't?"**

"**Possibly."**

"**Drive Rae away?" I turned to him.**

"**I don't think so. Rae said she seemed nice."**

"**Seemed. Not **_**is**_**." I pursed my lips.**

"**I cant talk about this anymore. It's making my brain hurt." He laughed and pushed me off the couch.**

"**Cant have that, can we?" He laughed along with me. I picked myself up off of the floor and put myself back on the couch again.**

"**So, did ya try the position last night?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, a shit eating grin appeared on his face.**

"**Oh my God, **_**yes**_**…"**


	13. Chapter 13

Chaske, Kiowa, Bronson and Tyson came in a little later, after Alex and I had had a very heated _discussion_ about…last night. Us being the 'wolf pack' messed around like a bunch of ninth graders. Mock fighting, teasing, playing on PSP's, all that kind of thing doesn't get old for a guy.

The time passed quickly and we were all too soon called out for he other interview with MTV. We all entered the room like a bunch of kids on steroids.

"So, was filming Breaking Dawn as good as the other movies?" Kurt Loder, asked us, once we had got past the 'meet and greet' stage and had all taken a seat.

"Yeah! It was freaking brilliant man!" Bronson answered straight away, in his always joking tone.

"But not as much action as Eclipse." Chaske pointed out.

"Right. So what was the atmosphere like on-set? Are you all messing around, or was it more serious, cause you guys are getting older now, huh?" We all burst out laughing on that one.

"Dude, I don't think we will _ever_ grow up." Alex snorted.

"Yeah. We still mess around with each other." Kiowa added.

"What kind of things do you like to do on set?" Kurt pressed.

"We throw a football around. Do break dance competitions. Or push ups. Just something to keep us on that constant buzz we need." I answered.

"Taylor and Alex do a competition of how many flips they can do, but we just sit out on that one." Chaske chuckled, a deep throaty laugh.

"Who usually wins that one there?" Me and Alex both looked at each other simultaneously, before laughing.

"Taylor, since he has the advantage of being a few months younger than me," Alex joked, "but I have been known to give him an ass kicking now and then."

"So, outside of the Twilight series, how's life? Do you still have your own social lives, or is it a bit…hectic right now?"

"No, I think we still have our social lives. Still dating, going out, visiting family…" Tyson replied.

"Dating? What? Just dinner dates? Or take-your-girlfriend-out-kinda date?"

"Anything really. Sometimes it's a bit more of a serious kind of date than others for us. Take our man Taylor for example…" Bronson clapped me on the shoulder.

"So, you're a taken man Taylor?"

"Yes I am." I nodded enthusiastically.

"With the same girl that was rumoured your girlfriend when you and Robert Pattinson both caused that commotion at the premier's in London?"

"Yup. Rae."

"She's so nice. We all met her last night." Kiowa interjected.

"One of our crew did speak to her briefly at the premier's. But we didn't get much out of her. Are things going steady now, or is it just dating?"

"Steady! They've been dating for ages! We've never seen a cuter couple." Alex teased me.

"So, she came back with you? Because she is originally English, right? Is she staying in a hotel close by…?" I shook my head, as did the others around me.

"I asked her to move in with me, on her birthday." I told him simply, as his eyes bugged.

"No way! Did you buy a house? Or is she moving into the apartment you were previously living in?" He asked eagerly.

"I bought a house. We both like other people's company as well, so I knew I needed a bigger space for guests and such."

"Uh-huh. Well, congrats for the both of you. I hope everything goes good between you two and the rest of you all." We thanked him, shook his hand and left the room. It was an interview shorter than I expected, but I guessed that he just wanted to post all the information over the internet before anyone else did.

We all went for some lunch down town, chatting easily about subjects we hadn't touched earlier. Girls _and_ guys, mom's and dads approached us frequently asking for autograph's, which we generously handed out, until we had to go our separate ways.

Kieran drove me to the book store, with hoards of people already queuing up outside, waiting for me and Stephenie to arrive. Well…just me, seeing as Steph was already waiting at our desk.

Everyone was let in at two-thirty on the dot, rushing to be the first one in line. Both Steph and I leaned back in our chairs a little, but kept a big smile on our faces. Not to let the fans know that we were…maybe a little bit scared of their enthusiasm.

But they were cool people, so we honestly enjoyed talking to them. Apart from when the were otherwise screaming, drooling, panting heavily or passed out on the floor.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" She asked with a smile as we had a break, saving ourselves of permanent hand damage.

"How'd you know about her?"

"It's all over the internet. How can anybody _not_ know?" She laughed as I shrugged.

"I guess. Yeah, she's great though. I think she's shopping with Nikki or doing something _girly_ like that today."

"A girl can never get bored with shopping. Apart from the main character in my book." I chuckled and nodded.

"Y'know, when I first saw a picture of her, I thought she looked a lot like Melanie from _the host_. Did you manage to read that one in the end?"

"Yeah! It was great. I was a little confused at first, but I didn't want it to end. They're making that into a movie, aren't they?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I got a call from director, Andrew Niccol's, and they're gonna start recruiting soon."

"That'll make a brilliant movie."

"I think so too."

We went back to book signing for another hour, before the store was closed and we were free to leave. I asked Kieran to drop me off at Kristen's house, so I could hang out with her for a while before we went to Jimmy's.

On the way, I decided to text Rae to see how she was doing, which I got an almost immediate reply.

Yeah, I'm fine. Just got back from shopping with Nikki. Going to watch a movie now. You ok? Are we still on for tonight? Love you x.

My heart beat loudly in my chest - as always - when I read those two words. Even a little colour filled always seemed to fill my cheeks when Rae told me _she loved me_.

Of course! And I'm great. On my way to Kristen's. I'll talk to you later, babes. Love you more x I replied instantly.

My phone vibrated a few moments later.

Nope ;)

Rob wasn't at Kristen's, so it was just me and her. Doing what we did best. Scouring fan sites, prank calling our friends and watching American Idol until, all we had to do was readjust ourselves and make our way to Jimmy Kimmel studios.

We were both lead briskly to our dressing rooms, where there was a woman waiting to touch up our faces and stuff like that. I don't think a guy would ever get over the fact that you had to let people _put_ make-up on you.

I didn't really mind, just as long as you couldn't _actually_ see it…

"The Twilight Saga is one of the most spoken topics of our century. And with the last book finally in cinemas, no film has ever made as much money. Now today on our show, we have two very special guests. Two of the main characters of the saga, please give it up for Taylor Lautner and Kristen Stewart!"

On cue, we both exited the confines of the curtains, waving and smiling at the cheering, screaming, yelling crowd.

"It's good to see you guys again," Jimmy shook both our hands and motioned for us to take a seat.

"So how have you guys been?" He asked, once the tittering from the crowd had died down significantly.

"Great. Never better." Kristen answered.

"Couldn't agree more." I added.

"With the last and final movie out, do you think you can notice a big change in your lives. Or are they just the same as before?"

"I think it's the same as before. Apart from the fact that our schedules were pretty crazy,"

"But when we went on the promotional tour, we got a three month vacation in England after the last premier. So that was good." Kristen finished for me.

"Lemme guess, five star hotels all that quality treatment, right?" Kristen and I both laughed.

"Actually _no_. We were a bit sick of the inside of hotels, so we stayed at our friend Rae's house,"

"Wait. Rae? Isn't she the girl you are supposedly dating?" He asked me, as someone in the audience yelled 'WOO!'

I blushed slightly and nodded.

"Can you _actually_ confirm that you guys are dating? Because there have been previous rumours saying that you were first dating Selena Gomez, then Taylor Swift, but they were just rumours right? I know how the press like to make up stuff like that…"

"Yeah, I totally agree. I mean, you can never trust the internet. Cause sometimes they make up things, and it's a lot of heartbreak. _I know_. But, _yes_, I can confirm that we are going out." The audience wolf whistled and cheered again, some of the girls screamed 'I love you Taylor!' which I pleasantly returned, seeing as it was just for publicity.

"You cant go around saying 'I love you' when your taken," Jimmy chuckled.

"It's okay. Rae's a fan of the series as well, so she understands."

"Is she one of those girls that has everything you look for, or are there a few differences between you?"

"Oh boy, I think we have everything in common. But she is everything I look for in a girl: She's not afraid to be who she is, she used to be a _dork_ when she was at school - something she actually told me," I lowered my voice at that bit slightly, just for extra affect, but everyone managed to hear me anyway, "she's funny, outgoing, beautiful, likes hockey and football, cooks and eats the same food I love and has an amazing laugh." There was more, but I didn't want to drag on too much.

"It's really funny actually, they both have the same laugh. It's kinda like a," Kristen imitated one of my loud laughs, throwing her head back slightly and clapping her hand on her knee. I laughed as did everyone else.

"That was a good laugh." Jimmy snickered, "So did you get on well with Rae as well?" He asked her. She nodded vigorously.

"I love her. She's funny and really kind and sweet. And despite being a Twi…lover or whatever-"

"Twihard," Jimmy corrected her.

"Right, well she is one of those. But she isn't always gagging for our undivided attention all the time. She's easy and really light spirited, she can go along with anything."

"Well, she certainly sounds great, and I'm sure we will hear more for her soon. But now, I have a little task for you to perform…" He grinned deviously, clapping and chafing his hands together.

"Oh God, your not gonna make us drive those little bike things again, are you?" They all laughed.

"No, not this time. Maybe later though. Just wondering…have either of you played _gladiators_ before…?"

Half and hour later, Kristen came up successful - trust me, I'm just as shocked as you are - only being able to make me lose balance on the cushioned pole because she jabbed the end of cushioned stick right in my most precious appendage, earning as chorus of screams of laughter as I fell to the floor, hand between my legs.

The both helped me off of the floor, and we removed our head gear, waved goodbye to the audience and Jimmy before leaving the studio. Well, Kristen helped me hobble out.

"Are you sure your okay?" She asked me, behind the curtain.

"Perfect," I coughed, rubbing my groin. She giggled and patted my shoulder.

"Well you better get to your date now, it's eight forty-five." I stood erect - all pun intended - my crown jewels didn't seem to hurt so much anymore.

"Shoot, okay. I'll catch you later." I hugged her close and kissed her cheek for making my way our to my waiting cab.

For some reason, I was quite nervous about tonight, just how I would be if it was our _actual_ first date. But it felt weird seeing as we had had sex with each other, made the most intimate of sounds in front of each other and…more things than I can even remember, to have my heart beating fast and loud against my ribs, just for a dinner date.

I entered the busy restaurant after being shot by some wandering media and fans, maybe a little later than I expected, as I found her sitting at the bar with her back to me.

Well, I think it was her anyway.

Instead of her usual straight hair, soft ringlets hung across her shoulder blades. She wore a low back dress shirt with a belt, hugging those feminine curves I would recognize from a mile off. And as I approached her, I could spot the small freckle on the back of her arm, that only I knew she had.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I whispered in her ear, she jumped a little, but turned around to give me her trademark smile and a small peck on my lips.

"I haven't been waiting long," She assured me, as I wove my fingers through her own. The waiter came by shortly and showed us to a secluded table, a single rose and candle placed upon it - special request by me when I booked the table.

"Your such a softy," She giggled, twisting the rose between her fingers.

"I wanted to make this as much as a first date as possible,"

"Is it really weird to say, that I am surprisingly nervous right now…?" She asked, glancing up at me from across the table. Her dark smoky eyes laboured my breathing easily.

"No," I squeezed her hand, "I was actually thinking the same thing on my way here."

"You were?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "See? Always on the same wavelength you and me."

"Oh yeah," she laughed, "That reminds me. I watched you on Jimmy Kimmel at Nikki's." I nearly choked on my drink as I tried not to laugh.

"Really? I didn't know it was on live…" I lied with a teasing grin.

"Oh, like I'm gonna believe that," she snorted before turning serious, "I didn't know you were going to tell people about us." She said, fiddling with the tips of my fingers.

"Everyone knows already. I just wanted to confirm it in public, so that no miscommunications can get in our way."

"Were people booing?" She asked hesitantly. I balked at her and leaned back in my seat.

"Hell no! Didn't you hear them? They were all cheering! Not booing. I heard no such thing." She let out a light relieved laugh.

"Okay then." Her tone was slightly off, something I sensed immediately. There was something wrong, something I knew in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey," I reached across the table to lift up her chin, "What's up? And before you say nothing, I know there something wrong so don't even give me that crap." She smiled lightly, but her eyes didn't connect with mine.

"It was just something that came up, when me and Nikki were on the computer earlier…" Oh God, not the internet…

"What came up?"

"Well we were on MTV and then this thing came up about Taylor…_Swift_." I narrowed my eyes slightly at her.

"Tell me." Her eyes flickered up, to mine for a fleeting moment, she looked like she was blushing.

"It wasn't anything really. Well, they spoke about you to her and about me, and she kinda hinted that there was something…still going on between you, behind my back…" I felt that spark of anger I never usually showed, flare out.

_Remain calm. Calm and collected, don't lose your mojo now_…

I cleared my throat before speaking, "How can there be something going on between us, when I'm living, seeing, dating _you_?" I tried to hide my tone as much as possible, but I was sure that she could still detect the slight frustration in my tone.

"Well, that's why she said it was behind my back…" I closed my eyes slowly, and pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand that wasn't still clasping onto Rae's own.

"Tell me her _exact_ words."

"I don't know her _exact_ words, but it was something along the lines of 'There's this spark between us that wont ever die out. Even when he's dating other girls.'" My jaw clenched.

"Do you believe her?" I asked Rae softer than I could have imagined. The worry lines on her face visibly smoothed out when she looked at my face.

"No," She murmured. _She was lying_. I could tell, but I didn't press it any further. We were on a date, we were meant to be enjoying ourselves. And I would do the damndest thing I could, to make sure I kept that promise.

I held quite good to my promise.

We ate, we talked, we laughed, we flirted until we were nearly the last one's in the - previously packed - restaurant. I could see the remaining waiter's eyeing the last customers as if to say _Please finish this somewhere else, we have to live y'know_, so I decided to cut them some slack and ordered the check.

"I'm just going to the bathroom before we go," I patted her hand and stood up off my sore ass before making my way to the gents.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the way out, and hardly recognized the person staring back. They were almost_ glowing_ with pride and happiness. He wore a smile, that looked like it would have had his cheeks aching by now, his eyes glimmered with the hope of the future and his cheeks had the most colour in I had seen in a while.

_I like the new me_…I thought as I made my way back out to restaurant.

My eyes then met Rae's from where she was sitting, the look of her face told me something was _very_ wrong.

Little did I know, that the next event would leave a permanent scar on my life.


	14. Chapter 14

"Rae? What is it-" She stood sharply from her chair, her eyes brimmed in tears. Her expression was a mixture of pain, anger, sadness…_betrayal_. Nonetheless it broke my heart.

"You lied to me." She whispered and on that note, threw something down onto the table and ran out of the restaurant.

My heart was hammering away in my chest as I stared after her, not being capable of willing my feet to move and stop her.

_Lied to her_? When did I lie to her?

The remaining people in the restaurant had obviously seen the spectacle that took place, and were now trying not to look as my face. I ignored them completely, as I had just spotted the item Rae had chucked onto the table.

_My_ phone.

I swallowed loudly, as I reached my shaking hand out, taking my cell of the table.

I unlocked it, and went through everything I could think of. Call history, photo's, videos-

_Messages_.

I opened my inbox and sure enough there was an unnamed text message, received a few minutes ago - when I was in the bathroom - which had already been opened.

My jaw flexed as I selected the mail.

Today was amazing.

Love _your_ Taylor xo

Oh. My. Holy. Jesus.

I was furious. No, I was livid. Seeing red wherever I looked. How could she? We were friends. _Were_. That sneaky, relationship wrecking…Argh!

I was settling this out. Now.

"Taylor! Open this goddamn door this instant! I know your in there!" I yelled, smashing my hand against her front door. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I heard footsteps echoing down the hall and the sound of locks turning on the other side of the door.

She had the nerve to open the door with a _smile_.

I shoved past her and into her house, slamming the door behind me in the process, I the turned to her, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. I jabbed my finger at her.

"_You_, know exactly what's wrong. Don't even give me that crap. What do you think your doing, sending me a freaking text message like that?! Not to mention it was Rae who read it! Why would you do something like that?!" I yelled. Now I was never one to scream and shout - anger was a very rare emotion for me, and whenever I _was_ angry, I wouldn't never vent it like this - but I was letting all that go, now.

"Message, what message?" I growled under my breath and yanked my phone out my pocket, opened the message and shoved it in her waiting hands.

"Oh yeah. I remember now."

"Of course you do," I muttered, "Why would you do something like that? Rae ran out of the restaurant _crying_." She didn't look up, from my phone when she answered.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm really tired and would like you to leave." And before I knew it, my phone was back in my hand and I was standing _outside_ her house.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled to myself, banging my fist sharply against one of her trees as I stomped back to the waiting cab. What a _bitch_.

"Where to?" Kieran asked me, as I shoved myself into the back seat.

I sighed. There was no doubt about the fact that Rae would still be angry at me. But I needed to make amends, correct this fucker of a mistake. Hopefully she wouldn't mind if I slept in the downstairs bedroom.

"Home, please."

As quietly as I could, I unlocked the front door and flicked on a single light switch. The house seemed empty, but Rae's shoes were placed by the front door, so I knew she was here.

I sat on the couch, head in my hands for longer than I care to remember. Lots of things were stringing through my mind, but I could never seem to focus on one.

_Well, this was certainly not how first dates were meant to go_, I thought humourlessly to myself.

No. This was the first _real_ argument Rae and I had ever had. And I didn't like it.

Not one frigging bit.

I didn't know what I was doing, but one minute I was wallowing downstairs and the next I was eavesdropping _upstairs_.

I shouldn't be here. I knew it, yet I couldn't bring myself to go downstairs.

I pressed my ear hesitantly against the closed door. I couldn't hear anything. No signs of life. _Well of course you cant as swipe, the rooms pretty damn big!_ The conscience huffed at me. I rolled my eyes, more in agreement than disagreement.

Slowly - _really slowly_ - I turned the crystal door knob in my hand until the latch unhooked and I could open the door enough so that I could see inside the glowing room.

In all honesty, I expected to see her crying, or maybe throwing darts at a picture of my head at the very least. But she wasn't. She _was_ curled into a foetal position, on her side, clad in a big fluffy jumper and her panties.

I _could_ have been turned on. But she just looked so…_vulnerable_. It didn't feel right. The bedside lamp was on the dimmest setting, another thing that told me I wasn't sleeping in here with her tonight.

She didn't like sleeping in the dark by herself. Hence the reason why the light is on.

I sighed sadly before shutting the door.

Instead of heading downstairs, I settled myself in the guest bedroom at the end of the corridor. It seemed the more sensible option.

All night, I tossed and turned. Sleep being the last thing on my mind. The first being, not knowing what to expect in the morning.

Rae.

I think it's safe to say, last night was not the best night I had ever had. Far from it to be honest.

I climbed out of bed and pulled on some pyjama bottoms, rubbing my sore eyes, before going to stand by the door.

I knew he was here. I heard him open the bedroom door last night, but I dared not show him I was awake.

I wasn't sure whether I wanted to let him know I was awake or not right now.

I hesitantly opened the door and poked my head outside. I couldn't hear anything, which most likely meant that he was still sleeping, seeing as most of this house was open plan and you could hear everything going on downstairs, from upstairs.

I padded down the length of the landing and down the stairs, not bothering on peeking into the upstairs bedroom, as I had heard him enter it after coming and checking on me last night.

I fixed myself a cup of tea, before sitting myself down on one of the plush sofa's and switching on the television, rifling aimlessly through the channels as sipped my tea.

All too soon, I could hear the echoes of two bare feet jogging down the stairs. _Oh God, I don't even know what to say to him yet_.

I stayed watching whatever station was on, acting completely oblivious to the fact that Taylor was standing behind me. There was a small sigh, before he came around the side of the sofa, perching beside me.

I swallowed the remainders of my tea but said nothing.

"Rae," he whispered hoarsely. I nodded once acknowledging that I could hear him, but I never made any form of eye contact.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, for the pain I have caused you, but I need you to know that _nothing_ what-so-fucking-ever happened that day apart from what I told you. I went for three interviews and one book signing. I was with the cast! You can ask them if you don't believe me," He sighed before continuing again, "But I _want_ you to believe me. I want you to believe that I would _never_ lie to you…" He whispered the last part. I silently placed my mug on the glass table in front of us. I stayed leaning forward, resting my elbows on my thighs and my head in my hands.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered back. In my peripheral vision, I saw him move minutely closer to my form.

"Then let me help you. Let me _show_ you. Just don't let me go. For both our sakes." This time, he picked himself up and sat back down hesitantly against my side. When he saw that I wasn't rejecting him, he gently rested his head against my shoulder, his hand stroked my back.

I cried silently in my hands as Taylor comforted me in his embrace. I wasn't really sure why I was crying. Maybe out of guilt or regret for doing this to him. Or maybe because I wasn't actually sure I _could_ believe him. I _wanted_ to. God, of course I did. But a seed of doubt had been planted into my mind and it was already growing.

"I love you," He murmured before placing a soft kiss upon my cheek. I just nodded, using the fact that I was crying as an excuse not to answer. I was too emotionally stressed for that.

"I'm going to go and make us some breakfast." He placed another tender kiss on my cheek before wandering off into the kitchen.

I sighed leaning back deeper into the cushions, trying to get more comfortable but something hard and cold probed into my lower back disallowing that.

I felt between the cushions and sure enough, came out with a phone.

Not just any phone. Taylor's mobile.

As if it had magically heard me and registered that I was looking at it, it vibrated in my hand.

_One new text message_, it flashed, From:_ The only girl for me_. My heart instantly shot up into my throat. I hadn't sent him a message, that's for sure. It could be Makena or Mom…or maybe even one of the guys playing a prank on him.

Only one way to find out…

Taylor, it read, when are you going to ditch her? Meet me today. Same time, same place. I'll be waiting. As always.

3 Taylor.

My heart shattered into a million pieces.

That. Was. It.

I marched into the kitchen, to where Taylor had his back to me, working on something he wouldn't be working on for very long. I threw his stupid fucker of a phone straight at his back, he turned around sharply, a look of confusion on his beau- on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked, alarmed. Looking down at his phone lying on the floor.

"How _dare_ you! How dare you come and ask for my forgiveness, whilst…_seeing_ that…_whore_ behind my back!" I screamed at him, leaning across the breakfast bar. "Whoa! When the _hell_ have I done that?!"

"Read that fucking text message!" He looked me up and down for a moment, afraid I might do something drastic, before bending down to pick up his phone.

He pressed a few buttons before his eyes scanned the screen.

"'The only girl for me,'" I repeated disgusted.

"Rae, I can explain-"

"Then please _do_. I'm all ears." He shook his head, as if not sure where to start.

"I never wrote that. It was her! She must have wrote it last night-" He cut off, as soon as he saw my expression.

"_Last night_," I whispered emotionlessly.

"Wait Rae," He started to make his way towards me, but stopped when I took a step away from him.

"You saw her last night." I stated. He started to stammer something up, but I held up one hand.

"Yes or no. Did you see her last night?" He sighed.

"Yes. But it wasn't like tha-"

"Get out of my house." I pointed straight at the door. His nervousness turned into complete shock.

"What?"

"Just go. I don't want to see you anymore. I cant do _this_ anymore." I started to cry, no, sob uncontrollably. I couldn't stop the amounts of tears pouring from my ducts. He started to breath heavily too, his chest rose and fell dramatically, you would think he was having an asthma attack. He fell to his knees, trying to reach out to me, but I wouldn't let him.

I cant deal with this anymore.

_And so you shouldn't_, my conscience whispered back.

"Don't make me go!" He cried, like _actually_ cried. Fresh never-before-seen tears spilled down his cheeks and dripped off of his chin, ready to make room for more.

"Please, just go to her. Do anything you want," I whispered, clutching the counter for support, "Just don't put me through this heartbreak anymore. I don't want _this_ anymore. I'm sorry." He clambered to his feet and made his way towards me, but I pressed myself back against the wall. My intentions were clear - _don't touch me, it will just make things that much worse_.

"Please, at least let me explain…-"

"Give me a break, Taylor. Just let me go. I just need some time, please?" I knew by changing my words around, instead of ordering, _asking_, he would give me what I wanted.

He sniffled and more tears streamed down his cheeks as he made his way to the door.

"I love _you_. Not _her_. Always remember that." He murmured, before slipping out of the house. I heard the engine of his car go. And that was _it_.

Oh my God, _what have I done_?


	15. Chapter 15

**An hour.**

**A day.**

**A week.**

**A month passed, before I had time to blink.**

**A lot had changed since that **_**day**_**.**

**The press found out. And all hell nearly broke loose. I was stalked. Handed flowers. Asked questions. Phoned by my parents. Helped by my friends.**

**I never ate. Which was completely **_**not**_** me, and I knew it. But I was constantly thinking…pondering or **_**worrying**_**, I never had an appetite. Kristen, Nikki, **_**Taylor's**_** - unlike some people, saying his name doesn't break me down into tears. Just shattered that little fragment left of my heart, just that extra bit more - mom and his sister, dropped by often. Talking to me, letting me know what was going on outside (seeing as I hardly went out anymore). And **_**forcing**_** me to eat, maybe a cracker or bite of fruit. Just so I didn't wither down and die.**

**I felt pretty dead.**

**I guess more guilty than dead.**

**Because I knew I was **_**wrong**_**. **

**I discovered that pretty quickly. **_**He**_** never saw…her. Well he did, but it was to yell at her. Kristen - both one of our closest friends - told me that. But, the sad thing was, I felt **_**so**_** bad. Such a horrible person, I couldn't bring myself to speak to his face. To **_**apologize**_**.**

**Mom told me he never went out. And when he did, it was to the gym. Apparently he went there quiet often now. Trying to focus on something. **_**Not to do with me**_**, I guessed.**

**Another month nearly passed, and I found myself back home. Not **_**home**_**, but England.**

**It was Christmas, and although I had been invited to **_**plenty**_** of places to spend, I felt family was what I needed most right now. I needed to talk about my mistakes.**

**I cried a lot Christmas morning. It distraught me to think, I could have been spending this Christmas with not only family, but my boyfriend. **_**Our**_** first Christmas together…**

_**It doesn't have to be over**_**…**

_**Hang on a second, you were the one that told me I should leave him, and now, what? You're going back against your word? It a bit fucking late for that, isn't it? Maybe if you thought of that a little bit earlier, I would have saved myself all this regret.**_** I snapped back at my ass-of-a-conscience.**

**The time I spent in England was good. I only spent it at home really. But being constantly surrounded by family, made me feel better. Not **_**whole**_**, but better.**

**On my last day - 28th**** to be exact - my nan sat me down in her room, and discussed what had happened between Taylor and I.**

_**Of course**_**, she was all on his side, but I didn't blame her for that. I mean, I was all **_**anti-Rae**_** too, but that was something I would just have to live with.**

**She **_**advised**_** me to forgive him. **_**Ask**_** for **_**his**_** forgiveness. After all, he never did anything wrong. This was all my doing - excluding that…**_**girl**_** (if you can even call her that). And I would be the one who fixed this.**

**Because **_**I loved him**_**. And however stupid I may be, **_**that **_**would never change.**

**Taylor.**

**I felt like shit.**

**Worse than shit, I felt like I had been trampled, crushed and kicked to the dirt. No good Samaritan passed me by, or offered the hand I so longed to take. But I guessed that was kind of my fault too. I was offered hands, but declined each one.**

**Because there was only one person who could pick me up.**

**But she wasn't here right now.**

**My phone vibrated on my nightstand. I opened my closed eyes and patted the side for my cell, answering it an placing it against my ear.**

"**Taylor! You need to get to the airport **_**now**_**!" Kristen yelled down the phone. I sat up sharply, hopping out of my old bed and pulling on some pants, even though I didn't know what the heck it was for.**

"**Um, what about your party? And **_**why**_** do I need to be at the airport?" I stuffed my head through a t-shirt and pulled on a bomber jacket, already heading for my bedroom door.**

**I was meant to catch up on some sleep before I went to Kristen's 'Christmas' party, seeing as I got jack-shit amount last night. I was dreaming about her…**

"**It's Rae!" My heart started to beat irregularly just at the sound of her name. I flew down the stairs, with merely a quick wave to my mom and dad before shooting out into my awaiting car.**

"**What happened? Is she okay?" I started to panic as I put the car into reverse.**

"**She's fine. Stop panicking."**

"**Panicking? I'm **_**not**_** panicking." She snorted down the phone.**

"**Um, yeah you **_**are**_**. I can hear you speeding down the road, I'm not stupid." I released the accelerator minutely.**

"**Okay, fine. But seriously, what's wrong?"**

"**Her plane's landing in fifteen minutes. If you don't step on it, you might miss her!" My breathing stopped and I slowed dramatically. Luckily no one was behind me.**

"**And why exactly are you telling me this? Do you think I should just try it out and see if she wants to talk to me? We haven't spoken for nearly **_**two**_** months! What makes it different now?" I was perplexed, upset, confused, mildly frustrated at the same time.**

"**Because I **_**know**_** she wants to talk to you, you asshole! She's been wanting to talk to you ever since that **_**day**_**." My heart pounded healthily against my chest as I heard this information for the first time.**

"**She did…?" I breathed happily, my foot inched against the accelerator, "If you knew this, why the hell didn't you tell me?" I was abruptly slightly pissed off. This was absolutely what I needed to hear. Yet knowing I could have heard this earlier…I'd probably be feeling a little better now.**

"**Hey, don't jump to conclusions! I only found out today! She phoned me, and told me her intentions. She feels **_**really**_** bad, Taylor. And she has since she made you leave, but she felt too ashamed to speak to your face." I couldn't contain it. The big grin that spread across my face. It felt good to use my face muscles again. They were starting to get a little rusty.**

"**Why am I going to the airport though? She'll surely be going back to **_**our**_** house, why cant I just go there?" I indicated right at the traffic lights.**

"**Because then you can take bring her straight here. I want you guys at my party as a couple." I sighed but smiled lightly to myself. **_**Couple**_**, I loved that word right now.**

"**Okay. I'm fine with that." She laughed.**

"**Of course you are. Now go get her tiger."**

"**Yes ma'am." I chuckled before hanging up.**

**I kept my foot down on the accelerator, forcing the car to go as fast as traffic laws would let me. It was kinda of like having an orgasm - bad comparison **_**maybe**_** but it was kinda like that - seeing that light, that **_**goal**_** that you had to reach, nothing else mattering at that point in time apart from **_**that**_**…**

**I glanced down at the dashboard clock. I had five minutes. My hands gripped reflexively around the steering wheel, as I approached a set of traffic lights.**

**The green was just turning orange as I approached it.**

"**Aw come on!" My eyes flickered up to my rear view mirror. No one behind me.**

**Instead of slowing down, I stepped on it. I could make it, it only just turned orange…**

**Apparently, someone had the same intentions as I did.**

**As I came across the southern end of the cross roads, a bright light flashed to my right side. **_**And that was it.**_

**I didn't feel pain as the on coming car hit me. In fact, I hardly registered what had was happening to me, **_**until it happened**_**. **

**The only thing I **_**did**_** register, was that I never got to see Rae in the **_**end**_**…**

**Before my mind went blank. And I was lost.**

**Rae.**

**My phone started to ring on my way through the airport exit. I swiftly check the caller ID to see it was Taylor's mom.**

"**Hi mom. How are you?" I asked as cheerfully as I could, as the cab driver loaded my suitcase into the boot and I slipped into the back seat, ignoring the few people taking photos of me.**

"**Rae," she gasped down the phone. Not a gasp in shock, but more like a hair raising gasp for air when you've been under the water too long.**

**My stomach started to churn.**

"**Hello?" Maybe it was bad reception and I had missed what she said. Nonetheless, my stomach was still performing little somersaults.**

**And then she choked out those words.**

**The words that turned my world more upside down than it already was.**

"_**It's Taylor**_**."**

**I had the cab driver drop me **_**straight**_** at the designated hospital, and paid him and extra load of money to drop my bag off at **_**our**_** address. I warned him hastily, that if it wasn't there when I got back - if I ever did - I would be suing his company.**

**And then I was flying through the main entrance, tears streaked down my face as I ran straight for the emergency room.**

"**Woah! Excuse me ma'am! Only family are allowed in this room." The nurse gave me a disapproving look as I ran straight into her.**

"**I AM FAMILY. I NEED TO SEE HIM!" I all but screamed at her. I wasn't going to put up with this shit. The only person who matter to me at this moment was on the other side of that wall, and she was going to give me 20 questions.**

"**Please, don't raise your voice at me ma'am. Now can I please have the patient's name?" I started to hyperventilate.**

"**Tay-lor," I rasped. She looked down at her clipboard for a moment, her disapproving expression dissolved into sorrow and her eyes glistened in tears.v**

**No. No, it **_**cant be**_**…**

"**Why don't you take a seat, honey? I'm afraid I have some…**_**bad**_** news."**

"**NO!" I screamed, as I clutched onto her arms, sobbing, **_**choking**_**, crying out to God as I heard those fateful words.**

**This was the end. I knew it. I cant live without him.**

"**I'm so sorry, honey. The crash. There was nothing we could do…" Her words rang in my ears as I fell to the floor, on my hands and knees. Yelling his name.**

"**Wait for me." I whispered, falling into a complete whirlwind of despair, sorrow, regret and above all…**

**The feeling as the never ending black hole, swallowed the remainder of my **_**heart**_**.**


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't go down now. I couldn't.

I had to see him. I had to.

But I couldn't bring myself, to will my limbs to move forward, just to that _door_.

The same door I had my eye transfixed upon, opened with a bang and a pair of small feet ran out.

"Rae!" I heard someone gasp from above me. A pair of hands were then on my arms, lifting me to my weak feet. I blinked blindly until I found the face of…_Taylor's_ mom.

_Another blow to my nonexistent heart…_

"What's wrong with her?" She asked the nurse, who - when I managed to properly focus my gaze - was looking slightly confused at our exchange.

"He's…_gone_." I choked out, sobbing uncontrollably against her shoulder.

"What? Who's gone?" I looked up at her, not sure where she was coming from. _It's her son_…

"Taylor."

"Taylor? Taylor's not…_gone_ sweetie. He's in there." She pointed to the room of which she had just run from. But I wasn't really concentrating on that.

I was concentrating on the fact that the person who made my world go round, was actually still alive. My heart swelled inside my chest as it processed this also.

But then I was abruptly furious.

"_You_ told me he was lost!" I pointed my finger at the nurse, who looked torn between being utterly mortified, slightly relieved and a little bit scared.

"I am _ever so sorry_!" She squeaked, "I thought you were referring to _Mr_ Taylor. _Mr Jeremy Taylor_. He was the other person involved in the crash. He didn't make it…" I didn't take it out on her anymore. As someone had lost their life today, lost _their_ life instead of his. And I would forever be grateful.

_If only it wasn't so bad, maybe they both could have walked away_…

"How is he?" I asked mom, once the nurse had scurried off. One moment I was clawing at my chest and now…

She sniffled and rubbed her worn down face, her eyes rimmed in red.

"He's not that great right now. He hasn't woken up since the crash. Broken all his right side and fractured his skull…" A few tears escaped both of our eyes.

"Is there any good news?" I whispered under my breath, praying to God there was.

"Yes," she nodded, looking up from the ground, her eyes displayed a sliver of _hope_, "the doctor said that he should wake up and be okay. No short term memory loss or something like that. He said he can hear and feel us when we talk to him or touch his skin, for sure. But whatever we do…_nothing_ happens. His eyes stay closed." She sighed quietly.

"I need to see him. Please." She nodded vigorously.

"Of course, sweetie. Makena's in there at the moment, she wanted a moment with her brother. Maybe we could give her a moment…?"

"Of course," I nodded, sitting down beside her outside the private room. As much as I really didn't want to. _I mean, _really.

"How's dad doing?" I asked softly after a moment or two.

"Not so great," she sighed, "Taylor's so close to him, it was really hard for him. He's in there now, with Makena. Never leaves his side."

"What _actually_ happened? I mean, I know about the _accident_…but…-"

"I spoke to Kristen, seeing as this has been broadcasted all over the news as soon as they found out who was _in_ the car…she said he was on his way to see you. He was trying to catch you at the airport." Grief and guilt overwhelmed me.

"Oh my God, this is all _my_ fault." I whimpered into my hands.

"No, don't blame yourself sweetie," she rubbed my back soothingly, "It was his own fault really. Apparently he thought he could make the lights when he couldn't…"

"But still…"

"No. I wont hear anymore. There is no one to blame here, okay? He loves you. _So much_. And I _know_ you love him too."

"Of course I do," I sniffled, drying the tears with the back of my hand.

"How 'bout you go and see him? I'm sure he wants to hear your voice."

_I goddamn hope so_…

"Yes." I stood sharply to my feet, never before so eager to get inside the room, momentarily shocking mom by my abrupt movements, but she was soon by my side, ready to open the door.

"Okay, I'm ready." I took a deep long breath before she pushed the door gently open.

The first people I saw, were dad and Makena - who had obviously been crying. They both sat at one end of the large white room, flicking aimlessly through leaflets. As soon as I stepped into the room - deliberately not looking towards the opposite end as I was sure I would start to cry - Makena ran straight into my arms, sobbing her heart out into my chest.

"I missed you," She wailed, her warm tears stained my blouse. But I was way past caring.

"I missed you too, honey." I hugged her tight against my body. We both pulled away sniffling.

"We'll give you a moment, okay?" Dad kissed my cheek and patted my arm, before leading both mom and Makena outside.

So now, it was just Taylor and I.

It was when the door was closed, did I look over to him. My hand flew over my mouth and more tears poured down my face, as I silently observed him for the first time in two months.

He looked _horrible_.

_Nothing_ like the Taylor I remembered.

His covered form lay sprawled on a white hospital bed, his bandage head propped up on a couple of cushions. His eyes were tightly closed, one swollen, the other had stitches covering the lid, as well as over most of the side of his face.

He wore no shirt, but many bandages wrapped tightly around his chest for his many broken ribs. Some bandages thicker than others, obviously to keep the blood _in_.

His whole right arm was in a cast as was the whole of his leg, his pyjama leg pushed up to the maximum.

His left wrist was also in a cast, but nothing else on that side apart from haggard stitches from previous open gashes. Blood which had previously been running from the open wounds, now dried against his oddly paler bronzed skin.

Tubes and wires, stuck painfully out of his veins, connecting to hanging bags of blood transplants and some clear medication obviously to help the pain.

The heart monitor beat a steady pulse from beside him, letting me know that he was still here even though he looked as if he wasn't.

_Taylor_…

_Remember what mom said. He can feel your presence. You might be able to wake him up…_ My not-so-stupid-conscience advised me. I took a deep breath and nodded to myself, taking a step closer to him.

_Please wake up_, _I need you_…

Taylor.

This. Felt. _Weird_.

Well, I felt like I was fake sleeping - like I used to do when I was a kid - not opening my eyes, but being able to feel, hear and smell everything around me. There was a brief moment after I saw that bright flash, where I was lost. _Asleep_. Nothing was heard. But then my mind seemed to regain consciousness - only slightly - for me to hear the _screams_, the sound of metal being torn away from the cars, the constant ringing of sirens down to my eardrums, the steady but fast words of the paramedics and doctors as they worked over me, making that unimaginable pain go away…

And the worst part…

The sound of my mother, sister and _fathers_ cries as they all surrounded me on what was most likely a bed. Stroking my face, rubbing my hands, talking to me constantly, saying how _everything was going to be okay_…

How I wished I could open my eyes.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't reassure them that I was fine, as they told me. That I loved them and was sorry I pulled a stunt like that. That I could brush those unneeded tears from their faces and hug them close to my body.

So I just had to listen. Listen and feel. That's all I could do now. As much as I tried to will my eyes to open, they just…_wouldn't_. Even when they cried for my to open my eyes, or even lift a finger. I _couldn't_. Physically impossible.

And then there was some commotion. I thought I heard someone scream outside, quite odd for a hospital - which was where I lay.

Mom left my side and Makena took her place, speaking to me in her soft tone. Saying how I was the best brother anyone could ever have and that I better not leave her.

_Trust me_, I wanted to laugh, _I am definitely not going anywhere anytime soon_.

Makena left then, and a few long moments later there was some more scuffling after a door was opened. Something was said, but I couldn't quite catch it. It sounded as it someone was crying, or maybe two people. I wasn't quite sure.

What I wouldn't give to open my goddamn eyes right now.

The door was shut again, but this time the room seemed more quiet. There wasn't the sounds of three different peoples sniffles and hoarse voices whirling around me. Just the sound of the annoying bleeping of the heart monitor, _my_ breathing as I took in the straight oxygen through an frustrating tube sticking up my nose and…

The muffled whimpers of one other person.

I listened hard. It was probably just mom crying at the other end of the room.

But there was something different…

As the person neared - something I could tell, by the light shuffles of their footsteps - I could _smell_ something. A fragrance I would never - _could never_ forget.

A perfume used by _her_.

The heart monitor stuttered a moment before picking up a slightly faster speed than before, as I felt something stirring within me that I never knew was there. Like an animal trying to get out of it's cage.

A soft touch then sent bolts of electricity to coarse through my veins and send my heart monitor up a notch in speed. The stirring grew higher in frequency and I felt my toe twitch.

A caress to my face had all my toes wriggling as I tried to break through that barrier that I was so close to reaching. I knew what was happening. Well first, I knew I was in a coma. A state of unconsciousness that I have no control over.

And second…I knew the person who now sat perched on my bed was _her_. It was Rae.

And she was helping me. She was getting me through the impossible.

I just needed something from her. I _needed_ her to speak, and then I would be free for sure.

But nothing was said.

Just gentle caresses and light touches to my face and bare arm. And it wasn't _enough_.

I felt my frustration boiling over.

_Please, just say something! Anything!_ I yelled at her through my mind. We may have been people who were always on the same wavelength. But today of all days…

She sighed, and just that sound had my heart beating a little faster again.

_Did you hear that? Cant you see what it does to me? Please, hear it. Please._ I begged ruthlessly. A few more gentle brushes and she cleared her throat quietly. The sound kicked my heartbeat up a gear.

Her soft palm cradled my face for a moment before _everything_ changed.

"Taylor? Can you hear me?" Her soft whisper echoed through my ears, pulsing throughout my whole body just as I had expected it to. Each pulse sent my nerves tingling, which had all my body parts twitching.

"It's me." Another shock through my veins and I felt my lips twitch as I tried to let her know I could hear her, which I so _desperately_ wanted to do. I wasn't sure if she saw. So I did something she could _feel_.

With what felt like all my might, I lifted one finger and let it brush against her palm which lay above my own.

She obviously felt it - which quite frankly made me want to jump for joy - as she gasped breathlessly.

"Taylor? Can you hear me? Please wake up. _Please_. Your family need you. And…God so do _I_. I'm sorry," she was crying now as I grew stronger, "I'm so sorry I did that to you. I will never forgive myself. If you don't want me then I _understand,_ of course I do. But please, just wake up and tell me. I _love_ you Taylor. There hasn't been a moment where I've stopped loving you. Please, wake up. I _need_ you." She squeezed my unharmed hand tightly in her own, which after a moment - of almost _regenerating_ - I squeezed gently back.

"Oh my God! Keep going Taylor. I'm here, I'm here," She crooned, her light touches fluttering against my skin kept me motivated. It was damn hard work, I can tell you that. I felt like I should be breaking up a sweat.

But instead I groaned.

She sounded as if she was going to hyperventilate now.

"I should go get your family. They'll want to be here for this," She started to get up, and I wasn't having _any_ of that.

"Wait," I croaked, using my voice for what felt like an eternity. I squinted my eyes shut tighter, opening them a crack so that the _brilliant_ light could blast through.

"Okay baby. I'm here, I'm here. Come on, your doing great! Just a bit further. Oh my God do I sound as if I'm talking to a woman giving birth." I felt my chest vibrate lightly with laughter as I heard that one. She knew when to crack a joke.

I blinked blindly for a moment, the bright white light - ironic huh? - stunned me momentarily, and I had to wait for my eyes to adjust, before I opened them fully and surveyed the room before me for the first time.

Well I didn't see much of the room, apart from noticing the fact that Rae and I were the only ones in it.

Rae. _My girl_. Was quivering with excitement as I laid my eyes upon her. The first thing I noticed - truth be told - was how damn skinny she was. She looked sick as hell. Her collarbones jutted out unnaturally against her skin, as did her cheekbones, making her usually shining face look sallow. Her tendons in her hands which tightly grasped my free one, also poked out against her duller sun-kissed skin.

But apart from that, she was _beautiful_.

"Hi," I whispered, watching unhappily as many tears spilled down her - now - high cheekbones.

"Hi," She whispered back, caressing my face with the back of her hand. I leaned my sore face into it.

"Come here," I slowly patted the free spot beside me for her to climb upon, which she did slowly, so not to cause me any pain - which was actually impossible seeing as I was high on pain meds.

"Taylor, I'm so sorry," she sobbed into my neck, "I cant believe this. I love you. _God, I love you so much_. I was so ashamed of what I did to you - throwing you out of the house like that, that I-"

"I've already heard this. You said it earlier." I cut her off, murmuring into her hair, which I had missed to long to touch. I inhaled the lovely fragrance just for extra measure.

"Oh, you heard me?" She sat up slowly, rubbing her tears away with her hands, before placing it back in my own.

"Of course. How else do you think I woke up?"

"You…woke up because of _me_?"

"Yes. I've missed you so much Rae. And I still love you. I always have and always will, _remember_? And there's nothing to forgive, you had every right to be angry at me like that. And…yes."

"Yes to what?" She asked quietly. I held my hand over the side of her face.

"Yes, I _still_ want you." Her lip trembled and more tears threatened to overspill, before she inclined her head to mine, so slowly I thought _it_ would never happen.

And then it did.

The kiss. _Our_ kiss we had shared so many a time before, felt like something I had never before experienced. It was gentle, soft, loving and caring. Yet it had meaning and passion behind it that only we could taste.

We both sighed, as she pulled away gently, touching her nose briefly to mine for a moment as her beautiful hazel eyes glittered with complete, underlying love and adoration.

I was pretty sure mine were too. Unless they weren't swollen over.

"Is it a bit too much if I ask you to move back in with me again?" She asked quietly, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of her full lips.

"I would move back in, even if you didn't want me to. I love you. We're together forever, do you hear me? Nothing is getting between us anymore." She nodded gently and bent down to give me another sweet kiss, that had my heart monitor soaring.

"I hear you."

"Do you think you could get my parents and sis now? I'm a little bit tied up here." I motioned with my head to the many varieties of tubes, needles and other things attached to me.

"Yeah, maybe you should pretend that your _just_ waking up. It might seem a bit unfair otherwise." She advised me gently, stroking my hand.

"Good idea." I sighed quietly and closed my lids again as she left my side and went to fetch them.

"Quick mom! I _think_ he's waking up!"


	17. Chapter 17

I was getting smothered. Literally.

When I wasn't being fussed over by my family, I was being attacked by my friends - all of which decided that they would come to see me.

Through the whole amount of time, I was fully aware of Rae sitting in the background, talking _healthily_ to the people surrounding us. Smiling, laughing, grinning - all the things I had missed so much.

As the day drew closer to the end, everyone started to leave, family and friends together - wishing me well and assuring me that they would come visit again soon, seeing as I was in no fit condition to leave this god forsaken place.

Rae stayed by my side long after the last people had left. We spoke, we cuddled, we kissed and reminisced together, until neither of us could hardly keep our eyes open any longer.

The nurse came in and asked if 'seeing as I was stationed in a private room', that Rae would like to stay with me, and that she could set up another bed beside me.

I glanced over to Rae, begging her with my eyes.

"That would be great, thank you." The nurse swiftly pulled out a bed from the side of the room and set it next to mine, just like you would for a mom with her kid, she then scurried out of the room, turning off the main light switch as she went, but leaving all the little ones on.

"You didn't have to eye beg me y'know. I would have stayed anyway…" She giggled, as I watched her fragile body climb into the bed next to me.

"Why are you getting in there? You don't actually think we're gonna sleep in different beds _in the same room_, did you?" I laughed quietly.

"Hmm…you have a point," she hopped out of her made bed and was about to get into mine, before she paused.

"Wont I hurt you?" I snorted under my breath.

"Unlikely. What do you think that bag of clear liquid is? Water?" She grinned sheepishly and pulled back my thin sheets slightly, kicking off her shoes, before slipping in beside me. Her body was next to mine - close enough so that I could feel the heat radiating off of it - but not so close so that she was resting on me. I frowned as I tried to adjust my body, to move it a little closer to hers, but apparently she wasn't having any of that.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, "Stop moving. Your gonna hurt yourself." She laid one delicate hand against my chest, in an action to stop me from moving.

"Your too far away. I don't like it. I've already gone long _enough_ without you snuggled up against me."

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Okay. Get your ass over here now. Don't make me come over there and get you." She burst out into a little fit of hushed laughs, before sighing and wriggling deeper into my side. Her sharp bones poked at my skin as she lay beside me, which reminded me…

"I didn't know skin and bone was the new fashion…" I broached the topic quietly into her hair.

"What do you mean skin an- Oh. I know." She was confused at first, but caught on soon after. She sat up slightly and surveyed her hands.

"Am I _that_ skinny?"

"Yeah," There was no point in denying it, "You used to fit nicely against my side and now all I can feel are your bones…and I don't know _why_ you are looking at your hands." I added with a smirk. She looked up and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Do I _look_ really skinny?"

"I don't know. Why don't you show me?" She gave me _the look_.

"I don't think now is the best time for that Taylor." _Oh, she think I wanted to_…

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that. Honest."

"Well in that case-" She hopped off of the bed and went to stand by the light, she lifted up her blouse, enough so that it exposed her - now not curvy - flat, unfeminine, gaunt figure. Straight sides, no love handles. _Nothing_.

"I can see your face. It's bad, huh?" She sighed, the movement made her ribs jut out even more, before letting her blouse fall back down and she climbed back into bed.

"It's not how I like my baby to be. I want something to hold onto."

"Okay," she agreed, nestling her face into the crook of the good side of my neck, "I think you need to cut back on working out though. Your starting to look like a wrestler." I choked out a loud laugh.

"I thought you liked my body."

"I do. It's just…your pecks are like damn bricks now. I like it, but just don't get any bigger or you might lose me in one of your ab's." We both laughed quietly, until there was nothing but the sound of the heart monitor bleeping healthily in the background.

"I love you so much." She yawned.

"I love you too," she paused slightly, "despite everything that's happened." My jaw clenched reflexively.

"_She_ wont get away with this."

"I'm with you on that one. But let's not talk about this now. You should get some rest."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I might be able to actually get some sleep now that you're here…"

Jesus-frigging-Christ am I glad to be free from this goddamn place.

_A month_. That is how fucking long I was in that hospital for. Stupid healing bones.

And the annoying thing was they _still_ weren't fully healed, so now my dad was rolling me out in a stupid wheelchair onto the awaiting paparazzi. How embarrassing.

I should have stayed longer 'apparently' but I almost begged to be let out by the end of the fourth week, so they let me go home early, although I had to come back for frequent check ups.

My dad and Rae were the people who sat in the ambulance with me on the way back _home_.

Thank God for that.

"We'll come and visit you later this week, okay?"

"Sure dad." He ruffled the top of my head before heading back to his car, once he had got be to the front door.

"We're finally alone." I grinned up at Rae, once we had both watched the car speed off down the road.

"Don't even _think_ about _that_, when your in this condition." She laughed.

"Hey, I may have a few broken bones, but I'm not _that_ disabled."

"Okay, we'll see."

"So does that mean _yes_?" I asked eagerly. She paused for a moment and eyed me up and down.

"Y'know. You've only got to wait another two weeks, not even that…"

"But I haven't been laid in three months!"

"Neither have I you bum, now stop complaining or I may go back on my word." I shut up.

"Oh! Before we go in, I have a Christmas present for you."

"Really?" I smirked, "Because I have a Christmas present for you too." Her large hazel eyes glittered.

"Well, it's kind of a joint present. And I bought it out of our shared fund." She admitted.

"Same here." I laughed.

"Okay, that's good. Mine first though." She took off her scarf and wrapped it loosed around my eyes, I didn't ask questions.

"Jeeze," she panted as she wheeled me somewhere, "This is what happens when you work out too much…you weigh a frigging ton." I laughed as I felt us come to a stop. I had an inkling of an idea what it might be. But I didn't think about it. I just tried to suppress the fast thumps of my heart.

"Okay," she undid the scarf and pulled it from my eyes, "Merry-late-Christmas." She cooed in my ear, as I opened my eyes…

_Black. Lamborghini._

"OH MY GOD! YOU BOUGHT ME _THAT_?!" I screamed, utterly drooling at the sight of this beauty of a car. Sleek. Fast. Sports.

_So_ my kind of car.

"Well, yes. But it's a shared car _really_. I thought this would be appropriate seeing as the Porsche is smashed beyond recognition…" She giggled behind me.

"Get your butt over here so I can have a thank you make out session with you," We both laughed as I tugged her down to my level, and crushed my lips against her soft ones.

I was completely besotted with this girl.

"I'm glad you like it. Because I freaking _love_ it." She beamed once I had released her. She wheeled me a little closer, so I could peer inside at the leather interior. Stroking the silky paint job and fresh wheels, sighing every time.

"How does it run?" I asked her, as I took a good look at our car from further back.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I glanced up at her - now better shaped form - she looked content. Happy. It made me happy.

"Shame I cant drive the it. Yet," I sighed, but continued to smile ruthlessly, still not being able to get over the fact that she brought me- well, _us_ a Lamborghini for a Christmas present.

"Okay, my turn now. It's not as…good as this, but I think you'll love it." She smiled easily, before taking me back up to the front door, unlocking and letting us both in.

Boy had it been a while. Lucky nothing had changed.

"I had mom drop it off earlier, it's in the downstairs bedroom if you'd care to wheel me in that direction." She laughed once we had both taken off our coats and shoes, before pushing me to the _room_.

"Merry Christmas, baby." I murmured once she had pushed me through the door, her present_s_ lay exactly where I thought they would.

"OH MY GOD," she gushed, clamping her hand over her mouth as she feasted her eyes upon _our_ present for the first time, "_You bought a puppy!_"

"Actually, _puppies_. There is a little one tucked underneath the bigger one."I grinned as I watched her eyes glisten up.

"They are so _cute_! Thank you so much Taylor!" She grabbed my chin and tugged my face towards hers just in time so that our lips met once again in a hot, passionate, _thankful_ kiss, before flitting over to their sleeping sides.

"A _golden_ _retriever_ and a…is this a little Maltese?"

"Yup. A mini version and a big version, and they are our childhood pets as well…"

"Aw…hello sweeties. Are you guys tired?" The small puppies - well one was _a lot_ smaller than the other - sniffed and produced a small yawn as Rae crouched down beside them, stroking her fingers behind their little perky ears as they gladly got to their shaky feet and clambered all over her lap wagging their small tails and nibbling their baby teeth at her skin.

"What are we gonna call them…? They are girls right?" She picked up their hind legs and glanced below, "Yeah, their girls alright." I snorted with amusement.

"It's your present, _you_ choose the names."

"How about…_Daisy_ for this one," she picked up the retriever, "and…_Cookie_…?" She waggled the little white fluff ball at me. I couldn't help but snort at the difference in the names she had chosen.

"Quite a contrast isn't it?"

"Your right. I don't know, I want something different but not something like _princess of the fluffies_," she gigged as I burst out laughing, "okay, okay how about…_Buttercup_ and…_Tulip_?"

"They sound cute. Yeah, I like that. Buttercup! Tulip!" I called the last part louder, laughing when I saw both of their ears stand to attention. Buttercup bounded over to me, ran around my wheelchair a few times before trying to hop up onto my lap. I lent forward carefully and hooked my good hand under its chest so I could pull her onto my lap. Giving her full access to lick my face off.

"Ow…" I laughed as she nibbled my chin with her sharp teeth, "I think we should have called this one Razor." I chuckled as she jumped nervously off of my lap, tripping over her feet as she ran headlong at Rae.

"Ha, yeah - OW!" She jumped in shock as they both jumped up at her, their nails clawed her chest.

"Buttercup, Tulip! That is a _very_ sensitive area! You made my boobs bleed." She blew cool air onto the four raised scratch marks.

"Would you like me to kiss them better?" I grinned. She laughed and stood to her feet as both dogs found interest in their food bowls by their beds.

"That would be lovely, thank you Doctor." She spread her long legs around both sides of me, resting her thighs on the arm rests and not leaning any weight onto me. She shuffled closer as I swallowed the lump in my throat as my face came closer to her boobs.

I didn't waste anytime, let me assure you.

I unbuttoned the top three buttons with one hand and placed individual kisses upon each of the red scratches, before letting my tongue flick out at the small beads of blood that had appeared, then down the crease of her cleavage line and slightly on the underside of her lace bra.

"I've missed _this_," she murmured softly, as the tips of her fingers massaged the back of my head.

"Mmm…" I opened my mouth and let my teeth graze the sweet scented flesh.

She brushed her palms down the length of my - now fully healed chest - slipping them under my shirt at the bottom before letting them roam back north. Her fingers teased my nipples.

"I need a bath," I said quickly, pulling my head away from her flesh, quirking and eyebrow, "Care to join me?" She gave me a disapproving look.

"The doctor said I have to help wash you. Not get in _with you_."

"Well help wash me them."

"Okay," she grinned, sliding off of the seat, before wheeling me to the en-suite in the downstairs bathroom.

I unbuttoned my own shirt, but she helped me slip it gently off, just as smoothly as she had put it on earlier. She then worked on my sweats, tugging them slowly down my legs as I watched her intently, my arousal pulsed through my body even harder.

"I'm going to pretend I cant see your erection right now." She snorted under her breath as she pulled off my socks.

"But what if I want you to see it? It's different then, isn't it?"

"Hardly," she laughed, "Now Taylor, I'm going to take off your pants now. Don't go poking me in the eye, do you hear?"

"Ooh, the exciting part commences." I chuckled, but then turned serious when she eyed me speculatively, "Sorry ma'am. I promise not to poke you in the eye…although I'd rather stick it right in that sweet p-"

"Taylor!" She cut me off smacking me on my good leg.

"Sorry. I'm just really horny at the moment."

"So am I. But you don't see me going around say how I want to have hot hardcore sex with you, do you?"

"Well, seeing as we want the same thing right now…can we just put each other out of misery and _get on with it_?"

"No. I refuse to screw you when you have bones threatening to pop out." I pouted sadly.

"Please? I promise to scream when I'm in pain."

"You scream anyway." She pointed out with a smug smirk, as the blood tingled in my cheeks.

"Well, can you _at least_ do something to me…? I cant exactly beat off right now, can I?"

"How many hands do you use?" she asked incredulously.

"One. Of course. But I want you to do it." I felt like a whining kid.

"Fine. But your still not getting into my pants."

"Ow man…" I frowned, but couldn't contain the little bursts of lust and passion in my heart as she slowly eased down my Calvin Klein's, freeing my hard on, the blood pulsed through it like a circuit.

So I was completely shocked, grateful, happy, even more aroused when she knelt forward on her knees and lowered her parted lips over the glistening head.

I groaned immediately.

She pumped me slow at first. I watched with half lidded eyes, my breath dragged short and fast past my lips, as I twisted my hand through her long hair, pulling her down a bit closer.

She moaned contently at the back of her throat, the vibrations sent shivers through my cock and up my spine.

"Ugh…do that again," I moaned under my breath. She willingly obliged and started to groan - or you could say _hum_ in the back of her beautiful throat, quickening her movements so that my stomach muscles started to tighten and my head rolled back.

"Ah…that feels…" I grunted, unable to say anything more as she slowed her fast bobbing movements to a speed that had me panting for air.

Her slick tongue twisted and sucked around the length of my dick, as she moved up her teeth would occasionally lightly graze my swollen head whilst her small hand found its way to my balls which she massaged softly.

"Oh…" I ground out as my muscles contracted all over my body - hurting in some places, but giving me pleasure in many others. My balls tightened in her warm hands, just before I let out a loud mixture of pants and moans and filled her mouth with my white load which she gladly swallowed - something I was surprised of, I mean, there was _a lot_ of it.

She pulled my dick out of her mouth, her lips made a popping sound at the end.

"So," She murmured, teasingly licking my shimmering length one last time with the tip of her tongue, "You still want that shower?"

Rae.

He was better. _Finally_.

Another month had passed since I had bought him home. I never left his side for one second.

Well, only once.

"_Rae? Where are you going? Stay in bed…" Taylor murmured sleepily, as I slipped out of the downstairs bed - which we had been sleeping in lately, seeing as we couldn't get him up the stairs - and pulled on some random clothes._

"_I wont be a moment. I need to take care of something." Truth. It had bugging me for ages, and last night as I was sleeping, I only came to the conclusion that something's needed to be said. I couldn't hold it in any longer…_

"_Mmm…" He assented, probably still slightly drowsy from the painkiller I had to go and get him in the middle of the night, as his broken leg was bothering him._

_I padded over to his side of the bed, and placed a chaste kiss on his parted lips before stealing out of the room._

_I revved the car engine lightly as I waited patiently at the traffic lights. I knew where I was going, Nikki told me. I didn't care if it was eight in the morning. I had lost countless amounts of sleep over this, been through so much heartbreak - not just me, but my _family_._

_And I would finish this._

_I pulled up outside the house, my shaking hands pulled the keys out of the slot before I hopped out of the car on the balls of my feet and walked hastily up to the front door, three quick raps was all I needed._

_After a long moment, there was some shuffling behind the door as the locks turned and the door swung open._

_Before any words were spoken, I let my hand swing forward so I could deliver a hard slap across her face._

_She gasped in shock, and stumbled backwards further into her house, allowing me enough space to slip in and shut the door behind me. My hands clasped into shaking fists at my sides as I glowered at her._

"_You deserve more than that. But I'm going to go easy on you, because I'm a nice person." I hissed at her as she clutched her red face, her small narrow eyes contorted in some sort of pain._

"_What did I do!?" She wailed. I pointed my finger at her and took another step closer - sickeningly happy when I saw her take a nervous step back._

"_You! You know exactly what you did! If you hadn't sent those pathetic text messages none of this would have happened! Taylor nearly _died_! Because of you. I thought you were nice! I thought you were a kind person," I shook my head and laughed bitterly, "But I was obviously wrong." I watched emotionlessly as tear filled her eyes. She sighed and slumped against the wall._

"_I'm sorry," she cried. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms._

"_How do I know your _really_ sorry? For all I know you could be lying." She looked up at me then._

"_I promise you, I'm not lying! What I did was completely out of line, and I know that. I was just jealous. I…I'll, go to the press and make a public apology if that's what you want. Then you'll know that I really am sorry. I never meant it to get this far. I swear." I pursed my lips into a tight line and narrowed my eyes at her._

"_Why do it in the first place?" I whispered to her._

"_I don't know…" I sighed and took a step closer to her, holding up my hands to let her know I wasn't about to inflict any more violence on her._

"_Taylor…You need to cut this out. Stop holding grudges against people, just because it never worked out with you before. You need to find a nice, caring guy - who is preferably the same _age_ as you," I hinted, "They don't have to be famous. You'll know when you come across that special person." I softened my voice as I spoke to her, something I never fully intended or knew why I was doing it, but it just came out that way._

_She sniffled, "I'm sorry. To both of you. Please forgive me." She leaned forward then, and started to cry against my shoulder. I didn't want this. But I didn't push her away either, so let her cry against me - although I really should have been the one crying._

_I patted her back awkwardly, "I forgive you. But I still expect you to make a public apology. Then we'll see what happens." She leaned away and rubbed her eyes._

"_Okay." She hiccupped. I sighed and half smiled, before making my way to the door, content that things had gone more or less the way I had wanted them to. There was finally some justice._

"_I hope we can still be friends…I- I never really meant to hurt you." I turned to her and shrugged._

"_We'll see I guess." I replied before shutting her door behind me and making my way triumphantly back home._


	18. Chapter 18

**That happened about two weeks ago.**

**Since then Taylor Swift **_**did**_** go to the press and made a **_**very sincere**_** apology to Taylor, I and anyone else she may have hurt, and that she was 'truly sorry and never meant for this to get out of hand like it did'.**

**So everything was more or less back to normal.**

**We were out in public again - something a lot of fans were happy with, as Nikki informed us of the daily updates on the internet. It seemed Miss Swift lost **_**a lot**_** of fans during this period. Kind of like how Tiger Woods lost a lot of his fans when he was caught sleeping around with random whores.**

**We went on **_**that**_** date, same place, except this time, we actually enjoyed ourselves. After, we took a long walk through Griffith Park, holding hands and breathing in the cool air. It felt nice to know that we could go out in public like a couple now. And to finish the date we both enjoyed a nice long session of **_**sex**_** at the end. Just how it was supposed to be…**

**You want answers. You get 'em.**

**But today…that's what we're talking about.**

**The phone rang loudly, waking both Taylor and I up from our deep, happy sleep. Buttercup and Tulip both started to whine at the sudden noise from the bottom of our bed, not helping the - I don't want to listen to anything right now scenario.**

**Taylor groaned, his face pressed into the pillow beside me.**

**I yawned and reached over, patting the bedside table blindly until I came up with one of our home phones, I answered it as **_**un**_**-tired as I could.**

"**I'm sorry for calling so early, is this Rae Burns?"**

"**Yeah it is. And don't worry about it, I was awake anyway." Taylor groaned loudly again from beside me, I smacked him lightly on the back.**

"**This is Summit Entertainment calling. I'm not sure if your aware that there is a new movie going into production soon, by the author Stephenie Meyer? The Host?" My eyes shot open and I sat up sharply, as my stomach did little nervous flips.**

_**Summit Entertainment**_**? Calling me? About the Host?**

"**Yes, I did know that actually. It's a great book." The lady - whoever she was - laughed down the phone.**

"**Well, it's good to know that you have already read it. But the reason I was calling, was because the director has mentioned that he has previously seen a photograph of you, and said that you match the description of the main character, **_**Melanie Stryder**_**, the most out of everyone who has auditioned." I tried not to faint.**

"**But I haven't auditioned. I've never been in a movie before…" I stated lamely in my shaky voice.**

"**Oh, he's fully aware of that. But still, it's not **_**hard**_** to act…" I cleared my throat quietly before speaking.**

"**So where exactly are we getting here?"**

"**Oh! Well, I was phoning to see if you would be interested in coming to an audition, have a talk with the director. Y'know, that kind of thing. You are actually a personal preference of Stephenie Meyer herself." I felt my eyes widen even more.**

"**I am?" I squeaked.**

"**Absolutely."**

"**Oh, well, um, don't I need an agent or something like that?"**

"**I'm sure you could share Mr Lautner's agent for the time being." I nodded, even though she couldn't see.**

"**Right. So…when do you want me to come down?"**

"**As soon as possible really."**

"**Well, how about now?"**

"**If your free, that would be lovely."**

"**No that's fine. Where are you?"**

"**LA studio's, it's not our official work place, but this is where we do auditions." She explained as I slipped out of bed.**

"**Okay. I'll get a cab there."**

"**That's great. Look forward to seeing you then."**

"**Thank you." I barely murmured down the phone before handing up.**

**I hopped around like a manic, trying to pull on some decent clothes and fix my hair and make up, trying not to wake up Taylor the whole time. Which I failed in doing.**

"**Where are you going…? Who was that?" He yawned suddenly, propping himself up on one elbow, whilst rubbing his eyes with his other hand.**

"**I'm going to an audition." His eyes snapped open immediately and he sat up.**

"_**Audition**_**?" He asked incredulously.**

"**I know. That was Summit Entertainment. **_**Apparently**_**, both the director and Stephenie Meyer have a preference of me to place Melanie Stryder from the Host."**

"**Well, that's **_**great**_** news, baby!" He hopped out of bed and gathered me up in his arms, in a congratulations hug.**

"**Well, I don't know what it's all about. So the lady said that I should go down there now and speak with them…"**

"**Yeah, I heard they're a bit strapped at the moment. Do you want me to come with you? I know where LA studios is."**

"**Okay. Yeah." Having a familiar face, would probably make me less nervous.**

**We were there before I had time to blink, standing in the foyer. **

"**Oh! You must be Rae! It's nice to meet you! I'm Sandi, head of Summit. I was the one who spoke to you earlier." I smiled and shook her hand.**

"**It's nice to meet you."**

"**If you wanna come this way," She lead me down a corridor and into a open room, Taylor tacked on behind me, holding onto my hand.**

"**Hi there! I'm Andrew. The director. It's nice to finally meet you." A man who was in the room, approached me with a friendly smile probably aware of my nervousness. I shook his hand in my free one as did Taylor.**

**We discussed many things in that room.**

**If I **_**wanted**_** to do this. Yes.**

**If I could share Taylor's agent. Yes.**

**I acted out a small scene with Taylor and was surprised when Andrew started to clap me. It made me feel really happy. I wasn't sure if he was lying, but he said that I had a natural talent for acting. I even managed to put on an American accent during my speaking parts.**

**He asked me whether I wanted to have some acting lessons, or if Taylor could tutor me a bit. Taylor offered himself up on that one.**

"**So this is **_**really**_** happening? Your not playing me or anything? I am actually, **_**seriously**_** gonna to star in this movie?" I asked seriously. Taylor and Andrew both burst out laughing at my words.**

"**I am one hundred percent serious. You fit the part as good as we could imagine. Besides, you have a natural talent. Looks like you've found something that fits you." I smiled.**

"**Yeah. I guess so," I tapped my foot against the wooden floor, "I'm just so excited!" I gushed suddenly.**

"**I don't blame you. This is gonna be a big movie as you know."**

"**Who else is in it? Like who are the people playing Jared and Ian and people like that…?" He chuckled.**

"**I love it how you've already read the book. Well, you were the last person cast, so we already have everyone else. Eric Winter is Jared," he started to count them off on his fingers, "Matt Dallas is Ian…Jonathan-Rhys-Meyers is Kyle and Jake T. Austin is Jamie…-"**

"_**Jake T. Austin**_**? But he's the same age as me!" I commented incredulously.**

"**Oh there's nothing a bit of make up cant fix." I laughed.**

"**I guess so." And I had to agree. I mean, they made twenty-three year old Robert Pattinson look seventeen.**

"**Well, I'm really looking forward to working with them…and you. When am I needed?"**

"**Your needed in basically every shot. But we're shooting the caves first. The inside modelling crew just finished yesterday at the old warehouse in the industrial estate. And then, once that is over, we're flying out to Texas to do the outside filming."**

"**Sounds great."**

"**Brilliant! Now, last thing I need you to do is read and sign this contract, and we are officially all set." He lead me over to an overflowing desk and handed me the contract for the movie. I read it all through thoroughly, because scribbling my signature at the bottom.**

**This was it. My life just seemed to be getting better and better lately.**

"**So we'll see you next week Friday for a cast meeting. Gives you a chance to mingle with everyone and then the next week we start shooting. I'll sign you up for a chauffer to take you there and bring you back." I hugged him.**

"**Thank you so much."**

"**No problem Rae. See you later." He patted my shoulder twice, before Taylor and I both left the room.**

"**Oh My God!" I squealed jumping up and down with excitement once the door was fully closed. Taylor laughed loudly and shared my moment of happiness with me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and swinging me around in a circle.**

"**Congratulations!" He murmured into my ear, before setting me down on my feet, "I'm really happy for you."**

"**Aw, don't go all soft on me now Taylor." I poked him in the ribs.**

"**Soft? Who's going soft?" He cleared his throat and blinked. I giggled at his contrast in tones.**

"**Come on**_**. **_**Let's go home."**

**So the word got round. Family found out first - total shocker to them that was - then friends and then…the press.**

**Commence the end of my sanity.**

**So as well as all that going on…Taylor was acting weird.**

**Not weird as in avoiding me kind of weird. The complete opposite actually. He was…overbearing maybe, I don't know. **_**Always**_** telling me how much he loved me, how amazing I was. Whenever he went to an interview, I would later find out that he had been practically **_**bragging**_** about me. And quite frankly, I had **_**no freaking clue why**_**.**

**Maybe it was that big promotional Breaking Dawn thing he and the whole cast had tomorrow and he was a little nervous…**

**Besides that, I had a **_**blast**_** at the cast meeting. Not to say the meeting was fun, because we were meant to be a little more serious then. But I clicked so **_**easily**_** with everyone - especially my main co-stars - that I found myself enjoyed and **_**savouring**_** every second of it. We even caught a movie afterwards.**

**And here I am now, exactly a day later on my way to the **_**final**_** 'Twilight' convention. I had my backstage pass hanging from a piece of string around my neck, so I could…observe from the side of the stage where the cast members would each be doing their own Q&A for the teaming fans. God I could already hear their screams and I wasn't even out of the car yet.**

**I had Ollie - my bodyguard - escort me safely round the back. Everyone had already arrived and were all up stage as a big group, yelling out to the crying fans, thanking them for all their support throughout the saga.**

**I smiled to myself as I watched them all take turns in answering questions. They were up there for a **_**long**_** time lemme tell you that. I felt slightly sorry for them - especially Taylor, as I watched the fans scream at him to do a few back flips - with their foreheads glistening with sweat.**

**And then they each gave their own speeches, in order, Peter, Elizabeth, Julia, Booboo, Bronson, Kiowa, Chaske, Tinsel, Alex, Jackson, Ashley, Kellan, Nikki, Rob, Kristen **_**and finally Taylor**_**, he was standing closest to me right now.**

"**You are brilliant, you know that?" He shouted down the microphone to the screaming fans. They screamed a little louder.**

"**I want you to be happy! But the question is, do you want **_**me**_** to be happy?" They scream loud as his cast mates clap around him. Huh.**

"**You guys are **_**amazing!**_** And I think I've found out a way to be happy." **_**Why was he not happy in the beginning?**_** The screams turned into curious looks and small frowns as a…loud murmur carried through the audience. **_**That makes two of us**_**.**

"**Aw, don't be like that! Celebrate with me, don't be angry with me. You want me to be happy, you said so yourselves!" He told the fans, who's confused grumbles soon turn into reluctant smiles.**

"**I'm sure you know, I've found someone who makes me **_**very**_** happy." I held my breath, as the crowd gave him a supportive cheer, as he handed out that dazzling smile of his.**

"**Come on guys! You can do better than that!" It's like there is a volume button on the screams and has just been suddenly put on number ninety-five. I resist the urge to cover my ears.**

**The thing that makes me happy, is that **_**they**_** want **_**him to be happy.**_** Ideally, they would want him to be happy with them, but they have seemed to settle for him being happy with **_**me**_**…**

**Note to self: Thank them for that later.**

"**My life has turned for the better now that **_**she's**_** in it. She makes me appreciate the most beautiful things in life **_**more**_** than I ever had - like you **_**amazing**_** people," they writhe upon another tremendous roar, I managed to catch a few 'Thank you Rae's!' as I watched from behind the curtain. **

_**Maybe this was why he was so nervous before. It's a pretty big speech to get your head around…**_**I pondered.**

"**And that, is where I do this," he turned to me, his wild eyes found mine in an instant, a moment later, he knelt to the floor and pulled a black velvet box out of his back pocket, popping the lid open. Something sparkled magnificently. Even from where I was standing, I could **_**see**_** it.**

**The oxygen wasn't going into my bloodstream quick enough.**

"**Rae Burns!" The microphone boomed his loud voice over the screams, gasps, cries of the on looking fans, "Will you do me the honour, in marrying me?"**

**I don't remember anything after that, as I fainted.**

**Taylor**

**That went better than I thought.**


	19. Chapter 19

Rae

Wow. I've never fainted before…

_Why_ did I faint again? Oh yeah:

Taylor.

Screams.

Knee.

Screams.

Looking at me.

Feeling woozy.

Screams might just kill me now.

Ring. Sparkles.

Mar-

My eyes suddenly snapped open, and I was sitting up before I knew what I was doing. Apparently whoever was standing next to me didn't expect me to sit up so quickly _either_, as their head was leaning over my body. And- Ow, that hurt like a bitch.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," I moaned as I rubbed my throbbing forehead. I hope that doesn't bruise…

The was a small chorus of snickers.

I cracked open one eye, to find Nikki, Kristen and Elizabeth standing by me, their faces which had obviously once been worried, were now creased up as they grinned at me.

_Well I obviously hadn't smacked heads with one of them_, I mused, _for all I know, I probably knocked the poor person out_…

"You're awake!" Or maybe not.

I turned to the recognisable voice, that had me literally shivering with excitement. Taylor was staring intently at me, his hand covered his forehead where I must have smack into him, his glittering eyes displayed a whole range of emotions, from worry to happiness to…_nervousness_?

"How long was I out?" I barely whispered to him, hardly aware of our audience now.

"About…ten minutes." I nodded once, my cheeks were tingling and I was sure they must have been red. _I had to ask…_

"Was I dreaming?"

"About what?" He murmured, picking up my hand softly in his.

"About…I mean, did you _really_…?"

Oh my goodness.

"Yeah. I asked you to marry me." He said ever so simply as his mind wrecking gaze nearly had me falling off the…table?

"You. Want. To. Marry. _Me?_" He stared into eyes for a long moment, before a breathtaking smile stretched across his face.

"Yes." _That_ word just made my life.

"Taylor…" I heard Kristen prompt him from beside me. He shook his head slightly, as if he had gone off track.

"Right…" Everything then went into repeat - minus the deafening screams. He got down onto one knee, still holding tightly onto my hand in one of his own, whilst the other dug through his back pocket, coming out with the same black velvet box, the snapped the lid open to reveal a…

Oh my God, it was so beautiful.

A white gold band, with tiny glittering diamonds embedded into the surface. A blind worthy diamond sat magnificently on top, with _two_ shining sapphires either side of it. Did I mention it was beautiful?

"Rae," he said firmly bringing the ring closer to me, "You are my world, my happiness, my dream, my today, my tomorrow and my future. Will you be mine?"

I would never forget those words. Ever.

"Yes," I cried, I pulled him off of his knee so that I could jump into his arms. I then kissed him, passionately, softly, caringly, tenderly. One of us was crying, because I could taste tears at our joining. I pulled back ever so slowly - as the girls cheered us, as well as the other people who had magically appeared to witness this - to see that it was both of us who were sharing tears. I touched my nose to his before placing another light kiss on his moist lips. He laughed, the happiest laugh I had ever heard, before picking me up and swinging me round in a big circle. I was too happy to object.

He then put me on the floor, unwinding his arms from around my back. He took my right hand and pulled the ring gently out of its cushion, he glanced up at me once a breathtaking smile made its way onto his face, before sliding the ring slowly onto my third finger. It fit perfectly.

"I chose this ring carefully. I wanted it to represent us in as many ways as possible…" he murmured softly, "The diamonds mean _eternity_ and _love_, something we _obviously_ share. It also means strength and purity, meaning that we would never cheat," I nodded my shaking head vigorously on that one, "And the sapphire's," he touched the cerulean gems, "they mean 'stone of destiny'. It's also linked with Aquarius and Libra. Our star signs." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"What about this?" I barely whispered, holding my hand up to him, sliding the ring off enough so that he could see the letters on the underside of the band.

"Ah, I got it engraved for you…" I nearly cried then and there.

"What does it mean?"

"_M. L. I. Y. F_ are the first letters, for _My Love Is Yours Forever_."

Then I cried.

"Why are you crying, honey?" He asked bewildered, as he circled me into his arms.

"I'm so happy!" I wailed against his chest. There was a chorus of 'Aww's' from behind me. I blushed fiercely and cleared my throat, wiping the excess tears off of my face, making sure I didn't smudge my make up anymore.

"Congratulations guys!" Nikki and _everyone_ cheered and huddled around as, hugging, examining my ring which twinkled on my finger in turn.

I sighed happily, as Taylor squeezed tighter onto my hand.

Some people have bad lives. Some people have good lives.

Heck, some people have _great_ lives.

But looking into my _fiancée's_ eyes, I knew…

That I had the _best_ life.

Of course, the press went wild over the next few days. The whole speculation was posted in tabloids, magazines, news, internet…You Tube.

I was constantly Facebook'ed by friends, phoned by family - which had unfairly enough been on the plot with Taylor before I knew.

I was happier than I had ever been before. _Ecstatic_ even. And I carried that everywhere I went and shared it with everyone who was in a close proximity of me. I felt a bit like Jacob. A _ray_ of sunshine.

In the midst of all the mayhem, Taylor and I managed to settle on a date _and place_ for the wedding. It would be end of summer, August when I would surely be finished with filming - my granddad's birthday actually, (the 30th) - in Taylor's homeland, Grand Rapid's Michigan, seeing as that is where all of his family live, aunts, uncles, grandparents. We would be paying for _my_ immediate family to fly out from England, but my friends would have to pay for themselves as the whole venue was…well, it was pretty pricey (not that we couldn't afford it or anything.) I told Taylor not to go overboard, but he insisted that we would only have _one_ wedding, so why not indulge a bit? Translation: This is going to be the best wedding _ever_.

Holy shit. I'm getting married.

Where's the freaking air when you need it?

Mom and dad were thrilled that we had decided to have the wedding in Michigan, most likely outside, seeing as it would still be summer.

And as we were having the wedding more on 'his side of the family', Taylor told me that I could pick where we would go on our honeymoon. Which I told him _ruthlessly_ that it was unnecessary, but apparently I had been _too kind and generous_, so he wasn't having any of it.

Oh well. I knew the perfect place anyway.

"So where is it?" Taylor asked eagerly, coming to sit beside me on the sofa. He tried to look at my laptop screen.

"Hey, I thought you said that it was all down to me?"

"Well, of course. But I still wanna know."

"Keep dreaming, honey." I giggled under my breath, averting my screen further away from him. I didn't even really know why I was using this thing.

"Can I guess?" He pressed.

"Be my guest."

"Okay…hmm…" he tapped his finger to his chin thoughtfully, "Is it somewhere hot?"

"Um, yeah. There is no way in _hell_ I would spend my honeymoon with frost of the _insides_ of the windows," I laughed.

"I knew that. Do we have to get on a plane to get there?" I nodded.

"Is it…on _this_ side of the world?" I snorted.

"Great question," I laughed sarcastically, "And…yes it is."

"I know what it is." I stated.

"Tell me then."

"Is it in the Caribbean?"

"Say Caribbean again."

"Carribe- Hey! Are you making fun of my accent?"

"No," I laughed, "It's really cute. I love it how you say Caribbean and pasta." He laughed loudly, his cheeks look a little flushed.

"Aw, don't blush," I giggled, sliding closer to him, I wound my arms around the back of his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips, "I love it." He chuckled and manoeuvred me around so that I was sitting on his lap.

"So is it in the Caribbean?" He asked again once he had stopped laughing.

"Yes…wait, I thought you said you knew?"

"I do. I was just double checking."

"Okay, spill then."

"Barbados?" I paused for a moment, before lifting my head up so that he could see my grin.

"I was right? We're going to Barbados?" He laughed.

"Well, yeah. I thought that would be pretty cool, seeing as you've never been there. And I know all the hotspots and everything-"

"It's better than cool! It's frigging _amazing_! We're going to Barbados!" He sang the last part, bouncing me up and down on his knees.

"I thought you might like that." I said, holding onto him for dear life.

"Like? I _love it_!"

"But I don't know whether you wanna stay in a fancy hotel like Sandy Lane. Or stay in the apartment we have out there," He cocked a black brow at me.

"I didn't know we have an apartment out there…"

"No, I mean, my grandparents do…" It's funny. When I was younger, I could have only dreamed what it must have been like to stay in a hotel as grandiose as Sandy Lane. And now…

"Oh yeah! Oh, well I don't really mind, we should weigh out the pro's and con's of both I think though…"

"Good idea. Okay, so Sandy Lane will cost _a lot_ more than the apartment," I started.

"Don't even think about money. I've got this under control." He told me, pecking my lightly on the tip of my nose. I huffed a sigh.

"Fine."

"Okay, so tell me all the pro's of each first."

"Well, Sandy Lane has…_everything_ basically. Nice rooms, pool_s_, a beach opposite, a huge list of water sports, meals, gym, spa…all that kind of stuff. The apartment has, well, it's an apartment so it's like a small house, it has a golf course outside but so does Sandy Lane, it has a pool as well…" In all honesty, the posh overpriced complex of Sandy Lane put my grandparents apartment to shame. I loved it, don't get me wrong. But it was different times now…

Taylor examined my face for a moment.

"You want to go to Sandy Lane don't you?"

"Yeah." I laughed which he joined in.

"So do I. I mean, if it has water sports…" He grinned at me.

"But what about going out in public?" He shrugged easily.

"Just tell them to fuck off."

"Language." I warned teasingly. He laughed and eyed me incredulously.

"No. We can make an announcement, saying that we don't want to be disturbed I guess…Yeah. People usually listen to those." I pondered it for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. So it's set?" He tugged my face down, so my lips could touch his, smiling wildly behind the kiss.

"Its set."

"Taylor," I poked his sleeping form, "Taylor…" He grumbled incoherently into his pillow. I sighed and grinned deviously to myself. I placed his morning protein shake on his bedside table, before starting to toy with the elastic on his pants.

"Taylor." No response.

I slipped my fingers underneath the surface of his boxer, grinning to myself as I watched the goose bumps raise across his back. He was awake, but he wanted me to keep massaging his ass.

I pressed my nail hard into his left cheek.

"That. Tickles." He complained in his thick voice, jumping away from the sudden intrusion.

"I got your protein shake." I told him innocently, handing him the vile drink.

"You just wanted to feel my ass."

"Please." I snorted, perching beside him on the bed.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" He coughed a little bit once he had chugged down all the contents of the glass. I took it from him.

"It's not early. It's eleven thirty."

"Oh. Well, it was probably because I only went to bed this morning…" He grinned and winked at me as passionate memories of last night came to mind.

"Your not the only one. I would have let you sleep in later, but you need to come shopping with me. It's not legal for me to buy alcohol over here yet."

"Why do you need to buy alcohol? We have some already. Wait a minute. We don't drink, why do we need it?" He asked confused. Things had changed slightly after the car accident, like the fact that Taylor never drank anymore. Well, he _hardly_ drank before, but still…

"Didn't Kristen tell you?"

"Does it look like it?" He snorted.

"She's throwing us an engagement party."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Well if it's here, then it's not really _her_ party, is it?" I shrugged.

"Guess not. But she's inviting everyone." He raised an eyebrow.

"When you say _everyone_, what do you mean exactly?"

"Oh just that cast, family, and some other friends. I have an American friend, that called me the other day, so she's coming too."

"What, Amelia?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"No Taylor, she's _English_. She's called Toni."

"Ugh, you have _so_ many friends I lose count." He said falling back onto his pillow.

"I cant help it." I laughed.

"Okay," he yawned, "I'm coming."

"That's what you said last night."

"Oh My God, hey!" My friend, Toni, pulled me into her tight hug as soon as I had opened the door.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in _ages_! How are you?"

"I'm good, I guess. What about you, you soon-to-be-married-woman." She nudged me playfully and handed me a bottle of champagne which I thanked her for.

"Never better." I grinned. She gazed around my bustling decorated downstairs for the first time with appraising eyes.

"Ooh, hello _honey_…" Her eyes fixated on someone walking behind me.

"Toni!" I hissed, bringing her lusty gaze away from my friend, "That's Bronson. Don't even think about it."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked me.

"No…"

"Then I'll think about _him_ as much as I want. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some flirting to do…" She winked at me and patted my shoulder, before disappeared after him.

Oh dear God…

"Hey, sorry we're late." Eric was suddenly standing in front of me, along with Matt, John, and Jake.

"Hey!" I gave them each a big hug and ushered them in as they handed me a big bouquet of pretty flowers. After a moment of chatting with Eric and Jake, we all dispersed to talk to different people. I found Taylor _easily_, he was fighting with Makena about who was going into the pool first, while all our guests watched amusedly from _in_ and around the pool.

"You go in first, your younger."

"That is such a disappointing come back. You know, I'm quite ashamed to say that you're my brother…" Makena tutted him, he rolled his eyes.

"I was born to this world before you were, so don't you think I should get a _little_ authority over you?"

"Mom get's all the authority. She's the one that gave _birth_ to me. I never recall coming out of your ass."

"I'm mom's favourite." She snorted.

"_Yeah right_." He glared at her.

"MOM! WHO DO YOU LOVE MORE? ME OR MA- OR _HER_?" He yelled across the garden to where she was chatting with Kristen's mom.

"I love you both the same sweetie!" Was her reply.

"You know, I don't actually know why your fighting about who get's into the pool first. Kellan, Nikki and Alex are already in…" I said coming to stand in between them.

"Yeah, _why are you fighting_?" Kellan asked.

"I don't know. _Why_ are we fighting Makena?" Taylor asked his younger sister.

"So we could get Rae's attention." I looked between them, utterly confused.

"Why would you need my attention?"

"So we could do _this_-" And with that, they both took a good hold on me and jumped into the warm pool, dragging me in with them. In my clothes.

Those devious little-

So after being laughed at, I was held against my own will to stay in the pool for a bit - still in my clothes - before I got out. Which I must say, I generously obliged to, seeing as I had been taken in without knowing.

People started climbing out when dad announced the food was ready. Mom and I had both set out all the dishes earlier, so it was just a matter of going to help yourselves.

I shivered as I tried to shake off as much excess water as I could before padding inside to the downstairs bedroom where we kept the coats.

There was a pronounced groan from the other side of the closed door. Shit.

I stood there for a moment, dripping wet and shivering where the air dried cold against my skin, trying to put two and two together.

In the end, it wasn't so hard to guess.

"Toni!" I yelled through the door, "You better wash those fucking sheets, or I will kick your arse!" The was some rustling.

"Okay!" Was the muffled hoarse reply.

"And Bronson, don't think your getting away with this either!" I warned through the door.

"Sorry Rae!" Came his voice. I rolled my eyes and shuddered as I made my way upstairs to change my clothes.

_Welcome to the house of sex_.

"Are you excited?" Taylor asked me, laying in bed watching me get dressed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm freaking pissing my pants!" I laughed as I pulled a brush roughly through my untamed hair.

"Why are you up so early? It's like," I glanced at my watch, "_5:30_ in the morning."

"Well, I wanted to be awake for your first day."

"And then your going back to sleep?" He flashed me a grin.

"Precisely."

"Okay, well my cab's outside, so I'm going now." I skidded to his side and placed a chaste kiss on his waiting lips.

"I'll pick you up for lunch, okay?" He patted my butt and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Okay, see you then."

"Love you!" He called as I made my way to the door. I turned and blew him a kiss.

"Love you more."

I was hopping up and down with excitement as I made my way into the large warehouse - it was still dark outside, but there were lots of lights so it illuminated everything. I made my way down the eleventh corridor - which had all the casts dressing rooms - until I came to the door with my name on it.

_Yes, I am still trying to get my head around the fact that I have a door with my name on it_…

Inside was Miranda and Lily, the costume designer/stylist and make up artist, who were both chatting to Jake.

"Hey guys. Hey Jake," I greeted him with a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I got bored so I came to see if you were here, but you weren't, so I decided to wait."

"Aw, I feel privileged. But I'm afraid I need to get changed, so you need to go."

"There's nothing I ain't seen before, trust me." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure. But your not seeing any of mine, so _go_." I laughed, shooing him out of my room. My costume was handed to me in a plastic bag, and…I can see why it was in a plastic bag once I had _opened_ it. Muddy, stained shorts, t-shirt and Ked's. Yum.

I changed into that quickly, before having my hair and make-up done.

We were shooting the memory scene where Mel was running away from the Seekers before jumping into the elevator shaft - so I didn't need any drastic make up done, just a few bruises and scrapes. I couldn't help but grin when I looked in the mirror. I had never had my make up done like this before, and I was loving every second of it.

"Rae? Andy want's you now if your ready," Jake called from the other side of the door, I stepped outside, the girls passed me and went to fix what I presumably thought was other peoples make up and outfits.

"Hey, you look good."

"Yeah. I think I might need to do a few stretches before I do this scene." I laughed.

"Yeah. But they can always get your stunt double to take over from you if you get too tired."

"That wont happen. These legs are made of muscle."

"And cut! That was great Rae! We've got all of them now. You can go sit down," Andy laughed, as I collapsed onto the floor gasping for air. I just gave him a thumbs up and lay there for a bit longer as my muscles burned with exertion. _Now I see why they're called stunt doubles…_

"You okay down there?" Jake snorted looking down at me, I rolled my eyes but held out my hand for him to help my pull me up.

"So how did you enjoy your first shoot?" He asked me cheerfully as he helped me back to my dressing room where I flopped onto the sofa. He grabbed me a bottle of water and chucked it at me.

"Shouldn't you be teasing me?"

"Nah," he sat down beside me, "I thought you were gonna get your stunt double to do most of that running, but you didn't…so I'm pretty impressed."

"Yay," I laughed, "And yeah, it was great. I've never been in front of a camera like that. _Ever_. It's pretty scary though. I don't want to make a mistake…"

"Oh don't worry about it. Every actor makes a mistake."

"Well I haven't done any talking yet, so that's the part where it goes down hill."

"Your on with me next right?" I nodded.

"Let's practice our lines then."

"Okay." I reached for my script and held it between us.

"_Jamie_…_"_

Wow. That was a while ago.

Sigh.

Looking back at that, reminds me of what it was like to live a _simpler_ life.

_So_ much has happened since then.


	20. Chapter 20

**Where to start, where to start.**

**I guess there isn't really a…**_**specific**_** place to start, so I'll just give you the main headlines, and try not to **_**bore**_** you to death.**

**Kristen got knocked up, so Rob took her to Vegas first thing so they could have a quick wedding, just so their kid wasn't born a bastard. Yeah, I think a few more people than one were a bit shocked at that.**

**I was posted on the front of every magazine - no, not at once - over a period of time, as the 'new girl in town', which was pretty true so I had to laugh.**

**Taylor and I grew an even closer relationship than ever. Despite having busy lives, we worked it out as much as we could. Spending every lunch break, every morning, **_**every free time**_** with each other.**

**Taylor turned twenty-**_**three**_** on February 11th****, so Kristen and I got together his close friends and family for a night out in LA. Before I took him back home for some…well for **_**my**_** surprise to him. Although I wasn't really sure if it was a surprise. Everyone knows you have to have sex on your birthday…**

**I was interviewed constantly. Like constantly. It was supposed to be about the movie, but they tried to cut through that as quick as possible so they could get on about my personal life, which I gave answers to the minimum. What did you expect me to say?**

_**Oh yes, Taylor and I had hot passionate sex last night on the kitchen table after he went down on me**_**, um, I don't think so.**

**I was even nagged on talk shows - quite intimidating at first, but you get used to it - which I gave a **_**bit**_** more information on, just because I had a live audience.**

**And…something else happened.**

**Hanging out with Kristen - who is now a few months pregnant - and developing my relationship to the highest level anyone could ever share with someone, with Taylor…**

**It was having it's disadvantages on me.**

**I think, for the first time in my life, I'm starting to **_**brood**_**. **

**I know, I'm only twenty and my…**_**fiancée**_** is only twenty-three. But, whenever I look at Kristen and then look at Taylor, then back at Kristen's small distended stomach, then into Taylor's chocolate whirlpools…I, well, I want **_**that**_**.**

**But I'm twenty, so how should I know what I want?**

**Aside from all of those **_**less**_** chaotic events, the wedding was getting closer and **_**closer**_**. With help from my girlfriends, family and…erm…wedding planner, I had got basically everything under control.**

**Catering. Check.**

**Design - white and gold. Check**

**Reception - outside, just like the ceremony. Check.**

**Bridesmaids - Kristen, Nikki, Makena and my two cousins (Millie is set to be the maid of honour) Check.**

**Best m**_**en**_** - Rob and Edi. Check.**

**Music - an orchestral group for the slow dancing (but then we also have Jackson, the 100 Monkeys playing as well). Check.**

**Wedding dress (oh my God, yes) - Vintage. White. Diamonds. Truth be told, I haven't actually **_**bought**_** it yet, but it's on reserve for me, so its all good.**

**Bridesmaid dresses - strapless and gold (I didn't want them to be white, because I was afraid that they would look too similar to my dress, so I chose gold instead.)**

**Tuxedos - Taylor was sorting those out. Check.**

**Wedding invitations - all sent. Check.**

**Photographer - only the best. Check. **_**Fuck me am I getting sick of saying check**_**.**

**All the other bits and bobs, like table décor and flowers - which are actually white lilies - the cake - fucking gorgeous - mine and the bridesmaids hair, and other pieces like that, were also sorted out easily enough.**

**Although, it is pretty sad to admit it, it's quite amazing what people do for you when they recognize your face…**

**Anyway, back to present tense. Now. Here in the blistering heat of the Texas desert, just wrapping up shooting for the day after the outside funeral scene. All the cast climbed into the mini van that we used to transport us from our hotel to the set, which wasn't too far.**

"**Oh Rae, did Andy tell you that the casting director wants to see you?" Eric asked me, slinging his heavy arm around my shoulder as we neared the hotel.**

"**Um, no."**

"**Well he wants to see you." He grinned impishly down at me.**

"**I figured that much," I laughed, "When does he want to see me and why?"**

"**What do I look like, the internet?" He snorted, "I don't know, but Andy told me, to tell you that expect him to be by your room at 7:30, which is in half hour."**

"**Okay."**

"**Say, isn't lover boy coming by tomorrow?" He asked as we hopped out of the vehicle, I couldn't help but blush at his words.**

"**Yeah he is. I have no idea why though, it's just an extra journey seeing that we finish tomorrow evening." I rolled my eyes at Taylor's irrationality.**

"**Ah, I cant believe we finish tomorrow,"**

"**Me neither." Matt seconded. Jake and John both nodded in thorough agreement.**

"**What scene are we shooting tomorrow?"**

"**Um, an outside scene and the fight scene, with Kyle and Mel. We were supposed to shoot that earlier indoors, but Andy said he found a really good cavern with a stream at the back. They've tidied that up for us to shoot in."**

"**I'm looking forward to it." John chuckled.**

"**I bet you are. You just like it because you get to go all hands **_**on**_**." Jake nudged him playfully.**

"**Not as hands on as those two," he laughed pointedly at Matt and Eric, "I seriously think I saw some sexual harassment going on when you otherwise weren't preoccupied with having you tongue**_**s**_** down her throat." We all laughed at his accusation. With different people it may have made me blush. But these guys were as close as my best friend, so it would never mean anything like that.**

"**So, I'll see you guys down in the games room later? If not, don't worry, I don't know how long this thing will take."**

"**Alright, bye Rae." They all hugged me before making their way to their own rooms. I went into my room and took a shower first thing - it was unbelievable how dirty you can get when you lie on the floor. I should know.**

**It was once I had pulled on some clean clothes that my phone started ringing. I smiled to myself as I went to answering, know **_**exactly**_** who it would be.**

"**Hey," I answered straight away.**

"**Hello my future wife. How are you today?" Taylor chuckled down the phone.**

"**I'm good, you?"**

"**Not so good. I miss you so much."**

"**Taylor, I haven't been gone **_**that**_** long."**

"**I know. But I feel really lonely at home without you."**

"**Same here," I sighed as the uncomfortable feeling of homesickness washed through me, "Hey, can I ask you something?" I said changing the subject.**

"**Of course." He laughed.**

"**You know…when we get married…?"**

"**How could I **_**not**_**?" He laughed again and I had to join in.**

"**Yeah, well, once we're married, well I was just wondering whether or not I would, um…be keeping my name. Y'know, my **_**last**_** name."**

"**That's a good question."**

"**Well, it's just that I know you don't see celebrities change their last names when they get married, so I didn't know…"**

"**Demi Moore changed her last name," He reminded me.**

"**Yeah I know. It's not that I mind or anything, I just didn't know whether you wanted me to share the last name as you."**

"**Rae," I could almost hear him shaking his head in the background, "I would be **_**honoured**_** if you changed your last name. It would make me feel…**_**that**_** much more closer to you. So by all means…" I exhaled and smiled although he couldn't see.**

**There was a knock at the door.**

"**Okay, well I have to go now. But I cant wait to see you tomorrow," I told him, before pulling the speaker quickly away from my mouth and shouting 'come in' to the awaiting casting director.**

"**Yeah. I'm really excited. See you tomorrow then,"**

"**Bye, I love you."**

"**I love you too." He murmured back, before we both hung up. The door closed quietly behind me. I was so wrapped up in Taylor, I almost forgot someone was waiting patiently in the bedroom. I walked in from the balcony I was standing on.**

"**I'm sorry that was my-"**

_**Oh my God**_**…**

"**Fiancée? I heard the good news." Please don't throw up, please don't throw up.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?"**

"**Haven't you heard? I'm the casting director." Holy. Shit.**

"**Aaron…"**

"**I'm glad you remember my name after all this time." He smirked as his ice, blue **_**cold**_** eyes pierced straight through me.**

"**Get out." I tried to growl as fiercely as I could. But it came out as a terrified whisper.**

"**Just think, you should be thanking me," he bit off, taking a step closer to me, "Do you really think Andrew came across your photo just like that? No. Of course he didn't, it was **_**me**_** who showed him. So don't even think about trying to get me to go anywhere. Not until I get a **_**proper**_** thank you at least." He eyed me in such a manner, I felt as if I was an object he was buying.**

"**Thank you." I squeaked, taking an involuntary step back.**

"**Not good enough," he shook his head, he then turned and locked the door.**

**As my heart sprinted in my chest and tears threatened to over flow, I knew I only had one chance.**

**As discreetly as I could. I unlocked my phone with my shaky fingers behind my back, just as I was about to hold down 4 on the key pad - the speed dial number for Jake, my phone started ringing in my hand.**

**No.**

**Aaron's penetrating gaze, snapped up to me then.**

**I fumbled with the phone in an attempt to answer it and tell whoever it was to **_**help**_**. But he was too fast for my shaking hands.**

**He snatched my phone from me and threw it to the other side of the room, before seizing my wrist tightly in his painful grip. I whimpered as his nails bit into my flesh.**

"**You're not going **_**anywhere**_**. Not until I'm finished with you," He growled. His large frame - nearly as big as Taylor's - told me **_**exactly that**_**.**

**I wasn't going anywhere.**

**My stomach churned.**

"**No! Help! Someone help m-" I tried to scream, but he delivered a blow hard to my stomach, cutting off any words I may have wanted to get out and winding me.**

**I coughed, gasping for air as he picked me up by both arms and dragged me to my bed, which he threw me roughly upon, climbing on after me and sitting on my waist, pinning my flailing arms down with his hard knees.**

**He grabbed my face roughly in one of his hands and kissed me. He kissed me hard and painfully with too much force, prying my lips open with his own so he could worm his tongue into my mouth.**

**I bit it. Hard.**

**He snarled and hit me in the side of my rib again and then another in my lower abdomen, but never on my face. For he knew people would see that.**

"**Please…" I cried as he tore my shirt open. I couldn't do anything to stop him. He was **_**everywhere**_**. And I just wasn't strong enough.**

"**Please **_**what**_**?"**

"**Please **_**don't**_**…" But it was too late. I could see it in the intensity of his hard eyes. He ignored me and pulled the rest of my clothes off until I laid under him completely bare. I could have been embarrassed that I was laying naked under a man - if you can even call him that. But all my pride had vanished with my clothes.**

**He groaned and seized one of my breasts in his large rough hands, chaffing it so hard I couldn't help but cry out in pain. He then brought his mouth down to my bruised flesh and bit all over, occasionally drawing blood with his sharp teeth.**

"**Please," I sobbed as he started to unbuckle his jeans, "Anything. Just don't do this. **_**Please**_**!"**

"**Shut up," He hissed before flipping me over onto my stomach, and pressing my body down hard on the bed soaked with my tears. I cried even harder as I felt him trail one hand slowly down my bare spine and then back up, brushing my hair from my neck so he could kiss me there and whisper into my ear.**

"**Lover boy ever given it to you up the ass before?" I gasped and squirmed under his heavy hands.**

"**I take that as a no…" I then felt it. His hard appendage pressing evidently against my hole, "This may hurt just a bit." He clawed his fingernails down the surface of my back, inflaming more than ever, before grabbing hold of both of my thighs and parting them against my will and shoving his thick cock up my arse for the first time.**

**I screamed at the nauseating pain, causing him to hit me in my side again in order to shut me up.**

**So I just cried silently into the bed sheet, whilst he took all that was left out of me.**

**The pain never subsided. At all. In fact, it hurt worse than ever, because he never took it easy on me. His thrusts just got harder and harder by each painful second.**

**Despite not screaming like I wanted to, he still found it funny to inflict as much pain as he could with his hands as he repeatedly penetrated me from behind. I would be slapped, scratched, punched and pinched until the pain got to a point where I couldn't feel it anymore.**

"**Say my name bitch," he grunted as he rammed into me. He hit me when I didn't respond, because I was too busy choking on my tears.**

"**A-aron," I wailed.**

"**Yes! Fuck yes!" He yelled, pulling my legs further apart so that he could fit more of himself inside my numb body.**

"**Say it again."**

"**Aaron," I sobbed into the drenched sheets. His moans then filled the entire room as he shot his hot seed into my back passage, spreading more pain throughout my body, before collapsing his hot heavy body on top of my aching one, panting heavily.**

"**That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, kissing my bare shoulder, acting as if he hadn't just raped me. **

**I didn't answer, which he seemed finally satisfied with as he pulled himself out of me. I heard him pull his jeans back up and the clinking of his buckle.**

"**If your smart enough," he said as he passed me, "This wont ever leave this room." He made his way to the door, running his hand through his brown hair.**

"**Bye Rae." He blew me a kiss and disappeared out of the door.**

**I didn't know how long I lay there, but eventually I got to my shaking feet - more tears spilled from my eyes - as my aching body moved robotically into the bathroom.**

**I choked out a sob as I looked at my body for the first time.**

**Scratches, blood and bruises was all that covered my torso.**

**I cried as I showered, watching the water run red. I cried as I dried my throbbing body. I cried as I threw my ripped clothes into the bin, and when I crawled into under the stained sheets.**

**I cried in my sleep that night as I thought of Taylor.**

"**Wait!" I gasped as John squeezed me too tightly around my battered torso. This had become a regular occurrence throughout the day. I had to keep on stopping because I was touched in the wrong place, that would always have me keeling over in agony.**

"**Okay cut! Rae, a word please." Andy beckoned me over. I took a deep breath, shot John an apologetic weak smile before making my way over to him.**

**I hadn't seen Aaron all day, but I was sure he was still here as the whole crew were leaving together tonight.**

**My friends questioned my disappearance last night, but I told them nothing. And despite keeping everything under control for most of the day - apart from my occasional pained outbursts - I had a funny feeling things were going to start coming **_**out**_** of control now.**

**I had blown it.**

"**Hey, what's up with you today?" Andy asked, placing a caring hand on my shoulder.**

"**Nothing. I guess I'm just not with it today…"**

"**With it? Your crying out in **_**pain**_**. I can hear it in your voice. Rae," he lead me out of ear shot of other people, "What is it?" Tears threatened to over flow, but I blinked them away.**

"**I…I cant say." I whispered brokenly.**

"**Are you…hurt?" I nodded once, before slowly lifting up the hem of my shirt to reveal my coloured stomach. He gasped audibly.**

"**What happened?!" I shook my head. I wouldn't tell him. I couldn't.**

"**Rae, you **_**have**_** to tell me. This is serious."**

"**I cant. Please, can I just have a minute?" He stared at me for a long moment before nodding.**

"**Get yourself back to the hotel. We've got all the shots we need now. We'll just have to use the stunt double now. We'll meet in the foyer at 7, okay?" I sniffed and nodded.**

"**Go get some rest." He called for someone to take me back to the hotel, where I cried some more and packed my things.**

**A knock at the door froze my heart.**

**It was him. **_**Again**_**. He'd come back for more…**

**There was another soft knock.**

"**Rae? Are you in there?" Taylor's soft voice had me running for the door. It opened with a bang.**

"**Rae!" He dropped the bouquet of red and white roses he had in his hand and closed the distance quickly with his arms open. Oh, no, no, no.**

**And then he did it. He hugged me. **_**Hard**_**.**

**I screamed as pain shot across my body.**

"**Woah! Your happy to see me," He pulled away then, his breathtaking smile on his beautiful face disappeared when he saw my broken, pained face.**

"**Hey, hey, hey, what's up?" He asked in a hushed tone as he pulled me into the nightmarish room, closing the door behind him. He pulled me over to the unmade bed and sat on it with me.**

"**Oh, nothing I'm just-" I was going to say, I was just happy to see him like he thought, but something to his side caught his eye.**

**I followed his horrified gaze, to the blood stained sheets.**

**Oh no…**

"**Rae…" He looked back up at me, waiting for an explanation. I tried to muster up and excuse.**

"**I take it, it's not…y'know…**_**period**_**. Because your still on the injection," I swallowed and nodded, knowing that I couldn't play it dumb. He knew me **_**so**_** well.**

**I couldn't tell him.**

"**Well what is it then?" He demanded. My bottom lip trembled and silent tears ran down my eyes. I took a deep breath then, to steady myself, but the movement tugged at my sore flesh and I instinctively wrapped my arm around my torso.**

**Taylor didn't miss that.**

**I watched nervously as he eyes dropped down to my stomach and he slowly started to move his hand to my shirt. I panicked.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I know something's going on Rae. I'm not blind." He sighed as his hand took hold of my shirt.**

"**Nothing's going on." He looked up at me with an passive expression.**

"**Just let me see," I released my hand from his one slowly and he continued to lift up my shirt.**

**I closed my eyes as I heard his gasp.**

"**What. The. Hell is this?" He breathed, his fingers fluttered lightly against my torso. After a long moment, I felt him take my tear stained face in his hand, forcing me to open my eyes and looked at his horrified, disgusted, angry face.**

"**Rae. Tell me what the fuck happened. Now!" I cried some more.**

**I couldn't tell him. But I was going to.**

"**Last night," I gasped, "After I got off the phone with you…" He caressed my face and hushed me in the softest tone. But I could see in his eyes, he was trying very hard not to let his anger out. Very hard.**

"**Everyone said the casting director wanted to see me. But I didn't know it would be **_**him**_**…"**

"**Who was it?" He demanded.**

"**Aaron…" I sobbed.**

"**Who the hell is Aaron?" I then realised, that when I had spoken of him before, I had never mentioned his name.**

"**The guy…the one that was at the after party after the premier's. And that time when we were doing the dares…"**

**He was livid.**

"**That **_**same**_** guy?" He hissed, "He did this to you?" I didn't answer.**

"**Oh God, there's more isn't there?" He moaned. I bit my lip and gave a short nervous nod.**

"**Well, tell me then."**

"**He was too strong," I cried, "He kept on hitting me when I screamed. He was the one that got Andy to sign me. And, and he said that I would have to give him a…**_**proper**_** thank you," I took a deep breath and tried not to lose it, "He knelt on my arms, so I couldn't struggle and…ripped off my clothes,"**

"**And then what?" Taylor looked as if he was going to cry. Or punch something.**

"**And then he flipped me onto my stomach and asked me whether…you had ever had sex with me…**_**anal**_** sex. But I couldn't answer…" I took a deep breath as Taylor's bronze skin turned two shades lighter, "And then **_**he did it**_**. And it…it **_**really**_** hurt, and I kept on screaming and he kept on hitting me…" Taylor dropped my hand and stared down at me for a long moment.**

"**He raped you." He stated emotionlessly.**

**I closed my eyes, "Yes."**

**He was then standing and making his way to the door. It took me a moment to realise I needed to go after him.**

"**Taylor!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could to stop him. But I couldn't keep up with his pace. He threw himself over the railing on the staircase to get down the stair's quicker in all his rage.**

"**Hey Taylor," Jake and **_**everyone**_** were in the foyer already with the suitcases. I hadn't realised that it was already 7. **

**Taylor didn't answer him. He stood straight in the middle and cast his furious glare around the whole crew. Obviously looking for a man with the same appearance that he saw that time with the dares.**

**His eyes found him with an intensity so strong, I thought he may have killed him with one look.**

"**Jake! Stop him!" I screamed, as I also ran forward - ignoring the aching in my muscles - and tried to hold him back.**

**But it was too late.**

"**YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Taylor ripped himself out of him weak hold and lunged straight for Aaron, who was hiding slightly in the shadows. His fist connected with Aaron's unexpected face with a loud smack, knocking him to the floor, allowing Taylor to scramble over him and beat the living shit out of him.**

"**Taylor!" I screamed, trying to pull him off, but it was no use, "Eric! Someone fucking help me!" I yelled at dumbfounded people standing around, dazed by the sudden outburst in front of them.**

**Eric and the other guys quickly rushed to my side and grabbed hold of Taylor by his t-shirt and yanked him to his feet. His knuckles were all swollen and bloody from Aaron's blood.**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Eric roared, keeping a firm grip on Taylor who was trying to get back over to Aaron, who was still lying on the floor, his face oozing with blood as Andy and a few other people went to see to him.**

"**I'll tell you what's going on!" Taylor growled, yanking himself out of their grasp only to come to my side. He grabbed the fabric of my shirt and pulled it up, enough so that my whole stomach was exposed to everyone.**

**He pointed at Aaron with a hateful glare, that made me think he was going to go in for round 2, as everyone stared at my battered body with horrified expressions.**

"**That sick bastard **_**raped**_** Rae last night! And you think I'm just gonna sit their and do fuck all?!" There was a long tense pause as everyone looked from Taylor down to Aaron - apart from me - with disgusted expressions.**

"**Is that true?" Andrew asked him. Livid. Aaron didn't say anything. But I could see him staring at me from the corner of my eye. Taylor obviously saw that too, because he took a step in front of me, blocking his view.**

"**Someone call the police. Now."**

**Four hours later, I was back home. With a very stressed and tense Taylor.**

"**This is going to be all over the news…" I sighed as I shoved my suitcase in the back of the wardrobe.**

"**And so it should be," Taylor murmured, staring unseeingly at the floor, his eyes glassed over.**

**I went over to his side cautiously and perched on the side of the bed.**

"**Why are you still angry, sweetie? He's gone. It's over." I took his hand in my own, as if I were comforting **_**him**_**. I was sure it was meant to be the other way around…**

"**I cant get over the fact that…he just…I mean, it feels like he's taken your virginity to me. And it makes me **_**so**_** angry. I mean, we're supposed to get married in a **_**month**_**…" I swallowed and dropped my gaze to my feet.**

"**Do you not want to get married anymore…?" His head snapped up.**

"_**What?**_** Of course I still want to marry you!" He laughed and the sound made me feel a whole lot better, "I just…I guess I'm just sorry that this has happened to you."**

"**Me too," I whispered. He pulled me gently onto the bed beside him and cradled me against his chest, not touching any of my sore spots.**

"**Nothing will ever hurt you again. Do you hear me? If you ever get booked a role somewhere else. I'm coming. I promise." He murmured into the top of my head. I nodded in response.**

"**I bet this has really knocked your confidence hasn't it?"**

"**What in acting or in sex?" He smiled down at me.**

"**No…I'm fine. I feel better knowing that he's locked away. So you don't have to worry about **_**that**_**." I patted his leg and laughed quietly.**

"**Are you hungry?" He asked after a long silent moment.**

"**Aren't I always?" He chuckled.**

"**Let's get a take out and watch a movie."**

"**Whatever you say."**


	21. Chapter 21

"_**Nan!" I squealed, ducking under the security barrier of Gerald R Ford Airport in Taylor's homeland, so I could jump into her arms. It had been the first time I had seen her and the rest of my family in flesh since Christmas. Sure, we had been constantly e-mailing and talking over the phone about the wedding details - something I wouldn't dare deprive her of - but this reunion was completely different. You could taste it in the air. I think it's fair to say that I had become a little homesick.**_

_**After Taylor and I had both embraced my family and the friends that could afford to fly over and had them dropped at the finest**_** hotel, we went back to Taylor's grandparents - where all of us (Taylor's family) were staying - for a while, before gathering together his family and my family to meet up at the downtown restaurant.**

**They all got along better than I could have imagined.**

"**I cant believe it!" My nan wailed suddenly as I walked her to the cab outside, I looked at her bewildered.**

"**Your getting married in **_**two**_** days!" She cried, grabbing me up in her vice hug, too tight I couldn't breath. A month earlier, I would have screamed in pain, but there were no reminders of that night now.**

**I actually got over it.**

"**Can you believe Rae's getting married?!" She squealed like a little kid as my granddad, step-mum and dad came over. My dad looked like he was going to cry.**

"**My baby," He picked me up and squeezed me against his chest.**

"_**You**_** guys are…overreacting!" I laughed, "I'm the one who should be nervous. Which I am, might I just add."**

"**Well of course you are. Marriage is a **_**very**_** important thing in life." My nan stroked my cheek softly.**

"**Yeah…" I looked over to Taylor who was chatting to his family on the other side of the car park and smiled. Nan saw that.**

"**I'm glad your marrying Taylor. I don't think you could have met a better lad."**

"_**And**_** it's the guy of her dreams. What more could you wish for?" Dad nudged me in the ribs, which I returned with a punch on the arm, which then turned into one of our **_**cat fights**_** which my step-mum ended breaking up by hitting dad up the backside of his head. He pouted at me but gave me another big hug and kissed the top of my head.**

"**I'll see you guys on the wedding day then, huh?"**

"**Apart from us girlies. Were going to the spa," Nan reminded me of my 'kind of' hen party with all the girls, minus getting smashed.**

"**And we're going to get Taylor laid." Dad chuckled, "It was a joke!" He laughed even harder as I glared at him. I didn't actually know what the men where going to do with Taylor.**

**I didn't really want to know either.**

**But I trusted him with my life, my heart and my soul, so I didn't have any problem with him if he **_**wanted**_** to go out to a bar. He was sensible and mature.**

"**Anyway, see you tomorrow honey." They all hugged me and climbed into their cab, as I waved them off.**

**A warm arm encircled my waist.**

"**Two more days," Taylor breathed into my ear, I turned around and beamed at him.**

"**What? Until you get laid or until we get married?" He snorted.**

"**Until I get laid of course." He joked and I had to laugh.**

"**I love you," He kissed my nose and then my lips.**

"**I love you too."**

"**I cant **_**wait**_** to marry you." I snuggled deeper into his embrace.**

"**You're not the only one."**

"**Okay, okay next one!" Nikki laughed, popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth. It was just us now. As in, her, Kristen, Ashley, Elizabeth and I. It had previously been all the girls - including cousins, friends, family, in-laws, all down at the spa before coming back to the hotel they were all staying at - the same one **_**I **_**would be staying at tonight. But it had gotten late, and I was too keyed up to sleep.**

**I mean, I was getting **_**married**_** tomorrow. Sweet baby Jesus.**

"**Okay, I've got one…" Elizabeth started, "What do you **_**most**_** want in life that you don't already have?" She quizzed us. Quite a range of answers if you ask me.**

**To get married. Ashley.**

**To stop having morning sickness. Kristen.**

**To get a new pair of Jimmy Choo's. Nikki.**

**I knew what I wanted.**

"**I want to have a baby." I said boldly. There were four collective gasps around me.**

"**No. Freaking. Way!" Nikki squealed, "You want a baby?"**

"**Well, yeah. I know I'm really young. And I never used to want kids. But I **_**really**_** want them now. Like really bad." I sighed. Kristen then got to her feet - with a little aid from Ashley - and ran as fast as her bulging stomach would let her to the toilet.**

**We all cringed as we heard her gag.**

"**You want **_**that**_**?" Ashley laughed as Nikki went to help Kristen.**

"**Not **_**everyone**_** gets morning sickness," I mumbled.**

"**More like all day sickness." Kristen breathed as she waddled back into the room.**

"**Does Taylor know you want a baby?" Elizabeth asked, placing her hand over mine.**

"**Um…no. But if he doesn't yet…then I'll wait. I'd do anything for him," Everyone awed around me.**

"**I think he'll be more understanding than you think," Nikki muttered under her breath to Kristen. She thought I couldn't hear her, and I pretended to keep it that way, whilst my heart went into over drive in my chest.**

_**More understanding than you think…**_

**I pondered that as I tried **_**painfully**_** to sleep that night. And if I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about the wedding. So either way, I was nervous of what was to come.**

"**RAE!"**

"**AH! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yelled back, glaring through my parted fingers at my nan, Jeaby, Makena, Millie, Kristen and Nikki. Ashley and Elizabeth were bustling around in the background, but seemed to find it funny how the people standing around me had woken me up.**

_**Why me**_**?**

**And then I was on my feet, Nikki holding onto my hands and jumping up and down with me whilst everyone laughed amusedly.**

"**Your gonna get mar-ried! Your gonna get ma-rried!" She sang in a patronizing tone, spinning me around. I stopped dead in my tracks.**

"**SHIT!" I yelled before starting to panic, "What time is it? The weddings at three. Oh my God, I have so much to do. I need to get ready and have a shower. What time is the hairdresser coming, and the caterers. Oh my God!" I started running around the room, not where to start. So after a minute I just stood there, breathing harshly.**

**Everyone burst out laughing.**

"**Rae, you have plenty of time. It's only eleven." My nan assured me.**

"_**Eleven**_**?! I don't have plenty of time! I need to get ready. Now."**

"**That's why we woke you up at eleven, silly. So you wouldn't have to wait and you could just get ready straight away." I sighed.**

"**Okay. Sorry, I'm just a little nervous,"**

"**Of course you are. Now go take a shower, the hair and make up lady is downstairs in the foyer. I'll go get her now." She squeezed my arm before releasing me, so I could have a nice, **_**stressed**_**, shower.**

**As I pulled on a towelled bath robe, I check in the mirror for any - well, for anything wrong with my face. Luckily it was all good, so I proceeded to make my way back into the bedroom.**

"**Hello sweetheart, excited about your big day?" Erica - the stylist - gave me a friendly hug and lead me over to the vanity stool. I nodded with a big grin.**

"**Okay, we're doing you hair with the big curls but pinned up at the top, right? And then the make up is soft toned, but thick top lashes?" I nodded again. I didn't have very good top eyelashes. I had a lot of them sure, but they didn't curl up hardly at all. So she had brought me some inserts, just to give me the best look I wanted.**

**So she worked on my make up first while I sat in the chair and pretended to be completely oblivious to the excited squeals and rustling around me. I didn't dare look into the mirror once as she worked on my hair, I didn't want to see myself until I was fully done.**

"**And your all set," She tapped my shoulder - probably waking me up. I got to my feet slowly and gave myself the viewing pleasure of my friends.**

"**Oh my God, you look **_**amazing**_**!" Millie gushed.**

"**Yeah, you look so beautiful."**

"**Have a look in the mirror." My nan beamed at me.**

"**I will, when I'm fully dressed." I told her softly. She nodded in agreement before grinning.**

"**Let's get your dress on then, shall we?"**

**I didn't put my **_**beautiful**_** dress on straight away. As I had to put on this special corset and lace underwear thing with a fitting gel - strapless - bra, which had all these annoying hooks that my nan and step-mum had to do up at the back - which in all honesty, took longer than I expected.**

**And **_**then**_** I was allowed to put on my dress, well I was helped **_**into**_** it, seeing as it was quite a hefty thing.**

**A few struggles later and I was more or less ready.**

**My nan started to cry.**

"**You look so beautiful!" She wailed as Jeaby went to comfort her.**

"**Don't!" I turned from my tearing guests, "Your going to make me cry!" I blinked back the stinging sensation in my eyes.**

"**And that would ruin your make up." Erica grinned. I took a deep breath and turned back around, glad to see the situation was more of less under control.**

"**Besides, you guys look stunning." I motioned towards my beautiful bridesmaids and my well dressed friends.**

"**Well your dress is new, your engagement ring is blue…-" My nan started, but I cut her off.**

"**Are we seriously going through that old wives tale?"**

"**Of course! Now let me finish. New…blue, done. Now what about borrowed and old?" I shrugged.**

"**Here! You can borrow my perfume," Ashley passed me some of her Givenchy, which I spritzed on my wrists and neck.**

"**And these can be your old," My nan handed me a pair of pearl earrings and matching necklace.**

"**They were my first pearls," She smiled as she came to fasten the necklace on whilst I popped in the earrings.**

"**Thank you guys. So **_**very**_** much." I squeezed their hands, trying not to start crying again.**

"**Wait! You need your **_**garters**_**!" Nikki fumbled around in her drawer and came out with **_**two**_** white stringy, lace garters.**

"**Two? Why two?"**

"**Because the groom is supposed to remove the one just above your knee and the other is for the…um honeymoon." I blushed as people giggled around me.**

"**Well this should be embarrassing," I muttered as I held out my right leg for her to slip them on, one went to the top of my thigh, the other above my knee, "Does he have to do it in public?"**

"**Yes. At the reception. And then he has to throw it at someone, just like you throw your bouquet."**

"**Right." I laughed.**

"**Rae, the photographer is here and he wants to take some shots of you by yourself and then the girls **_**before**_** you go over to Taylor's grandparents." I nodded and took a deep breath, before slipping on my white satin, peep toe heels, hitching up my dress and making my way to the door.**

**Not before I got a chance to look at myself in the mirror.**

_**Wow. Just wow.**_

"**You look absolutely beautiful Rae." My dad looked on the verge of tears as I approached him. I sighed.**

"**Thank you dad." It was just me and him now, behind the screen at the bottom of the carpeted aisle. I could hear the loud murmurs of the guests on the other side and the thought of Taylor being there had me trembling in my shoes.**

"**Oh my God, I'm so nervous." I panted, clutching onto his arm for support as my knees shook violently.**

"**Don't be nervous. Be excited."**

" **Oh I'm excited alright. I think I'm going to wet myself."**

"**Did you go to the toilet?"**

"**Oh shut up! You know what I meant," I smacked his arm playfully and took another deep breath.**

"**You look like your going to pass out," He noted.**

"**I **_**feel**_** like I'm going to pass out." I muttered.**

"**I can hear the music starting," I swallowed, "Are you ready?"**

"**Not one bit." A lie. I was ready more then I would ever be. I wanted this.**

"**Do you want me to put your veil over?" He asked as I wound my arm through his.**

"**No. I'll fall over." He kissed my forehead as my heart crashed against my chest.**

"**I love you. And I've got you."**

"**I love you too." I mustered up a weak grin and clutched tighter onto his arm, as he lead me around the screen and into the view of all our guests.**

**I was hardly aware of all the people standing and watching me walk up the aisle on my proud fathers arm. Or the pretty white lilies hanging from every surface, filling the open warm air with a lovely aroma. Or the music and the whispers as I walked further up the aisle.**

**My mind was too focused on the person standing at the end of the aisle in all his glory.**

**He smiled a breathtaking grin as my eyes met his and I nearly fell over.**

**He looked amazing. Dressed in a black suit with a gold waistcoat underneath, his hands crossed tightly at the front like he did when he was nervous.**

**Rob and Edi, stood behind him and my bridesmaids stood opposite them, smiling like fools. I just had to complete it.**

**After what felt like an eternity, I was finally there. My dad passed me over with a kiss on my cheek. Taylor beamed at me and I beamed right back, taking my hand in his, before the ceremony began.**

"**Do you, Taylor Daniel Lautner, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" My heart stuttered as Taylor smiled down at me.**

"**I do." He took my hand and slid the white gold band onto my third finger above my engagement ring, just like I had earlier.**

"**Then by the power invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife," the vicar smiled at us both kindly, "You may kiss the bride." And then before I could say **_**holy fuck I'm married**_**, I was in Taylor's arms and his lips were placed softly upon mine.**

**I was a married woman.**

**I slowly pulled away from one of our most tender kisses and grinned at him as he smiled lovingly down at me. We were together as one unity now. And that would never change.**

**We had vowed it.**

"**I love you." He chuckled as he took my hand, turning us both to our cheering family and friends.**

"**I love you more." We then made our way back down the aisle. Arm in arm, heart to heart.**

**The reception was anything a girl could have dreamed of.**

**Round tables set out under a white frothy gazebo for the guests, and a long rectangular table at the head for the bride - freaking me - and the groom - pause for me to pass out - and the bridesmaids and all that other entourage.**

**There was a medium sized stage set up, with the musicians already set up - the 100 Monkeys would be coming on later.**

**The food was perfect, three set course chosen especially by Taylor and I to suit our guests and ourselves.**

**The speeches were…**_**not**_** boring, I mean it's Robert Pattinson and Edi Gathegi, lets just leave it at that.**

**And I'm proud to announce, there was not one **_**whole**_** minute, when Taylor's eyes left mine.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, if we could welcome Rae and Taylor to the dance floor for the first dance," One of the musicians spoke into the microphone, alerting all of the guests who willingly cheered and clapped as Taylor stood up beside me.**

"**May I have the honour?" He asked, offering his hand. I blushed and giggled like a little school girl, but took his hand nonetheless, as he lead me onto the open space in front of the stage. The music started as I wound my arms around Taylor neck and his went to my waist, before we began to sway to **_**Hero**_** by **_**Enrique Iglesias**_**.**

_**How fitting**_**, I smiled as I looked up to Taylor.**

"**What are you smiling at?" He laughed quietly.**

"**My husband." I shivered in delight at the word.**

"**I feel privileged, **_**Mrs Rae Lautner**_**."**

"**I like it." He kissed me slowly.**

"**So do I." He pulled away gently and smiled at me.**

"**You look absolutely beautiful tonight. I thought I was going to pass out when you came onto the aisle."**

"**Me too," I laughed. He sighed and rest his forehead against mine as we twirled under the white decorative lights.**

**Life couldn't get better than this.**

_**Actually**_**…**

"**Hey, Nikki said something last night about how you-" There was suddenly a hand on my shoulder, cutting me off of my **_**very**_** important topic.**

"**May I take over?" Dad asked Taylor, who handed me over with a **_**we'll talk about it later**_** wink.**

"**Did you see me during the ceremony?" He chuckled.**

"**Um, yes." I lied. I actually never saw anyone but Taylor.**

"**I was crying like a baby."**

"**You **_**are **_**a baby." **_**Speaking of babies…**_

"**Yeah…I cant believe my little girl is all grown up. Your not a Burns anymore."**

"**I'll always be a Burns at heart, but a Lautner on the outside."**

"**Yeah. As long as you cant catch something for shit and use abusive language, you'll always be a Burns." I laughed along with him.**

**I danced longer then than I ever had before. I couldn't seem to catch a break, and it looked like Taylor couldn't either.**

**After a long - unnecessarily long amount of time - Taylor and I finally managed to break away. His hand found mine in an instant.**

"**Finally," He murmured, not wasting anytime in bringing his lips down to mine.**

"**I know, I was-"**

"**Rae," I was cut off by Kins standing beside us, an apologetic smile on her face, "Your nan told me that you need to go and change out of your dress now." I stared at her for a long moment. This day had gone too quickly.**

"**Already?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." She nodded, almost sadly. I was pretty damn sad too if I do say so myself.**

**But I had something else to look forward to.**

"**This is gone quicker than I expected." Taylor murmured once Kins had disappeared.**

"**I know."**

"**But we've got a nice long vacation to look forward to, huh?" He said in his excited tone. He was pretty hyped about going to Barbados. And if he was excited, then **_**of course**_** I was excited.**

"**Meet you in the hall." I kissed him long and teasingly, before disappearing into his Grandparents house.**

**With my dress hung back up and given to my nan to take safely back home. A light green flowery dress, sandals and the remaining garter Taylor hadn't removed on my feet and body, I was making my way downstairs to meet Taylor - who was clad in combats and a tight t-shirt. I sighed happily.**

"**You ready?" He whispered, taking my hand once I had said my big goodbyes to everyone and cleaned my face of tears.**

"**Always." He leaned down to kiss me one last time, before leading me outside to the wrath of all the cheering/crying/screaming guests, who willingly pelted us with confetti as we made our way to the awaiting tinted cab, already loaded with our cases.**

"**Love you!" I yelled out the window, to our crying family members as far until we were out of sight.**

**I melted back into Taylor's warm embrace.**

"**That was by far the best wedding in history," I could feel the happiness emanating from him.**

"**For sure."**

"**Rae?"**

"**Hmm?" A warm finger was under my chin, tilting my head up.**

"**I love my wife." He murmured as his thumb stroked my cheek.**

"**And your wife loves you just as much." I kissed him, hard, urgent, soft, tender, just to show how much I really did **_**love**_** him.**

**I smiled into the kiss as the thought of Cinderella popped into my mind.**

**I wasn't like her. I haven't had a miserable life. I don't have a cruel step-mum.**

**But I **_**do**_** have my prince charming.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Holy Jesus," Taylor nearly choked as we stepped off of the plane and into the warm humid air of the Barbados night. Sure, it wasn't _hot_, just nice and warm with a cool breeze drifting through the air - but it was the humidity you had to get used to.

Well, Taylor did.

We made our way through customs and luggage pick up like, well a married couple. Not a moment went where we weren't touching one another, or exchanging gooey, sappy romantic words.

Even when people took photo's of us - never paparazzi though (apparently they had listened to our warning) - we acted oblivious. In our own Taylor and Rae world…

"Hi, sorry we're late. We have a room booked under Lautner," Taylor leaned over the marble surface of the Sandy Lane reception desk to the once bubbly lady - now off her head - fan girl.

"Of course!" She bustled over to where all the keys hung neatly up and unhooked one before coming over to hand it to me whilst Taylor had to sign some sheet.

"Newly weds?" She asked in her bajen accent.

"How'd you know?" _How can she not know? It's posted all over the freaking internet knob jockey_, my conscience laughed at me.

"Its just the way your looking at each other. You can tell." She was getting a nice big tip.

"Thank you," Taylor and I both said in unison, before bursting out in laughter.

"Well call back to reception if ya'll need anything!" She smiled and waved as we made our way down the elaborate corridor. We both grinned and waved back to her. It was amazing what little it takes to win someone over. You just have to say the _right_ things.

"Wow," Taylor murmured as we both dumped our bags in the- well not room, because it was much bigger than that. More like a big condominium. With the sea.

"Look," I took his hand and pulled him over to the big French doors which I unlocked and proceeded to lead him outside onto the open balcony, over looking the sea which was dimly lit by some sensitive lights. The sound of the light traffic, still bustling streets - despite the late hour - and the gentle crash of the waves reminded me of all the good times I had had over here.

"It's beautiful." He murmured into my ear.

"Mmm…" I rested my head against his chest. We stood there for a long moment, swaying from side to side gently in the warm Caribbean air until Taylor decided to bring up a previous topic.

"You never got to finish what you were saying earlier…"

"Oh…" My heart burst into a sprint and my hands turned to ice despite the unusual warmth in the air.

"Something Nikki said…?" He prompted encase I wasn't sure of what he was talking about.

_Oh I knew alright_…

"Um…she just mentioned that you-" I stumbled over my words as a cold perspiration dewed on the back of my neck.

"That I what?" I sighed.

"That your supposed to remove my other garter on the honeymoon," I chickened out, but was momentarily relieved when Taylor have out a low laugh.

"With _pleasure_," He took me inside, shutting the door behind him before sitting me on the bed. He knelt before me and with a teasing wink, lifted up my dress and stuck his head under the fabric.

I gasped quietly and leaned back onto the bed as I felt his warm breath creeping higher and higher up my thigh.

Something soft and wet was suddenly underneath the garter - which I soon realised was Taylor's _tongue_ (yes tongue) - before sliding it down the length of my leg, while his hands moved further _up_ until they were tucked under my arse.

"Loo wha I fawnd," He got out, the garter still inside his mouth. I giggled as he dropped it to the tile floor.

"You know. I think I saw something else up there," I leaned up a bit further.

"What is it?" I racked my brains to think of anything else I might have tied to my leg.

"I'll go investigate," He grinned at me - _that_ grin - and ducked his head under my dress again. I realised stupidly enough, what he was playing at.

"Hellooo lace panties," He chuckled from between my legs. I felt the pad of his thumb sweep the length of my already wet slit on the outside of the flimsy material. I let my head fall back onto the bed as his warm breath on my sex sent me crazy.

"When was the last time someone was here?" I heard him say as he pulled the fabric down.

"3 weeks," I moaned in sexual frustration as he lifted his head out from under my dress, just so he could pull the whole damn thing off.

"3 weeks is _far_ too long, don't you think?" He tsk'ed, as my clothes dropped to the floor. In one movement, he inserted _two_ fingers.

I whimpered at the sudden intrusion.

"Nice and wet…you've kept me waiting a long time," Taylor breathed heavily, spreading me open so he could ease his tongue inside.

"Please…just screw me…I'm dying here," I panted.

He moaned, "So am I." He got to his feet in one swift movement and yanked down his pants and almost shredded his t-shirt in the motions of trying to get it off quick enough.

His tight boxers were down in the next second.

I opened my legs for him to climb between, but he paused.

"What?"

"Um…well seeing as its our honeymoon. Rob and Edi gave me a little bachelor party gift for…_us_. Just to make it different from all our other times," I swallowed and raised one eyebrow.

"It's not a dildo, is it?"

"No!" He laughed loudly, "I'll go get it." I watched him as he padded quickly over to his suitcase, which he proceeded to unzip and rummage through.

Something clinked. Oh shit.

I couldn't help the smirk on my face, as I watched Taylor emerge with a pair of handcuffs and a whip.

"Handcuffs and a crop?"

"Yeah," He chuckled.

"Okay, I have an idea, wait here." I hopped off of the bed and took them off of him before disappearing behind a wall.

"Sit down on the bed," I called to him, as I pulled out one of his ties from his suitcase and pull it round my neck loosely, I laughed quietly to myself as I found the police hat Nikki had given me last minute, saying _you might want this_.

I put it on my head and arranged my hair so that it was hanging over my breasts. I wore nothing else.

I walked out into the bedroom, where Taylor was sitting on the bed waiting for me. He laughed quietly when he saw me.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing," He shook his head.

"Good. Because this is not a laughing matter Mr Lautner." I walked slowly over to him and lifted his chin with the crop, "You have been a _very_ bad boy." I pushed him onto the bed so he was lying on his back as I stood over him, "And for that, I'm going to punish you." I pulled out the hand cuffs and shook them in his face.

"I thought I was handcuffing _you_,"

"You can after. If you complete your punishment," I crawled over him, so my pussy was right in front of his face as I reached for his hands, chaining them together. Just as I was about to crawl back down, I felt him press his nose into my sex.

I turned around and smacked him lightly on his tense abs.

"That was completely inappropriate,"

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"You will be," I positioned myself back onto my his chest, rubbing myself against him. I took his face in my hands them, and kissed him hard.

I was in control here.

So - without letting him - I forced his mouth open and slipped my tongue between his lips. He groaned quietly in the back of his throat as his eager tongue rubbed against mine.

"I…have a wife," He ground out, as I rubbed my hands up and down his neck, licking the outside curve of his ear.

"I'm sure she wont mind. In fact, she's a personal friend of mine," He nodded weakly as I slid down his body, his hand tied above his head.

"Now for your punishment,"

"Please don't hurt me,"

"Shh!" I placed the crop over his mouth, silencing him, "You _will_ endure this, whether it hurts or not, do you hear me?" He nodded.

"Ready?" I breathed, hovering myself over his erect cock, the tip rubbed hungrily against my clit and we both moaned.

"No," He lied. I winked deviously at him before slowly and teasing easing himself inside me, until he was completely sheathed.

We took a exhaled a deep breath in unison.

"That wasn't so bad-" I cut him off with the whip again.

"Who said you were allowed to talk?" I growled, "_In fact_, I don't want to hear a peep from you, do you understand me? Not one word, one groan or one breath."

"But that's impos-"

"What did I say?" I hissed. He nodded and motioned locking his lips.

"Very good," I smirked, before placing my hands on his chest and starting to move upon him.

I was slow, but thorough, each time I would slid his _whole_ length inside me until he hit my g-spot. I could tell he was enjoying this, as his eyes were squinted tightly shut like his lips, to stop him from yelling.

I groaned as much as I could, just to tease him that much more.

"I've waited for you so long Taylor," I kissed his neck breathlessly as I gyrated my hips against his, our pelvic bone would occasionally grind against each other, causing more friction than ever.

He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"You like…that huh? Open your eyes," I commanded hoarsely, not slowly my movement down minutely. As his eyes opened so did his mouth, just so he could exhale a big gust of air which he had previously been holding it.

He stared into my glassy eyes for a long moment, before he broke the connection suddenly so his eyes could roll into the back of his head.

I laughed under my breath, satisfied with his reaction.

I whimpered as I felt the warm sensation pooling in the pit of my stomach. I leaned forward more so I could drive deeper into him.

He nudged me with his knee, that was bent behind me.

I opened my eyes slowly to find Taylor's desperate eyes boring into mine.

"Fine, you can have a free pass to speak,"

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, panting heavily, "Jesus…fucking hell…" He moaned, lifting his hips to meet mine. I couldn't be bothered to scold him for trying to take over, I was too busy trying not to die in pleasure.

"Yes!" I cried, slamming my hips down to his as he came with a guttural growl, filling me to the brim as my sex walls clenched tightly around his cock.

"Get these fucking things off of me," he snarled as I tried to catch my breath from on top of him, "It's _my_ turn now." I nodded, took a deep breath and went to unlock his wrists. Before I knew it, I was at the top of the king sized bed, one of my wrists chained to the bed post as Taylor loomed over my naked disorientated body, sweat shined off of him.

"Doesn't feel so great does it?" I whimpered in response and tried to sit up a little more, to make it more comfortable.

"Oh, no you _don't_," He growled, pouncing onto my writhing body, pulling it further down the bed so I was completely stretched out.

"From now on, you'll do as I say…And guess what? I've decided I don't want you to talk either. Not a word." I nodded, as he burrowed his face into my breast, grabbing hold of his cock and re-aligning it to my entrance, before stuffing his whole length inside me in one go.

I bit my lip and held back a moan.

"Yeah…look who's the daddy now," He rammed into me so hard, my back slammed against the head board. _Wow, someone is fricking horny today…_

"Scream my name," He whispered into my ear, grabbing my love handles and lifting them off of the bed.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said," he growled, "But _now_ I'm saying scream my name. And that…is and order," He grunted as he repeatedly penetrated my throbbing sex.

"Taylor," I moaned, letting my head roll back - bad idea, I soon found out as I smacked it against the metal headboard. Bitch.

"I said _scream_,"

"Taylor!" I screamed as loud, but as quietly as I could. He made a sound of contentment in the back of his throat.

"I love the way your body feels against mine," He rasped out. It took me by surprise a bit. He wasn't one to say…_stuff like that_.

"I love…the way you feel inside me," I panted, wincing as the handcuff twisted around my wrist like a Chinese burn.

"Ugh…oh yeah," he hammered himself into me, just so we could both reach that peak.

He filled me to the brim again.

"Can you…unlock me now?" I panted, as he lay ontop of me, sweat glistened off of both of our bodies.

"Yeah…" He lifted himself up, pulling himself out of me at the same time, to reach and free my wrist which feel limply and sore to my side before sliding into the bed beside me.

"That was…"

"The hottest sex ever." Taylor finished with a laugh, rolling onto his side so that he could throw one leg over my bare body, pulling me tight against his chest.

"I like role play." I giggled.

"Yeah. Me too. Have to do more of that." I nodded and kissed his chin.

"I could hold you forever." He murmured around my lips.

"I would let you hold me forever."

"Good job we love each other,"

"And then there's that." He pulled back so he could grin at me, the dim lights from outside reflected off of his teeth.

"I love you, wife," he kissed the hollow under my ear, "This feels _so_ right." I buried my face deeper into his neck.

"Que Quowle," I whispered.

"You know what that means?" He was surprised that I had used the same line from New Moon the movie. I thought it was cute and sappy. Not to mention downright romantic.

"Yep." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Que Quowle." He echoed.


	23. Chapter 23

We did _everything_.

Was there something that we didn't do one the small island? No.

Jet skiing. Yes.

Snorkelling. Yes.

Walking down the beach at midnight. Yes.

Getting smashed on rum punches. Um, not quite, but we did drink them.

We slept in late from our exhaustive nights - winkedy wink, wink - spent the days doing anything we felt like, whether sunbathing on the beach or going on Safari rides up the east coast (not like I hadn't seen everything before), then retiring to our rooms to freshen up before heading out to a fancy restaurant or the local markets.

And then back to our room to finish the day off with a nice long session of sex.

I frequently saw family friends - as it was such a small island - and introduced them to Taylor, who charmed them over like a…um, charmer.

We had been here for three short weeks now. Three weeks of being shut off from the world that we unfortunately had to go back to.

"Look at my tan line!" Taylor crowed, pulling down his cut offs enough so that I could see the difference in his _before_ skin and _after_ skin. He was already tan, so it kind of looked as if he was orange now, but more natural.

Oh, who am I kidding? I probably look like that.

"Taylor!" I giggled as we sat in the waiting area to board the plane, "Stop it! That kid thinks your exposing yourself to me," I nodded discreetly over to a little girl who was pulling a face at us.

_I hope my kids have better manners to stare at people_- Wait. Oh I forgot. I don't have kids. My mistake.

"Whoops." He pulled his shirt back down and laughed under his breath. He smiled down at me the same time I smiled up at him.

"I cant believe we're going home," I leaned against his side, "I wonder how everyone is. We haven't spoken to them the whole time."

"I know. I'm sure everything is okay. They would have sent someone over if something important happened. People overreact like that," He laughed in my ear.

The journey back felt shorter than the first, but all journeys feel like that.

As soon as we got back, we went to collect our dogs from mom and dad's where they had been staying, before heading back home for the first time as a married couple.

Life was _good_.

I was in another movie, then Taylor was, then we both were. And I felt proud to admit that my star was rising higher than I ever thought it would.

With all that going on, the relationship Taylor and I shared didn't wane in the slightest, but in fact grew. As we were sometimes forced to separate from each others sides, the times we spent with each other were more loving than the previous.

People say the bond between a man and woman is meant to go downhill once they are married.

But we're not like other people.

So, despite everything going better than _ever_… (No jokes on that one.)

I'm brooding again.

Not brooding. I'm almost _craving_. It's that bad.

Taylor picked up on my sullen mood immediately, and thought that I would feel better if he showered me with expensive gifts (which are always nice, but it wasn't a thousand dollar necklace I wanted). 

I was fed the fuck up.

And I was going to tell him what I _really_ wanted. Now.

After excusing myself from Kristen's - being round her house was just _painful_ to me, I mean she's expecting around now - I drove straight home, the car screeched to a halt outside our house.

I didn't even bother to get myself worked up. I had waited _mother fucking_ ages for this moment - the moment where I would have enough guts to confront Taylor about the baby situation - and I wasn't going to let my nervous stutter or shaking hands get into the way.

The door opened with a slam, making Taylor nearly drop the phone of which he was speaking down. I suppressed a groan, as I went and stood by his side, arms folded, as he spoke down the phone to whoever - I was too on the edge to listen - occasionally his eyes would flicker up to me.

"Okay, sorry I need to go. There's…someone at the door," He lied down the phone.

"Alright, talk to you later. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked up to me, opening his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with all my pent up energy.

"I want a baby." I told him. He stared at me for a long moment, before a huge grin spread across his lips. He jumped to his feet in one go.

"JESUS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY THAT!" He yelled in relief, picking me up and spinning me around in a circle while I tried to process what he just said.

_Waiting_? _For me_?

"Wait. _What_?" I asked breathlessly as he put me down on the floor. Still grinning like a fool.

"I have wanted us to have a kid of our own, ever since Kristen got knocked up. I always saw us like that. A big wedding then _loads_ of children. I always dream of you getting round with _our_ child. But I didn't want to rush you into anything…" Now it was my turn to stare at him. After that, I took his face in my hands. I didn't know what to say.

"Same here," I breathed, a smile of exultation spreading across my face.

"And…I've been thinking…" He started again, taking my hand in his.

"What?"

"That…I'm willing to stop work. So I can stay at home. I want to be there when our child grows up. I want us to be a _family_." My heart swelled.

"But you cant quit acting forever,"

"Not forever. Just the beginning. I'm willing. I don't want our kid to grow up not knowing who their dad is…" I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" He asked softly, lifting my chin up so he could stare into my eyes.

"I just cant believe you want this. I…never thought you would give up your…_job_ to raise our children."

"I wouldn't let you do it on your own."

"Thank you. And I love you." He smiled and kissed me sensually on the lips, then on the tip of my nose and murmured back the same sentiments.

"So what do we do now?" I laughed.

"Um…have sex? Just a random guess." He snorted in amusement.

"But don't you need to come off of the injection?" I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Well…um, I kind of already came off. I'm ovulating _right now_."

"Well that's _great!_"

"It is? I thought…"

"Jeeze Rae. I don't give a shit when you came off of the injection. I'm just glad you came off already. That means we can start _now_." He chuckled lightly, but I could see the intensity in his dark eyes that made my heart race.

"You really want a baby?" I asked him, resting my hand against his chest, which he covered with his own.

"Do _you_ really want a baby?" He asked back.

"More than anything."

"Ditto." He breathed before kissing me with a passion that could have set the house of fire.

We never made it to the sofa.

"Remember what I said." Taylor murmured as we both stared at the white tissue covered stick - that I couldn't bare to look at. I hadn't had my period for _three_ weeks now. I could have checked after the first week. But I wanted to be as _sure_ as I could get.

But now I was terrified in getting it.

"What did you say?" I breathed, my heart racing as I stared at the covered object that could change _our_ lives forever.

"We stay together not matter what." I nodded a shaky movement. He pinched the tissue between his fingers, before glancing up at me, silently asking. I nodded again.

And with one twist of his fingers. The paper fell to the floor.

I was very near the edge of unconsciousness as I glared through the gaps of my fingers at Taylor. Who took his own deep breath before glancing down at the object in his hands.

In that second, my world just turned upside down.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY! AH!" He picked me up in a bone crushing hug, jumping up and down on the spot. I screamed and tears poured out of my eyes as he peppered kisses all over my face.

"Don't be joking me Taylor! Let me see." I pulled out of the hug and went to grab the test which he had thrown into the sink.

"I'm not joking. It says _pregnant_. Look," And when I looked I screamed again.

_Pregnant_.

"Oh my God…we're gonna have a baby!" I sobbed, looking down at my stomach. A tanned hand laid itself lightly against it.

"To think, there's a little Rae or Taylor growing in there right this second," He whispered in awe, staring at my stomach. He then got to his feet.

"Let's go to the doctor."

"But we need to book an appoint-"

"I don't give a damn. They'll let us in. I want a proper check." He finished before dragging me out of the house and to the car.

"So…Mrs Lautner. What can I do for you?" Dr Bailey perched folded his hands on his lap, gazing his intelligent eye upon Taylor and I sitting side by side only half an hour later before we had found out.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Ah. Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

"Yes."

"And how have you been feeling lately?"

"Tired," He noted it down on paper as I spoke, "Kinda grouchy," Taylor laughed at that one and I had to smile, "I always have to keep on going to the toilet. It drives me insane. But I think that's it…"

"No nausea?"

"Nope." Thank fuck for that, I silently rejoiced.

"When was your last period?"

"Three weeks ago." He raised one of his gray eyebrows.

"That's quite a while."

"I know. I just wanted to be sure, because sometimes they get all messed up."

"Understood. And how do your breasts feel?" Taylor coughed lightly beside me, but I ignored him.

"Sore. Like when I first started going through puberty." He nodded. Whilst Taylor tried to suppress his laughter, I elbowed him to a silence.

"I can do a quick urine test again, much more accurate than a home kit. And it will also give us how _long_ you have been pregnant," He grabbed a pot from a draw.

"So she definitely is pregnant?" Taylor asked him as I took the pot.

"Well, she has a lot of the symptoms. And home kits are usually right a lot of the time. So, yeah. But we'll take this test just to double check." I beamed at Taylor and scurried off to the toilet - which in all honesty, I needed anyway (now my fifth fricking time today.)

I entered the room again and handed it to Dr Bailey, who took it over to a table and tested in on a special strip.

"It'll only take a minute." We both nodded and took a deep breath.

"You look nervous." He laughed.

"We are." Taylor answered with a chuckle of his own.

"Is this a planned pregnancy?"

"Yeah. We both really want a baby."

"Their hard work." He laughed again.

"Yeah. We're both taking a leave on our jobs to take care of the baby."

"That's very generous of you." He said in an approved tone.

"We didn't want the baby to grow up without one of us." I said softly.

"I couldn't agree with you more. It makes me so happy to see a level headed pair like you two. I just wished more couples would be as sensible as you…" He sighed sadly, before clapping his hands together.

"I think that's been enough time. I'll go have a look," He got out of his chair and shuffled over to where the strip was standing.

"Well congratulations," He grinned as Taylor and I both exhaled a sigh of relief, "You are most _definitely_ pregnant. And…_six_ weeks too."

"Six?"

"That's what it says here." Taylor and I both stared at each other.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Dr Bailey explained, pulling out a white glove from his drawer, "If you'd like to take a seat on the bed… I can take a closer examination."

"Morning baby," A hand brushed my forehead. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, opening my eyes slowly to see Taylor perched on the edge of our bed, already dressed and ready.

"Hi," I whispered.

"How are my girls feeling today?" He laid his warm hand on my distended stomach, which was peering out from under my pyjama top.

"How do you know if it's a girl?"

"I don't," He replied with a laugh, continuing to trace delicate patterns on my skin, "I just have a feeling that it will be."

"Right," I yawned before speaking, "How come your already ready?"

"Because we're going to your first ultrasound today! I couldn't sleep anymore." He answered excitedly.

"I could have," I muttered.

"Love you too." He inclined his head to give me a kiss, but I pushed him away and covered my mouth with my hand.

"What?"

"Your breath. It's minty." I took a deep breath through my mouth.

"Well, yeah. I did just brush my teeth."

"Gross." I shuddered, controlling the nauseous spasms as I breathed evenly through my mouth.

"I thought you liked it when I smelt minty,"

"Well obviously my _dog nose_ has other ideas. Please, just go eat something."

"Alright," He laughed, standing up, "No more mint." I smiled at him apologetically.

"But one more thing,"

"Hmm?"

"Hold your breath." And then I held my breath like he asked, so he could give me _that_ kiss.

"Hi again, ready for your first ultrasound?" Dr Bailey asked once we had stepped into the special room. We both grinned in response.

"Great. Well just get yourself comfortable on the bed over there and we can get started." I had to use the step ladder to get onto the bed - shortness and lump on your stomach prevent you from climbing like you used to when you were a kid.

I pulled up my big flowery top - something I was wearing often now, because I still didn't want people to know I was pregnant. Yet.

"Wow. Your _big_." I stared at him horrified.

"Not _fat_," He laughed patting my hand, "Your stomach is big. Your nine weeks now, right?"

"Yeah," Taylor answered, as I was too busy staring at my stomach. I didn't know whether I was big or not. I had never had any personal experience before, I only had the internet and baby books. I felt big, no matter what angle I looked at myself in the mirror.

The disturbing thing was…

I was going to get _much_ bigger.

"Well," he hesitated for a moment, "Let's get cracking." He squeezed some clear slimy stuff onto my stomach and spread it around with the Doppler device.

"Now if I turn this up," he reached for the dial by the screen that looked into my stomach, "You will be able to hear the heartbeat." It was all quiet in the room for a moment, until a little thumping echoed through mine and Taylor's eardrums for the first time.

"Our little baby," Taylor crooned. I turned to look up at him with a smile, but then I saw something.

"Are you…crying?"

"What? No." He turned his back to me sharply and looked up at the ceiling. I giggled and took his hand in mine.

"Why does the heartbeat sound fast?" I asked the doctor, as I listened to the continuous hear beat. It wasn't like a du-dum, du-dum. It was more like a dum-dum-dum. Nobody's heartbeats without a break.

"Um…it's not beating fast. It's because there are _two_ heartbeats."

"_What?!_" Taylor and I both shrieked.

"Congratulations?" 

"I'm going to have _twins_?"

"It looks like it," He pointed to the screen, which I looked at intently for a moment until I could just make out _two_ individual foetus's.

Two.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TWINS!" I squealed, the same time Taylor started plastering kisses all over my face.

"I thought you were only trying out for the one…?" Doc asked before Taylor ran around to his side of the bed and picked him up in a bone crushing hug.

I laughed happily as I explained, "Well, yes. But we want kids so-"

"What Rae is trying to say, is that we want lots of kids. So this is kind of just killing another long pregnancy," Taylor corrected, then smiled, "I cant believe we're going to have twins."

"I know." I breathed, taking his hand. Now I had heard the _great_ news, I felt an even stronger sense of maturity flow into me. Sure, when I first found out I was pregnant I felt mature. But now…

"That would, of course, explain why your bigger than a woman who is only pregnant with one."

"I'm not really _that_ big…"

"Of course not my dear! But I can just tell, seeing as I'm a doctor," he chuckled a low throaty sound, "When are you going to tell your parents?"

"Three months, I think."

"Good idea. Once you get past that stage, everything is in the almost all clear. Now, I'll get these images printed off for you, and then your free to leave." He scuttled out of the room.

"I cant believe it." Taylor repeated, cradling my face in his hand.

"Do you want this?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm ecstatic!" He laughed louder than before, "I want a big family. And this is just killing two birds with one stone." I nodded in agreement and then smiled.

"I hope their not identical."

"Why?"

"Because I wont be able to tell the difference!"

"The parents can _always_ tell the difference between their kids." Taylor placed his hand on the underside of my belly and stared at it with undiluted adoration.

"Our little _babies_…"


	24. Chapter 24

"**Hi Nan!" I gave her a tight hug outside the airport, not letting my stomach press against her as much as possible.**

**If you hadn't noticed - I hadn't told her yet. But that was why Taylor and I had flown across the world to do. I just couldn't do it over the phone.**

"**Hey," Taylor hugged her next and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before we made our way inside where Granddad was.**

"**It's nice to have you over. Haven't seen you since the wedding. Was the honeymoon good?"**

"**Yeah it was great. Barbados is so amazing. We'll have to go back sometime," Taylor squeezed my hand, "But the **_**main**_** reason we came over was because-"**

"**Your pregnant." Taylor and I both stared up at my nan.**

"**Yes, actually." **

"**Aw! My baby's going to have a **_**baby**_**!" Nan and Granddad both gave us a congratulatory hug.**

"**How did you know?" I laughed.**

"**The fact that your wearing a maternity top gives away a lot of things honey." She rubbed my arm.**

"**Can you see?"**

"**Not from this angle. How far along are you?"**

"**Three months." She squealed like a little kid again.**

"**Can I see?" I nodded and lifted up my shirt enough so that she could see my raised stomach.**

"**We're both very happy for you." Granddad kissed my forehead and patted Taylor on the shoulder.**

"**Your quite big," Nan noted, rubbing my stomach in her warm hands.**

"**That's because I'm going to have twins." I broke to her.**

"_**Twins**_**!?" She started to jump up and down again.**

"**Have you told your parents yet?" She asked Taylor once she had calmed down enough to speak coherently.**

"**Yeah, we told them yesterday. They're very excited."**

"**So am I! Oh my God, I'm gonna be a **_**great**_**-grandma! You wait until your father hears about **_**this**_**."**

"**Is he coming over later?"**

"**Yup. Perfect time to tell him."**

**So we told him and my step mum, who both reacted in the same way. Scream. Look at my belly. Scream some more. Find out I'm expecting twins. I actually think he nearly passed out on that one.**

**I then phoned up my friends and told them the news, I didn't want to leave anyone out, now that most people knew.**

**Taylor and I stayed for a week before flying home to the wrath of friends. And Kristen and Rob's little boy.**

**Just to think. I might have **_**two**_** of those by December.**

**The thought intoxicated me.**

"**There they are," Dr Bailey pointed to the screen, tracing the outlines of our two babies, I exhaled a sigh of relief. Something Taylor and I both did naturally.**

"**Are you sure you want to know the sexes?"**

"**Positive." Taylor nodded.**

"**Well, by this scan, it looks like you've got two **_**girls**_**."**

"**Girls! Yeah! I knew it!" Taylor crowed, throwing his arms up in the air in pure triumph.**

"**Their fraternal though, so your lucky there."**

"**Fraternal?" I asked, hardly concealing my glee myself.**

"**It means their **_**not**_** identical." I breathed another sigh of relief.**

"**We are **_**so**_** lucky." Taylor kissed my forehead, as we both looked upon our girls.**

"**So how have you been feeling?" Doc asked me, once he had cleaned my stomach and helped me off of the bed.**

"**Great actually. I was really scared of getting sick, but I feel really good."**

"**Yeah, you get some lucky people like that."**

"**She has a lot of cravings though," Taylor snickered, "Two in the damn morning I had to get up yesterday to go and get her some marshmallows." I blushed a little, as they both laughed at my weakness.**

"**Well, I'll see you on your next scan okay? Call in if you have any problems." We both waved to him and left the room, hand in hand.**

"**We're stopping at the supermarket on the way home." I told him as we walked through the many corridors of the hospital.**

"**More marshmallows?" Taylor chuckled.**

"**No. Cheese now." My mouth started to salivate at the thought.**

"**Marshmallows and cheese, what a lovely com- Oh." Taylor was cut short, but the many flashes of the paparazzi cameras as we stepped out of the hospital.**

"**Rae! Is it true you have cancer?" I balked at the man with a tape recorder despite my - and Taylor's - intentions to walk straight to the car.**

"**No I do not have cancer." I answered curtly.**

"**Are you pregnant?" Someone else asked in the crowd.**

"**Yes she is." Taylor answered for me. We had been keeping the whole pregnancy thing on the low down for sometime now. But people had started to pick up on my light flowing tops that I always seemed to wear and elastic sweatpants. Taylor was just confirming that.**

"**How far along pregnant are you?"**

"**Three months." I said.**

"**How are you finding it Rae?"**

"**It's great. I love it." Before they could ask us anymore questions, we slipped into the car and shut the door.**

"**Well that was interesting."**

**Taylor**

**There was a scream from downstairs.**

**I shot out of the bathroom, shaving foam still smeared on my face and flew down the stairs to where Rae was lying on the sofa, staring horrified at her round belly.**

"**What is it?" I went to her side in an instant. My hands fluttered aimlessly over her, not sure what to touch.**

"**The babies. One of them just kicked me."**

"**Really?" I breathed, rubbing her exposed stomach. Something nudged my hand.**

"**Oh my God! It's horrible!" She wailed, just as I was about to croon in delight.**

_**Horrible**_**?**

"**What?" I was perplexed to say the least.**

"**I…You don't now what it feels like to be kicked from inside." One of them nudged my hand again and she cringed, but didn't scream.**

"**I thought…women loved it when their baby kicks." **_**Babies**_** I mentally corrected myself.**

"**I…do. But it's just so damn weird!" We stared at her stomach for a moment, as the freakiest thing happened. A little lump appeared at the top of her belly before dragging itself slowly over the curve of her raised stomach and disappearing at the bottom.**

"**Okay. **_**That**_** was weird." I agreed, not quite believing the fact that I just saw one of our twenty one week old children **_**palm**_** it's mother from inside.**

"**What does it feel like?" She looked up at me and laughed. Loudly.**

"**I don't know. What **_**does**_** being felt up from the inside feel like?" She snorted rhetorically. I kissed her forehead, accidentally wiping some of my shaving foam into her hair.**

"**You going out later?"**

"**No, I'm going out now. I wont be long. Kristen wants me to go with her to the park with Tom. I'll be back straight after that." I helped her off of the sofa and watched her waddle over to the front door, where she donned her coat and slipped on some shoes.**

**She was radiating. Absolutely glowing.**

"**Why are you looking at me like that?" She giggled, slipping the car keys into her bag.**

"**You look beautiful." I gave a soft hug, careful not to crush the girls.**

"**Thank you." She kissed my lips gently, a delicate blush appeared on her cheeks.**

"**When you get home, we can have another attempt at choosing some names, okay?" I promised her, as she opened the door.**

"**Okay. I love you."**

"**I love you more." I sighed.**

**The door opened with a slam, making me nearly jump out of my skin.**

"**Rae?" She was standing to the side of me, looking down at me with hard eyes, her breath was shallow and fast.**

"**What is it?" I got to my feet and took her cold hands in mine. I was panicking truth be told. Last time the door opened like that, she came home to tell me she wanted a baby - not like I hadn't been waiting for that anyway - and now…I didn't know **_**what**_** she wanted. But by the determination in her green/brown eyes, I knew she wanted **_**something**_**.**

**She blinked them, and her gaze softened immediately, when she looked back at me it was almost pleading.**

"_**Please**_**, screw me." I choked on some air.**

"**What?"**

"**Screw me. Now. This second." I tried not to laugh.**

"**Is this the reason for your whole big entrance? You want me to fuck you?" She nodded eagerly.**

"**I don't know what has gotten into me. But I am **_**so**_** fucking horny, you wouldn't believe it." She gushed, as I felt my dick twitch at her words.**

"**But…"**

"**Don't tell me your refusing sex." She growled, her eyes glinted in lust.**

"**No!" I nearly yelled, "But what about the **_**girls**_**? It could…**_**damage**_** them."**

"**I already researched it, and it doesn't." She said quickly.**

"**You…research-"**

"**That's not the point. Will you screw me or not?" I let my gaze drop from her glowing face to her round belly - which in all honesty, I found a huge turn on.**

_**Oh God, I already have an erection**_**…**

"**Bedroom. Now." I growled through clenched teeth. She grinned and took my hand, pulling me along to the downstairs bedroom, I kicked the door shut behind us.**

"**When was the last time we had sex?" He panted, shredding both of our clothes and lying her on the bed.**

"**I don't know, but it was too damn long." She breathed, moving further up the bed and allowing me to crawl between her legs. Our stomachs touched.**

"**Wait. We cant have sex like this…" I stopped her from reaching for my dick.**

"**Then how?"**

"**Turn around." I winked at her. She smiled and rolled over so the she was on her hands and knees, her beautiful curved ass right in my face. I let my hands roam that as I got to my knees behind her, aligning the head of my throbbing cock to her entrance, before easing myself slowly inside her, her walls clenched around my dick in pleasure.**

"**Oh God, that feels…" She moaned, I didn't let her finish as I quickly pulled out of her and thrust back in. Which I did repeatedly, not letting either one of us catch a breath.**

**And lemme tell you something.**

**The release felt so damn good.**

"**Thank you," Rae giggled breathlessly, kissing my chest. As we both lay naked on top of the sweat covered sheets.**

"**Anything for you…" I kissed her forehead.**

"**Look," She took my hand the was rubbing circles on the back of her hand and placed it over the stomach. There was a little thump from the underside of her belly.**

"**Hello babies," I cooed, rubbing her stomach.**

"**You know. When I was researching whether or not you can have sex during pregnancy over at Kristen's, I found out that your baby actually **_**likes**_** orgasms."**

"**Who wouldn't?"**

"**No. I don't mean it like that," She smacked my lightly on the chest.**

"**I know what you mean honey. Are you trying to drop a hint?"**

"**No. I was just saying…" She laughed and buried her face into my arm.**

"**So do you wanna try and pick out some names again?"**

"**Okay," She propped up her pillow slightly and I shuffled a little closer to her, so that **_**I **_**could now rest my head on **_**her**_** shoulder.**

"**Sofia?"**

"**No."**

"**Hannah?"**

"**No."**

"**Natasha?"**

"**No."**

"**Am I just going to keep on doing this and you keep on saying no all the time?"**

"**No."**

"**There you go again!" She laughed and I had to join in.**

"**Okay, fine. Go again."**

"**Katie?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Too bad." She snickered.**

"**Lily?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Are you just gonna say yes all the time now?"**

"**No. I actually like that name."**

"**Oh okay. Me too."**

"**Really?"**

"**Uh-huh."**

"**Huh. Lily Lautner. Has a ring to it."**

"**Alliteration never did anyone any harm before." I laughed before speaking.**

"**So your one hundred percent positive about that?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Alrighty then. Next baby."**

"**Ruby?"**

"**No."**

"**Emily?"**

"**No."**

"**Okay, your tiring me out now. You give me some names." She told me.**

"**Okay…Megan?"**

"**Nope.**

"**Charlotte?"**

"**No."**

"**Summer?"**

"**No."**

"**Ellie?"**

"**No."**

"**Ava?" There was a pause.**

"_**Yes**_**."**

"**Ava? Ava Lautner?"**

"**Do you not like it?" She asked.**

"**No, I love it actually. Ava and Lily Lautner. Our little baby girls."**

"**And the award for best kiss goes to…" Rob pulled the card out of the envelope, looked at it and smiled, "Rae Burns and Eric Winter. For **_**the host**_**. " I helped Rae to her feet, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before watching her make her way up onto stage with Eric, as carefully as she could.**

**The Host had won the most awards here at Teen Choice awards, mainly because it was Stephenie's but also because it was a brilliant movie. I felt proud as hell, when Rae was called up for Best Actress - her first ever award, then Fresh Face Female, I mean she was going up against a lot of people, and that just made things so much more interesting.**

"**Well this is gonna be weird," She laughed into the microphone, once she was on stage. All the audience laughed with her, some screamed.**

"**Maybe if I can try and get **_**around **_**this," Eric joked, motioning towards her **_**enormous**_** stomach. She was **_**thirty**_** weeks now. And you could tell. But she was still as beautiful as ever.**

**All the fans and the audience laughed as Eric tried to get around her stomach as romantically as possible so they could lock lips - yeah, I had a tough time stomaching that one too.**

**They found an angle, and Rae leaned up on the balls of her feet, her lips drew closer and closer to Eric's.**

**There was a gasp.**

"**Holy shit!" Eric yelled as Rae stumbled back. I thought maybe it was part of the act - as did everyone else in the audience as they laughed - but I soon realised by the look on Rae's face.**

**Something was wrong.**

**I stood up.**

"**Taylor, what are you doing?" Kristen hissed, grabbing hold of my arm.**

"**Something's wrong." My eyes never left Rae's mortified expression. I tried to see what was **_**really**_** going on, but I was too far away.**

**Then Eric's panicked gaze found mine.**

"**Taylor get up here now!" I was running then, up onto the stage in front of all the confused on lookers.**

**I then saw it, the puddle of liquid at Rae's feet.**

"**Oh God, your water's broke!" The were loud gasps from the audience and a few screams. Rae started to pant, and she clutched onto the stand where the award was for support.**

**Holy shit, fuck, crap, ass and hole. She was going into **_**labour**_**.**

**Rob and Eric both helped me get her horror struck form off of stage and out of sight. I cant even imagine how embarrassed she must have been.**

"**Taylor!" She gasped, clutching onto my arm in her sweaty hand as I slid her into the back seat of one of the tinted cabs and threw myself in beside her before telling the driver to step on it.**

"**I'm here baby. I'm here. We're going to the hospital okay?" I tried to assure her. But I was sure she could detect the nervousness in my tone, as it shot up two octaves. She nodded and took a deep breath.**

**The driver got us there in no time at all - probably because he didn't want Rae to give birth in his back seat - and the awaiting nurse (who I had called) was waiting outside with a wheelchair, which I swiftly got Rae in.**

"**Rae!" Dr Bailey entered the room she had been admitted to. He was trying to act all cheery for her, to relieve that extra stress I could see she was holding on her shoulders.**

"**How are you feeling?" **_**What kind of question is that**_**?**

"**Not so great." She rasped, and squeezed a little tighter onto my hand.**

"**Of course, you must be feeling a lot of discomfort right now. Have you felt anything close to what you think is contraction yet?"**

"**Yeah," she panted, "Right - THERE!" She shouted the last part and arched her back, crushing my hand in her own. **_**Wow, she was strong**_**…**

"**Right. Okay, open up your legs and we'll see how dilated you are." Her legs stayed shut.**

"**Rae? You need to open your legs." I brushed her clammy forehead with the back of my hand. She was ice cold.**

"**I cant," She choked out.**

"**Why?"**

"**Please, Taylor. Let me handle this," Dr Bailey made me take a seat again before he spoke to Rae, "Tell me why you cant Rae sweetheart." She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but was cut off my a bone chilling shriek of pain.**

_**Something isn't right**_**…**

**I got out of my seat again, but this time doc didn't tell me off, he was too busy watching Rae writhe in pain.**

_**Something's wrong**_**…**

"**Assistance to room 333. Now please." He said into the intercom on the side of the wall. His voice was urgent and majestic. Something I had never heard on him before. Something that had me in a near fit.**

"**What's going on?" He ignored me.**

"**Rae, has it been hurting like this for over five minutes?" She nodded, tears streaked painfully out of her glassy eyes as three nurses bustled into the room.**

"**Tell me what's going on this instant." I demanded as they pushed past me, attaching tubes and needles to Rae's twitching body. She looked around the room blindly as her gown was raised from her stomach - which for once didn't look beautiful, but painfully distorted.**

"**You need to step outside sir," One of the nurses tried to hustle me outside, but I wasn't having any of it.**

"**Not until someone tells me what the **_**fuck**_** is going on!"**

"**Taylor. It's the membrane surrounding the baby. I think there has been a severe tear in it, which is causing Rae this pain. And I need to deliver both of them as soon as possible." Dr Bailey spoke.**

**I stared at him uncomprehendingly, not being able to look over his shoulder. The scene was almost like a horror movie.**

"_**They're**_** going to be okay. Right?" He hesitated and the motion nearly killed me on the spot.**

"**I'll do the best I can." And then the door was shut on my face before I could run to my girl**_**s**_** side.**

_**Tear in the membrane**_**.**

_**Hesitation.**_

_**He'll do the best he can**_**.**

**I slumped to the floor and buried my face into my hands, after trying futilely to get inside the room.**

**Something was going to happen.**

**But I didn't know **_**who**_** to. **

**Lily? Ava?**

_**Rae?**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Rae**

**The pain. Like a knife being dragged across my stomach. Repeatedly.**

**Something didn't feel right.**

**Long contractions were only meant to last up to a minute.**

_**Five**_** minutes I had had this one. And the pain never seemed to subside. It grew.**

**Where's Taylor? He was meant to be here with me. But I cant see him.**

_**I cant see anyone**_**. My eyes are closed in agony.**

**Urgent words being thrown around me. I couldn't make out any of them.**

**Where are my babies?**

_**Your giving birth Rae**_**…**

**No. No I'm not. I cant feel anything now. I'm going to sleep.**

_**Wake me up when it's over**_**…**

**Someone was crying my name.**

**My eyes fluttered open, but I couldn't seem to see anything around me. It was too bright.**

"**Rae!" Hands were on my face, lips were on mine, tears were dripping down my cheeks. But they weren't my own.**

_**Taylor**_**?**

**I could see him now. He was the source of the crying. His eyes were rimmed in red, and his cheeks were soaked in tears. But I was awake. Which means…**

**Something else was wrong.**

**I sat up, but the movement shot pain across my stomach. Now empty.**

**Our baby girls.**

"**Taylor," I breathed as horrific memories came to mind, "What happened? Where are they?" He stared into my eyes for a long moment, just about to say something, when Dr Bailey came into the room.**

"**Your awake." His voice wasn't relieved. But very much grave. He took a seat on the side of my bed and placed his hand over mine. My watery gaze flickered between Taylor's distraught face and Dr Bailey's sad one.**

_**No**_**…**

**My breath became laboured and my mind was on the edge of unconsciousness again.**

**Not our babies.**

"**Please…" I panted, I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs.**

"**I couldn't save them **_**both**_**," He whispered to me.**

"**Both." I repeated, my mind was trying to piece something together that I had missed.**

"**I saved **_**one**_** of them," He told me gently.**

"**Our baby," I looked at Taylor who nodded once.**

"**Where is she? Is she okay?"**

"**She's fine. She's in the incubator right now. You can see her in a minute." He got up then and left me and Taylor alone.**

"**What happened?"**

"**It was the membrane surrounding them. You had to have a C-section. As they were trying to get one out, the umbilical cord wrapped around the others neck…" Tears streamed down both of our faces, "They couldn't have saved her anyway. She was already dead." I closed my eyes and cried. I cried in pain, as my heart throbbed. I cried at the connection I had felt with them **_**both**_**. But above all…**

**I cried in mourning of our lost child.**

**Taylor stayed by my side the whole way. We both comforted each other for what felt like an eternity.**

**The door opened giving us an excuse to stop mourning for a moment.**

"**Rae," Dr Bailey was standing at the entrance with an incubator on wheels. It took me a moment to realise I was only metres away from my baby.**

**My single baby.**

"**Are you ready to see your daughter now?" I nodded once. Doc moved the incubator to my side and lifted a **_**tiny**_** baby out. Dressed in the clothes Taylor and I had previously bought. I watched her with undiluted love as he nestled her into the crook of my arm perfectly. Like she was meant to belong there.**

**She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.**

**Without realising it, more tears spilled over my eyes.**

"**Six pounds three ounces. Born on November 14th**** at five p.m." He informed me.**

"**She's beautiful," Taylor stroked her tiny pink cheek with the tip of his finger. She yawned showing all her gums and blinked. Her eyes were the same chocolate colour as Taylor's.**

"**She has your eyes." I murmured, as her gaze stared around the room.**

"**Hello sunshine," Taylor crooned, kissing her forehead gently.**

"**Do you have a name yet?" Doc asked. I had been completely oblivious that he was standing beside us still, watching our first confrontation with our little girl.**

"**We did…but I'm not sure anymore," Taylor whispered, not once taking his eyes away from our baby.**

"**Clover," I murmured.**

"**Clover?"**

"**She's lucky. Like a clover."**

"**It's a pretty name." Taylor agreed in hushed whisper.**

"**Now this is, I presume, instead of Ava am I right?" I nodded.**

"**Can we give her a middle name?"**

"**By all means," I turned to Taylor.**

"**Lily." We both said at the same time.**

"**Very nice. Clover Lily Lautner." He scribbled it down on the birth certificate before placing it on the stand beside me and stealing out of the room.**

_**Lily**_**. She will never be forgotten. Our little baby.**

"**Here," I passed her to Taylor's awaiting arms, were she snuggled in deeply, already asleep again.**

"**Clover," He whispered, rocking her gently to a deep sleep. The sight of him being so fatherly warmed my throbbing heart until I smiled.**

"**I love you." He kissed her button nose, and then turned to kiss my dry lips.**

"**I love you too."**

**Our family and friends soon found out about our loss, and mourned with us. After a day of this, there was nothing really to mourn. Yes, we had lost a child. But I never saw her, and that made things tangibly different. She would always be in our hearts, and whenever I would gaze upon her sister, I would see the second child I should have had.**

**But you have to get on with life. And I was just blessed that I had one child. My girl. **_**Our girl**_**.**

**Which Taylor absolutely **_**adored**_**.**

**When I wasn't cuddling her against my chest or someone else was cooing in delight over her, it was Taylor crooning to her softly, rocking her side to side, kissing her little button nose and her rosy cheeks.**

**She was a brilliant baby. I was expecting crying 24/7. But I got the exact opposite. Ever since I had felt her in my arms for the first time, I think she had only cried three times, other than that, when she wanted something it was more like a little whimper and scrunch of her pretty little face.**

**Nan, Granddad, Dad and Jeaby flew over on the second week to come and visit. I was glad they came, with everything going on I needed to see a family face. Four just made my day.**

**They loved her to pieces. Smothering her with their gifts and kisses, which she enjoyed. Her chocolate wide eyes framed with dark lashes watched all the people surrounding her, almost as if she enjoyed it.**

**By the third week we were allowed to take her home.**

"**I should carry you both over the threshold," Taylor murmured into my ear from behind as he unlocked the door. I smiled.**

"**But that might just kill you." He chuckled and followed me inside, shutting the door quietly behind us, so as not to wake up Clover who was sleeping soundly in my arms.**

**Taylor followed me upstairs to our room.**

"**I had mom…take out the other stuff while you were in hospital," He explained softly, picking on my shocked pause as I looked around our less cluttered room.**

**There was only **_**one**_** light blue cot now.**

**I nodded once and quickly made my way over to crib - for standing in the same spot and analysing what our room **_**should**_** look like, would have me in tears for sure.**

**I settled Clover softly down on the padded mat - she didn't stir once - and placed a soft kiss on her sweet smelling forehead.**

"**She fits in so perfectly," Taylor wrapped his arm around my more-or-less healed stomach, staring down at our little girl with a tender smile, just as I was.**

**My eyes started to water.**

"**Hey," he tilted my chin toward him and caressed my face with the back of his hand, brushing away a few escaped tears, "I want you to know…that despite everything that's happened. I will always love you, do you understand?" He waited so I nodded, "You will **_**always**_** come first in my life. Always. And I'll stand by you every step of the way. We're together. A pair." He kissed me gently on my closed eyelids before brushing his lips against my own.**

"**No one deserves someone like you," I pressed the side of my face against his chest.**

"**You **_**do**_**." Before I could protest, his lips silenced me, moulding themselves around mine in that soft, caring way.**

**He pulled away slowly and kissed my forehead.**

"**I'm going to have a shower." I murmured.**

"**Do you need any help with your stitches?"**

"**No. I'm okay, there pretty much better now."**

**Truth, when a woman refuses a shower with her husband, it's either because their love has died out - which is **_**definitely**_** not the case with us.**

**Or so she can cry alone.**


	26. Chapter 26

The next month went pretty much the same.

Wake up, go through my whole morning routine of feeding and changing Clover, have breakfast with Taylor, have shower and cry, look at my thin, long scar and cry a little more, go out with Taylor and Clover - it changes daily - meet up with friends who shower Clover in affection - try not to cry at that - come home, cook dinner while Taylor feeds, changes and puts our little girl in her crib, eat, talk, curl up on the sofa watching American Idol, Taylor constantly admires me, kisses me, plays with strands of my hair as we both think of something that I desperately want to get over, but _know_ I wont.

Neither of us will.

When I thought I might make a few days without crying, it came to Christmas. And I found silent tears streaming down my face as we _all_ shared our very first Christmas with each other.

What would it have been like if _she_ was here?

Would she be like her sister?

Would her brown eyes gaze around the room just like Clover always seemed to do, but still always so intelligent?

I wiped my tears and looked over to Taylor and Mom, who was cradling Clo - a nickname _everyone_ seemed to give her - in her arms, as Taylor dangled a sparkly bauble in front of her and cooed lightly. He looked up at me then.

And by the look in his eyes, I knew he was thinking the same.

Day after Boxing Day, I was up early watching Taylor snore lightly beside me.

Yeah, I know, I'm a woman who likes my sleep. But Mom, Dad and Makena _and_ Taylor actually, had been invited over to a friends house last night, for a party and open invitation to stay _the night_. Taylor had refused to go, complaining like a teenager - seriously, guys will never grow up - that the hostess always annoyingly pinched his cheeks when he used to visit before, which meant that I stayed home with him.

But before they went, Mom asked if she could take Clo with them.

I was averse to the idea at first. I mean, _why_?

Because the hostesses _mom_ - a friend of Taylor's grandparents - had heard the buzz and was dying to see her. So Taylor and I _both_ agreed as whole heartedly as we could.

I mean, it was our _first_ time without Clo. First time is _always_ the worst. In more cases than one.

So _that_ is why I am up so damn early. Mother's instincts apparently automatically wake you up and refuse to let you go back to sleep when your baby isn't under the same roof as you. Fuckers.

I yawned and turned onto my side so that I was facing Taylor. His arm which was draped lazily around my waist, constricted tighter, accommodating my new position automatically, even in his sleep. I couldn't help but smile.

"Your up early," He murmured with his eyes still closed. The sound made me jump.

"I know," I whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," I kissed his nose gently.

"No, no. I'm awake. Besides, how do you expect me to sleep with a beautiful woman beside me?" I beamed at him, seeing as he had now open his sleepy eyes.

"I miss Clover," I murmured sadly.

"Me too, baby. I kept on waking up last night, thinking that she needed feeding. Don't worry. She's in safe hands. Mom and Dad will bring her home this afternoon." He kissed my forehead and I nodded. I trusted them to do that.

It was silent for a long moment, as we just lay there, smiling at each other at the peace of the house and presence of one another.

"You know," I started hoarsely, so I cleared my throat, "I've been thinking…"

"Uh-oh."

"It's a good thing, I swear." He grinned at me and kissed my nose.

"I was just kidding Rae." He chuckled.

"Good. Because if _not_, it might just affect the rest of your life."

"_That_ much thinking?" He propped himself up on his elbow. I nodded.

"I was thinking…that we could start having sex again…" He choked on some air, so I continued, "You've been really good to me. You haven't pressured me or anything since we brought Clo home. And I hated to make you wait so long. But I'm ready now."

"You are?" He breathed in pure joy, instead of questioning me. He had waited too long to do that.

"I am."

"Now?"

"More than ever." I think I heard him thank someone under his breath as he went from lying on his side next to me, to hovering over me with his large body.

"I'll be gentle."

"You don't have to-" He silenced me with a lust filled kiss. _God, I hadn't had one of those in a while_.

"I want to. It'll be like savouring the moment." He winked at me. Before disappearing under the duvet. I felt a kiss placed upon my navel, before hands went to my pyjama pants, easing them down with expertise along with my underwear. Then a tender, lingering kiss was placed upon my melting sex.

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid for waiting so long. _This was heaven_.

As if you accentuate my words _more_, that was when Taylor started to lick me out.

I gasped in surprise and pleasure as I felt his slick tongue work miracles on my aching core. His large fingers sought out my clit and rubbed it hard and slow as he swirled his tongue around my orifice, before stroking the wet folds with the tip. Killing me, ever so _slowly_.

Every so often, as I writhed beneath his protruding mouth and hands, I would feel his teeth graze me in unexpected places, sending shivers up and down my spine as I moaned in heat and passion.

God, do I love my husband.

"You taste," he said between licks and rubs, "_So good_…" He lifted my hips higher off of the bed, so that he could delve deeper into my sex. Hitching one of my legs over his shoulder, so he could get better access.

I whimpered.

"Come on, honey," his teeth deliberately grazed the length on my slick folds, "We've been waiting a long time. Come for _me_." His hot breath on my vagina, had my inner walls tensing in pleasure, like they had just heard him speak.

"Yes," I groaned, fisting my hands into his hair, as that familiar sensation spread throughout my body, knotting in the pit of my stomach as I trembled under his needy hands.

I panted and moaned as I reached that peak. The peak I hadn't felt in what seemed like months - it was one month, but _shh_ - maybe even years. I could have screamed.

But I was cut off of that when I felt something inside me.

"Yes!" I opened my eyes weakly to find Taylor back on top of me, his thick cock already embedded deep within me. I felt the intrusion, but that just added more to the pleasure.

"Eager as a beaver," I giggled under my breath, as he grinned down at me with his lusty gaze.

"I'll take it slow, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded instead of complaining. I was too breathless to do that.

He started to move upon me then, slow but hard, pulling nearly all of his length out before gliding back inside my responsive body, filling me to the core and hitting my g-spot every time.

"Your so…_tight_," He moaned under his breath as he continued rock into me.

You know, despite the thin scar and everything, I'm kinda glad that the doctors performed a C-section on me. Truth be told, through out the whole pregnancy I was worrying what would be the fate of my vagina after giving birth. Apparently sex is never the same when your bits are stretched beyond recognition.

But it's just a rumour. Some people say sex is _better_ when you give birth naturally. But how should I know?

"Oh, God yes," I cried out, wrapping my legs around Taylor's hard backside, pushing him into me harder.

"Your…not helping," He grunted.

"What?"

"The whole…taking it slow thing…doing _that_ isn't…helping!" He yelped the last part as his body shook with pleasure.

"I don't care…" I panted, clawing his back raw with my protruding nails, causing him to hiss against my neck before licking the length with his soft tongue. I bet that tasted nice and salty. Ew.

"Holy…shit,"

"_Yes!_"

"Rae…"

"Oh Taylor…"

And then we were both exploded into oblivion.

Passion, love, lust…the moment carried out until we collapsed back onto the bed, and dozed off in each others arms, sighing each others names in serenity and bliss.

"Come to daddy," Taylor sat opposite me with his arms wide, as I turned Clover around on her jittery feet and pointed over to him. She giggled and stumbled over - more steady than a month ago, but pretty good nonetheless - into his awaiting arms. I watched with a shit eating grin on my face as he picked her up and tucked her under his arm like a football - old habits die hard I guess - and ran around the living room, laughing as she screamed in delight.

They really do grow up so fast.

"Okay, okay! Bedtime before someone wets their panties!" Taylor chuckled and passed her to me with a kiss on her forehead.

"Night, night sweetie."

"Say 'Night, Night,'" She stumbled some words and waved at Taylor.

"We're getting there." I laughed before making my way upstairs and to the spare room which we had converted into her own.

No pink whatsoever.

I settled her into her toddlers _bed_ - yes my little girl is sleeping in a bed now! - and slid the short side rails up, before snatching her favourite pacifier out of her drawer and placing it in her awaiting hands so she could put it in her mouth herself.

"Night, baby." I kissed her little button nose and brushed her dark brown hair - the same colour as mine - off of her face.

I switched on her little night light and lullaby music box that sent her off to sleep as well as the baby monitor - although it was really not necessary seeing as she never made a peep once she was asleep - before shutting the door quietly and descending downstairs.

"She okay?" Taylor asked softly, opening his arms for me to climb into.

"Yep." He kissed my forehead and turned his attention back to the television.

A few minutes passed and I immediately suspected something.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked him, putting the telly on mute.

"How do you know that something _is_ wrong?"

"Your bouncing your knee like you do when there's something on your mind, and your rubbing my leg with unnecessary force." He grinned.

"You know me so well." I smiled but waited for an answer to my question.

He sighed.

"Okay…well, I've been thinking a lot and I have something I've been wanting to say…or ask of you. But I don't know if you'll…be happy…"

Uh-oh.


	27. Chapter 27

"**I'll be as open minded as possible."**

"**Okay, that's good. Um…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but I pulled his arm away and held his hand in my own.**

"**Taylor. You can tell me anything. You know **_**that**_**." I kissed his knuckles.**

"**I just don't know where to begin…"**

"**How about the beginning? Just blurt it out." He sighed again.**

"**I want **_**us**_** to have another baby."**

**I blinked.**

**What did he just say?**

"**You…" He looked into my eyes then and I could see no nervousness in his gaze anymore. Just pure determination.**

"…**want to have another baby." He finished and then continued, "I know this is a lot to ask. And if you want to wait, I don't mind, honestly. But we've always wanted a big family, right? And how could it hurt to try now, I mean, we have the best little girl in the world already and she would need a companion someday…"**

**I just couldn't get my head around it.**

**It felt like only yesterday I was in labour…**

**He must have misinterpreted my grimace because he quickly added, "I'm not trying to find a substitute for Lily." Oh, great. I wasn't thinking about that, but thanks for reminding me.**

**Now it was my turn to sigh.**

"**But what about your career? **_**Our**_** career?" I asked quietly.**

"**Rae," he laughed, "We don't need to worry about anything. We're millionaires for God's sake." Despite everything, I rolled my eyes at him.**

"**I wasn't talking about the money. I was talking about the love for our job."**

"**Oh…well, I'm supporting you every step of the way. And if you want to get booked a role, then you can set out for one that involves the kid**_**s**_**. Will Smith managed."**

**He had a point.**

"**Okay. Hang on a second. Let me just think for a moment." I leaned forward and put my head in my hands.**

**I love Taylor. That was it.**

**I would do anything for him. I didn't even know why I was thinking about this. I mean, if he wanted another hundred kids, I would give it to him. Like a slice of cake.**

**So why wait?**

**I think it was roughly about nine seconds until I sat up again.**

"**We might need to get an extension."**

"**What's that, Momma?" Clo patted my large stomach with her small hand as I held her on my hip. Well, I didn't really have a hip anymore so she kinda just had her legs round either side of my distended stomach.**

**I was eight months now, expecting our second **_**child**_**. A boy. I think Taylor was pretty ecstatic about that.**

**I strapped her into her car seat of our Land Rover, tucking one of her pigtails behind her ear.**

"**It's your little brother." I climbed into the front seat and made my way over to Ashley's, being assaulted with all sorts of questions from my little back seat driver - seeing as she was now well into putting together all sorts of words.**

**Taylor and the guys were at our house, having a games afternoon - or as I like to call it, a **_**geek fest**_** - playing on the Play Station 3 and stuff like that. I could have stayed and played along with them, but they always complained that I beat them, which was completely unfair because I was a girl.**

**So I just put a load of food together and left it in the kitchen for them to devour, before grabbing Clover who was contently sitting on Taylor's lap whilst he played abusive games and made my way over to Ashley's where Nikki, Kristen and Elizabeth were hanging out and waiting for me.**

"**Hey, hey! Someone take the door off the hinges, because here comes Rae!" Ash laughed, pulling me into a hug before picking up Clo.**

"**Your momma's fat, huh?" She mock whispered into her ear.**

"**That's my brother." Clover pointed to my stomach, as I gave Ashley a triumphant look.**

"**Clo! Clo! I got a new Power Ranger, come look!" Tom skidded out into the grand hall - Kristen and Rob's boy if you didn't already know - pulling her out of Ashley's arms and into the lounge.**

**Despite the whole girl hate boy thing, those two were quite good friends.**

"**Where is everyone?"**

"**Oh, they're coming round later. Kristen's in the kitchen making a cup of tea." She linked her arm through mine and pulled me along.**

**Ashley and I had become as good as best friends since we had met. I absolutely loved the girl. She was fun and bubbly and a laugh to be around.**

**Not meaning that I wasn't friends with Kristen and Nikki anymore - because I was still best friends with them as well. **_**And**_** Elizabeth. But I guess Ashley was just more-**

"**SURPRISE!" I jumped back against the door, screaming in the process.**

**After controlling my weak bladder, stopping it from over flowing, I managed to look around the room to my giggling friends.**

"**Oh my…" It was crazy.**

**Ashley's whole kitchen and lounge had been decorated in blue balloon and party streamers, there was a blue iced cake and a table of blue wrapped presents. A banner hung across the double French doors screaming: **_**It's a boy!**_

"**It's a baby shower! All blue themed, just for your little boy." Ash rubbed my stomach, before I gave my close friends - Nikki, Kristen, Elizabeth - big hugs in turn.**

"**I kept it close. I didn't want to overwhelm you." Ashley passed me a glass of Tropicana. **

"**It's great! I'm glad you kept it close. Thank you." I squeezed her hand.**

**We spent the time gossiping like women do about all the latest buzz, eating cake, opening the really cute presents and watching sappy romantic movies. It was our idea of fun, anyone who thinks otherwise can sue us.**

"**So, come up with any names?" Nikki balanced a malteaser on the peak of my stomach, as we all lay on the lush carpeted floor - the little ones were fast asleep beside each other on one of the beanie bags - eating random food.**

"**Yeah. Only last night- Ooh, look," Everyone turned their attention to my stomach which sure enough threw the malteaser into the air. They laughed and I picked it up off the floor and ate it. He was a feisty one.**

"**So what is it?" **

"**Josh."**

"**That's a cute name." Elizabeth appraised. Everyone murmured agreements around me.**

"**His middle name's gonna be Taylor. Because that's what mom and dad did with Taylor, you know, cause dad's called Daniel and Taylor's middle name is Daniel," I explained as I licked the cake icing off of my fingers, "And Taylor has this weird obsession with calling him J.T. or Jay for short, but I think he'll grow out of it."**

"**No, I think J.T. is a cute name."**

"**And Jay." I shrugged.**

"**It's up to him I guess. But we'll still call him one of those."**

**It was quiet for a nice long moment, all you could hear was the sound of the telly in the background. **

"**You guys can stay round if ya'll want." Ashley offered with a yawn, setting all of us off.**

"**I would, but I think Taylor would be a bit pissed. And Clo doesn't have her rabbit with her." I patted Ashley's forehead which was resting against the side of my stomach before sitting up. Nikki and Elizabeth helped me to my feet while Kristen carried our presents out to the car and Ash carried Clo.**

"**You bitches better call us. We wanna be their when you give birth, okay?" Nikki kissed my cheek through the window of the car.**

"**No, you really don't."**

"**Girl, we've seen it all before." Elizabeth assured me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.**

"**Okay, I'll get Taylor to let you know. But I doubt you'll be able to go into the room."**

"**We'll watch through the window." I smacked Kristen's arm.**

"_**You**_** should know better!" They all laughed. I thanked them again for all they had done for me today and said goodbye, before making my way home.**

**The journey wasn't long, we practically all lived next door to each other, but Josh still managed to pick that as a time to give me a painful kick in my lower abdomen. Like not just an 'Ow, that hurt,' but an 'FUCK ME' kind of pain.**

**I took a deep breath and held onto my stomach, steering with one hand. At one traffic light I even just to see if my waters had broke, because it had felt somewhat like a contraction, but there was nothing.**

**Damn kids stretching all the time.**

"**Hey, I'm home!" I called, opening the door with one hand and balancing Clo who was sound asleep on my should with the other. Taylor was already in the lounge, obviously waiting for my arrival home.**

"**Did you have a good time?" He murmured, so as not to wake up Clo as he took her into his arms - which was unnecessary seeing as I had practically just screamed that I was home and she hadn't stirred the slightest. **

"**Yeah, it was great. Don't suppose you knew anything about it…?" **

"**Nope. Not until Kristen text me like a minute ago, instructing me not to forget about letting them know when you go into labour?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.**

"**Yeah. They're kinda perverted." He chuckled and kissed me gently on the lips before placing the hand that wasn't supporting Clo on the side of my belly.**

"**How's my lil man?"**

"**Active. He's beating me from a pulp in there. Which reminds me, I need the toilet," I placed the presents on the breakfast bar, "He's using my bladder as a punch bag."**

"**You're a strong woman." I snorted.**

"**And it has obviously worn off of him, by the way he's drop kicking my bladder." I left it at that and scurried off to the toilet, not mentioning anything about the stomach churning pain I had felt in the car. Didn't want to give the twenty-five year old sex God a heart attack so young.**

**It was probably nothing anyway.**

**After putting Clo to bed, I watched about ten minutes of the news with Taylor before calling it a night. My stomach and lower back were aching me like fuck, which they had been for a few days now - but just like mild period pains. But I told myself that I would only go into hospital, until my water broke.**

**That was what had me waking up to find Taylor screaming beside me.**

"_**What?!**_**" I yelled, but the exertion made my stomach almost shudder all over and I had to grit my teeth.**

"**You, I, look, there! Here!" He rambled pointing down at the spot I was lying on in our bed.**

**Fuck.**

"**It must have broke while we were sleeping," He continued in a much calmer voice, but I could see the automatic panic in his eyes.**

**Well, it wasn't everyday your wife gave birth.**

"**I knew it was coming…" I took a deep breath at the end as my inner leg muscles tensed painfully.**

"**Why didn't you tell me? We need to get to the hospital now. I don't like the way your belly keeps shivering and tensing." He - usually, always so agile - scrambled over to my side of the bed so he could help me.**

"**It's called a contraction."**

"_**Already**_**?!"**

"**Taylor. Stop panicking. It's making me panic." He took one look at me and sighed.**

"**Okay, sorry. But seriously Rae! You should have told me!" Now **_**I**_** sighed.**

"**I know. Just get me to the hospital. And phone Ash to look after Clo in the waiting room or something. They all wanted-" deep breath "-to be there anyway."**

"**I will. Can you pull on a robe or something? It doesn't matter what you wear. They're gonna take it off anyway. Don't do anything else. I'll go get Clo." I nodded shakily as he shot out of the bedroom.**

**I looked down at my trembling belly.**

"**Nice way to make an entrance."**

"**Okay, breathe, breathe. Just like we practiced remember?" Taylor voice rang through my ears as nurses pulled this uncomfortable gown around me.**

**Who cares what I fucking wear, damnit!**

"**I CANT FUCKING BREATHE!" I yelled, squeezing his hand - maybe a little too tightly as Taylor produced made some pained sounds.**

"**Where's…Clo…?" I panted, squeezing my eyes tightly shut as my lower back was assaulted with a vicious pang of pain.**

**Josh and I would be having some words when he decided to honour me in his presence.**

"**Outside with the Ashley and the others. They all came. And mom, dad and Makena." Taylor brushed my damp forehead with a cool flannel.**

**I nodded not being able to speak as another contraction overwhelmed me. They were coming fast and painful now.**

**Not long. Not long. I repeated to myself.**

"**Rae, Taylor!" Dr Bailey entered the room with the other two nurses, "Hasn't been long has it?"**

"**Nope." Taylor answered as cheerfully as he could, but I could still detect the faint hysteria in his voice which really put me on the edge.**

"**So Rae. I'm just going to see how dilated you are okay?" I nodded and took a deep breath.**

**He pulled on some stretchy white gloves and lubricated in fingers. I took in another shallow breath as I parted my tense legs.**

"**Wow," I heard him murmur from between my legs, "You should have come to me sooner!"**

"**That's what I said," Taylor teased me lightly. I growled under my breath.**

"**What…is it?"**

"**Nothing out of the ordinary, my dear. Just that your already **_**eight**_** centimetres dilated. Only two more centimetres to go!" He rubbed my knee, but the movement pulled at my contracting muscles and I hissed at him.**

**Not on purpose of course.**

"**Oh. Sorry. Are the contractions hurting worse in your lower back and inner thighs?" He asked softly as I twisted painfully on the bed.**

"**Yeah…" I panted as the nauseating waves slowed, "But the underside of my belly as well…"**

"**How unfortunate…" He murmured sadly.**

"**Tell me…about it…." I moaned and then continued, "How much…freaking **_**longer**_**?"**

"**Not sure. But I will come back and check in half an hour. There will be a nurse here encase you need help with anything. The last centimetres are always the longest. But you'll have you little boy with you soon enough."**

**At least there's **_**that**_**.**

**Not half an hour.**

**A fucking **_**hour**_**. Most likely the longest one of my life.**

"**Looking good," Dr Bailey appraised, pulling on some new gloves, "I'm happy to tell you that you're fully dilated now."**

"**Does that mean she can start pushing?" Taylor asked, almost eagerly. Maybe he was sick of having his hands crushed each time I had an contraction. **

**Either way. It pissed me off like hell.**

"_**You**_**," I snarled at Taylor, "You were the one that did this to me! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I shrieked, fisting my hand tightly onto his shirt.**

**He stared wordlessly at me before turning to Doc and giving him an amused look.**

"**It's the pain." Doc murmured to him.**

"**I can still **_**hear**_** you!" I growled.**

"**Right! Right! Well we best get a move on then!" As if by what he said was also an instruction for all the nurses to get to their stations, swarming me.**

**Getting claustrophobic here.**

"**You want gas and air, right baby?" Taylor's soft whispered sounded as if he were shouting in my throbbing ear, just like everyone else around me.**

"**Yes," I gasped. One of the nurses bustled over to where my head was laying on the sweat drenched pillow and shoved a short tube thing into my mouth, which I clamped on with my teeth and took an automatic hard, shallow breath.**

**Wow, that stuff actually works.**

"**Okay," Doc positioned himself between my legs, gently - which wasn't really necessary, seeing as I felt no pain now - pulling my legs as far apart as they would go, "I want you to take a deep breath and then I'm going to start counting up to ten, and in that time, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay my dear?" I nodded and bit down hard on the piece of plastic in my mouth as well as crushing Taylor's arm in my iron grip…**

**Before taking a deep breath and squeezing, what felt like, my life out.**

"**One…**

"**Two…"**

"**Three…" **_**Fucking hell. Can't you count a bit faster?**_

"**Four…"**

"**Five…" **_**No, seriously. I feel like I'm going to bust a vein here.**_

"**Six…Your doing great Rae." **_**Yeah, well I don't feel like it**_**.**

"**Seven…"**

"**Eight…Keep it going, almost there…"**

"**Nine…"**

"_**Ten**_**!" I fell back onto the damp bed, gasping for air - in the process letting the short tube fall from my lips. Fuck that. I'll take the pain.**

"**That was great. I can see the top of the head!" Doc crowed in obvious delight. Taylor dropped my hand and flitted to his side, to look at what was between my parted legs.**

**I could physically **_**see**_** the blood drain from his face.**

"**Woah…you okay there Taylor?" Dr Bailey and another on looking nurse grabbed hold of Taylor's arm in an attempt to keep him upright.**

"**Yeah…"**_** he**_** panted, "Just…feel like I want to pass out…I cant believe I just saw **_**that**_**…" He choked out uneasily.**

"_**You**_** want to pass out? WHAT ABOUT ME?!" He took a deep shaky breath and nodded before staggering back over to my side.**

"**Sorry, honey. It was kinda weird though…"**

"**Fu-"**

"**Okay! We're gonna need you to push again Rae, alright? Just like the same before. Deep breath and count to ten, squeezing as hard as you can." Doc interrupted me. I nodded and grabbed hold of Taylor again before taking a deep breath.**

"**One…"**

"**Two…" **_**Okay, fucking hell should I have taking some of that happy gas before I started pushing**_**.**

"**Three…"**

"**Four…" **_**THE PAIN.**_

"**Five…" I was yelling as I put in as much force as I could.**

"**Six…"**

"**Seven…" Taylor was screaming with me now.**

"**Eight…"**

"**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I howled, leaning further forward in an attempt to push our stubborn child out.**

"**Nine…"**

"**Ten! And the head is through!" I collapsed back onto the bed panting and heaving.**

"**It is?" Taylor also panted, rubbing his shoulder where I had squeezed him too hard.**

"**Sure is! Wanna take a look- Oh. Maybe not the best idea. Don't want both of you in a gurney, do we?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I cant believe I have a head sticking through my vagina!" I wailed. Everyone around me laughed lightly as if to lighten the mood. It didn't work, lets just leave it at that.**

"**I think this last one will push him right out."**

"**I don't wanna do it anymore…" I whimpered.**

"**Shh…" Taylor whispered, his breath against my face was probably the nicest thing I had felt in what seemed like years, "Just one more, honey. Your strong. You can do this for both of us. Our little boy is just moments away. Think of that." He kissed away my tears streaking down my face.**

"**He's right. Literally moments away." A nurse brushed my shoulder kindly. She had been the other person I had been crushing to death in my other hand.**

"**Okay," I croaked, not thinking about the pain that I was going through now.**

**Just the fact that my little boy was on the end.**

**Taylor, the nurses and doc got back into their positions again, as I was bent over my uncomfortable belly again.**

**Not bothering with the happy gas - even though I knew I would regret it.**

**I took my last deep breath.**

"**One…"**

"**Two…"**

"**Three…keep it going." **_**Screw you**_**.**_** Why don't you try squeezing out a baby?**_

"**Four…"**

"**Five…"**

"**Six…"**

"**Seven…."**

"**I love you Rae." Taylor whispered in my ear as I held onto him for dear life.**

"**Eight…" Doc's voice was getting higher now, and I knew I was nearly at the end.**

"**Nine!" There was no ten. Just a huge amount of relief, as if a weight had been taken off of my chest - or **_**out**_** of my belly. A lot of shock.**

**And the pronounced cry as our little Josh Taylor Lautner entered the world for the first time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So, needless to say, life continued.**

**Year flew past like months - maybe even days.**

**Clover and Josh/Jay/J.T. - yes Taylor got to keep his names - got along great, which made everything a whole lot easier, as Clo would always try and help us out with Josh when he was in diapers (he wasn't as good in the behaviour department as his sister, let's just leave it at that.)**

**It was great to see Jay had taken on my eye colour - but Taylor's hair **_**and**_** skin colour. We had beautiful kids. End of.**

**We decided **_**against**_** home schooling. I mean, we wanted our children to have the most **_**normal**_** upbringing as possible. Sure, they wore designer clothes, lived in a big house and had already co-starred in Blockbuster movies with Taylor and I - sometimes on their own - but they still had a bedtime, had to say **_**please**_** and **_**thank you**_** and treat everyone with respect. Taylor and I wouldn't of had it any other way.**

**So they went to school. **

**Weird it was. With teachers and kids alike. But I was happy to say that they never got bullied. I mean, what kind of stupid child would want to bully a peer when they're dad is Taylor Lautner?**

**No one. That's for sure.**

**A week after Clo had turned ten and Josh was still seven, I found out I was pregnant.**

_**Again**_**.**

**Of course, this one wasn't planned. But Taylor was ecstatic - as always - so that made me happy as well.**

**We went through the whole process again - telling parents, going for regular scans, talks with the midwife, prepping rooms and such - and soon enough after a 36 hour labour, on August the 1st****, Melody Rae Lautner was born.**

**And Taylor and I went through the whole changing diaper process. Again.**

"**Taylor…" I moaned against his sweet smelling skin as he penetrated me with his lean hips in hard, but slow thrusts.**

"**Baby…I-"**

"**Mommy?"**

**When you hear your daughter calling your 'name' from the - now open - bedroom door as you and your husband…well…**

**It scares the shit out of you and ruins the moment in one go.**

**Taylor and I both scrambled to pull on our pants which were hiding under the rumpled duvet, both panting, sweating and **_**blushing**_**.**

"**What is it, honey?" I sat up in bed as Taylor started to laugh quietly in the pillow behind me.**

"**What was daddy doing to you?" Oh shit.**

"**We were…-"**

"**We were playing a **_**game**_**." Taylor sat up beside me also.**

"**Oh. What kind of game?" **_**Kids are always so perceptive**_**.**

"**A game that adults play." I told her gently as my heart hammered away in my chest from post-traumatic sex.**

"**Will I play when I'm older?" I balked as I felt Taylor stiffen beside me.**

"**Absolutely n-"**

"**Maybe." I cut Taylor off.**

**He was protective, lets just say.**

**My eyes had adjusted now and I could see Mel shutting the door behind her as she entered our room.**

"**Did you have a nightmare, honey?" Taylor asked her - in a much softer tone.**

**She nodded and sniffled, fiddling with her teddy in one hand.**

"**Can I have a cuddle?"**

"**Of course you can have a cuddle." When your child asks of you for something such as a cuddle. You can never say no. It's like a natural instinct to say yes.**

**She padded over to Taylor's side of the bed, where he lifted her up and placed her between us. I pulled the thick comforter up and over us, Taylor and I both laying down beside her.**

**Taylor picked up my hand in his, twining my fingers through his and letting them both rest on Melody's hand.**

**Needless to say, sex from then on changed from night to day - when the kids were at school.**

**It was a lazy day.**

**I had finished the last movie for the year and was finally at home with my family.**

**Well…when I say family. I mean Taylor. Seeing as the kids were at school.**

**We slept in till lunch and when we woke, we spoke quietly with each other, caressing, cuddling, kissing, having slow sex - savouring every moment until the next (which would probably be the next day the kids were at school.)**

**To say 'kids' was a bit of an understatement. Sigh.**

**Clo was seventeen now. Yes. Fucking **_**seventeen**_**! She had grown from a young cute child, to a beautiful woman who starred in her **_**own**_** movies. In what felt like a fricking night.**

**Josh was fourteen now. And took after his father more than I - although he was a 'mommies' boy, as Clover was more of a 'daddies' girl. When I say he took after his father - I mean, aside looks, as soon as 'grandpa' showed his grandson a video of when Taylor was his age - ten at the time - performing Extreme Martial Arts.**

**Well, let's just say Josh wanted to 'kick ass' - Jeeze, I didn't know where he got that fucking language from. And Taylor was proud as punch, seeing as he could teach him a few 'kick ass' moves and revisit those 'days' again.**

**Cue the eye rolling.**

**Melody (or Melody Rae as I called her just to wind Taylor up, seeing as he couldn't exactly shout 'Go Josh Taylor' when we watch him perform at his group) was seven now. Much younger than her oldest sister and brother - but I was proud that they didn't pick on her or let any other kids bully her. In **_**fact**_**, they treated her the nicest out of all of them three - not that they didn't get along with each other or anything.**

**I sighed sadly as I sorted out my sex hair in the bathroom mirror before pulling on a silk gown.**

**There was a very manly scream from downstairs, which had me flying out of the room.**

"**What is it?!" I burst into the kitchen, to find Taylor clutching his hair and staring at his reflection on the toaster - with what I could see here, a very horrified face.**

"**Taylor, what is it!?" I went to his side and tugged his hands out of his hair.**

"**I HAVE A GRAY HAIR!" He wailed, trying to pull out his - still the same - hair. I had to yank his arms away.**

"**You do?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face before I snorted in amusement, "Holy shit. I better find myself a younger man."**

**He glared at me.**

"**Joke?"**

"**Ha, ha," he rolled his eyes, his lips tugged at the corners before he turned back to the bad reflection and turning all serious, "No, but seriously. Look!" He pointed out a strand of his hair and made me look at it.**

"**Taylor," I sighed with a smile, "That's not grey, you fool. It's blonde."**

"_**Blonde**_**?" He straightened himself.**

"**Yes, blonde. I'm almost positive."**

"**Okay," he sighed in relief, "But I want you to pull it out."**

"**Um. May I ask why I'm pulling your hair out?"**

"**Rae. I have black hair. **_**Not**_** blonde. Pull the damn thing out." I laughed.**

"**Okay, okay. Yeesh." He lowered his head so I could pinch the hair between my finger and nail and quickly ripping it out.**

"**Ow!" He rubbed his head, "How many hairs did you rip out?"**

"**One," I held the faint hair up for evidence.**

"**Oh…" He smiled sheepishly.**

"**Your such a baby," I giggled, winding my arms around his small waist. **

**Y'know you'd think over the years a man would loose his tight eight pack and bulging biceps.**

**Not Taylor.**

"**You love babies," he chuckled, running his hands through my hair gently, massaging my scalp as he inclined his lips to mine and kissed me slow and romantically.**

"**Mmm," I opened my mouth and let him slip in his soft tongue, merging it with my own as he lifted me agilely onto the work surface.**

**I locked my legs around his back and crushed him between my legs, running my hands over his bare chest.**

"**Mom, dad, I- EW!" Taylor and I both flew off of the counter and onto the floor at the sound of Clover's high shriek. I readjusted myself before standing up.**

**Oh shit…**

"**I cant believe you were doing…**_**that**_**!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at my **_**daughter**_**.**

"**Um…who's this?" I asked with a kind smile, eyes locked on the guys standing slightly behind Clo, his wide eyes locked on me, even when Clover grinned and pulled him forward by the arm.**

**Fuck.**

"**Kyle. Kyle this is my mom and um…dad?" I looked down at Taylor, who was still hiding behind the counter, lying at my feet.**

**I gave him a questioning look - maybe a little frantic seeing as this was the first time Clo had bought a guy back to the house.**

**And by the way he kept on fricking staring at me, it didn't look like it was a good one either.**

"**I cant," he mouthed painfully, "I have an erection." I tried not to burst out laughing as I eyed the evident bulge against his slacks.**

"**Why is dad still on the floor?"**

"**Oh…um…he…hit his head." I lied, then turned my face down to Taylor again and mouthed, "Clo brought a guy home."**

**Good job the counter was taller than his dick, because he was by my side in a flash.**

"**I'm a great fan. You guys are such good actors. It's really nice to meet you." **_**Kyle**_** shook Taylor's hand firmly and mine soft, holding onto it a bit too long to make me comfortable - especially in the presence of my daughter and husband. My gaze met his and he released my hand slowly with a coy smile.**

"**You too." Taylor managed. He was having a staring contest with Clo.**

**We could both tell he wasn't happy about this. But I would have to have a word with him later.**

"**Um, you can go up to my room Ky. It's the one at the top of the stairs," Clover ushered him away - in that amount of time, I didn't miss him cast me a glance. Taylor was about to protest about Clo having a guy in her room - loudly - but I stamped on his foot. And he whined in pain instead.**

"**Jeeze guys. Do you think you could keep the hanky panky to a minimum here? It's bad enough that you kiss in front of me, Jay and Mel. Let alone Kyle." She hissed at us.**

**The cheek.**

"**You-" Taylor started, probably about to blow up about the whole 'guy in bedroom' episode, but she managed to swiftly interrupt him.**

**Obviously seventeen years of practice.**

"**And can you put on some goddamn clothes?" She aimed at him, but then glanced at me too and I knew she wanted me to cover myself up a bit more.**

"**What?" Taylor asked, now distracted and examining his bare torso - it wasn't like the kids hadn't seen him like this before, in fact, he **_**always**_** paraded around like this in the mornings - "I thought I had a hot body."**

"**Okay, firstly, dad, I cant believe you just said you had a hot body," she made a disgusted face which I laughed at, "And secondly, you do have a good body - embarrassingly enough - but can you **_**please**_** just try not to flaunt it for **_**one**_** second? I know it's hard and everything."**

"**I do **_**not**_** flaunt-"**

"**Okay! Great. Thanks. Bye!" She made a quick retreat to the stairs.**

"**NO FUNNY BUSINESS. I DO NOT WANT TO SCRAPE OFF SPERM FROM THE BED SHEETS!" I yelled and smiled when I heard her reply.**

"**JEEZE MOM! SHUT UP!"**

**Her door slammed.**

**I grinned to myself as I clapped my hands together.**

"**My work is done." Taylor smiled - but didn't laugh. For once.**

"**Rae…I'm really not happy about this," neither am I. I mean, did you see the way he was staring at me?, "In her **_**room**_**? You know what teenagers are like! A bunch of damn hormones on legs! Just trying to bone anyone they can get their hands on-"**

"**Taylor. She will not be 'boned'. Okay? You know that she wouldn't do something like that. We haven't brought her up to be that kind of girl. And anyway she's nearly an adult now. I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't already lost her virginity…" He stiffened and then relaxed and leant back against the counter, lacing his fingers through mine.**

**It was quiet for a moment.**

"**Do you think she's lost her virginity?"**

"**I have no idea. But I do **_**not**_** want to talk about it." He laughed, sounding much more like himself.**

**The front door opened and slammed, notifying us of the arrival of Jay and Mel.**

"**Hi, mommy!" Melody dropped her bag on a stool and came to give me a kiss before turning to Taylor and screaming "Daddy!" Before jumping into his arms as he attacked her with kisses.**

**She was the only one who did that anymore - or called us mommy and daddy - she wasn't too fond of doing it in the company of her friends (which we didn't mind, because we totally understood) but when it was just us, she liked to snuggled up.**

**Josh and Clo **_**sometimes**_** did it - more Clo than Josh seeing as he wasn't female - but hardly ever.**

"**How was school, bubba?" Taylor asked, holding her in his tight grip.**

"**Good. I made a new friend."**

"**That's great, honey! But remember what we told you…"**

"**I know," she sighed in her sweet little voice, "To be careful with who your friends are. Because it might not be a true friendship…" She repeated.**

"**We don't mind who's your friend, we just don't want to see you get hurt," I tucked one of her dark brown curls - weird, seeing as Taylor and I had hair as straight as a piece of paper - behind her ear and tilted her chin up so that her emerald green eyes - from my dad but brighter than his - gazed into my own.**

"**I know, mommy," I smiled.**

"**Now, how about once you've done your homework, we go for a swim?" I asked, changing the pretty sad topic.**

**It was a horrible job to keep an eye on who your children made friends with. But that was simply it.**

**We didn't want to see them get hurt.**

**It had happened to us before - trust me.**

"**Yay!" She giggled, squirming in Taylor's arms so that he would put her down.**

"**But make sure you do **_**all**_** your homework! I'll check once it's done, okay?" She nodded, making all her curls bouncing vigorously before taking off to her room with her book bag.**

"**Wait!" She skidded back into the room at my command, "Where's your brother?"**

"**In his room. Probably dreaming about **_**Blaire**_**." She made a face.**

"**Blaire?" Taylor perked up. I rolled my eyes.**

"**This girl in his class. I was sitting on the bus earlier and I…" She trailed off in her quiet voice, and we both immediately knew something was up.**

"**And you what?" Her piercing eyes met both of ours.**

"**I cant say."**

"**Yes you can, sweetheart."**

**She chewed her lip for about half a second.**

"**He was kissing her." She made a disgusted face again as Taylor and I both balked.**

"**He…-"**

"**Have they been hanging out a while?" I cut Taylor off, he gave me an exasperated look and banged his head lightly on the counter.**

"**Um…yeah I think so. Well, they're always together."**

**Taylor and I did **_**not**_** like the sound of that.**

**The problem of sending your child to a mixed sex school.**

"**Okay. Thanks, hun. Now go do your homework and then we'll go in the pool."**

**She sprinted to her room and closed the door.**

"**What is going **_**on**_**?" Taylor laughed. Surprising me. I half expected him to burst into flames.**

"**Hormones. Hell lot of them," I shook my head.**

"_**Obviously**_** passed down from the parents." He winked at me.**

"**Obviously." I grinned back at him.**

**He looked into my eyes with that familiar warmth before speaking.**

"_**You**_** want me to go and talk to him, don't you?"**

"**Yeah." I laughed immediately.**

"**Why?" He whined.**

"**Because you sort out the men and I sort out the girls. Besides, my job is **_**much**_** more harder than yours. All you have to do is give him 'the talk' and that's **_**it**_**. I have to be there for periods, tampons, make-up, shaving cream, bikini waxing-"**

"**Okay! Enough information!" He cut me off.**

"_**And**_** there are **_**two**_** girls and only one boy…" He sighed.**

"**He's gonna hate me for this,"**

"**I know." I grinned, "And then I'll look like the good parent."**

"**Your evil," he shook his head, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me tight against his body, "But I love you." He kissed my parted lips.**

"**Same here." I returned the kiss and then pushed him in the direction of the downstairs bedroom which was now Josh's. (We had to have another couple of rooms built onto this places when I found out I was expecting a third, but Josh insisted on sleeping downstairs.)**

**My eyes followed Taylor's toned back and butt around the corner until I couldn't see him anymore.**

**What?**

**Taylor.**

**I knocked on the closed door, it vibrated under my hands from the music which was blasting on the other side.**

**There was no answer.**

_**Well of course there's not going to be a damn answer, man. Who the hell would hear your pussy knock?**_

**I rolled my eyes and banged my fist against the door and waited.**

**After a few moments the door opened a crack and Josh stuck his head out.**

"**What?"**

"**Can I come in?"**

"**Do you **_**have**_** to?" I rolled my eyes.**

"**Just let me in." He sighed and opened the door for me to enter his…I'm not really sure if I could call it a room. It looked like frigging bomb had hit it.**

**I couldn't even see the walls.**

**He shut the door behind me and folded his arms across his chest. Waiting.**

**I went and switched off his music.**

"**Hey! I was listening to that!"**

"**No your not. Your listening to me," He grumbled under his breath.**

**Teenagers.**

"**So what did you want to talk about that's **_**so**_** important you had to come **_**into**_** my room?" **

"**Come over here." I sat down on the edge of his double bed and patted the spot next to me. He reluctantly followed.**

"**So…a little birdie told me you've got a girlfriend…" I started, watching him carefully. As soon as I mentioned the word **_**girlfriend**_** he bristled immediately.**

"**Who told you?"**

"**Um…a bird. I just said that." He glared at me.**

"**It was Mel, wasn't it?"**

"**No…" He got to his feet.**

"**I'm gonna kill her,"**

"**Sit down!" I yanked him back beside me, "I'm not gonna tell you off or anything. Jesus, no need to start making death threats."**

"**Fine." he sighed.**

**Josh had a little temper, to say the least.**

**He gained it from Rae, but vented it like me. Through his martial arts.**

"**I just wanted to see how it's going." I told him simply - at **_**first**_**. Although I knew damn well it wouldn't be simple soon.**

**He seemed to relax, which made me happy.**

"**Good. I guess. I really like her."**

"**What's her name?" Not like I didn't already know.**

"**Blaire." I nodded, acting all cool about it.**

"**Have you…kissed her yet?"**

"**Yeah," he told me simply, instead of exploding like he could have, "Not that you wouldn't know that." I chuckled.**

"**That's it though, right? Just kissing?" Now I was getting to the hard part.**

"**Of course that's it! It's not like I…" He trailed off at the end, I could see the cogs clicking together in his mind.**

**He turned to me with suspicious eyes.**

"**Why? Why do you want to know?"**

"**It's just…I want you to be careful. I **_**know**_** what it's like to be around a woman…like **_**that**_**. And I know you cant get carried away easily-"**

"**Fucking he-"**

"**Language." I warned.**

**He rolled his eyes, but he looked like he was blushing.**

_**That makes two of us**_**…**

"**Jesus dad. Your not actually…attempting to give me the **_**talk**_**, are you?"**

"**Well, I've never given it to you before. And I'm only going to say this once, so shut up and listen." He whined under his breath, but stayed quiet.**

"**Look. I'm just gonna warn you that when you're a teenager, your hormones are **_**everywhere**_**. Especially when you're a guy. I mean, a girl can just **_**look**_** at you and you can get an erection,"**

"**Ugh. I cant believe you just said **_**erection**_**." He shuddered.**

"**Well, it's not like I haven't had one before. You guys didn't just come out of no where."**

"_**Too much information!**_** PLEASE! The innocence of my ears!"**

"**Sorry," I nudged him sheepishly, but continued, "But seriously. I don't want to become a grandpa."**

"**Dad, I'm nearly fifteen. I am no way **_**near**_** that stage, okay?"**

"**But Blaire might be. Don't let her pressure you into anything you don't want to. I know, she is probably a lovely girl, but you guys are still young. Basically, just don't fuck it up, okay? I mean that in the literal sense as well Jay," He sighed but nodded. I grinned and patted him on the back.**

"**Dad? How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Wow. I wasn't expecting **_**that**_** one.**

"**Um…I was twenty…one I think."**

"_**Twenty one**_**?" He burst out laughing.**

"**Don't laugh. There's nothing wrong with that. I just hadn't found the right girl yet." I grumbled.**

"**Sorry," he stifled his laughs, "Did you lose it to mom?"**

"**Yep. And she lost it to me." The previous embarrassment and tension between us had fizzled out. There were no secrets in our family. And there was nothing to be ashamed of.**

"**Except she was actually a **_**teenager**_**," he snickered and I rolled my eyes.**

"**Ha, ha."**

"**Okay, sorry. I have one more question," He went all serious again.**

"**Shoot."**

"**It's kinda embarrassing,"**

"**Doesn't matter. You shouldn't feel embarrassed. Why? Have you been having wet dreams?" He blushed.**

"**No! Well, yeah. But that wasn't the question…"**

"**Oh, sorry."**

"**Well, I was wondering, you know at your age…-"**

"_**My age**_**? What do you mean 'my age'? I'm not that damn old. In fact, I'm a hot, young actor. Girls still drool over me, y'know."**

"**Yes, I know," he shuddered, "Do you know how disturbing it is, to go to school and girls my age and talking about their dreams starring **_**you**_**? It's nasty."**

"**Well, those **_**girls**_** need to find someone their own age."**

"**Can I just ask my damn question?" He sighed impatiently - all Rae in that one.**

"**Sorry."**

"**I was just wondering…if you and mom still…**_**you know**_**…"**

"**Have sex?" I finished, quirking my eyebrow. He nodded.**

"**Why do you want to know?"**

"**We were in Biology today and we're doing sex education and Ms Kelly said that our parents most likely still have…sex. Often. If they love each other, which was really stupid, because half of the kids in my class, their parents are divorced and hate each other. So they were all saying how they're parents wouldn't have sex, but seeing as you and mom are still together…"**

"**And love each other. You gotta love someone. Well, you **_**should**_** love someone," I corrected.**

"**Well, yeah. Seeing as you guys are like that, I was just wondering if you guys still had sex…" He looked at me awkwardly. Rae's hazel eyes stared at me and I resisted the urge to blink.**

**Or cry.**

"**Yeah. We still have sex."**

"**Okay." He said simply.**

"**Is that it?"**

"**Shouldn't I be asking **_**you**_** that?" He grinned suddenly and I couldn't help but grin back.**

"**I think we switched positions somewhere during this talk." I got to my feet and ruffled his mussed black hair. **

"**Yeah."**

"**Mom and Mel are going in the pool later if your game? Or…I could help you finish your routine for Saturday. You still need to work on the cork-screw flip." He smiled.**

"**Okay. Sounds good dad."**

"**Finish your homework and meet me out there." He nodded and I turned for the door.**

**Something on Josh's magnetic picture board caught my eye as I prepared to leave the room.**

**Under a magnet hung a strip of pictures of Rae and I in a photo booth in England, grinning and laughing in front of the camera.**

**And beside it, was a picture of the both of us on our wedding day.**

**We were on the dance floor, under the twinkling lights. My forehead pressed against hers and I held her in my arms.**

**Heart to heart.**

**Rae.**

"**Mommy! I finished my homework!" Mel bounced into the kitchen where I was placing the marinating steaks into the fridge, waving her maths homework in front of my face.**

"**Okay! Let's have a look," I washed my hands and took the sheet from her, examining the multiplications she had done.**

**I had to hand it to her, she was a smart girl. They all were.**

"**Looking **_**good**_**," I nodded approvingly before handing it back to her, "Guess I'm gonna have to go and put on my bathing suit!"**

"**Me too!"**

"**Yep! Meet me down here, okay?" She nodded and bounded back up to her room, ahead of me as I made my way to mine. Shutting the door behind me.**

**I rummaged through my underwear drawer where I kept my bikini's, looking for the Valentino bikini I got for Christmas.**

**I pulled off my robe and the tank top I wore underneath, tying my bikini top around my neck and back.**

**I was just about to pull of my pants and change them with the bottoms when I realised I wasn't the only one in the room.**

**Kyle was sitting behind me, on the end of our unmade bed.**

**Staring at my half naked body.**

"**What are you doing in here!?" I hissed at him, grabbing my robe off of the floor and pulling it against my body.**

"**I needed to go to the bathroom, but I seemed to have lost my way." He murmured innocently.**

"**You '**_**seem**_**' correct. Bathroom is down the **_**other **_**end of the hall."**

"**I'm not sure I need to go anymore."**

"**Yeah? Well, I **_**want**_** you to go. So go!" He slid off of the bed and walked a little ways towards me.**

"**I don't think you really mean that…"**

"**Wanna bet?"**

"**Does the bet involve you physically touching me?" He smirked.**

"**No. I will not touch you."**

"**Can I touch you?"**

"**NO!" I yelled a bit too loudly and had to concentrate a bit on keeping my tone hushed.**

"**Your using my daughter."**

"**Don't get me wrong. I like Clo and everything, she's great. But there's just something about an older woman that I find irresistible," he walked slowly closer towards me as I walked backwards, far enough until I was pressed against the chest of drawers, "We could keep it quiet."**

"**Kyle…"**

"**I love it when you say my name," he breathed, edging closer to me.**

"**Listen. I have a husband. Who I love **_**very**_** much. I would **_**never**_** go behind his back. Ever. Do you hear me? Your no different."**

"**That's a shame. This could have been something beautiful," he touched my cheek and I swatted his hand away.**

"_**This**_**," I motioned between our close bodies, "Will be nothing. Get it? I don't want you to have anything with my daughter either. And I want you to leave right now and explain that you cant see her anymore at school because…you like older women. And if I ever hear from you again, I **_**will**_** let my bodyguard know. Clear?"**

**He looked a bit scared and very defeated.**

"**Crystal." he muttered.**

**I fake smiled, "It was nice to meet you Kyle."**

"**You too Mrs Lautner." And with that he trudged out of the room.**

**I heard him say something to Clo about having to go home and that he would talk to her tomorrow. And that was it.**

**I sighed in relief and sadness.**

**The bathroom door suddenly opened and Taylor emerged with a towel around his waist, and a look of bewilderment on his face.**

**Someone had obviously been eavesdropping.**

"**Was that…"**

"**Yes."**

"**Did he…"**

"**Yep."**

"**Are they…"**

"**Yeah." I answered all of his unasked questions.**

**He shook his head in disbelief and leant his heavy body against the door frame.**

"**Well." he huffed, "At least I know you haven't been cheating on me."**

**I rolled my eyes.**


	29. Epilogue

**Last chapter. I was crying when I wrote this. Please review.**

**Your supportive, as always. I love you. No fucking joke. There will be a new Taylor Lautner story and I have already writte some of it, which I will post and see if you like, or whether I should re-think it. After all, it is only your thoughts that count.**

"As the father of the bride, I would like to make a toast," Taylor announced to all the guests.

"From the moment Clover was born, Rae and I knew she would be a special one. _So_ special, she would find a man that suited her, just like Max does. From the beginning, it was rough, from the loss of Clover's sister we never thought we would be able to cope. But we did. Looking into the eyes of our beautiful daughter, gave Rae and I hope. She gave us the reason why life was so beautiful," I smiled and blinked back the tears, "Life has it's ups and downs, but with Clo around, there are _always_ more ups. I mean, she is _always_ keeping her sister and brother in check - anyone who does that has to be a saint," people laughed around us and I took a glance down the other side of Taylor to see Josh grinning his father's grin and Melody giggling with a delicate shade of pink on her cheeks, "She brings her happiness around with her, spreading it - as you will all know," he took a deep breath and he looked like he was about to burst into tears,

"When I look at these two, I see a bright future. Full of prosperity and a life time of love and happiness. Today, we are surrounded by so many friends and family members, who mean so much to us. We feel very privileged that you have travelled over here to spend this special day - the wedding of Clover and Max - with us, and I thank you all," he took his champagne glass from the table in front of him, "Now would you please all rise and join me, in wishing the bride and groom a long and _happy_ married life together," I stood up beside him with my raised glass as did the many guests, he turned to Clo and Max, "May your lives be entwined with only the strongest hold, you unique pair share. And may joy, never end in your loving hearts."

"To Clover and Max." Everyone toasted around us and burst into a round of applause for Taylor. Clover and I both had to wipe our tears away.

"Thank you, dad. That was…well, it was really something." Clo leaned around me to hug Taylor close to her.

"No problem, honey. I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed her forehead.

"She's right. That was amazing, sweetie." I took his hand in mine.

"I still got the moves," He smiled tenderly at me and leaned over to kiss my lips.

"It's amazing how far everything's gone. I cant quite believe it." I leaned back in my chair, watching Clo and Max go up onto stage for their first dance.

_So many memories_…

"I know. It feels like it was only yesterday and that was me and you,"

"We can still have our moment,"

"Are you trying to ask me to dance? I'm shocked." He chuckled his warm laugh.

"Oh shut up and ask me to dance." He got to his feet and took my hand formally, clearing his throat.

"May I have the honour?" I giggled and took his hand, letting him lead me to the dance floor. I wound my arms around his neck as his settled on my waist.

"You know," I started with a murmur as more people joined the dance floor, "Those were the exact words you said to me on our wedding."

"They were weren't they?" He smiled and twirled me around, "Come to think of it. This is the same song we danced to…" I smiled knowingly as Enrique Iglesias filled my ears.

"_I can be your Hero baby_," he sang under his breath to me, gazing into my eyes as he held me close,

"_I can kiss away the pain_," he kissed me tenderly on my parted lips,

"_I will stand by you forever_," his grip tightened on me and his gaze locked with mine - a million memories flitted over their chocolate haze,

"_You can take my breath away_." We both whispered to each other, releasing a long gust of air.

"Only _you_ can take my breath away." He altered, resting his forehead against mine, holding both out hands between our touching chests. The steady pulse of our heartbeats vibrated against our touch.

"_I will be your Hero._"

**The End. - The worst words anyone wants to hear.**

**Long live Taylor and Rae. **


End file.
